L'iron girl
by Agent Talium
Summary: Elisabeth Potts n'aurait jamais dus rencontré Antony Stark. Elle aurait dus se consentrer sur la recherche de son père plutôt que de bricoler des expériences qui changeaient la face du monde...


L'Iron Girl

L'Iron Girl

Chapitres

Lisbeth Maria Amanda Potts-Tout-court…. p 3

Le Monocle… p 18

La belle, le Tortureur et le voleur… p 29

Justin Hammer… p 47

L'organigramme… p60

Journée de lycéen… p 78

Le Tactic's game… p 95

D'où le Folter devint obéissant… p 113

Expérience et contre expérience…. p 132

10. Comment la Stark Expo devint un champs de

ruine…... p 156

Après la bataille… p171

D'où la vie de chacun bascula… p 181

Maria Amanda Potts-Tout-court

Assit dans son bureau au dernière étage du prestigieux International Studies Charter High School, George Hemilson faisait courir la plume métallique de son stylo sur l'entête d'une feuille de papier épais dont il se servait toujours pour prendre contact avec les parents. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pincés en écrivant les premiers mots sur le papier jaune et doré frappé aux armes de l'école. Ce n'était la première fois qu'il écrivait à cette personne, et il haïssait profondément écrire plusieurs fois au même parent. Sa plume émit un léger gémissement en laissant sur la page ces mots :

International Studies Charter High School Le 24 octobre

Mr G. Hemilson

Proviseur

Chère Mademoiselle Virginia Pepper Potts,

Qu'allait il pouvoir écrire ? Relevant sa plume de la lettre à peine ébauché, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, cherchant l'inspiration et le courage suffisant pour reprendre ce courrier. Au dehors, un pâle soleil d'été indien baignait la Floride dans un état catatonique et légèrement sédatif. Donnant sur le jardin du lycée, à travers le verre transparent, il pouvait voir les professeurs déambuler sur la pelouse si verte qu'il tenait à conserver aussi impeccable que possible, les lycéens s'unir en de grandes étreintes derrière un bosquet ou encore de simple curieux regarder à travers les hautes grilles qui entouraient le parc ce microcosme singulier qu'était l'école. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le principale réalisa que cet examen minutieux du monde qui l'entourait ne l'aiderait pas à écrire sa lettre aussi revint il à son papier jaune frappé des armes dorées de l'école. Sentant l'inspiration affluer dans ses mains, il continua sa lettre :

Je vous écris à propos de votre fille, Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts. Malgré les divers rappels à l'ordre du corps enseignant, celle-ci s'en tiens à sa personnalité si peu apprécié dans notre établissement qui consiste à faire tout ce que bon lui semble quand bon lui semble. Aujourd'hui encore elle a jeté son déjeuner sur une autre élève. Vous comprendrez que le renvoie définitif ne lui est pour l'instant épargné que pour ses résultats tout à fait exceptionnels en mathématiques et sciences mécaniques. Pour ce qui est du comportement, il me semble bon de vous prévenir qu'à la prochaine incartade je me verrai dans l'obligation de renvoyer votre fille.

L'homme releva à nouveau sa plume, un affreux doute saisissant son esprit. Il ne pouvait parler ainsi d'Elisabeth qui, toute furie qu'elle était, semblait être l'un des meilleurs éléments de cette école. Prodige en mathématique, génie en aéronautique, véritable Einstein de l'informatique, surdoué en physique ainsi qu'en chimie, au moins autant douée que son professeur de nano-élaboration si ce n'était plus. Elisabeth était sans aucun doute le meilleur élément scientifique de cette institution, peut être même de la côté Est. Il ne pouvait donc parler d'elle comme d'une vulgaire élève.

L'homme déchira sa lettre, prit une nouvelle feuille et réécrivit les premières lignes avant de décider d'écrire quelques phrases sur ce sujet :

Bien que surdoué en matière scientifique et informatique, il me semble inconcevable de la conserver comme élément si son comportement ne s'améliore pas. L'école ne souhaite en aucun cas le renvoie de ce brillant élément…

George releva à nouveau la pointe de son stylo de la feuille jaune. La phrase qu'il n'avait pas achevée n'était que pur mensonge, le corps enseignant tout entier souhaitant ardemment le renvoie d'Elisabeth, pas tous pour des raisons similaires, mais la plus part convergeaient. Son professeur de technologie aérospatial, par exemple, rêvait de ne plus la voir depuis le jour où il avait montré à ses élèves le schéma élaboré d'un réacteur pour fusée dessiné par ses soins. Fière de sa création, il s'en était vanté durant dix minutes avant qu'Elisabeth ne se lève, prenne un crayon et ne vienne au tableau corriger le dessin comme si il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire équation à une inconnue.

Son professeur de mathématique, quant à lui, avait décidé de la renvoyer le premier jour de l'année scolaire lorsque la jeune fille l'avait reprit sur une technique de calcul qu'ils étaient sensé voir dans l'année. Jamais le pauvre homme ne s'en était réellement remis de cet affront et avait fait une profonde dépression dans laquelle il s'était longtemps débattu.

Le proviseure déchira pour la seconde fois sa lettre en rédigea une autre semblable en tous points aux deux précédentes, ajoutant seulement les mots :

Etant donné que le niveau n'est pas seul facteur à prendre en compte pour rester dans cet établissement, je me vois contraint de vous annoncer que votre fille pourrait être exclue définitivement de notre établissement. A moins qu'elle ne change d'attitude, ses résultats ne suffiront pas pour lui permettre de rester dans l'école.

A nouveau, l'homme leva son stylo de sa feuille. Comment pouvait il être aussi méchant ? A la très prestigieuse International Studies Charter High School, il était accordé un respect des plus grand à la mère comme au père des élèves, ce qui expliquait que chacun se fasse appelé par ses deux prénoms ainsi que le nom de sa mère et celui de son père. Dans le cas d'Elisabeth, son père ne s'appelait pas Amanda, ni Maria. Sa mère s'appelait juste Potts. Elisabeth, comme beaucoup dans le monde mais étant la seule dans cette école, était de père inconnu. Elle était, comme on peut l'imaginer, victime des railleries de ses camardes lorsqu'au début de chaque cours le professeur demandait « -Mademoiselle Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts tout court ? » et qu'elle devait répondre « -Présente », déclenchant l'hilarité des autres élèves. Si il existait un seul lieu sur terre où ne pas étudier lorsqu'on était orphelin de père ou tout simplement sans père, c'était bien l'International Studies Charter High School. Les élèves faisaient alors de l'adolescent au-seul-nom leur bouc émissaire et bien souvent ils ne restaient pas dans le lycée plus de deux semaines. Seul Elisabeth résistait depuis un ans et quelques mois, affrontant la tête haute les projections de purée à la cantine, les embuscades dans les toilettes tendus par un petit groupe de fille tout à fait exemplaire aux yeux de l'administration mais bien loin d'être aussi agréable avec les autres élèves.

Le proviseur posa son stylo sur la table et saisit la feuille d'une main tremblante. Il la relut vaguement avant de la déchirer et de prendre une quatrième et dernière feuille. Il rédigea à nouveau sa lettre avant de s'arrêter, tentant de se rappeler quelle avait été la première incartade au règlement qu'avait fait Elisabeth. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se mit d'accord sur le refus catégorique et total du port de l'uniforme l'an dernier à son entré à l'école. Si il y avait eu un père chez elle, il lui aurait intimé l'ordre de mettre son uniforme, même si elle le trouvait moche et loin d'être pratique et confortable. Il l'aurait de même convaincu d'attacher ses cheveux roux bouclés qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Mais, la seule présence chez elle étant celle de sa mère, assistante personnelle du génie en armement Antony Stark, la jeune fille n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait laisser ses cheveux de gorgones courir le long de ses bras. Un jour, lors d'un cours de travaux pratique sur les turbines d'un BOING, elle avait dus se glisser sous le moteur pour réparer une pièce et, ses mèches s'étant emmêlées dans les hélices, elle avait dus couper ses cheveux d'un coup de cutter, ne laissant de sa merveilleuse chevelure qu'un petit tas de mèche rousses en tachées de sang. Le cuir chevelu à demi arraché, elle était rentré chez elle et était revenu le lendemain avec un carré bouclé qui commençait juste à repousser.

L'homme reprit son stylo et conclut sa lettre par ces mots :

Malgré ses résultats exceptionnels, il est donc essentiel qu'elle retrouve un comportement décent dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Salutation.

Le proviseur reprit la lettre depuis le début, vérifiant que celle ci avait bien queue et tête. Il détestait écrire deux fois aux parents, mais lorsque les parents n'étaient qu'un s'était encore pire car il devait prendre garde à ne pas blessé le parent, son conjoint n'étant pas là pour le calmer et le dissuader d'appeler l'institution.

International Studies Charter High School Le 24 octobre

Mr G. Hemilson

Proviseur

Chère Mademoiselle Virginia Pepper Potts,

Je vous écris à propos de votre fille, Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts. Malgré les divers rappels à l'ordre du corps enseignant, celle-ci s'en tiens à sa personnalité si peu apprécié dans notre établissement qui consiste à faire tout ce que bon lui semble quand bon lui semble. Bien que surdoué en matière scientifique et informatique, il me semble inconcevable de la conserver comme élément si son comportement ne s'améliore pas. Etant donné que le niveau n'est pas seul facteur à prendre en compte pour rester dans cet établissement, je me vois contraint de vous annoncer que votre fille pourrait être exclue définitivement de notre établissement. Malgré ses résultats exceptionnels, il est donc essentiel qu'elle retrouve un comportement décent dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Salutation.

Convaincus, le proviseur plia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe du même jaune aux armes de l'école. Il ferma celle ci et la posa sur le bord de son bureau, notant dans un coin de sa tête de demander à sa secrétaire de la poster le soir même. L'homme jeta ses brouillons déchirés dans une corbeille à papier dans le même bois lustré que celui de son bureau et appela d'un grand cri :

-Mademoiselle Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts, entrez je vous prie !

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil de cuir matelassé avant de croiser les mains sur la planche rigide en cuir noire orné de motifs floraux doré. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte fut poussée par la main d'une jeune fille d'un mètre soixante dix à peu près, dont les cheveux courts formaient d'étranges volutes de boucles le long de son visage. Ses yeux bleus brillaient entre ses mèches de feu. Le proviseur l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises en bois lustré qui attentaient de l'autre côté de son bureau. La lycéenne, portant un pantalon blanc et un top bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus obéit. Dans ceux ci, le proviseur dut avouer qu'il brillait une lueur d'intelligence proche de la folie. Elle portait une paire de baskets et un sac en bandoulières sur l'épaule droite dont elle tripotait la sangle. La jeune fille prit place en face de George et demanda avant même que celui ci ait pus ouvrir la bouche :

-Je peux demander quelque chose ?

-Et bien… Bien sure…

Sans attendre, Elisabeth saisit son téléphone- un Samsung galaxie air- et déclara d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le proviseur puisse l'entendre :

-JULIET !

Une voix préenregistré sortit du téléphone et déclara, à la surprise du directeur :

-Oui madame ?

-JULIET, Maman va recevoir un mail sur l'incident de la cantine. Si tu l'interceptais ?

-Ce ne serai pas correcte madame, fit la voix.

-JULIET, reprit la jeune fille, Je me fiche complétement de tes considérations matériels, je pense aux cris qui vont encore réveiller les voisins!

-Oh… Vous avez prévue de faire sauter le grille pain ce soir ?

-J'ai normalement corrigé tous les paramètres, lui rappela la lycéenne. Alors, cet email ?

-Email intercepté, décréta la voix. Puis-je faire autre chose madame ?

-Oui, arrange toi pour que Stacy se prenne toutes les portes du troisième étage dans la tête !

-Tout de suite madame. Dois-je la filmer ?

-Mais bien sure idiote !

Réalisant qu'il était en train d'assister à une violation du règlement, George fronça les sourcils et prit l'air le plus grave possible. Sa voix gronda lorsqu'il appela :

-Mademoiselle Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts !

-Lisbeth, corrigea celle ci en verrouillant son téléphone.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, indécis sur la nature de ce mot. Etait-il prononcé pour l'étrange génie qui vivait dans le Samsung comme certain dans les lampes magiques ou pour lui ? Après quelques secondes, l'homme décida de demander :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Lisbeth, répéta la lycéenne, Pas Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts, ni Elisabeth Potts tout-court. Lisbeth.

-Bien… Murmura l'homme s'adaptant à ce surnom comme un Bernard l'Hermite à une nouvelle coquille, Dans ce cas, Lisbeth, il nous faut parler.

-Oh, oui. Si vous voulez. De quoi voulez vous parler ?

-Et bien de votre comportement par exemple.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, surprise par cette requête si improbable. Pour une fois qu'elle se tenait bien… Ou presque bien. La lycéenne poussa un soupir avant de se pencher en avant, laissant ses cheveux tomber dans les pots à crayons en cuir étalés un peu partout au bord du bureau lourdement décoré.

-Je vous écoute, avoua elle.

-Bien. Lisbeth, nous sommes aujourd'hui Vendredi…

-C'est le jour du poisson ? Si celui de la cantine est dégueu, je n'y suis pour rien, je vous assure !

-J'essaye de vous parlez sérieusement, mademoiselle, reprit l'homme.

-Et moi, fit Lisbeth se redressant, J'essaye de ne pas m'endormir mais je vous assure que c'est dure !

George se redressa encore davantage dans son siège, tous ses muscles tendus comme les cordes d'un arc. Avec un râle, l'homme reprit, tentant de montrer à ces yeux bleus qu'ils ne le dominaient aucunement. Pourtant, ces deux saphirs issus de l'azur et éclairés par deux étoiles de génie l'impressionnaient et il devait avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large :

-Vous êtes accusé de plusieurs fraudes au règlement intérieur ainsi que de tricherie durant l'élaboration des moteurs d'aéronef qui a eu lieu la semaine passé…

-Oh ! Attendez ! S'exclama la jeune fille en saisissant son téléphone, Quel est le premier crime dont je suis accusé ?

L'homme souleva une pile de dossier de demande d'inscription tous plus impressionnant les un que les autres. Un de ceux là devait bien être meilleur que celui d'Elisabeth, non ? Il saisit une liste imprimée sur une feuille blanche format A4 et, chaussant des lunettes sur son nez aquilin, commença :

-Le trois septembre de cette année, plainte déposé par le professeur de musique :

« Mademoiselle Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts a été désobligeante avec Mademoiselle Stacy Paris Buck-Hilton. Elle la traité de « Pute », « Salope » et « Conasse ». »

La lycéenne pianota sur son téléphone, cherchant quelques données cachées avant d'ordonner à voix haute :

-JULIET, ferme les rideaux de cette pièce !

-Bien madame.

Sans que George comprenne pourquoi, les rideaux bruns qui pendaient le long des fenêtres, animés par une main invisible, se fermèrent tous seuls alors qu'Elisabeth déclarait :

-D'accord, le trois septembre…

Elle donna une pichenette sur son téléphone qui fit se projeter sur la bibliothèque du principale l'image qu'avait prit la caméra de surveillance ce jour là. Le cout d'un trimestre dans cette école étant des plus chère, l'institution disposait d'un système de surveillance sur équipé, dont d'excellentes caméra. Les pixels, d'excellente qualité, se voyaient à peine. Le directeur, éberlué, fixa l'image de la salle de classe de musique le trois septembre. Accoudés contre les murs, divers instruments à vent attendaient que quelqu'un veuille bien les saisir. Assise à son piano le professeur de musique, Madame Ultimatas, trop serré dans son ensemble en soie violet tentait de faire comprend à ses élèves la différences entre les musiques de Bach et celle de Vivaldi.

Au fond de la salle, assise à son pupitre entre son meilleur ami, Kyle Rhodes, un jeune homme de seize ans dont la peau noire faisait ressortir les yeux bruns et les dents blanches et Stacy Hilton, une lycéenne de seize ans aux seins gros comme des obus de silicone et des cheveux blonds, Elisabeth jouait avec ses cheveux longs. Apparemment, l'incident « hélice et coiffeur » n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Kyle Rhodes, fils du commandant James Rhodes, était un élément bien pitoyable du lycée à côté d'Elisabeth, mais il n'avait jamais fait la moindre bêtise et chaque professeur décrivait son comportement comme exemplaire. Seulement, Kyle et Elisabeth étaient amis depuis la maternelle où ils s'étaient rencontrés sans plus jamais se quitter.

La vidéo avança au rythme des mesures jouées par le professeur. Soudain, entre les notes de « L'hiver » de Vivaldi, Stacy glissa quelque chose à Kyle qui devint pâle. C'est alors qu'Elisabeth se leva et cria à sa voisine : « -Pute ! Salope ! Conasse ! ». Le principal se tourna vers la jeune fille, le regard lourd de sous entendu. Le crime était constaté et même suffisamment explicite et remarquable pour que n'importe qui puisse affirmer qu'il avait bien eu lieu. Voyant que la vidéo n'avait pas convaincu le directeur, Elisabeth s'exclama :

-Mute !

Aussitôt la vidéo se mit sur pause, attendant simplement que la lycéenne lui demande de repartir. Lisbeth remit une mèche de cheveux invisible derrière son oreille avant de déclarer :

-Revient trois secondes avant que je l'insulte, JULIET.

-Bien madame.

A l'image d 'une cassette se rembobinant, la vidéo défilé un court instant en accéléré avant de stopper sur l'image précise où Stacy disait quelque chose à Kyle. Lisbeth continua à envoyer ses directives à cette mystérieuse JULIET :

-Zoom sur Stacy, amplifie le son de sa voix et met celui du piano en Mute, Ultimatas ne sais même pas jouer l'Hiver !

-Bien madame… Demandes effectuées madame.

-Merci JULIET, lance la vidéo maintenant !

Ce qui fut dit fut fait et la vidéo reprit, repassant le même moment que quelques secondes plus tôt, mais sans le bruit du piano. Stacy déclara alors très distinctivement : « Espèce de sale noir, ton père est un merdeux. Avec lui dans l'armée je me sens pas en sécurité du tout. » Le principale haussa un sourcil alors que Lisbeth déclarait un « Mute » et reprenait :

-Elles attendent quoi franchement dans l'armée ? Iron man ?

-Personnellement, je me sens plus sen sécurité sachant que le père de monsieur Rhodes est dans l'armée plutôt que ce poste soit occupé par monsieur Stark…

-Hum… Faudra que je demande à ma mère ce qu'elle en pense ! Nota Lisbeth. Là, j'y suis pour rien, propos racistes ! Ensuite ?

-Euh… Murmura l'homme saisissant la liste… Le neuf septembre de cette année par votre professeur de technologie : « Mademoiselle Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts a fait explosé des mini missiles à têtes explosives dans la salle de classe ».

Levant les yeux sur elle, l'homme demanda, prenant l'air le plus dure possible :

-Ça aussi mademoiselle Buck-Hilton y est pour quelque chose ?

-Euh… Non ! Ça c'était par ce que j'avais envie ! Tout le monde avait l'air triste ce jour là !

George, terrassé par tant d'insouciance de son élève poussa un long soupir de frustration. Reprenant sa liste, il continua :

-Le quinze septembre par Mademoiselle Stacy Paris Buck-Hilton : «Mademoiselle Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts m'a agressé aux toilettes avec des pétards et des glaçons. »

-Ah… Soupira Lisbeth pianotant sur son téléphone pour trouver la vidéo, Ce jour là ?

-En effet, confirma le directeur voyant apparaître les toilettes des filles à la date du quinze septembre.

-Très bien ...

La jeune fille lança la vidéo. Sur celle ci, on ne voyait que Stacy et ses deux meilleurs amies, aussi insupportable qu'elle Moona et Minda. Chacune avaient de longs cheveux bruns raides dont le charme faisait tomber les garçons comme des mouches. Même Kyle en avait été amoureux l'an passé. Cela n'avait jamais déranger Lisbeth, après tout, à par une soif dévorante de les assassiner toutes les trois, elle n'avait rien contre ces filles. C'était à présent avec une certaine nostalgie que la lycéenne repensait à l'an passé où Stacy, Moona et Minda avaient essayer de la faire quitter le lycée en lui tendant des embuscades dans les toilettes, en accrochant son sac de cour au sommet d'un arbre dans le parc, en la poussant toute habillé dans la piscine, et elles avaient rivalisé d'imagination pour lui faire subir les pires affronts possibles et imaginables. Mais Lisbeth avait quelque chose que ces pimbêches n'avaient pas : C'était un génie. Toutes attaques de leur part avait été contré par d'habile mécanisme cacher dans leur sac à main et diffusant de la fumée, dans leur casier lançant des feux d'artifices et tant de chose encore qu'il lui était impossible de les citer toutes.

Sur la vidéo, Stacy déambulait dans le petit local jaune qu'était les toilettes, échafaudant surement un nouveau mauvais tour à lui jouer. Depuis l'an dernier, Lisbeth avait vue le changement qui s'était opéré dans le camps ennemi : elles avaient voulu la faire s'en aller, maintenant elles voulaient la faire virer. Et elles ne s'en tiraient pas si mal jusqu'à présent. Soudain, alors que Minda posait son sac par terre, trois boules tombèrent du plafond et vinrent heurter les jeunes filles qui se mirent à hurler lorsque celles ci explosèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, couvertes d'un liquide argenté des pieds à la tête, le trio, beuglant des « C'est froid ! » quitta la pièce en courant.

-Mute.

La vidéo se mit sur pause alors que la voix préenregistrer déclarait :

-Madame, je crois que vous êtes coupable. Serait-ce par hasard des Ice-Tea ?

La jeune fille soupira avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège, murmurant avec une ironie profonde :

-Comment as tu deviné JULIET…

-Des Ice-Tea, reprit le proviseur se tournant vers son élève. Qu'est ce que des Ice-Tea ?

-Un modèle de bombes qui pourraient bien servir à l'armée dans quelques années, répondit avec un sourire Elisabeth.

-Pouvez vous développer…

-Et bien le principe de l'Ice-Tea est assez simple en fait : il s'agit d'une bombe à explosion contrôlée dont la tête contient de l'Azote liquide.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. De l'Azote liquide ? Stacy, Moona et Minda étaient couvertes sur la vidéo d'Azote liquide ? Il poussa un soupir avant de demander :

-Et pourquoi ces jeunes filles ont elles bénéficier d'Ice-Tea ?

-Par ce qu'elles sont débiles et chiante et se font sauter par tout le monde !

-Mademoiselle Potts, votre vocabulaire. Bon, murmura George reprenant la liste, et qu'avez vous à me dire sur l'incident du vingt et un septembre ?

Lisbeth haussa un sourcil avant de demander :

-Quand j'ai envoyé le professeur de géographie en orbites ?

-Tout à fait, et il n'a pas apprécié. Ecoutez plutôt ce qu'il à écrit : « Elisabeth Potts tout-cout m'a envoyé en orbite grâce à des chaussures aérodynamique… »

-En fait il n'y a que le talon qui est aérodynamique, avoua la lycéenne.

-« Elle a un comportement instable et dangereux. Pourquoi na-t-elle pas été virer avant ? »

-Hum… Laissez moi réfléchir… Par ce que je suis un génie peut être ?

George poussa un profond soupir avant de demander, toujours aussi déconcerté par l'insouciance de son élève :

-Peut on savoir pourquoi ce brave monsieur Silverfaet s'est retrouvé en orbite ?

-J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir, avoua Lisbeth.

Réalisant que discuter avec elle pour lui faire avouer ses actes était à peu près autant récompensé que de demander à un mur de danser le tango avec une chaise, le directeur posa la liste à côté de lui et demanda, se penchant un peu en avant :

-Et avec votre mère, ça va ?

-Ça va, avoua Lisbeth surprise de ce changement soudain de conversation. Peut pas au point de nous affichez dans un magasine pour mère et fille parfaite mais nous… Cohabitons.

-Vous ne faîtes que cohabiter ?

-Non, Fit la jeune fille, Souvent on se dispute aussi ! Elle ne supporte pas mon côté rigolo, elle dit que je le tiens de mon père.

-Votre père ? Excusez moi de cette question, mais qui est votre père ?

Le directeur s'attendait à recevoir un Ice-Tea ou une autre bombe dans le nez pour avoir laisser cette question franchir ses lèvres, à la place de quoi Lisbeth sourit et, fouillant dans son sac de cour, en sortit une photo prise avec un appareil numérique. Elle la tendit à l'homme avec une bonne humeur déroutante :

-Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est, avoua elle, Mais j'ai réussi à faire avouer à ma mère qu'il était sur ce cliché.

George saisit la photo. Celle ci avait été prise dans une foule caractéristique qui était agglutiné autour de la scène circulaire de la Stark Expo qui avait eu lieu dix sept ans plus tôt. Sur celle ci, Antony Stark, dans un smoking des plus élégant, parlait dans un micro des projets d'avenir promis par la technologie et son avancé. A sa droite, un concurrent loin d'être négligeable pour Stark Industrie se tortillait dans un costume italien un peu trop serré pour lui Justin Hammer. A la gauche du futur Iron man, dans un costume un peu large en queue de pie, Obadiah Stane, chauve, répétait la cinquième symphonie de Mozart sur sa cuisse, faisant courir ses doigts le long de son muscle. Il s'ennuyait manifestement. A côté de lui, un russe du nom de Aron Aärkof laissait la foule le dévisager comme un animal de cirque. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rejeté en arrière et attaché en une queue de cheval à peine plus grande que celle d'une sourie. Ses mains étaient couvertes de bijoux et de tatouages, signes de sa puissance dans l'ancien vaste URSS. A côté de Justin Hammer, un homme en treillis militaire coiffé comme un allemand tristement célèbre de la seconde guerre mondiale fusillait la foule du regard. George reconnut cet homme comme Joshua Guets, représentant ce soir là de la puissance de feu allemande.

Le directeur leva les yeux de la photo en poussant un long soupir et posa sur Lisbeth un regard surprit :

-Votre mère dit que vous êtes la fille d'un de ces messieurs ?

-Ah ça je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune fille, Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon père se trouve sur cette photo.

-Mais… Avec le publique, il y a au moins cent personne sur cette photo. C'est énorme !

-Cent personnes sur les sept milliards que compte la Terre, vous trouvez ça énorme, monsieur Hemilson ?

Sur ces paroles, l'homme réalisa que vu sous cet angle, le problème paraissait bien moins important. Il rendit le cliché à la jeune fille qui le remit dans son sac avant d'avouer :

-Ma mère ne veut pas que je le retrouve, je pense.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Par ce qu'elle a honte. Elle a honte de m'avoir mise au monde. Certaine fois, quand je lui demande de m'amener un fer à souder à l'acétylène, elle me demande quelle langue je parle.

-Vous êtes un génie, c'est normal que votre mère n'arrive pas à suivre le cour de vos pensées, la rassura le directeur.

-Un génie peut être mais à quoi bon être un génie si personne ne comprend ce que vous faites ?

George, surprit par cet élan de détresse, haussa les épaules :

-Vous êtes comprise, je vous assure. Votre démonstration sur les combinaisons d'atome était tout à fait spectaculaire.

-Oui, et il a fallut trois heure au professeur de physique pour la comprendre.

-Vous verrez qu'un jour vous rencontrerez des gens comme vous Elisabeth.

La lycéenne haussa les épaules. Que pouvait elle répondre à ces paroles si encourageantes ? Elle se contenta de murmurer, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Et ensuite ? Quelle est la prochaine accusation dont on m'accable ?

George reprit la liste, la parcourut rapidement de ses yeux chaussés de verre et avoua :

-Le vingt cinq septembre, le professeur de sport « Mademoiselle Tout-court a battu un élève à plate couture à la boxe. L'élève, Xavier Alderman, a été amené à l'infirmerie avec les dents cassées, le nez en bouillie et deux côtes fêlées. Il sera absent durant une semaine. »

-Pour ma défense, nota Lisbeth en pianotant sur son téléphone, Xavier est un crétin arrogant et attardé.

-Il n'en reste pas moins un élève, lui rappela la voix robotique de JULIET.

-La ferme boite de conserve !

-Je partage l'avis de votre… Votre…

Ne sachant comment appeler l'étrange génie qui vivait dans le Samsung de son élève, George se contenta de désigner la bibliothèque de la tête. Sur celle ci, l'image des toilettes était toujours affichée. Avec un sourire, Lisbeth fit s'afficher les radios complète de Xavier où deux fêlures plus que nettes agrémentaient les côtes.

-Aïe, murmura elle. J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort…

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

-Bon, d'accord, je suis coupable. Après ?

-Hum… Parlons un peu de l'incident du premier octobre, proposa l'homme, Je lis ici que « Mademoiselle Elisabeth Potts a défié Monsieur Kyle Rhodes en plein cour d'aéronautique. Le défis était de construire le plus rapidement possible une fusée de dimension un trois mètres sur soixante centimètres qui serait capable d'aller sur la Lune. Monsieur Rhodes a accepté le défi. Quelques heures plus tard, Mademoiselle Potts lançait sa fusée alors que Monsieur Rhodes tentait de connecter les circuits primaires de l'alimentation. Alors que par transfusion d'onde, nous avions des images plus que précise de la Lune grâce à la fusée d'Elisabeth, Kyle avait stoppé tout travail. Voilà pourquoi monsieur il m'a été impossible de faire mon cour sur les baromètres aujourd'hui. » Qu'avez vous à répondre à ça ?

-Euh… Fit semblant d'hésiter Elisabeth… Que Kyle est vraiment mauvais en aéronautique ?

-Ce n'est pas très original.

-C'est vrai, et en plus il veut entrer dans la NASA… Disons que je m'accorderai sur l'incompétence de Monsieur Lou à maîtriser sa classe.

-Fort bien. Et qu'en est il de l'événement du dix octobres ? J'ai ici un rapport de votre professeur de mathématique : « Mademoiselle Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts tout-court s'est endormi en cour de mathématiques. Son comportement est indécent. »

-On parlait de la Théorème de Fermat ! S'exclama la jeune fille comme si il s'était s'agie d'une excuse, Comment ne pas s'endormir avec un truc pareille !

-Je comprends que vous trouviez cela compliqué… Admis le proviseur.

-Compliqué ? L'arrêta la jeune fille, Vous parlez sérieusement ? Il m'a fallut exactement vingt minutes pour démontrer ce Théorème le jour de mes treize ans !

-Mais vous n'êtes pas normal, fit l'homme, Vous comprenez donc que le reste des élèves ne comprenne pas ?

-Et bien non monsieur, justement je ne comprends pas.

L'homme poussa un soupir avant de poser la liste à côté de lui et de murmurer :

-C'est terminé. Vous pouvez retourner en classe mademoiselle Potts.

-Bien monsieur, murmura la jeune fille se levant.

Elle se retourna et s'en fut vers la porte en s'exclamant comme si elle était présente dans la salle :

-JULIET, ouvre les rideaux !

-Bien madame.

Lisbeth sortit de la pièce alors que le coulissement des anneaux des rideaux se faisait entendre derrière elle. A peine la porte fut elle refermé que la jeune fille sortit son téléphone et demanda :

-JULIET, tu es là ?

L'écran s'allumant de lui même, un halo bleu turquoise éclaira le visage de Lisbeth. La voix toujours aussi robotique de l'intelligence artificielle déclara :

-Je suis là madame.

-J'aimerai que tu me dises où est Kyle, avoua la lycéenne.

-Monsieur Rhodes est au cinquième étage, il attend la fin de votre cours de géographie. Dois-je lui envoyer un message ?

-Hum… Non merci. Combien de temps reste il avant la fin du cour ?

-Dix minutes, cinquante sept seconde et vingt centième. Estima JULIET.

-Merci.

Lisbeth rangea son téléphone dans son sac et parcouru les couloirs de pierres chauffés par le soleil. Elle traversa les dédales de fenêtre de verre brulant, les méandres tortueux de l'école de roc avant de grimper deux escaliers de vieux bois et de se retrouver face à une porte unique, d'un bleu sale, qu'elle reconnut comme la salle de géographie. La lycéenne s'accouda à un mur avant d'entendre de drôles de cris qu'elle reconnu comme des rires. Et pas n'importe quels rires. Le cristallin d'un n'avait d'égale que la légèreté de l'autre et le velouté du troisième. Stacy, Moona et Minda. Lisbeth aurait reconnu leur rire entre mille. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle tenta d'oublier le pas sonore des filles montées sur talons qui approchaient.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les trois pimbêches arrivaient au même étage qu'Elisabeth. La voix de JULIET déclara :

-Madame, je détecte la présence de Mesdemoiselles Stacy Paris Buck-Hilton, Moona Espéra Sierg-Hat et Minda Jacqueline Sanchez-Martin. Je vous suggère de ne pas rester là, vous allez avoir des ennuis.

-Et je m'en fiche complètement JULIET.

Les trois arrivées se ressemblaient. Minda, grandie par des talons de dix centimètres, portait une jupe à frange et une chemise blanche sertie d'un foulard en soie fuchsia qui s'accordait avec son vernis fantaisie et les boucles d'oreilles emmêlées dans ses cheveux. Moona, monté sur au moins autant de centimètre de talon que Minda, portait une jupe au genoux en soie et un top qui laissait voir son soutiens gorge en dentelle jaune. Elle avait tout de même une chemise blanche ouverte, signe vague de l'uniforme. Un collant jaune pétant enlaçait ses jambes alors qu'une ceinture de la même couleur lui ceignait les reins. Retirant une mèche glossée de ses lèvres, son visage se tordit d'un dégout non dissimulé alors que Lisbeth posait le regard sur Stacy. Celle ci portait une jupe si courte que le string en soie violet qui lui séparait les fesses n'avait plus de secret pour personne. Son haut était une chemise blanche plus ou moins fermée mais trop petite pour elle, moulant son décolleté pigeonnant. A ses oreilles pendaient de lourds anneaux argentés en accord avec la couleur de ses cuissardes.

Lisbeth sourit en voyant aux marques rouges sur le visage de celle ci qu'elle avait pris toutes les portes du troisième. La pétasse blonde, tendant son doigt manucuré vers elle s'exclama :

-Toi… Toi…

-Moi ? Demanda Elisabeth prenant un air faussement surprit.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Hurla Stacy.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas d'argent, avoua la jeune fille. Par contre… j'ai ça !

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un tampon hygiénique encore emballé. Stacy, dont les capacités cérébrales étaient trop maigres pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait avec ce tampon, haussa un sourcil alors que Lisbeth cassait l'objet en deux. Sans attendre, elle lança les deux morceaux sur le trio qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les tampons se transformer en lame de rasoir. Tranchant l'air comme des katanas, débarrassé de tout tissus, deux morceaux de fer en forme de Z fonçaient sur les trois lycéennes. Lisbeth, amusée, se contenta de tendre la main vers les deux morceaux de fer et de s'exclamer :

-Stop !

A quelques millimètres du nez de Stacy, un des morceaux de fer coupa une de ses mèches avant de se stopper, en parfaite apesanteur au dessus du sol. Le second, un peu en arrière du premier se stoppa de même dans cette étrange posture alors que Lisbeth, hilare, montrait aux filles un objet de la taille d'un timbre poste. Elle fit glisser son doigt sur l'objet qui prit une teinte bleu clair. Aussitôt, une même lumière bleue courut les deux morceaux de fers comme un système veineux alors qu'ils revenaient en arrière, mus par une main invisible. Elisabeth bougea à nouveau son pouce, faisant décrire aux morceaux de métal des pirouettes. Le trio, terrorisé, était serré les une contre les autres, n'osant bouger un ongle. Lisbeth fit s'éteindre la télécommande et ouvrit l'autre main, laissant les deux morceaux de métal venir s'y poser comme deux oiseaux avant de se replier sur eux même et de se retransformer en tampon.

Voyant les têtes qu'affichaient ses ennemis, Lisbeth se contenta d'un seul mot :

-Bouh !

Lâchant un cri, les trois filles partirent en courant, trébuchant sur leurs talons, criant des injures et des plaintes dignes d'une bande d'enfant de cinq ans. Lisbeth rangea son arme alors que la cloche sonnait et qu'un jeune homme à la peau noire sortait de la classe, remerciant le professeur d'histoire géographie. Sans attendre, la jeune fille saisit celui ci par le bras et le tira hors de la salle. Surprit, il laissa un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de reconnaître sa meilleure amie et de s'exclamer :

-Lisbeth !

-Kyle ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de parler avec les profs à la fin des cours ? S'emporta la jeune fille. Tu es en retard !

-Euh… En retard pour quoi ?

-Suis moi, fit Lisbeth en commençant à dévaler les escaliers de bois qui grinçaient sous ses pas.

Le jeune obéit alors que la lycéenne s'exclamait :

-Ce directeur, je te jure ! Il m'a accusé d'avoir triché lors de l'examen de la semaine dernière !

Tentant de la rattraper, courant à demi, le jeune homme demanda :

-Pourquoi a ton avis ?

-Hum… J'en sais rien ! Mes notes lui ont peut être parut bizarre…

-Lisbeth, fit Kyle arrivant à sa hauteur, Tu es une surdouée alors forcement tes notes ne vont pas être très normales ! Non, je pense plutôt que c'est à cause de Steven !

-Steven ? S'étonna la jeune fille, Qu'est ce qu'il a contre moi ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en voyant une porte se dessiner non loin. Steven était un jeune homme grand et maigre, pâle comme ma glace et bavard comme une porte de prison qui avait toujours été le premier dans toutes les classes qu'il avait fréquenté jusqu'à l'an dernier où il avait rencontré la rousse. Rêvant d'intégrer de le MIT depuis son enfance- bien que pour Kyle sa meilleure amie y aurait davantage eu sa place-, le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir à crier qu'elle avait triché à chaque contrôle qu'on leu rendait. Posant sur Lisbeth un regard noir, Kyle s'exclama :

-C'est là que je reconnais ton narcissisme profond et ton égocentrisme que tu essayes si bien de dissimuler. Heureusement que je te connais aussi bien. Tu joues la première de la classe toute belle, toute fragile…

Accompagnant son discours de mimique équivoque, la lycéenne lui rappela d'une voix sèche qu'elle tenait de sa mère :

-… Qui envoie des missiles sur les profs !

-C'est pareil ! S'exclama Kyle, Si mon père était là il te dirait que tu portes un masque toute la journée !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dirait mon père si il était là ?! S'exclama Lisbeth excédé.

-Non, et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir avant de franchir la porte qui menait sur un couloir de pierre éclairé par de grandes fenêtres. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes en s'exclamant :

-Et j'en ai marre de mon masque pour aujourd'hui, alors passe au toilette et change toi, il est hors de question que tu te ballade dans tout Miami avec ce pantalon !

-Attend une seconde, Et les cours ?...

-Mais merde des cours ! S'exclama la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

-Et puis… Murmura le jeune homme suspicieux, Comment ça « Dans tout Miami » ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux aller à la rampe de lancement ?

-D'après toi Kyle Rhodes, pourquoi je te ferai traverser Miami sinon ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

-Lisbeth, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Mon père m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui il faisait des essaies avec Tony Stark pour un prototype d'armure !

-Je sais, ma mère me la dit aussi.

-C'est trop dangereux, conclu Kyle, Je ne t'accompagne pas.

Les yeux bleus de Lisbeth luisaient d'intelligence. Avec un étrange sourire, elle murmura :

-Crois moi, tu vas venir avec moi, armure ou pas.  
-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Par ce que je l'ai fini.

A cette nouvelle, les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Avait il mal entendu ? Désirant s'en assurer, il demanda :

-Tu l'as fini, comme fini ?

-Oui, confirma Lisbeth, je l'ai fini comme fini. Alors grouilles toi, on a pas de temps à perdre !

Monocle

Se faufilant entre les caisses de bois cachées par des tissus militaires et diverses filets, contournant caissons géants en fer et entrepôts pour avion de chasse, Kyle et Elisabeth étaient frappés par le dure soleil. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel sans nuage était sans merci face au courage et la détermination qui leur brulait les veines autant que l'astre brillant leur brulait la peau. Lisbeth, entre deux caissons étanches et verrouillés comme des coffres forts jeta un coup d'œil afin de vérifier que la voie ne leur réservait aucune mauvaise surprise.

Personne. La rampe de décollage et de lancement était déserte, la seule vie l'habitant étant celle des mouches qui tournaient autour de la carcasse séchée d'un lapin. Elisabeth sortit d'entre les caisses et se dirigea vers la rampe de lancement des fusées sans plus de gêne que si elle avait été en train de faire ses courses. Kyle, moins rassuré, la suivit tout de même. Après tout, c'était lui l'homme de l'histoire, et il ne pouvait laisser Lisbeth seule face aux fusées.

La jeune fille traversa l'air de décollage déserte des chasseurs avant d'arriver devant une grille fermé par un code d'accès strictement confidentiel. Le haut mur de fer entrelacé interdisait tout escalade sous peine d'être empalé par un des imposants pilonne de métal qui se dressait vers le ciel comme les doigts crochus d'un géants ensevelis. Un peu plus loin, à côté de la fameuse rampe rouge qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, il y avait une tour de contrôle au moins aussi haute que les cheminées des usines du Havre. Lisbeth y était aller une fois, enfant, avec sa mère, pour y retrouver Justin Hammer. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à savoir de quoi ils parlaient, reclus dans le salon de la suite royale qu'ils avaient partagé, mais cela lui avait semblé important, sinon, comment expliquer que sa mère ait tant pleurer dans l'avion qui les avaient ramener en Amérique ? Si du voyage et des côtes françaises elle avait peu de souvenirs, Lisbeth gardait de l'engin un souvenir merveilleux. Affrété par Stark Industrie, la peinture luisait aux derniers rayons du soleil, le cockpit couleur argent jouait avec les nuages et les deux grandes ailes plates de l'appareil lui donnait l'air d'un oiseaux, bizarre animal aux yeux de verre, dont les pattes étaient en fait des trains d'atterrissage.

Lisbeth s'approcha d'une borne composée d'un boitier sur lequel elle aurait dus taper le fameux code, à la place de quoi elle se contenta de dire :

-JULIET ?

-Oui madame ?

-Tu pourrais ouvrir la grille ?

-Bien madame.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd résonna dans le bâtiment vide et la grille infranchissable coulissa comme une paroi de verre, ouvrant la voie aux adolescents qui s'engouffrèrent dans le passage vers la rampe de lancement. Kyle, ayant mit un jean, transpirait à grosses gouttes. Haletant, trainant son sac qui aurait pus être une enclume tant il lui paraissait lourd et tant les lanières lui brulaient les épaules. Lisbeth, songea il, semblait aussi légère qu'un papillon sous ce soleil, mais il savait qu'il y avait deux raisons à cela. La première était qu'elle portait un sac en bandoulière qui lui sciait beaucoup moins les épaules, la seconde qu'elle avait terminé une invention et qu'elle voulait la tester au plus vite. Le jeune homme rejoignit son amie qui courait presque pour rejoindre la rampe :

-Eh ! S'exclama il, Attend moi !

-Dépêche toi ! Riposta Elisabeth, Mes grands-mères marchent plus vite que toi !

-Tes grands-mères ne sont plus qu'une, pas étonnant !

La jeune fille se contenta de continuer sa marche jusqu'aux pieds du tube géant. Arrivé en bas, la lycéenne sortit de son sac une énorme poche en nickel noir. Kyle, arrivant seulement, demanda, la respiration rendue irrégulière par le halètement :

-C'est ça ?

-Mais non idiot ! Ça c'est la poche de protection !

Disant cela, Lisbeth ouvrit une fermeture éclair, laissant apparaître un curieux appareil ronds et vert foncés qui avait vaguement l'apparence d'un cloporte. Bien qu'il fasse deux fois la taille de sa main, Lisbeth le saisit et l'amena à la hauteur de ses yeux. Kyle ne put savoir ce qu'elle vérifiait, mais il fut soulagé lorsqu'il l'entendit déclarer :

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : Monocle, Ordre : Ouverture.

C'était le signale. Le signale que l'expérience était prête à marcher, à décoller, à exploser ou à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que Lisbeth avait décidé. Cette aire de lancement avait vu la plus part des expériences de la jeune fille passer, allant de leur balbutiement à leur finissions. Depuis leur douze ans, âge où Lisbeth avait fabriquer pour la première fois une bombe nucléaire, les adolescents venaient tester les expériences de la jeune fille qui avaient toujours plus ou moins de succès. Les premiers mois, les projets s'étaient soldés par des incendies ou des explosions imprévue. Puis, les années passant, la conceptrice s'était améliorer, de plus en plus, jusqu'à réussir à fabriquer des choses aussi incroyable qu'incongrue.

Le projet Monocle avait débuté plusieurs mois avant, un jour de pluie où Kyle avait soupiré qu'il aurait préféré qu'il tombe des étoiles du ciel plutôt que de l'eau et qu'ils soient confinés chez eux à réviser. Lisbeth, ayant oublié la moitié de la phrase n'avait gardé que les informations essentielles à son cerveau, et en l'occurrence « Je préférerai qu'il tombe des étoiles ». Et le fameux projet commencé en cette après midi pluvieuse allait faire ses preuves sous ce radieux soleil.

A peine la lycéenne eu-t-elle prononcé ces mots que dans ses mains la boule se déplia comme un étrange animal, mais ce qui apparut était bien plus étrange encore. Il s'agissait d'une immense paroi de verre ultrasensible qui servait d'écran d'ordinateur au génie. Relié a celui ci, un immense triangle semblable à un projecteur brillait de ton acier dans la lumière brulante.

La jeune fille sortit ensuite un étrange cylindre de la taille d'une boussole pour enfant et, avec mainte précaution, le posa près de la paroi de verre. Elle posa un doigt sur celle ci, faisant apparaître un nombre incroyable de rubrique lumineuse dont certaine clignotaient comme une guirlande de Noël. Lisbeth poussa un soupir avant d'en sélectionner un qui ne clignotait pas. Aussitôt, le fichier ouvrit un nombre de donnée incomptable que Lisbeth semblait déchirer sans aucun problème apparent. Elle pianota un instant sur l'écran avant qu'une image de la galaxie entière ne prenne la place des données incompréhensible. Se tournant vers son ami, elle demanda :

-Alors ? On amène laquelle ?

-Euh… T'es sure que ça va marcher ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Demanda la jeune fille, Je suis Elisabeth Potts, pas n'importe qui !

-Oh ! Ironisa le jeune homme, Désolé d'avoir oublié, votre grandeur !

-Oh ça va ! Alors ? Laquelle ?

Kyle se pencha sur la carte en quatre dimension avant de se demander quelle étoile il aurait aimer voir le plus. La grande Ours ? Le Dauphin ? Ou bien l'étoile du berger peut être ? Quand il était petit, son père et lui avaient longuement regarder les étoiles, mais malgré cela il n'avait jamais sus qu'elle étoile était sa favorite.

-Bon, s'impatienta Lisbeth, Tu te dépêche ou je choisis pour toi ?

-Et, doucement ! L'arrêta le lycéen, J'en sais rien moi t'es drôle ! Chaque étoile me fais penser à mon père, super inspiration ! Pas toi ?

-Kyle, lui rappela Lisbeth, Je n'ai pas de père.

-Ah oui… Désolé.

Mal à l'aise d'avoir un court instant oublié une information aussi capitale, Kyle poussa un long soupir de frustration. Il détestait oublier quelque chose qui concernait Lisbeth. Finalement, il se décida et demanda :

-Tu pourrais amener une constellation ?

-Une constellation ? Demanda la jeune fille, Ça dépend du nombre, de la taille et du poids des étoiles, mais je pense que oui.

-T'es trop forte, murmura le lycéen. Alors Orion, ça te dirait ?

-Orion ? Voyons… Murmura Lisbeth en se lançant dans des calculs trop compliqués pour vous et moi… Huit étoiles… Deux cent années lumières… Age impossible à estimer mais minimum deux millénaire avant l'apparition de la planète… Ça peut se faire ! Alors va pour Orion !

La jeune fille pianota sur l'écran avant de sourire et de saisir le cylindre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et retira une simple lame de métal qui semblait du fer. Avec autant de précision que si elle avait tenu un bébé dans ses bras, elle amena celui ci jusqu'au triangle et le posa au centre. Kyle haussa un sourcil et demanda alors qu'elle revenait, ses cheveux roux effectuant des volutes avec le léger vent qui s'était levé :

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ?

-Le générateur !

-Le générateur ? S'étonna le lycéen, Ce petit bout de truc ?

-Ce petit bout de truc, comme tu dis, le reprit la jeune fille, est en fait un alliage d'énergie nucléaire, de protons, de neutron et le moins possible d'électrons. Le tout relié par une énergie actionnée par le soleil .

Impressionner par la description de cette invention qui lui avait semblé une simple plaque de fer, Kyle murmura « Chapeau » avant de demander :

-Et a quoi ça va servir ?

-On voit que tu t'endors en cours d'astrophysique ! S'exclama la lycéenne saisissant le cloporte vert au dessus du quel la paroi de verre brillait.

-Et c'est pas vrai d'abord ! S'exclama le jeune homme en s'élançant derrière sa meilleure amie qui amenait le cloporte a côté du triangle. Allez, dis !

Posant l'objet en métal sur le sol, celui ci émit un « bang ! » alors que Lisbeth, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avouait :

-Vue que tu déteste l'astrophysique, je vais te faire un résumé. Chaque étoile est comme un gros atome, avec des protons, des neutrons et des électrons. C'est tellement complexe que c'est comme si chacune avait un code ADN. Tu suis jusque là ?

-Te fiches pas de moi ! S'exclama Kyle. Un élève de troisième le sait !

-Je ne suis pas sure que tu ais le niveau d'un élève de troisième en astrophysique… Non je rigole ! Bref, j'ai remarqué que chaque étoile d'une constellation avait en commun avec les autres étoiles de la même constellation une partie de ce code ADN. Comme cet ADN est en fait des charges positives et négatives, il m'a sufi de recréer ce code ADN inversé. Etant donné que les opposés s'attirent, les étoiles vont être attirés par l'aimant.

-Euh… L'aimant ?

-Le Monocle si tu préfères ! Si mes calculs sont bons, ce qui est toujours le cas, les charges sont plus importantes dans le Monocle que dans les étoiles. Donc, ce sont les étoiles qui seront attirées par la Terre et pas le contraire. Une fois suffisamment proche de la planète, c'est la pesanteur et la gravité qui fera le boulot. Ça va ? Pas trop perdu ?

-Hum… Complétement paumé à partir du moment où tu parles de l'inversement du code ADN.

-C'est pas grave ! S'exclama Lisbeth pianotant sur l'écran de verre, Contente toi de regarder !

Elle appuya sur un bouton en s'exclamant, un sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude :

-C'est partit !

Kyle connaissait très bien Pepper pour avoir passer la moitié de son enfance chez les Potts, et il savait que la mère de la jeune fille n'avait pas ce sourire pétillant de malice et d'intelligence. Cette petite particule de folie qui faisait passer des éclairs sur les lèvres de Lisbeth comme un avertissement voulant dire « Attention, je vais faire un truc incroyable ! ». Parfois aussi incroyable que débile, il n'y avait pas de différence dans son sourire. Mais si Pepper ne possédait pas cette alerte étrange qui étirait ses lèvres, alors Lisbeth la tenait de son père. Plusieurs fois, Kyle s'était fait la réflexion que son père devait un être un sacré personnage pour avoir des sourires pareils.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'un nuage de vapeur sortit du triangle. Celui ci se jeta sur eux comme la mort sur un agonisant, les faisant tousser. Après quelques secondes au contact de cette substance, Kyle se rendit compte que l'air s'était brusquement rafraichie. Haussant un sourcil, il s'exclama plus qu'il ne demanda :

-De l'azote en vapeur ?

-C'est pour le générateur, expliqua Lisbeth, Si il chauffe trop ça ne marche pas !

Kyle poussa un profond soupir, trop profond pour que la jeune fille en puisse ignorer l'énervement qui l'en rechapait. Il finit par avouer :

-Tu utilises toujours l'Azote liquide…

-C'est mieux que le mercure, tenta Lisbeth.

-C'est pas une excuse !

-Merde alors.

Au même moment, une intense lumière bleue traversa le ciel. Au cœur du triangle, le morceau de métal chauffait comme un réacteur nucléaire non refroidit. Soudain, une brusque secousse ébranla la rampe qui se mit à trembler comme pendant un séisme. Kyle se jeta sur le bras de Lisbeth, ce qu'il faisait en général quand une invention tournait mal. Le jeune homme sentit le contenu de son estomac remonter aux bords de ses lèvres alors que du haut de la tour de contrôle, l'agent de sécurité responsable du secteur, à demi endormi, se réveillait en sursaut, incapable de dire si il dormait ou était réveiller. Cramponné à son amie, Kyle hurla :

-Lisbeth ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?

-C'est l'enclenchement du générateur, avoua la lycéenne, Ça devrait arrêter de trembler dans cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'arriver à zéro, les entrailles de pierre de la planète cessant tout mouvements étranges. Calme comme une mer d'huile, le triangle irradiait d'une énergie lumineuse vers la voute céleste. Un soupir de soulagement sortit des lèvres du lycéen alors que l'agent de sécurité se rendormait. N'osant croire qu'ils aient pus survivre, le jeune homme, toujours cramponné à Lisbeth, demanda :

-On est vivant ?

-Vivant j'en sais rien, avoua la jeune fille jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran de verre, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on est pas mort !

-Ça me sufi !

Le lycéen releva la tête avant de pousser un profond soupir. La peur passée, il s'apprêtait à jeter un coup d'œil sur l'écran lorsque des formes attirairent son attention. Il tourna la tête et trouva avec effrois six hommes en costumes sombres, fantômes de la rampe de lancement, avancer à grands pas vers eux. Ayant toujours été un peu myope et très peureux, Kyle s'accrocha à Lisbeth et la secoua comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire prunier. La jeune fille, surprise demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Là bas ! Hurla le jeune homme en désignant le groupe en noir. Des martiens !

Tournant la tête, Elisabeth, debout, moins peureuse et surtout plus clairvoyante vit en effet les six silhouettes, mais elle ne vit pas de martiens. Simplement Antony Stark, James Rhodes et quatre vigiles qui semblaient bien loin d'être content. Ne sachant lesquels des martiens ou du père de Kyle était le plus dangereux, Lisbeth décida de ne pas en débattre plus longtemps et secoua l'épaule de son ami avec force :

-Kyle !

-Non, Lisbeth je t'en prie ne me force pas à les regarder… La supplia le jeune homme en se cramponnant aux jambes de son amie et en fermant les yeux… Je t'en supplie !

La lycéenne, consciente que Kyle ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de martien, chercha des yeux un objet susceptible de sortir son ami de l'état de transe dans lequel la peur l'avait plongé. Sachant que si elle l'assommait avec le Monocle elle réduirait son invention à néant et qu'ils finiraient par se faire prendre, elle préféra saisir le livre de mathématique qu'elle gardait dans son sac et en donner un énorme coup sur la tête de Kyle. Celui-ci, surprit par ce coup inopiné ouvrit les yeux en s'exclamant :

-Lisbeth ! On va se faire manger par des extra terrestres, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me frapper ?

-Les seuls aliens sur cette rampe de lancement sont Stark, des vigiles et ton père !

Au mot « père », le visage du lycéen passa du décoloré par la peur au blanc cadavre. Jamais Lisbeth n'avait crains le fléau de son père pour la simple raison qu'elle n'en avait pas, mais, se souvenant de combien, enfant, elle avait peur de sa mère, elle se fit une raison et aida son ami à se relever. Sans attendre qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et le donna à Kyle en s'exclamant :

-JULIET, fais en sorte qu'il s'en sorte vivant !

-Et vous madame ?

-Pour qui me prends tu ? Je suis Elisabeth Potts !

Sans attendre une réponse de Kyle ou de l'ordinateur, Lisbeth poussa son ami, le lançant avec intension dans une course folle guidée par la peur. Les semelles de ses chaussures touchaient à peine le sol brulant. Une fois qu'il eu passé la grille, Lisbeth se tourna vers le groupe qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle savait qu'il lui restait environ trente secondes pour s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne soient sur elle et ne lui passe les menottes. Même de loin, la jeune fille put voir que le père de Kyle, en uniforme, semblait avoir reconnu son fils si on en croyait l'inclinaison de ses sourcils. A côté de lui, le patron de sa mère portait un costume gris et une cravate bleu qui se mariait merveilleusement avec ses yeux. Un cadeau de sa mère, à n'en pas douter.

Les vigiles portaient tous des pantalons noir et des gilets par balles par dessus un tee-shirt noir. Un court instant, Lisbeth eu envie de leur crier « Peace & Love », mais elle n'en fit rien et tenta de se concentrer sur le problème que lui posait le Monocle. Elle ne pouvait laisser tomber dans les mains du concepteur d'arme. Sa mère, à coup sure, reconnaitrait un jour la signature qu'elle avait laissé sur une des faces du cloporte de métal qui lui servait aussi d'ordinateur. De même, elle ne pouvait le ranger, cela lui prendrait trop de temps.

Prenant sa décision, elle ferma l'écran de verre avant de jeter le cloporte sur le triangle au rayon bleu et de s'exclamer, voyant la distance qui la séparait de Stark passer de quelques mètres à plusieurs dizaine de centimètres :

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : Monocle, Ordre : Fermeture.

Aussitôt, la carapace du cloporte enferma le Monocle comme dans une épaisse couche de sel, ne laissant le loisir à rien ni personne de l'ouvrir, hormis elle qui connaissait le code. A présent que le projet était sauvé, il allait lui falloir sauver le maître. Comment allait s'y prendre ? Elle ne pouvait sauter le mur, ni se faufiler à travers…

Une idée lui traversa brillement l'esprit et exécutant son plan, elle saisit un objet dans son sac alors que la main du patron de sa mère la saisissait brutalement par le poignet. Lisbeth, mal à l'aise, eu juste le temps de casser l'objet en deux et de jeter les deux extrémités derrière le génie de l'armement moderne.

Sachant qu'elle avait un peu de temps, Lisbeth détailla cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les récits de sa mère. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, portait une moustache busquée et dégageait une curieuse odeur de cambouis. Cette réflexion la frappa. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de l'essence, ni celle du goudron comme celui qui fondait sous ses pieds. C'était celle du cambouis, comme si il avait été un simple mécanicien venant de terminer de réparer le moteur d'une voiture ou la chaine d'un vélo.

Un sifflement la tira de ses pensées et elle enfila comme elle put un gant en cuir. En face d'elle, l'homme serait son poignet alors que les vigiles et le père de Kyle arrivaient en courant, s'étant assurer que rien n'avait été endommagé sur la rampe de lancement en elle même. Instinctivement, la jeune fille comprit que l'homme était un peu gêné. Après tout, songea elle, il tenait par le poignet une lycéenne qui devait lui rappeler vaguement quelqu'un… Qui il ne savait pas exactement… Et il s'en rendrait compte le lendemain matin lorsque sa mère viendrait lui amener un café dans l'atelier au sous sol de sa luxueuse maison sur la côte.

Cette idée remplit la jeune fille de colère. Sa mère qui avait travaillé pour lui pendant vingt ans n'était même pas assez gravée dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse reconnaître qu'elle était sa fille. Alors qu'elle hésitait à mettre un coup de poing au milliardaire, elle vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Elle savait de réputation qu'il se fichait pas mal des codes éthique et du savoir vivre, aussi s'attendait elle à tout, mais à sa surprise elle ne l'entendit murmurer que cette simple question :

-Qui es tu ?

Refusant catégoriquement de répondre sans qu'il ait trouver la réponse tout seul, Lisbeth, voyant les deux lames de fer arrivées derrière l'homme répondit, le sourire de son père aux lèvres :

-Je suis celle qui va tout changer.

Iron man ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de murmurer, mais il comprit encore moins lorsqu'un sifflement frôla sa joue et qu'il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux y perler. Lisbeth lui écrasa violement le pied avant qu'il ne lâche son poignet, la surprise du coup de pied et la douleur de la plaie qu'il portait au visage y étant pour beaucoup. Elisabeth se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, déviant les tirs des vigiles grâce aux morceaux de métal high-tech dont un était déjà couvert de sang. Manient son gant dans lequel elle avait implanté cinq mini télécommandes avec autant de grâce et d'adresse qu'une danseuse étoile, elle fut rapidement à la grille et envoya un DRON sur deux pour couper le grillage noir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, le Monocle était sauvé, c'était le principal. Les lames aidant, la grille brulante tomba au sol avec un « clang » sonore alors que Lisbeth se faufilait dans le trou. Sans attendre, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d'un entrepôt d'arme et s'aplatit entre deux caissons étanches alors que deux voix déclaraient :

-Tu vas par là et moi par là ?

-Ouais.

Ne reconnaissant ni la voix de Stark ni celle de James Rhodes, Lisbeth conclut qu'il s'agissait de deux des vigiles. Hors d'haleine, elle entendit leurs pas le long des caisses un bon cards d'heure avant qu'un silence de mort ne s'installe. Jetant un coup d'œil à la montre qu'elle s'était fabriquée, elle réalisa que le soleil allait bientôt décliner, la forçant à rentrer. Avec maintes précautions, la jeune fille sortit d'entre ses caissons et, toujours flanquée des deux DRON courut avec la légèreté d'un félin à travers la nuit.

Consultant une dernière fois sa montre, elle réalisa qu'elle allait être en retard. Encore une fois.

De son côté, courant comme poursuivit par un renard bien qu'il arpentait les rues de Miami, Kyle serait avec force JULIET contre lui. Il savait que si son père le trouvait, il passerait le plus mauvais cards d'heure de l'histoire et surtout de sa vie. Tournant dans une rue, il se jeta le long d'une porte qu'il ouvrit avec un trousseau de clé tremblotant. Où était Lisbeth ? Et le Monocle ? Avait elle été prise ? Si oui, allaient ils la torturer pour la forcer à avouer qui était son complice ?

L'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à sa meilleure amie le mit hors de lui. Jurant qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains celui ou celle qui s'adonnerait à cette tâche, le jeune homme entra dans le hall d'une maison peu en accord avec son temps. La peinture aux murs était rouge sang et le parquet clair rappelait une ambiance japonaise cassée par l'énorme projecteur qui servait de porte manteau. Le lycéen parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'une cloison ouverte, sans porte, qui donnait sur une cuisine aménagée peinte en beige dont les meubles, aussi rouges que le hall, rehaussait la tristesse de photos accrocher aux murs représentant son père dans l'armée de l'air, en Afghanistan, en Angola, devant un sous marin transportant l'arme nucléaire et d'autres thèmes du même ordre. Il s'avança vers la porte d'un placard qu'il ouvrit avant de prendre un paquet de cookies et de retourner dans le hall pour prendre une autre cloison sans porte qui l'emmena dans un salon au mobilier beige et dont la teinte verte pomme des murs rappelait le vert du tapis posé dans les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage. Sans attendre, Kyle les emprunta et poussa la seconde porte d'un couloir qui en comptait quatre.

Aussitôt, son appréhension et ses craintes retombèrent et il put respirer un peu mieux. Les murs de cette pièce était bleu clair et couvert de poster de la NASA, du FBI et autre organisation gouvernementales du même genre. Kyle se laissa tomber sur son lit à côté de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et sortit un cookie du paquet, les mains toujours tremblantes. Sa peur lui clouait les entrailles. Ne pas penser à Lisbeth, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Lisbeth. Mais à peine cette phrase prononcé tant dans son esprit que dans la réalité qu'immédiatement l'image des six hommes dans la chaleur torride lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait abandonné Lisbeth à ces hommes.

N'étant pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort bien qu'il soit assez peureux, Kyle se reprit : Lisbeth l'avait chassé de l'air de lancement. A croire qu'elle pouvait tout faire toute seule. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de saisir un magazine sur les super héros et de le feuilleter, sans y prêter grande attention néanmoins. Une heure de pure anxiété et d'affabulation s'écoula avant que le téléphone de Lisbeth se mette à vibrer le long de la cuisse de Kyle.

Une centaine d'hypothèses traversairent l'esprit du lycéen sur l'identité de l'appelant. Etait ce son père, voulant lui hurler sa colère à la figure ? Les vigiles, a qui Lisbeth, blessée et torturée, avait donner le nom de son complice ? Antony Stark, ayant eu le numéro de la jeune fille via sa mère et tentant de confirmer l'identité du complice de la mystérieuse jeune fille ? Les inquiétudes de Kyle furent brisées par l'identité de l'appelant qui s'afficha sur l'écran du téléphone en lettres majuscules, signe qu'il avait été le premier contact à être enregistrer, alors que l'esprit incroyable d'Elisabeth ne savait pas encore comment utilisé les minuscules : MAISON.

Soulagé, le jeune homme saisit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille :

-Lisbeth ? S'emporta il.

-Doucement… Haleta la lycéenne à l'autre bout du fil… Oui c'est moi !

-Mais… Murmura le jeune homme réalisant que le souffle de son amie était irrégulier… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Il m'arrive que j'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi pour pas que ces andouilles de première me suivent dans le bus !

Disant cela, Lisbeth envoya valser ses chaussures à travers le salon blanc et moderne comme nul autre maison au monde. Une immense baie vitrée laissait voir par transparence une terrasse donnant sur un champ d'orangers. Se laissant tomber sur le canapé violet qui meublait la pièce ainsi qu'une table basse en verre et un table en plastique blanche entouré de chaise du même matériaux. Un escalier en verre prenait pied dans ce salon-salle à manger-hall et s'élevait vers le second, quatre marches plus haut. Il n'y avait aucune cloison séparant les deux pièces, aussi la chambre de Lisbeth, étrange forme ovoïde au premier étage peinte en blanc. Un lit ovale couvert de draps foncés meublait cette pièce qui sinon ne contenait qu'une pile de livre et des étagères en verre contenant les vêtements de la jeune fille. Celle ci poussa un soupir avant de demander :

-Et toi ? T'es pas mort ?

-Non, dieu merci ! Je m'inquiétais ! Comment tu as fais pour les faire fuir ?

-J'ai utilisé mon joujou préféré, avoua la jeune fille avec un sourire. Et j'ai aussi verrouillé le Monocle.

-Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus ? Lui demanda le garçon s'approchant de sa fenêtre.

-Pas la moindre idée ! Avoir sécher les cours ?

Un silence de mort tomba à l'autre bout du fil alors que Lisbeth voyait la voiture de sa mère se garer non loin. Celle ci sortit de l'habitacle dans son tailleur noir avec des talons si haut que jamais Elisabeth n'aurait pus estimer leur taille. Ses cheveux roux virevoltaient aux grés du vent.

-Kyle ? Appela la jeune fille.

-Lisbeth…

-Oui ? Fit celle ci excédé par la passion que son ami mettait à lui rappeler son prénom.

-Va voir à la fenêtre… Murmura il.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'air de lancement, Antony Stark finissait de ranger l'armure rouge et or dans son étui. Il savait que James lui parlait, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Du moins il ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Dans son esprit, l'image toujours plus net des yeux bleus de l'inconnu l'obsédait. Sans parler de l'étrange cloporte de fer vert qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. JARVIS, son ordinateur personnel, n'avait pas reconnu cette technologie qu'il lui était impossible d'explorer. Pour l'instant.

James se tu, appelé par un vigile qui fixait avec un air ahuri le ciel nocturne. Un étrange halo lumineux venant du ciel inondait la planète, plus intense que la lumière lunaire. Pourtant, en cette nuit, la Lune était ronde et donc airait dut briller plus encore qu'une ampoule. Le capitaine des armées leva les yeux aux ciel et faillit s 'étouffer. Plus par reflexe que par nécessité, il attrapa Tony par la manche et le secoua avec énergie. Le milliardaire, agacé qu'on ne le laisse se concentrer sur le regard de la rousse se retourna et trouva les quatre vigiles et Rhodes, le nez en l'air.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Stark, Vous scrutez les martiens ou quoi ?

-Tony… Regarde…

-Mais mon vieux, le ciel je le vois tous les soirs !

-Tony, reprit James sans quitter la voute céleste, regarde.

Bon grès mal grès, l'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel et faillit s'étouffer. Un hoquet de bile lui remonta dans la bouche alors que son esprit tentait de se convaincre de l'évidence que lui montraient ses yeux. Iron man prit une grande inspiration alors que son cerveau tentait de comprendre comment cela était possible, fixant les titanesques boules bleus comme une équation mathématique irrésolvable. C'était impossible. C'était mathématiquement, scientifiquement, physiquement, chimiquement et même religieusement impossible. Dieu pouvait se permettre d'ouvrir la mer en deux, Merlin l'enchanteur de transformer les oiseaux en dragon et même Bouddha de réincarner les morts en animaux, mais l'homme n'avait pas sa place dans ces incroyables équations. L'homme ne pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait. En transe, le cerveau divisé en trois parties, l'une analysant, l'autre traitant et la troisième diagnostiquant, Antony entendit à peine un des vigiles lui demander :

-Monsieur Stark, je peux vous posez une question ?

-Allez y…

-Qu'est ce que cette putain d'Orion fait aussi près de nous ?

Fixant les huit étoiles comme si elles avaient été des aliens, le génie tentait de comprendre qui ou quoi pouvait avoir fait ça. Il n'était pas question de penser à un évènement naturel, Orion ayant été en orbite bien avant la Terre. Cela semblait plus complexe, technologique. La pointe de la technologie était actuellement symbolisée par l'armure d'Iron man, mais si quelqu'un avait réussi à fabriquer un engin suffisamment puissant pour faire se déplacer des constellations, alors l'armure n'était à côté qu'un vulgaire lance pierre. Cela allait faire du changement…

Alors que son esprit tenait cette réflexion, une décharge électrique fit fusionner les trois parties de son cerveau. Une phrase. Une simple phrase. La simple phrase que l'inconnue rousse avait prononcé « Je suis celle qui va tout changer… ».

De nouvelles questions s'éveillairent dans l'esprit d'Antony. Si elle avait fabriqué ce truc en fer vert, alors peut être que celui ci était la machine qui avait amené la constellation. Dans ce cas, cette étrange fille était un génie bien supérieur à la moyenne des génies. Si c'était le cas, elle devait être solitaire, incomprise mais aussi d'une insouciance assez probante. Aussitôt, un étrange sentiment de déjà vu saisit l'homme. Lui aussi avait été un génie adolescent, lui aussi avait été incompris et solitaire, mais jamais il n'eu crus trouver un jour quelqu'un qui partagerait cette avance d'intelligence qu'il possédait sur le temps.

-Lisbeth… Murmura Kyle à l'autre bout du fil… Ça a marcher ! Tu as réussi ! Tu as vue ? Ça a marché !

-Oui… Avoua la jeune fille… Et à voir comment arrive ma mère, elle a vue aussi !

belle, le Tortureur et le voleur 

Assise dans son canapé, Lisbeth raccrocha en voyant sa mère, droite comme un cure dent, pousser la porte d'entrée. Pepper Potts, dans un tailleur noir, rejetant ses cheveux roux en arrière, pénétra dans le salon. Trouvant sa fille sur le canapé, l'assistante de Tony Stark ouvrit des yeux digne d'un poisson rouge avant de poser sa mallette sur la table en verre de fixer sa fille d'un regard où se mêlait la rage des démons, la colère des dieux et le noir des enfers. Lisbeth avala bruillamment sa salive avant de poser le téléphone sur la table et reculer doucement vers le bord du canapé. Elle fit une liste des points desquels elle allait devoir tenir compte : Premièrement, sa mère avait des talons, deuxièmement elle avait été coursé par des vigiles et avait tenu tête à son patron en abandonnant le Monocle. Avantage pour elle, sa fureur, avantage pour sa mère, sa fatigue.

Sans attendre que le dragon que Pepper était dans ses moments là se lance à sa poursuite, Lisbeth sauta du canapé et se mit à courir alors que sa mère se lançait à sa poursuite. Braillant des injures et des menaces de pensionnat, le refrain le plus récurent dans le discours de la femme était « -Tu es retourner sur l'air de lancement ! Tu as déplacé des étoiles ! Tu as blessé mon patron ! Elisabeth ! Je te parle ! ». Sans prendre en compte de ses paroles, Lisbeth parcourut plus ou moins la maison deux fois, traversant la cuisine aménagée en plastique blanc, la terrasse donnant sur la campagne, la salle de bain verte pomme, la chambre aux murs violets de sa mère sans oublier sa chambre et la petite pièce carrée où elle créait ses inventions incroyables. Pepper, en équilibre sur ses talons haut, finit par se jeter sur sa fille alors qu'elles pénétraient dans le salon, la plaquant au sol. Lisbeth, écrasée, déclara forfait :

-Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !

-Et c'est bien le but ! S'exclama Pepper.

-Maman, je t'en prie, l'implora la lycéenne, je suis crevée !

-Et je sais pourquoi ! Tu as été coursé par des vigiles, tu as ramené une constellation vers la Terre et tu as blessé mon patron !

-Euh… Ça c'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, avoua la jeune fille.

-Et je m'en fiche ! S'écria la rousse, Lisbeth, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

-Quoi ? Réplica la lycéenne, Je lui ai montré que son armure n'était qu'un tas de boulot à côté de mon Monocle !

-Lisbeth, je parlais sérieusement !

Ne voyant plus trop ce qu'elle avait à perdre, étant déjà écrasée sur le sol comme une vulgaire crêpe, Lisbeth déclara :

-Mais moi aussi.

Depuis terre, elle vit les trais de sa mère se tordre de fureur. Elle avait vaguement l'air d'un troll croisé avec un poisson pierre qui aurait été menacé de rôtissoire. D'une voix qui pouvait être celle d'un serpent ou le rugissement d'un lion, la femme s'exclama :

-Tu… Tu… Tu ressembles à ton père !

Sur ses mots, la femme se laissa tomber sur le côté, permettant à Lisbeth de se redresser du parquet sombre. La jeune fille remit une mèche derrière son oreille alors que, se débarrassant de ses escarpins, Pepper posait sur sa fille un regard réprobateur :

-Rapprocher des étoiles… Des étoiles… Ça ne pouvait pas être un satellite ni une navette perdue dans l'espace, non ! Il a fallut que ça soit Orion ! Orion !

-Pas la peine de hurler, lui fit remarquer Elisabeth.

-Pas la peine de hurler ? Demanda la femme en ouvrant des yeux dignes d'une chouette un soir de pleine Lune, Pas la peine de hurler ? Tu sais que ton petit jeu avec les triangles de fer ont couté six points de sutures au plus grand concepteur d'arme de tout les temps ?

-Et alors ? Réplica la jeune fille, Tu ne crois pas que ses armes n'ont pas causé des milliers de points de suture ?

Bien qu'elle trouvait cet argument excellent, Lisbeth dut se rendre à l'évidence que sa mère n'était pas du même avis lorsqu'elle déclara :

-Peut être, mais lui n'est pas un ados de seize ans qui passe son temps à faire des bêtises, à infiltrer une base militaire et qui construit des armes et des fusées spatiales !

-Pour ce qui est de la base militaire et des fusées, je veux bien, céda la jeune fille, Mais les armes et les bêtises on a ça en commun !

Pepper poussa un long soupir avant de se lever et d'aller se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Lisbeth, reconnaissant là la phase où sa mère passait de la furie à une femme en colère, se leva à son tour et la fixa.

-Orion… Répétait Pepper comme si cela l'aide à s'en convaincre… Orion… Ma fille à ramener Orion du fond de la galaxie…

-Ça va Maman ! S'exclama la rousse, Dis moi plutôt où est le Monocle ?

-Le quoi ? Demanda la femme haussant un sourcil.

-Le Monocle, répéta Lisbeth, L'espèce de cloporte vert qui m'a demandé des centaines d'heures d'élaboration et grâce auquel j'ai ramené Orion !

-Ah ? L'appareil ? Tony l'a prit avec lui !

A cette nouvelle, le sol s'écroula sous les pieds de la jeune fille. On lui avait volé son Monocle ? Stark avait osé ? Elle se sentait aux bords de l'implosion. Comment avait on put lui prendre son Monocle ? Lisbeth prit une grande inspiration avant de s'exclamer, laissant une dose de colère inimaginable guider ses mots :

-Qu'est ce que ce con à fait à mon Monocle ?  
-Calme toi, fit Pepper excédé.

-Comment ça, « Calme toi » ? Fit la lycéenne, Mon Monocle ! Il m'a prit mon Monocle ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait à mon Monocle ?

Lisbeth sentait chaque particule autour d'elle. Chaque odeur, chaque son, chaque tension dans l'air n'était pour elle que formule mathématique. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout résoudre avec les maths, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller récupérer son Monocle avec des équations. Il allait lui falloir ruser, et pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin d'une arme qu'elle avait élaborer durant l'été en pensant à tout ce que Stacy lui avait fait subir. La femme poussa un soupir :

-Il n'a rien fait à ton Conolope…

-… Monocle.

-C'est pareil ! Il n'a rien put faire par ce que de un par ce que je le tirai par le bras pour qu'il aille voir un médecin et de deux par ce que tu l'as verrouiller avec un mot de passe !

-Oui, ça je sais ! Mais est ce que cet idiot y a touché ?

-Tony ? A une technologie inconnue ? Ma pauvre fille… C'est comme de proposer un muffin qu'il n'a jamais goutter à un obèse et espérer qu'il ne le mange pas !

-Je ne parlais pas de Stark, avoua Lisbeth, Je parlais de JARVIS. JULIET a crypté le Monocle, mais je suis quasiment certaine que JARVIS est plus puissant qu'elle…

-Je crois qu'en effet il l'est… Murmura Pepper.

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir utiliser ma botte secrète…

Immédiatement, un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ce fameux sourire annonçant « Attention, je vais faire un truc incroyable. ». Le connaissant, la femme regarda sa fille avec une certaine animosité :

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Tu ne connais pas cette machine.

-Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète, avoua la femme. Comment elle s'appel ?

Se décidant à tout avouer plutôt que d'être questionner pendant des heures, la lycéenne avoua :

-Le Folter.

-Le Folter, répéta Pepper anxieuse, C'est en quelle langue ?

-En allemand, fit la jeune fille sachant parfaitement que sa mère ne parlait pas un mot de cette langue.

-Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Un sourire en coin, Lisbeth se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui connaissait ce a quoi le Folter servait, et elle refusait que sa mère en sache davantage. Elle en savait déjà bien trop.

-Tu verras.

-Lisbeth, dis le moi.

-Non. Et c'est un non catégorique.

-Je n'ai même pas le droit de avoir si ma propre fille va agresser mon patron avec une arme nucléaire… Soupira Pepper levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça n'a pas le moindre rapport avec le nucléaire, la rassura la lycéenne, Et je ne l'en servirai qu'en cas de besoin…

La mère poussa un nouveau soupir avant de lever le regard et de le poser sur sa fille. A quoi pouvait elle penser ? Intérieurement, Lisbeth pria pour que ce soit à son père. Elle aurait tant aimer savoir qui il était que si sa mère lui disait seulement son nom elle serait prête a tout abandonner : les mathématiques, la mécanique, la physique, tout. Pour un nom, seulement un nom. Seulement, elle était quasiment certaine que sa mère elle même ignorait précisément qui était son géniteur. Peut être avait elle une vague idée, mais la lycéenne ne doutait presque plus qu'elle l'ignora complétement. Une question germa dans son esprit si différent du notre :

-Maman, pourquoi tu ne te rues pas sur internet pour traduire « Folter » en allemand ?

-Par ce que la dernière fois que tu m'as fait chercher un mot en allemand la traduction était « cacao » et ton invention s'appelait « fléau ». A par les sonorités, ça n'a pas grand chose en commun.

-Oh ça va… Soupira Lisbeth.

-Pour en revenir aux étoiles, reprit Pepper, Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Influencer la météo ou la course du soleil, tu ne le ferais jamais pour les étoiles c'est la même chose. Nous vivons dans un monde où un équilibre fragile a été établi et tu ne peux pas le bouleverser comme ça. Il n'y a que dieu qui peut le faire, Elisabeth. Et tu n'es pas Jésus.

-Ça non, conclu la lycéenne, Par ce que toi tu es très loin d'être la sainte vierge Marie !

Le visage de la femme passa au cramoisie avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne hurle, en rage :

-Elisabeth ! Monte dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir !

-C'est comme mon père, la taquina Lisbeth davantage, Tu ne veux plus le voir non plus, on doit se ressembler !

-Elisabeth : dans ta chambre !

-Je pourrais avoir des précisions sur ce qu'il était au lieu d'avoir son nom ?

-Elisabeth !

Elle aurait pus continuer comme cela très longtemps, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle devait aller préparer le Folter et cela allait lui demander du temps. Il allait falloir qu'elle le retrouve, déjà. Après l'été elle l'avait caché pour que la femme de ménage ou sa mère ne mette pas la main dessus par hasard, même si en théorie elles n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans son atelier. Il devait être coincé entre deux livres de physique. Pour ce qui était de la préparation elle allait devoir ajouter des modifications et aiguiser la plus part des parties de l'invention. La lycéenne poussa un soupira avant de poser les yeux sur sa mère et de déclarer :

-Je vais dans l'établie. Et si tu cherches Folter, tu ne comprendras le nom que si tu rajoutes « EUR » à la fin de la traduction !

Sur ce, sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille se retourna et partit vers une petite porte rectangulaire à l'autre bout du salon. La poussant, elle déboucha sur une pièce à peine plus grande que sa chambre où un désordre digne de la caverne dans « Ali baba et les quarante voleurs » régnait. Un fatras de pièces mécaniques attendait sur une table au centre de la pièce, des livres étaient adossés au mur sur des étagères et d'immenses boites en verre opaque étaient accrochés aux murs gris. Dans chacune d'elle, Lisbeth entreposait ses inventions. A l'intérieur, elle pouvait y trouver des bombes atomiques, des sabres lasers, des pastilles qui réduisaient les effets du cancer, mais ni le Monocle ni le Folter. Se dirigeant vers le mur qui servait de dossier aux tranches des livres, la lycéenne retira une dizaine d'ouvrage avant de trouver une porte encastrée dans le mur. D'habitude, elle aurait donné le code à JULIET et elle l'aurait ouvert, mais étant chez les Rhodes, cela allait être difficile. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les boites opaques et sortit un appareil à peine plus grand qu'un stylo. Elle s'approcha du coffre fort et appuya sur le bout du stylet qui s'avéra être un rayon laser. Appuyant sur le côté de celui ci, un rayon rouge sortit de l'extrémité de l'objet et une odeur de métal fondu se diffusa dans la pièce à mesure que le laser rongeait la paroi du coffre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte en fer tombait sur le sol avec un grand « Bang », ce dont Lisbeth ne sembla pas se soucier. Elle posa le stylet laser dans une boite avant d'avancer vers le coffre fort et d'en retirer un objet un peu plus petit que le Monocle en forme de carapace de tortue formé de quatre triangles rouges frappés de la croix gammée nazie. La lycéenne savait qu'elle avait doté le Folter d'une intelligence qu'elle n'avait pas donné à JULIET, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux. Elle allait devoir s'y prendre en douceur, avec précaution et méthode. Révisant l'histoire du Reich allemand tout en bricolant le Folter, Lisbeth avait trouvé drôle sur le coup de lui faire jurer allégeance à Hitler. Le seul problème était que le tyran était mort et qu'il était difficile de le faire obéir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui même.

S'assaillant par terre à côté d'une énorme boite à outil, la jeune fille posa l'engin par terre et déclara :

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : Folter, Ordre : Ouverture.

Reculant d'un pas, Lisbeth regarda les triangles rouges se déplier, formant une étrange araignée rouge et grise qui se dressa sur deux pans frappés de la croix hitlérienne. Se développant comme un monstre venu des profondeurs de la Terre, un être qui n'avait rien ni d'humain ni d'insecte se dressa sur deux jambes de fer articulées. Lisbeth se leva et toisa la machine qui posait sur elle un regard rougeouillant. Non pas par ce qu'il était menaçant, mais par ce qu'elle lui avait fait les yeux rouges. Du haut de ses deux mètres, la tête triangulaire rouge et grise frappée du saut allemand surélevé par ses grandes jambes de fer, un cou de même et un buste triangulaire d'un rouge terrifiant immatriculé par la croix gammée. Poussant un soupir de frustration, Lisbeth prit une grande inspiration. Le Folter était une des seules inventions qui échappait à son contrôle, et elle n'en était pas fière. Deux bras de fer émergèrent du corps de l'insecte géant dont chaque doigts se révéla être une lame, un révolver, une seringue, une paire de ciseaux ou un simple citron. Le Folter, ou le Tortureur, au delà d'être une invention incontrôlable, était une des plus grandes fierté de Lisbeth. Pourquoi ? Par ce que justement elle avait réussi à créer quelque chose qui la dépassait ?

-Où est le Führer ? Demanda l'insecte d'une voix robotique beaucoup moins travailler que JULIET.

-Il est absent, mentit Lisbeth. Je suis ici pour m'occuper de toi.

-Je vous connais.  
-Je suis ton créateur. Le Führer m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et de te préparer, il a une mission pour toi.

-Le Führer me charge d'une mission ?

-Tout à fait. Alors laisse moi faire. Il va falloir que tu m'obéisses.

-Si ce sont les vœux du Führer.

-Ce sont les vœux du Führer. Donne moi tes mains, tu vas avoir mal.

-Si c'est pour servir le Führer, je n'aurais jamais mal, déclara la créature en tendant ses doigts de fer à la jeune fille.

Celle ci s'assit en tailleur par terre sans aucune crainte de salir son pantalon et attrapa un tourne vis dans l'immense boite à outil. Le Folter s'assit à côté d'elle et la laissa lui prendre la main et dévisser chaque lame qui composaient ses doigts. Les vis, sortant de sa paume de métal, étaient douloureuses pour lui et même si Lisbeth savait que ce n'était qu'une impression dans l'esprit incroyable de son invention, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Mais après tout, pourquoi le faisait elle ? Jamais on ne l'avait plainte alors qu'elle s'était toujours sentit seule, exilée, personne ne pouvant comprendre qu'elle était différente de plusieurs façons : la première par ce qu'elle était un génie et qu'elle voyait le monde différemment et la seconde qu'elle n'avait pas de père.

Qui s'était soucié de la petite Lisbeth aux cheveux roux ? Pas grand monde. On avait eu un peu peur d'elle à l'école, que son gout prononcé pour les révolvers en plastiques qu'elle transformait en bombes à eau ne déteigne sur les autres filles si posées et si charmante. Le voyant, Pepper s'était fâchée et lui avait demander de faire des efforts pour ressembler aux autres filles. Ainsi, soucieuse de plaire à sa mère, elle avait enfiler les robes roses à fleur sans broncher et avait jouer avec une amabilité trop bien dissimulé à la poupée. Elle avait même finit par se convaincre qu'elle aimait cela.

Qui s'était occupée du sentiment d'abandon avec lequel elle était née et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté ? Surement pas sa mère qui avait souvent ramené des hommes un soir, le lui avait présenté avant qu'il disparaisse pour toujours. Souvent, elle l'avait vue pleurer le lendemain matin entre les draps défais de sa chambre. Même enfant, elle avait compris. La seule personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la grand-mère de Kyle, une vieille afro américaine qui venait de temps en temps dans la maison moderne des Rhodes. Enfant, cette femme remarquable lui avait expliqué que dans l'univers tout le monde était égaux en droit et qu'on avait le droit d'être heureux. Et qu'elle, Lisbeth Maria Amanda Potts-tout court l'avait aussi. Elle lui avait dit aussi que le bonheur n'était pas une recette universelle mais que, comme pour des tartes, on pouvait en faire pour tout les goût et qu'il existait autant de forme de bonheur que de personne sur Terre.

Qui s'était occupé de savoir si elle réfléchissait comme les autres enfants de son âge ? Personne. Sa mère était trop occuper à surveiller Tony Stark, Kyle à évoluer comme quelqu'un de normal et elle n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre. Et même si elle avait eu quelqu'un, qui aurait pus deviner que sous ces robes à volants et ses Barbie blondes se cachait l'esprit le plus brillant de sa génération ? Son père, peut être…

Lisbeth poussa un soupir en dévissant le dernier doigt du Folter. Elle avait toujours idéalisé son père l'imaginant comme un prince charmant volant au secours de sa mère, puis comme un acteur célèbre sans cesse sous les feux des projecteurs et qui lui aurait présenter son acteur préféré du moment, puis comme un confident, un être surdoué comme elle, qui aurait pus comprendre ce qu'elle endurait. Il était grand temps qu'elle arrête, ce comportement était puéril. Après tout, son père n'était pas un super héros.

La lycéenne prit dans la boite à outil un scalpel si tranchant qu'elle se coupa les doigts avec avant de le fixer à la place d'un des doigts du Folter. Une fois cela fait, elle saisit un stylet semblable à celui dont elle s'était servie pour forcer le coffre fort et l'implanta sur la créature en guise d'empreinte digitale. Elle prit ensuite une lame de couteau autant aiguisée que le scalpel et le vissa à la place de l'auriculaire gauche. Se levant, elle ordonna au Folter de ne pas bouger avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et d'attraper dans le coffre fort un objet de forme ovale où une jauge rouge indiquait le niveau de batterie. Revenant à l'invention, la lycéenne le greffa comme elle aurait fait d'un organe avant d'expliquer, cherchant une excuse crédible à donner dans les années quarante :

-C'est un nouveau type d'arme, le Führer m'a demander de t'en doter. Avec cela, tu peux faire ressentir à quelqu'un un niveau de torture si élevé qu'il restera alité plusieurs jours le temps que son corps élimine la toxine électronique. Il a dit que pour faire parler les Juifs ce serait parfait, il compte sur toi. Mais fais attention : la batterie s'épuise vite.

-Le Führer est un génie.

Réalisant que la machine lui avait inconsciemment fait un compliment, Lisbeth sourit avant de lui implanter un lance flamme miniature, une bouteille d'un mélange contenant du jus de citron et du sel et un liquide stimulant les terminaisons nerveuses. Elle ajouta à cela une bombe suffisamment puissante pour raser un étage tout entier de l'Empire Stane Building et le reste fut uniquement des lames aiguisé à trancher un cheveu en deux dans le sens de la longueur. La jeune fille finit par se relever, imiter par la créature qui la toisa :

-Est-ce que le Führer m'a désigné personnellement pour cette mission ? Demanda il.

-Bien entendu, mentit Lisbeth. Le Führer a une confiance absolue en toi. Il est même fier que tu fasses parties des rangs de l'Allemagne.

-Dîtes lui que je suis fier de servir la terre Arienne.

-Ce sera fait.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas avant de déclarer :

-Je viendrais te chercher Lundi. Dans deux jours. Tu ne dois pas désobéir à mes ordres, compris ?

-Oui, mon concepteur.

Lisbeth prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : Folter, Ordre : Fermeture.

Aussitôt, la créature se recroquevilla sur elle même avec une méthode calculée au millimètre prés par Lisbeth, redevenant une boite rouge divisé en quatre triangles frappées de la croix gammées nazie. Lisbeth ramassa sa bête avant de la remettre dans le coffre et de pousser un long soupir. Elle survola la pièce du regard avant de se dire qu'elle pourrait peut être ranger un peu. Des projets en cour trainaient sur la table, des à demi achevé par terre, certain demandant à être ranger attendaient sur une pile de livre. Ayant hérité de sa mère pour le gout de la perfection côté rangement elle se mit au travail sans plus attendre. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce couverte de poussière, de boulons rouillés et d'huile, rapport au pot qui lui était tombé sur la tête.

Sans même prendre la peine de prendre une douche, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et tomba sur son lit toute habillée. Ne prenant en aucun cas le fait qu'il était deux heures du matin, elle laissa un doux sommeil la prendre et elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle rêva cette nuit là qu'elle balançait sur la tête de Stacy le Folder et que celui ci la dépeçait. Dans son rêve, Skar Blake, un garçon de sa classe que la plus part des gens appelaient Shadow à cause de son look mi-rock mi-goth lui avait voler le Monocle. Bizarrement, le Folter ne s'en prenait pas à Skar mais juste à Stacy. Même à travers son rêve, elle réalisa qu'avoir doter le Folter, autrement dit une DRON croyant qu'Hitler était encore Reich Führer d'Allemagne qui possédait une force exceptionnelle et une intelligence artificiel surdéveloppée, d'armes aussi dangereuse n'était peut être pas une idée brillante. C'était risqué… Très risquer….Mais peut être était-ce qui lui plaisait au fond ? Que ce soit dangereux…

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, une Jeep noir se gara devant un immeuble miteux habité de réputation par des petits vieux et des familles sans argent. Pour l'homme qui conduisait dans la nuit noire, un cigare entre les lèvres, les cheveux poivre et sel malgré son âge indéterminable, il n'était pas question d'argent. Il était là pour autre chose. Tournant la tête vers la jeune fille de seize ans qui pianotait sur son iPhone, il poussa un soupir. Il était ici à cause de quelqu'un à vrai dire. Passant un doigt dans ses cheveux noirs pour les séparer de son visage, il trouva deux yeux gris où une noirceur comme le plumage d'un corbeau brillait, curieux mélange de colère et de haine. Haussant un sourcil, l'homme demanda :

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-On a déménagé.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna le conducteur.

-C'est tout ? S'exulta la jeune fille lâchant son portable des yeux, C'est tout ? Papa, ça fait six fois qu'on déménage cette année !

-Et ça fait six fois qu'un de tes profs se prend une malheureuse « Porte aux bords aiguisées et à deux lances en ferraille » ! Franchement, c'est quoi cette excuse ?

-Tu aurais fais mieux peut être ? Demanda elle avec agressivité.

-Oui, je les aurais envoyé se faire foutre. Sérieusement, Tanaquil, tu ne peux pas tuer tes profs comme ça. Je suis ton père, je dois te protéger.

Envoyant voler son téléphone quelque part dans la Jeep, la lycéenne se mit à hurler :

-Me protéger ? En me faisant déménager à Miami, tu me protèges ?

-Tout à fait, avoua l'homme. Je t'ai inscrite dans une école qui coûte plus chère que le loyer de notre nouveau chez nous et tu as intérêt à bien te tenir !

-Crève !

-Bon ! Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ! Va donc chercher les cartons dans le coffre !

-Alors là crève aussi ! S'exclama la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte avec une force incroyable que la colère renforçait. Je suis crevée et en plus j'ai la dalle alors on monte et on commande une pizza !

Claquant la porte de la voiture, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du père. Certaine fois, sa fille lui ressemblait comme personne au monde ne lui avait jamais ressemblé, et spécialement quand elle était en colère. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec les tatouages qui lui recouvraient le corps, ni le goût prononcé qu'elle avait pour la viande, mais par ce que c'était sa fille. La fixant alors que la jeune fille, portant un short en cuir noir, un top rouge qui laissait voir son ventre tatoué par un scorpion, deux motifs triballes sur les côtes, ses bras tatoué eux aussi de symboles qui lui avait toujours plus ou moins fait penser à un tigre. Tanaquil réalisa qu'elle attendait devant une porte close et que pour l'ouvrir il lui fallait une clef, et cette clef, son père l'avait. Descendant du 4x4 en riant, celui ci s'exclama :

-Il y a des fois où j'adore être ton père tu sais !

-Ah oui ? Et moi il y a des fois où je rêverai de rentrer chez moi et de manger une pizza Texane ! Et celle là en fait partie !

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre exemple sur moi !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix ? Demanda la lycéenne avec ironie.

L'homme ouvrit la porte avec une clef avant de laisser sa fille passer et de regarder une dernière fois à droite et à gauche, comme pour s'assurer que leur passé ne les suivait pas de trop près. Ce que Logan ignorait, c'est qu'un passé bien plus lointain qu'il avait réussi à oublier l'avait retrouvé. Et qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher comme cela.

Le samedi matin, Lisbeth se réveilla à neuf heures, non pas qu'elle l'eu voulut, mais les rayons du soleil naissant semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à l'empêcher de se rendormir. Bien que la lycéenne ait développer une politique du « Ne pas se lever avant onze heure passé » elle se décida à quitter sa chambre. Après tout, elle avait des excuses à faire, et on lui en devait. Sans surprise, elle ne trouva pas sa mère dans la cuisine, mais les pancakes qui l'attendaient sur la table la surprirent davantage. S'approchant de ceux ci, Lisbeth trouva, en plus du sirop d'érable, un mot écrit à la main par sa mère qui disait simplement :

Je suis désolé Lisbeth pour hier soir. Je n'aurai pas du crier comme cela. Mais je tiens à souligner que tu as autant tord que moi dans cette affaire. Je t'ai fais les pancakes de la paix. Je t'aime ma puce.

Lisbeth haussa un sourcil avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise autour de la table, d'attraper l'assiette et le sirop d'érable et d'avaler ses pancakes de la paix. Les pancakes de la paix ne pouvaient être appeler « pancakes » car la recette était unique : ils contenaient de la banane et du chocolat. En effet, cette pratique avait vue le jour lorsque Lisbeth, rentrant de l'école le soir de son huitième anniversaire, avait demandé à sa mère lorsqu'elle était rentré où était son gâteau. A cela, Pepper avait répondu qu'elle avait passé la journée à travailler et 'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de ce détail. Une dispute avait éclater, dispute prenant fin lorsque la petite fille était partie en courant dans sa chambre pour y pleurer. Le lendemain matin, elle avait trouvé ces étranges pancakes accompagnés d'un mot d'excuse. Le soir même, elle avait cuisiné à sa mère un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture de myrtille. Lorsque leurs disputes étaient trop dures pour que l'une ou l'autre se risque à s'excuser, elles déployaient le plan « Paix » et Pepper cuisinait des pancakes de la paix aux quels Lisbeth devait répondre par un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture de myrtille.

La rousse attrapa le fixe avant d'appeler Kyle qui répondit assez vite. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le lycéen demanda :

-Lisbeth ? A dix heure ? Tu es malade ou quoi ?

-Non, j'ai simplement envie que tu me ramènes mon téléphone, avoua la lycéenne se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Alors sois chez moi dans une heure !

-Mais c'est que….Tenta de riposter Kyle.

-A tout à l'heure !

La jeune fille raccrocha le combiné avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce verte pomme. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude alors qu'elle dressait une liste de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire en ce samedi. Déjà attendre Kyle, puis aller acheter du beurre de cacahuète et de la confiture de myrtille avant de foncer chercher les nouvelles pièces qu'elle avait commander chez le quincailler et… C'était tout ! Et, songea elle se glissant dans l'eau bouillante avec bonheur, c'était bien assez.

Le lundi matin, un soleil brulant se leva sur la Floride. Lisbeth, devant d'ordinaire se faire violence pour abandonner sa couette regarda l'astre se lever au loin. Assise sur son lit, elle avait posé sur le sol un short gris et un tee-shirt bleu en accord avec ses yeux. A côté de cela, un foulard en soie rouge qu'elle nouerait autour de sa taille reposait avec calme sur le sol. N'étant couverte que d'un top à bretelle blanc et d'un short de la même couleur, Lisbeth avait chaud. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau.

Dès que sept heures se fut affiché au merveilleux réveil qu'était JULIET, la jeune fille se glisse dans ses vêtements avant de hisser sa besace sur son épaule. Elle ne se sentait pas sereine, son sac alourdi par le Folter replié. Et si elle faisait une erreur ? Et si le Folter devenait incontrôlable ? Sans avoir trouver de réponse à cette question, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. Elle lui enverrait un message dans une heure.

Le soleil tapait déjà fort malgré l'heure et elle dut courir sur le goudron à demi fondu pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Ayant parcouru deux rues étroites, elle se cacha de la traque du soleil derrière l'abri bus. Vérifiant une dernière fois son plan dans sa boite crânienne, elle se convainquit qu'elle n'avait rien omis et inspira profondément l'air chaud. Se cognant la tête sur le poteau de fer froid, Lisbeth réalisa que si elle restait comme cela à attendre le bus, sa peur allait avoir raison d'elle et qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller récupérer son Monocle. Elle sortit de sa poche son téléphone auquel elle brancha un casque et demanda à JULIET :

-Radio.

-Tout de suite madame.

Une station de radio connu des adolescent se mit en marche, emmenant avec la fin de la mélodie ses pensées. Comment cela allait il se passer ? Avec une étrange appréhension elle réalisa que c 'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle allait voler quelqu'un avec une invention incontrôlable comme seul alliée. Une nouvelle chanson réputée, chanson qu'elle reconnu comme « En Apesanteur » d'une chanteuse s'appelant Shy'm. Bien que la lycéenne supporte d'ordinaire très mal ce type de musique, sa peur était trop forte pour qu'elle pense à changer de chanson. La chanteuse commença avec une voix abominable à vous broyez les tympans :

-J'arrive à me glisser

Juste avant que les portes ne se referment,

Elle me dit « Quelle étage ? »

Sa voix me fait quitter la Terre ferme

Alors

Les chiffrent dansent,

Tout se mélange,

Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange.

Jamais Lisbeth ne comprendrait que certaine personne puissent aimer ce type de musique, mais n'eu pas le temps de changer le morceau, le bus s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Lisbeth monta dans le car jaune alors que l'horrible chanteuse continuait :

-En apesanteur

Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures

En apesanteur

Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls dans cet ascenseur.

Lisbeth, seule dans le bus, s'assit à côté d'une fenêtre en plexi glace. Habitué à l'odeur de sueur et aux sièges miteux, la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention et préféra continuer à écouter Shy'm, cherchant ce que les autres pouvaient lui trouver. Cette chanson était tout simplement à vomir, mais elle passait en boucle sur les stations de radios depuis plus d'un mois. Impossible de trouver dix minutes dans la journée complète sans l'entendre au moins une fois.

-Elle arrange ses cheveux,

J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux,

Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur d'un autre langage,

Alors

Les yeux rivés

Sur les étages

Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage.

Lisbeth poussa un soupir avant de glisser sa main dans son sac et caresser la carapace du Folter. Ce contact la rassurait. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à cambrioler pour récupérer son Monocle mettait l'armure Iron man, elle avait avec elle un fervent soldat du Reich. Et ce soldat allait donner du fil à retordre à l'armure, bien que la probabilité que l'homme ait le temps de l'endossé soit faible. La lycéenne regarda défiler le paysage verdouillant d'orange et de plante en tout genre avant de voir se profiler le quartier le plus chic de Miami. Ce lieu, intouchable pour les autres américains, se composait exclusivement de maisons blanches spacieuses, modernes, ouvertes par de grandes baies vitrées et donnant sur de petits jardins. Le bus arrêta Lisbeth à une borne en face d'une maison semblable à tout autre alors que Shy'm continuait :

-J'arrive à me glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment,

En apesanteur

Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures

En apesanteur

Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls dans cet ascenseur.

Soulagée que la chanteuse ait enfin terminer sa chanson, Lisbeth écouta un tube des Black Eyed Peas alors que le bus refermait ses portes et quittait le quartier. Elle inspira à pleins poumons, sentant l'air marin pénétré ses bronches. La chaleur avait beau être accablante, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et leva les yeux vers un point blanc qui brillait dans la lumière solaire. Perchée sur un rocher entre ciel, terre et mer, la maison de Tony Stark semblait l'appeler, lui disant qu'elle avait le Monocle, qu'elle ne comptait pas le lui rendre et qu'il allait falloir qu'elle vienne le prendre. Et ceci n'était pas un problème. Estimant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour parcourir les six kilomètres qui la séparaient de la maison, elle se mit en marche. Une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas guidait ses pas. Les idées à nouveau entièrement tourné vers sa défaite probable, elle laissa ses pensées vaquer à ce qu'elle avait fait durant le week-end. Aucun souvenirs mémorable ne lui vint à l'esprit, sinon celui que sa mère avait accepté le sandwich beurre de cacahuète-confiture de myrtille et que Kyle avait hurler lorsqu'elle lui avait expliquer le principe du Folter.

Elle se souvint de son rêve et de la présence étrange de Skar Blake. Ce jeune home, grand et carré avait un visage aux trais doux et aux cheveux noirs. Lisbeth savait qu'il avait le torse entièrement couvert de tatouage sur un côté. C'était un jeune homme joviale, un peu asocial, mais Kyle l'appréciait et cela lui donnait une bonne impression sur ce personnage tout en noir. Il portait une boucle d'oreille, un bracelet et un chaine autour du coup si ses souvenirs étaient justes. Réalisant que penser à un garçon de sa classe n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire avant d'aller cambrioler le plus grand fabriquant d'arme de tout les temps, Lisbeth se contenta d'étreindre la radio, supportant mal la musique entre la tension qui la traversait et la chaleur.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la maison une demie heure plus tard, en sueur, ses cheveux roux répandus sur ses épaules comme une crinière de flamme et son sac collait à son épaule. N'ayant traversé rien d'autre que des allées bordées de maisons blanches, il fit du bien à la lycéenne de voir la mer déchainée se défoulée contre la roche, faisant éclaté ses coups en d'immenses gerbes d 'écume. Lisbeth s'approcha d'un inter phone sur lequel elle appuya, faisant se déclencher une voix robotique qui était celle de JULIET, en un peu plus grave cependant :

-Bonjour. Que voulez vous ?

Devinant qu'il s'agissait de JARVIS, Lisbeth avoua :

-Parlez à monsieur Antony Stark.

-Monsieur Stark est levé. Code je vous prie…

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais prévu dans son plan génial que le concepteur d'arme ait un code à sa porte d'entrée, Lisbeth se contenta de bredouiller avant d'entendre la voix déclarer :

-Désolé mademoiselle mais je ne peux vous laissez entrer. Bonne journée.

Lisbeth poussa un soupir alors que la voix se coupait. Elle était donc venue ici pour rien ? Et le Monocle ? Et le Folter qu'elle s'était embêter à préparer ? Non, elle ne pouvait repartir comme cela, sans mot dire. Alors que son cerveau brillant cherchait comment elle pouvait entrer dans cette maison sans utiliser la porte d'entrer, ses yeux rencontrèrent le rebord blanc du toit et la petit fenêtre qui était encastré dans le mur un peu plus bas. Elle savait avec certitude que derrière la maison se trouvait une terrasse surplombant la mer. Etant donné la chaleur écrasante, il allait sans dire que Stark avait du l'ouvrir. Elle était fine, agile et avait une envie folle de récupérer le Monocle. Sans plus hésiter, Lisbeth sauta sur la fenêtre, attrapa le rebord du toit et se hissa sur celui ci. Ne prenant pas le temps de regarder la vue pourtant imprenable sur la mer, la lycéenne traversa le toit plat où le soleil tapait comme nul part ailleurs avant d'attacher ses cheveux roux et de sauter sur la terrasse. Elle atterrit debout, les pieds vissés dans le béton blanc. La tête tournant légèrement, le souvenir que le Folter attendait dans son sac lui fit reprendre ses esprits et alors que la mélodie qu'une chanson connue retentissait depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

La lycéenne traversa la terrasse avant de pénétrer dans un salon dont le sol était de plancher clair. Les meubles, un tapis persan blanc, une table en verre et un canapé de la même teinte attendaient à côté d'un immense piano à queue noire. Une chaine Hifi déversait le fameux morceau dans la maison toute entière. Lisbeth, voyant le dos d'un homme se lever du canapé et boire une mixture verdâtre dans un verre transparent sortit le Folter de son sac et le posa avec maint précautions sur le sol. Elle prit une grande inspiration et passa en revue les caches où pouvaient se trouver le Monocle : le salon, la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au même étage vers la gauche et l'atelier qui lui était au sous sol. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans ce dernier, JARVIS le gardant avec trop de convictions. Elle allait devoir faire vite.

S'approchant du Folter, elle murmura :

-Code : MARIA P.713, Projet : Folter, Ordre : Ouverture.

La musique étant trop forte pour que même une chauve sourie entende quoi que ce soit, la créature se déplia sans que le concepteur ne se retourne ou ne remarque la présence de la jeune fille. Avec un sourire, celle ci déclara à la machine aux yeux rouges :

-Le Führer m'a demandé de te charger d'une mission.

-Je m'en souviens. Que dois-je faire pour le Reich ?

Désignant Stark du doigt, Lisbeth expliqua :

-Je dois retrouver un objet pour le Führer, il faut que tu le neutralises.

-Bien, concepteur.

Lisbeth laissa le Folter fondre sur Stark alors qu'elle courait jusqu'à la bibliothèque chercher le Monocle. Lorsqu'elle entendit la table en verre se briser, elle comprit qu'elle avait encore moins de temps qu'elle ne s'en était accordée.

Pendant ce temps, se levant seulement, Pepper baillait. S'étirant , elle alla comme à son habitude dans la chambre de sa fille pour la réveiller mais trouva le lit fait, la chambre rangée et une curieuse odeur de parfum flottant dans l'air. Elle avait fait sa toilette, elle était donc partie. Pourquoi sa fille sortirait elle à sept heures du matin ? Trouvant l'idée absurde, la femme descendit de la chambre et alla jusqu'à la cuisine se faire une tasse de café noire. Sur la table en plastique transparent de celle ci, elle trouva un tourne visse que sa fille avait dus égaré. Un éclair déchira son esprit lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de monter se coucher le vendredi soir : « Et si tu cherches Folter, tu ne comprendras que si tu ajoutes « EUR » à la fin de la traduction ! ».

Rageant, la femme se jeta sur son ordinateur avant d'ouvrir une page internet de traduction, de programmer la langue allemande, de taper le mot et de lâcher sa tasse de café dont le contenu vint s'éparpiller partout sur le sol tout en laissant un hurlement de colère résonner dans la maison. Elle avait été bête, inconsciente, à la limite du dangereux, et elle s'en rendait seulement compte. Elle posa son ordinateur sur la table et sans prendre le temps de se changer saisit son téléphone et ses clefs et s'élança au dehors, courant pour attraper le bus.

Qu'elle fut la surprise du chauffeur lorsqu'il fit arriver en courant une femme de quarante ans pieds nues, en short et top de pyjama, ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle dans sa course ? Il eu d'abord peur, puis se demanda ce qui arrivait à cette dame qui lui demandait de ne pas partir. Enfin il la laissa monter. Pepper, le visage écarlate, acheta un ticket et le composta alors que le car s'ébranlait à la vitesse d'un mammouth en migration. S 'assaillant sur un siège miteux, elle réalisait à peine ce que sa fille avait put faire comme créature. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune certitude, la femme était à peu près certaine que pour porter un nom comme « Le Tortureur » ce ne devait pas être un ours en pluche rose avec un nœud de la même couleur. Pestant contre Dieu d'abord puis contre les différents pères que pouvait avoir sa fille, elle se promit d'apprendre l'Allemand d'abord et de faire passer un test de paternité à tout les malades mentaux existants, les fétichistes, les génies et les fous en asile ensuite.

Réalisant que cela ferait peut être beaucoup de monde, la femme préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour arrêter sa fille et sa créature et surtout pour empêcher son patron de porter plainte pour agression, ce qu'il ferait surement. Poussant un soupir, la femme se prépara aussi à ne plus trouver son patron en arrivant dans la maison.

Dans la maison justement, Lisbeth avait retourné la bibliothèque sans rien trouver qui ressembla au Monocle. On lui avait volé et cette maison la narguait encore. Ne perdant pas espoir, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore inspecté le salon. Se relevant de la pile de livre dans laquelle elle était plongée, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Dans celui ci, elle trouva la table en verre en éclat et le Folter aiguisant ses lames de couteaux les une contre les autres, debout au dessus de Stark. La radio avait changé de chanson et « En apesanteur » résonnait dans la maison. C'était donc vraiment impossible de passer plus de vingt minutes sans l'entendre si l'on vivait sur Terre.

Sans prêter attention ni au Folter ni à la radio la jeune fille se dirigea vers les murs blancs qu'elle se mit à tâter et sonder, cherchant un compartiment secret dans lequel on aurait pus mettre le Monocle. L'oreille collée à la cloison, l'espoir commençait à la déserter. Se laissant tomber sur le sol, elle entendit la voix de Stark s'exclamer :

-Toi ?

Lisbeth se leva, les poings serrés. Où était le Monocle ? N'ayant aucune réponse elle s'approcha de l'homme et le fusilla du regard. Alors que les deux regards bleus se croisaient, le concepteur d'arme entendit que les paroles de la chanson étaient « Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange… ». Bien qu'il détestait cette chanson, il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison : il était en tête à tête avec un ange, mais sous un tas de boulon et de circuit imprimés qui devaient peser cinquante kilos. La lycéenne fusilla Stark du regard :

-Oui, c'est moi ! Où est le Monocle ?

Surprit de l'entendre prononcer le nom d'une paire de lunette vieille de plus de trois cent ans, l'homme haussa un sourcil, demandant :

-Le quoi ?

-Le Monocle, répéta elle, Le Monocle, le truc que vous avez voler sur l'aire de lancement et qui peut faire bouger les étoiles, où est il ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire…

-Antony, je ne plaisante pas ! Le prévint elle.

-Et moi non plus, qui que vous soyez !

La colère qui brulait en Lisbeth faisait crépiter ses iris. Ses poings serrés en étaient douloureux. Priant pour qu'il n'ait pas la bonne idée de répondre à sa place, elle s'apprêtait à donner une réplique cinglante à l'homme lorsque le Folter tourna sa tête d'insecte vers Tony, puis vers elle, indécis :

-Antony, répéta il.

-Oui ? Demanda Lisbeth.

La créature espaça ses griffes de métal luisantes avant de laisser planer un inquiétant silence sur la maison. Lisbeth, ivre de rage, ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit puisse arriver à par qu'elle se jette sur Stark et l'étrangle de ses propres mains. Pourtant, son teint se décolora dès que la créature déclara :

-La race Allemande doit subsister.

-Tout à fait… Confirma Lisbeth.

-Antony est un prénom juif… La race Allemande doit subsister… prénom juif… Subsister… Un Reich, un Führer !

La lycéenne, réalisant que le Folter était en train d'échapper à son contrôle se pressa de rappeler à l'engin alors qu'elle voyait Stark éclater de rire :

-Le Führer ne nous a pas envoyer ici pour une rafle … Contente toi des ordres…

-Je ne peux… Murmura la créature.

Disant cela, le Folter se retourna, toutes griffes dehors, et enfonça celles ci dans l'épaule de son prisonnier. Celui ci arrêta soudain de rire, se décolora et laissa échapper un cri alors que Lisbeth traversait la pièce en quelques pas pour aller s'interposer devant le Folter. Celui ci la fixa avec une intensité déroutante pour un robot. Un court instant, la jeune fille refusa de l'avoir créer aussi intelligent et aussi vif :

-Arrêtes, lui demanda elle, Sinon le Führer ne voudra plus te redonner de mission.

-Quel est le prénom de mon Führer ? Demanda la créature.

Avalant de travers la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge à la vue du sang de Stark, Lisbeth fit un rapide calcul. Si il perdait autant d'hémoglobine à un flux constant, il serait vidé de son sang dans trente sept minutes exactement. Elle se pressa de répondre :

-Adolphe.

-Ah… Murmura la créature… Voici le prénom d'un vrai enfant Allemand ! Qu'il faut sauvegarder, protéger et chérir. Et vous mon concepteur, comment vous nommez vous ?

-Elisabeth.

L'invention retira brusquement ses griffes de l'épaule de Stark alors que celui ci laissait échapper un gémissement. Le Folter se tourna vers sa conceptrice avant de déclarer :

-Ce n'est pas un prénom Arien. Tu vas mourir.

Lisbeth, anticipant les mouvements du robot, se jeta sur le côté alors que celui ci usait de son lance flamme, brulant le tapis à poils longs. Sauvée des flammes, elle atterrît dans les débris de verres de la table qui la couvrirent d'égratignures avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

-Folter, réfléchit !

-Tais toi, communiste !

La créature jeta un Ice-Tea dans le salon, remplissant celui ci d'une vapeur froide et mordante qui les entoura comme un épais manteau d'horreur. Lisbeth retint sa respiration alors que les yeux rouges de la créature la fixaient à travers la brume grise. Elle tenta de reculer, mais les néons rougeouillant la suivirent tout de même. Il voulait la tuer, et la jeune fille avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il allait y arriver. Utilisant le stylet laser, le Folter pointa son cœur. Le point rouge s'énerva quelques secondes sur sa poitrine avant qu'un coup de soit asséner à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Lisbeth crut un temps qu'il s'agissait d'elle, mais après réflexion elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien qui puisse ressembler à une ecchymose. Plus le temps passait plus le lycéenne avait l'impression que son temps à vivre se raccourcissait : pourquoi le Folter ne tirait pas ? Elle l'avait créer sans aucun état d'âme, alors pourquoi soudain en aurait il ? Elle se leva et, relevant que le pointeur laser avait disparut de sa poitrine, arriva à distinguer Stark à travers la brume qui se dissipait, pâle, un bras serré contre sa poitrine, une énorme tache de sang sur l'épaule, tenant un pied en fer de l'ancienne table à la main. Il laissa celui ci tomber à terre avant de poser sur Lisbeth un regard où se mêlait douleur, amusement, surprise et bonheur. Cela surprit la jeune fille qui se demandait bien en quoi être blessé, couvert d'éclat de verre, ayant un tapis bruler, de l'azote en vapeur partout et une voleuse amateurs chez soie avait d'heureux. Elle ne put répondre à la question, entendant un presque imperceptible bruit d'explosion. En voyant les yeux du concepteur d'arme s'écarquiller, Lisbeth sut. Le Folter avait utilisé sa dernière arme, celle à la jauge rouge. Elle courut jusqu'au concepteur d'arme et le reçut dans les bras, celui ci s'effondrant comme une poupée de chiffon.

Sans attendre elle l'allongea sur le sol et arracha à son dos la seringue à jauge rouge qui n'avait eu le temps que de déverser une quantité de toxine infime. Se coupant les doigts avec sans le vouloir, Lisbeth se leva et s'exclama :

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : Folter, Ordre : Verrouillage.

De son sac, la voix de JULIET déclara :

-Madame, il est impossible de verrouiller l'expérience, elle doit être à terre pour que…

-Et bien il va falloir le faire !

Attrapant le pied de la table en verre, la lycéenne avança dans le nuage froid d'Azote. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose, et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Chacun de ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et elle ne doutait pas que cela eu un rapport avec ses coupures infligées par la capsule. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en remettre à sa vue qui se brouillait, ni à son gout car sa langue avait la consistance du coton seule restait l'ouïe et l'odorat. Elle opta pour l'ouïe et tenta de vider son esprit pour se concentrer sur tout ce qu'elle entendait. Seulement, sentant une paire de ciseaux chirurgicaux entaillé son cuir chevelus, elle donna un énorme coup de batte en fer sur la créature. Lisbeth, sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, se jeta sur le Folter qui se mit à se débattre comme un beau diable alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : Folter, Ordre : Fermeture.

Elle sentit les forces de la créature diminué sous elle, perdre de leur intensité et de leur détermination pour finir par mourir, redevenant une simple boite en fer rouge frappée de la croix gammée. Lisbeth se releva comme elle put, le Folter dans les mains. Elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, ni sa langue cotonneuse, ses orteils étaient un vieux souvenir ainsi que la chaleur de Floride. A travers l'horrible nuage qui la maintenait hors de la réalité, Lisbeth arriva à entendre la porte d'entrer être ouverte par quelqu'un qui avait le code. Qui pouvait arriver à huit heures du matin chez Tony Stark où elle était en train de commettre un cambriolage complétement raté ? A par sa mère, elle ne voyait personne. Elle se pressa de ramasser le Folter, son sac et courut jusqu'à la porte bien que le monde tournait bizarrement autour d'elle. Bousculant sa mère elle s'enfuit, pourchassée par le soleil, alors que la voix de JULIET déclarait :

-Madame, vous êtes blessé.

Ne sachant si cette voix était réelle ou venait de sa tête, Lisbeth l'ignora et continua de courir, ne stoppant sa course folle qu'à l'arrêt de bus. Sans rien dire au chauffeur, elle monta dans le car jaune et vint s'asseoir au fond, entre une vieille dame de ce qui lui sembla et un asiatique de cinquante ans. Tous deux la regardèrent avec suspicion alors que son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche. Tremblante, les yeux luisant de pleure, elle saisit celui ci et regarda le message qui venait de sa mère s'afficher : « Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? ». Ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait eu confiance en un nazi né avec quatre vingt ans de retard et il s'était retourné contre elle. Qu'y avait il à dire de plus ?

A l'International Studies Charter High School, Kyle était installé dans la salle d'histoire géographie luxueuse, en pierre brutes dont le plafond était décoré d'une maquette de la Terre. Le professeur, un homme fin comme une allumette avec de grands yeux ronds fit entrer toute la classe avant de grimper sur l 'estrade de bois qui surélevait son bureau. A côté de lui, une jeune fille brune aux yeux gris portait un short en cuir noir, un top rouge qui faisait ressortir une mèche de la même couleur dans sa chevelure et une étrange cicatrice à trois bouts qui lui barrait l'œil gauche. Son ventre, non recouvert de tissus, était couvert de tatouage et de cicatrice. Stacy souffla à ses amies qu'on aurait crus un chien bâtard et que le chenil ce n'était pas ici alors que Skar, dans le fond à côté de Kyle s'était contenté de murmurer :

-Elle est canon.

Kyle n'avait rien dit. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Lisbeth, où était elle encore aller se fourrer ? Cela avait il rapport avec le Monocle, le Folter ou une autre de ses inventions ? Le professeur se contenta de déclarer :

-Cher élève, aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle nous viens de New York où elle a suivit des cours dans le prestigieuses institutions. Elle s'appelle Tanaquil Kill Logan-Verley. Des questions ?

-Monsieur, demanda Stacy, pourquoi elle ressemble à un chien battu ?

-Peut être par ce que je t'emmerde, hypothèsa Tanaquil.

Dans le fond, Shadow glissa à Kyle :

-Il y a pas à dire, elle me plait !

-Très heureux pour toi mec. Tu n'as pas vue Lisbeth ce matin ?

-Non.

Kyle commença à s'inquiéter réellement. Où était donc sa meilleure amie ? Sans trouver de réponse à cette horrible question, il ouvrit son livre d'histoire et tenta de se concentrer sur la guerre froide alors que le professeur se mettait à parler. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Lisbeth apparut, les jambes labourée par des éclats de verre, pâle comme un cadavre exhumé , les yeux agars, la figure barbouillé du sang qui coulait de sa tête. Ses vêtements sentaient le brulé, elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et une étrange horreur se peignait sur son visage. Le professeur, se devant de s'énerver contre les retardataires, s'exclama :

-Mademoiselle Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts-tout court !

-Oui…Susurra la lycéenne.

Sans rien entendre de plus, la jeune fille bascula en avant, parcourut de spasmes, s'écroulant sur le sol de pierre. Elle sentit la classe s'affairer autour d'elle avant qu'un nuage ne voile ses yeux et qu'elle ne perde totalement connaissance.

4. Justin Hammer

Plus qu'ailleurs, une chaleur pesante stagnait dans la pièce, rendant l'air irrespirable. Allongée sur le dos sur un matelas un peu trop dur, Lisbeth avait mal partout. Chaque particule de chacune de chaque cellule de son organisme n'était que douleur. Ses jambes, tendues sur le même matelas, étaient couvertes de petits pansements qui ne devaient servir qu'à empêcher une contamination. Son visage, encore couvert de sang séché, irradiait d'une douleur à peine imaginable alors que quelques points de sutures refermaient sa plaie à la tête. Ses deux coudes étaient protégés par de gros pansements de coton fixé par de la gaze, les empêchant d'avoir un contact trop direct avec un élément susceptible de ré-ouvrirent les plaies qui les couvraient.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Ou parler l'aurait tuer tant le simple geste d'avaler sa salive la faisait souffrir. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle promena ses iris douloureux sur la petite pièce verte pâle où elle était allongée. Elle contenait une table en plastique sur laquelle se trouvaient un broc en plastique rose, un verre contenant de l'eau et ce qui lui sembla être son tee-shirt, déchiré, à demi brulé et couvert de sang séché. Une lucarne dominant la porte à battant donnait sur l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, diffusant une lumière entre artificiel et naturel qui lui faisait davantage mal au crâne. Elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Bien que penser lui fit un mal de chien, elle plongea au plus profond d'elle même et parvint à se souvenir : elle était arrivé en classe, était tombée et puis le noir. Et ce noir avait continué, continué, jusqu'à devenir un peu plus clair, lui permettant de revenir à elle.

N'osant remuer sa langue de peur d'avoir plus mal encore, un amer regret saisit Lisbeth à la gorge : pourquoi avait elle doté le Folter d'une pareille arme ? Jamais elle n'aurait dus le faire. C'était trop dangereux. Comment avait elle simplement pus croire qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en cette créature ? Elle avait été bête, naïve comme à son habitude, et cela lui donnait une leçon de vie. Osant à peine imaginer dans quel état était le patron de sa mère, elle entendit la porte être poussé et trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Avec soulagement, ses yeux endoloris reconnurent Kyle qui se pressa à son chevet comme à celui d'une mourante. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle était torse nu, cela ne lui posait aucun problème que son ami la voit ainsi. Après tout, il verrait des filles bien plus nues que cela un jour.

Alors que le jeune homme lui posait les habituelles questions du « Comment ça va ? » et « Que t'est il arrivé ? », Lisbeth regarda les deux autres personnes. La première était Shadow, portant un pantalon droit, un sweat noir noué par la cravate de l'école et ses habituels bijoux fétiches. A côté de celui ci, une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue la toisait. Celle ci était grande, brune, le visage labouré par une cicatrice rougeâtre dont le rouge à lèvre rappelait aussi la mèche couleur de feu qui lui tombait derrière l'oreille. Elle portait un short en cuir, un top rouge qui laissait voir les tatouages sur son ventre et Lisbeth ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les deux minuscules cicatrices blanchâtres entre les jointures de ses doigts.

-Lisbeth, l'appela Kyle, Répond moi.

Prenant une douloureuse inspiration, la lycéenne tenta de susurrer :

-K… Kyle…

-Oui, je suis là. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-C… Ce... C'est long à ... T'expliquer…

Chaque mot prononcé était plus douloureux que le précédent. Comment par une simple coupure elle avait put avoir aussi mal ? Bien qu'elle sache que c'était à cause de la biotechnologie qui vivait dans l'arme, elle préféra se concentrer sur un moyen de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Avait elle crée un antidote ? De vagues souvenirs à propos de cela ébranlaient sa mémoire. Elle se revoyait dans l'établi mélangeant le contenu de ses éprouvettes, mais elle était incapable de dire si elle avait réussi ou non à trouver le mélange qui dissiperait les effets de la toxine. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle murmura :

-Kyle…

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-V… Va chez moi… Dans l'établi… Sur l'étagère du fond….Il y a un petit caisson… Surtout ne le perd pas…

-Lisbeth, ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé le Folter ?

-A… Alors je ne te le dirai pas…

-Lisbeth, reprit le lycéen, Tu as failli te faire tuer à cause de lui, il est totalement incontrôlable !

-Je l'ai fais quand même…

Kyle poussa un soupir avant de se retourner et de sortir de la chambre, laissant Shadow et l'inconnue en tête à tête avec Lisbeth. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle :

-Salut Lisbeth. Je te présente Tanaquil !

-Salut, la salua celle ci.

-Et sous ses airs de tueuse en série, Tana est tout à fait normale.

Lisbeth n'en doutait pas, mais elle s'en fichait un peu a vrai dire. Comment aurait elle pus s'intéresser à cette inconnue alors que chaque inspiration envoyait des décharges électriques à son corps tout entier ? Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Inspirer… Expirer… Inspirer… Expirer… Elle devait uniquement se focaliser sur ces actions. Respirer demandait à lui seul une dose de douleur tellement élevé que la lycéenne hésita un instant à arrêter. La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas seulement créer une arme de torture ultime, c'était aussi une incitation au suicide. Seulement, songea elle, il était impossible de se suicider tant son corps était douloureux.

Elle ne prêta attention qu'à sa respiration, demeurant dans cette torpeur douloureuse. Une main se posa finalement sur son épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. La moindre pression contre sa peau était pour elle comme un coup de poignard sur chacune des ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva Kyle penché sur elle, l'inquiétude brulante dans ses yeux. Chacun de ses gestes trahissait l'angoisse qui grignotait son cœur. Ni Tanaquil ni Shadow n'étaient là.

-Lisbeth, murmura il, je suis là.

Elle le voyait, mais bien que ce fait rassure son âme, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de Kyle. Elle attendait qu'il soulage son corps, et pour cela elle avait besoin de ceux qu'il avait ramené de l'établi. Avec une force qui lui sembla impossible à mobiliser, la lycéenne murmura :

-A… Alors... ?

-Je l'ai, avoua Kyle en lui montrant une boite carré en fer blanc.

-O... Ouvre la...

Le jeune homme obéit, trouvant à l'intérieur une seringue contenant un liquide vert fluo. Il saisit celle ci et, haussant un sourcil, demanda :

-Il faut que je t'injecte ça ?

Elle se contenta de fermer deux fois de suite les paupières. Kyle avala bruillamment sa salive avant de piquer l'aiguille dans le bras de son amie. Lisbeth sentit la pointe pénétrer dans sa chaire comme si elle fut un poignard incandescent, mais elle n'émit pas un son, se contentant d'essayer de se rappeler ce que contenait le produit vert. De l'arsenic, de l'acide citrique, une molécule imitant la toxine et une substance qui empêchait les vaisseaux sanguins de fondre.

-Ça va prendre combien de temps ? Demanda Kyle retirant l'aiguille de la chaire de son amie.

Si les calculs de Lisbeth étaient bons, ce qui était toujours le cas, l'antidote mettrait une à cinq minutes pour agir. Et elle espérait que ce soit une. Une vague de chaleur se répandît dans son corps entier, chauffant ses muscles douloureux à lui arracher des cris. Un terrible mal de tête la prit alors qu'une tache sombre assombrissait sa vision des choses. Soudain, un spasme la fit sursauter, la projetant contre le mur, alors que petit à petit ses muscles devenaient de moins en moins douloureux.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air chaud alors que la douleur que lui infligeaient ses poumons disparaissait, ne laissant qu'un souvenir s'effaçant dans sa mémoire sensitive. Sans attendre, Lisbeth se redressa sur son lit et attrapa son tee shirt brulé sous les yeux écarquillé de Kyle. Elle l'enfila et se leva sans plus de mal que si elle venait de buter sur une pierre et poussa la porte de la chambre avec énergie.

-Lisbeth ! Entendit elle son ami l'appeler, Attend !

Elle n'attendrait pas. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient difficilement à la lumière du jour, la lycéenne se dirigea vers la sortie, à l'opposé du bureau de l'infirmière scolaire. Elle devait absolument appeler sa mère, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Sortant de l'infirmerie, elle déboucha sur la coure rectangulaire de pierre du lycée avant de dépasser celle ci d'un pas rapide et de se diriger vers une salle de classe toujours vide pour la bonne et simple raison que le plafond tombait en morceau. Montant un escalier, elle se trouva face à la porte de bois clair qu'elle poussa sans soucis avant de pénétrer dans la salle glauque. Celle ci sentait le moisi et la poussière, mais Lisbeth s'en fichait bien. Une dizaine de pupitre attendait dans l'ombre que des élèves fantômes veuillent bien y prendre place.

Elle s'assit sur une table, sortit son téléphone de son sac et déclara :

-JULIET, appelle Maman.

-Bien madame.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Pepper résonnait dans la pièce comme une terrifiante menace :

-Elisabeth, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Coucou Maman, je vais bien merci !

-Ne soit pas sarcastique ! Vociféra la femme, Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

S'assouillant en tailleur sur la table, la rousse murmura, rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

-Une bêtise.

-Une bêtise ? Lisbeth, qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue ?

-Euh… Une toxine biochimique ! Trois fois rien !

Malgré qu'elles soient à plusieurs kilomètres l'une de l'autre, Lisbeth pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait sa mère :

-Lisbeth, reprit la femme, Tu n'as pas vu dans quel…

-Etat est ton patron ? Finit la lycéenne, Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai ma petite idée.

-Tu as ta petite idée ? Comment ça tu as ta petite idée ?

-Euh… Murmura la lycéenne… Rien. Je vais passer voir…

Pepper, criant presque dans l'engin à distance, s'écria :

-Si tu t'avises de quitter le lycée avant la fin des cours je jure solennellement, Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts, que tu vas passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de toute ta vie !

-J'espérai simplement que tu voudrais éviter à ton patron de se suicider, avoua mystérieusement Lisbeth riche de son expérience.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la ligne alors que Lisbeth entendait la cloche retentir au dehors. Une heure de cours s'était écoulée. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle entendit sa mère demander :

-Elisabeth, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Rien. Ou directement rien. J'arrive. Veille seulement à ce que ton patron n'arrête pas de respirer.

-Pourquoi il le ferait ?

-Euh… Murmura Lisbeth se levant et traversant la pièce à grands pas… Disons que respirer peut être très douloureux…

-Elisabeth, je déteste quand tu prends cet air énigmatique, tu ressembles à ton père !

-Je sais.

Sans attendre, la jeune fille raccrocha au nez de sa mère alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la salle. Se mêlant à la cohue qui emplissait le couloir, la jeune fille dépassa sans mal l'immense porte de bois, mais eu plus de facilité encore à se glisser entre d'autres adolescents sous l'arrêt du bus qui l'emmènerait devant cette maison blanche sans identité. Ses pensées se mirent à voguer entre son avenir, sa mère, son père disparu et ce lycée de coincé où elle n'avait jamais eu sa place même en rêve. Pourquoi ne s'était elle pas enfui un soir, escorté par le Folter ou une invention plus obéissante ? Souvent, cette question remuait les entrailles de Lisbeth, mais à chaque fois la même réponse s'imposait à elle : sa mère.

La tirant de ses pensées, le klaxon d'une voiture résonna à côté de l'arrêt de bus. Celui ci venait d'une limousine noire aux vitres opaques qui brillait sous le soleil. Alors que la cohue lycéenne se rapprochait du véhicule de luxe, la vitre arrière coulissa et un homme que Lisbeth connaissait bien sortit la tête :

-Elisabeth, l'appela il.

Cet homme avait une tête qu'on aurait pus tout aussi bien donner à un adolescent qu'à un adulte, et jamais Lisbeth n'avait réussi à décider dans quelle catégorie le placer. Les trais fins et anguleux de son visage faisait ressortir ses fins cheveux châtain et son nez rehaussé par une paire de lunette à monture noire. Il portait un costume en soie bleu italien, une chemise en coton blanche française, des chaussures en cuir marron, une montre en or suisse et une cravate que la lycéenne avait souvent vu sur les chefs d'Etat. Cet homme, un pied dans l'enfance et l'autre dans le ridicule avait un passe temps qui consistait à garder un œil sur Lisbeth, demande de sa mère, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment.

L'homme lui fit signe d'approcher ce qu'elle fit, à contre cœur. Quand est-ce que Justin Hammer arrêterait d'aller la chercher à la sortie du lycée quand le cœur lui en disait et surtout, pourquoi était il là ? Se doutant que son cerveau de la taille d'une cacahuète ne connaissait pas ses horaires par cœur, il devait tourner autour du lycée tout l'après midi lorsqu'il voulait avoir un entre vue avec elle. Avec un sourire, l'homme s'exclama :

-Ma chère Elisabeth ! Comme tu as changé depuis notre dernière rencontre !

-Eh bien… Depuis la semaine dernière c'est sur que ma vie a été bouleversé !

Ouvrant la portière arrière pour le plus grand regret de la lycéenne, le concepteur lui fit signe de monter :

-Tu ne vas pas prendre le bus avec ces crétins, si ? Grimpe, où dois tu aller ?

Alors que toutes les parties de son cerveau lui hurlaient comme à travers un cor de chasse de ne pas monter dans la limousine, Lisbeth savait que si elle refusait elle allait au devant de sérieux problèmes. Elle monta donc à l'arrière de la limousine aux sièges en cuir chauffés par le soleil et claqua la porte derrière elle, entrant avec autant de joie qu'un condamné à mort.

La voiture s'ébranla lorsque Justin demanda à son chauffeur, Hector Darius, un homme rond dans une chemise trop grande qui laissait voir les poils de son torse, d'appuyer sur le champignon. Hector, que Lisbeth avait longtemps considéré comme l'emblème de l'idiotie, portait une tignasse bouclée, un nez proéminent, une barbe de un ou deux jours et malgré sa haute stature, ne lui avait jamais fais peur. Il portait un bermuda en jean à l'arrivée de la chaleur, ainsi que des espadrilles de couleur noire qu'il avait échangé avec ses hivernales baskets. Depuis son enfance, il avait traité la jeune fille comme un nouveau née, ses discours étant chargés de récurent « Gouzi Gouzi petite Lisbeth » ou « Viens faire un bisou à tonton Hector. » Pour elle même, a cette dernière demande, elle avait toujours ajouté « Qui pue la sueur et est poilu comme un babouin » et elle n'avait jamais réussi à décider lequel de Justin Hammer ou de lui elle devait se méfier le plus. La bêtise, disait sa grand-mère, était contagieuse.

Justin Hammer saisit un verre de Whisky brun tout en demandant :

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Eh bien… Murmura la lycéenne sarcastique… Rien que vous ne deviez savoir…

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Elisabeth, combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas me vouvoyer ! Après tout, je suis comme ton père !

Lisbeth fut saisit d'une brusque envie d'éclater de rire malgré la douleur que lui infligeaient encore ses côtes. Que pouvez elle répondre à quelqu'un d'aussi bête qui se croyait muni d'un esprit si supérieur à la norme ? Sans trop y réfléchir, elle se contenta de murmurer :

-Je sais…

-Alors maintenant venons en au contenu de ta semaine, fit le milliardaire curieux, Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-Et bien ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…

-Allons, dis moi tout ! C'est une mauvaise note ? Une bêtise inavouable ? Un nouveau projet ? Un garçon peut être ?

-Eh bien… Je suis désolé monsieur Hammer mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! S'exclama l'homme avalant une longue goulée d'alcool, Chez toi ? Je t'y conduis tout de suite ! Hector…

-A vrai dire, le coupa Lisbeth, Si vous devez me déposer quelque part, pourriez vous me déposer sur le lieu de travail de ma mère ?

Une lividité cadavérique passa sur le visage de l'homme avant qu'Hector ne s'exclame :

-Petite Lisbeth chez Tony Stark ?

Cette exclamation de surprise donna tout juste le temps nécessaire à Hammer pour réfléchir à une phrase construite sur laquelle il pourrait faire reposer ses arguments :

-Que vas tu faire chez cet idiot ? Demanda il.

-Je vais apporter quelques choses à ma mère… Mentit Lisbeth.

-Quoi ? Un nouveau projet ?

-Tout ce qui vous intéresse sont mes projets ! S'emporta Lisbeth.

Depuis son enfance, cet homme, Justin Hammer, le plus débile et inculte des fabriquant d'arme au monde, lui avait demandé de lui montrer ce qui avait germé de son incroyable esprit. Et à chaque fois elle l'avait refoulé, et à chaque fois il lui avait redemandé. Comme à son habitude, l'homme déclara :

-Business is Business ma chère Lisbeth ! Pense à ce que tu pourrais faire si tu y mettais un peu du tiens ! Tu t'imagines ? Nous pourrions commercialisé ces inventions et pour Hammer Multinational, ce serait la promesse d'un essor économique et pour toi un avenir assuré…

-Vous me parlez comme si j'étais un investissement ! S'écria la rousse hors d'elle.

Le milliardaire, le sens des affaires obligeant, posa son verre sur l'accoudoir de son siège en cuir et, prenant une voix douce, déclara :

-Je suis désolé si c'est ce que tu as pensé, mais je ne disais pas ça pour te parler de ton avenir. Tu comprends, je suis comme ton père…

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Sans plus attendre, elle donna un coup dans la portière qui s'ouvrit en coup de vent, lui permettant de sauter sur le bas côté. Elle effectua un vol plané amplifié par la vitesse avant que sa chute ne soit amortie par un oranger. Regardant la voiture quitter la route, la lycéenne réalisa qu'en une journée elle avait cambriolé l'un des plus grands concepteur d'arme au monde, s'était battu contre un nazi revenu d'outre tombe et avait sauté d'une voiture en marche. Elle devrait marquer cette journée d'un point rouge sur son calendrier. Se relevant cahin caha, elle sortit son téléphone de sons sac et demanda à JULIET où elle se trouvait :

-Au croisement de la troisième avenu.

-Merci JULIET. Quel est le temps estimé pour se rendre chez Tony Stark ?

-Au moins un quart d'heure si vous prenez les chaussures aérodynamiques, madame.

-Et si j'y vais à pied ? Demanda la rousse.

-Le temps estimer est d'au moins une heure. Si vous arrivez à prendre une voiture, ce temps sera divisé par deux.

-Merci JULIET.

Rangeant son téléphone, Lisbeth regarda à droite et à gauche, s'assurant qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait avant de traverser et de se diriger vers un tournant. Dans sa tête, les paroles de Justin Hammer ronronnaient comme un moteur usé : « Business is Business ma chère Lisbeth ! », « Tu comprends, je suis comme ton père… ». Jamais la lycéenne n'avait pensé que son père puisse vouloir commercialiser ses projets. Un instant, elle imagina les rayons des magasins remplie de Monocle et des coques rouges du Folter. Comment pouvait on avoir envie de rendre publique de pareilles innovations ? Lisbeth l'ignorait. Elle n'avait jamais compris que l'on puisse vendre des choses comme celle là.

Elle traversa la rue à vive allure, rageant contre Justin Hammer et sa limousine qui l'avait laissé dans un des endroits les plus déserts de la ville, et l'un des plus éloignés de la maison de Stark. D'après JULIET elle métrait une heure à pied pour atteindre la maison, mais elle savait que pour sa mère ce ne serait pas une heure mais des années. Et elle commençait à avoir faim, l'absence de petit déjeuner commençant à se faire sentir. Rejetant cette pensée puérile de son esprit, elle tenta de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'amener en voiture. Non pas que Lisbeth ne sache pas conduire, mais la législation américaine n'acceptait les jeunes aux volant qu'à partir de seize ans et huit mois, huit mois que Lisbeth aurait dans quatre mois. Que pouvait elle faire ?

Alors que l'espoir de ne pas se faire trop hurler dessus par sa mère s'envolait, un Humer noir se dessina à l'horizon. A l'intérieur, un homme de haute stature dont les trais marqués laissaient deviner une vie palpitante se dirigeait droit vers la lycéenne. Ses muscles contractés gardaient un esprit tourmenté par le premier jour de sa fille dans un nouveau lycée. L'homme arrêta son véhicule à la hauteur de Lisbeth et descendit la vitre du côté conducteur :

-Hé ! La héla-t-il, Bonjour. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cour ?

-Euh…

Voyant briller sur la poitrine de l'inconnu l'insigne de la police de la ville, Lisbeth se sentit plus sereine. En effet, la perspective de discuter avec un homme bourrue qui puait e cigare ne l'enchantait guerre, mais si cet homme était de la police alors cela changeait sa façon de penser. Remarquant qu'il détaillait ses blessures, elle Imagina une histoire presque de toute pièce, déclarant :

-Bonjour. Je devrai être en cour, c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu un petit problème de bagarre et ma mère m'a ordonné de venir la rejoindre à son travail.

-Hum… Tu es dans un sacré état… Ce n'est pas bien de se battre. Ton père doit te l'avoir dit !

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher et je crois que je suis perdu. Vous pourriez me déposer ? J'ai un peu chaud…

L'homme sourie avant d'ouvrir la portière côté passager, laissant Lisbeth monter. Elle posa son sac à ses pieds et s'attacha alors que le Humer s'ébranlait. L'homme, refermant sa fenêtre, demanda, un sourire en coin :

-Où va tu ?

-Chez Tony Stark. Vous voyez où c'est ?

-Eh bien… Je le connais vaguement mais je ne vois pas du tout où il habite, non.

Désignant un tournant, la lycéenne déclara :

-Prenez la première à droite. Vous le connaissez ? Alors vous connaissez peut être aussi ma mère, Pepper Potts ?

-Non, par contre je ne connais pas cette personne, avoua l'homme, Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Elisabeth. Elisabeth Potts. Et vous ?

-Logan, fit l'homme tournant à droite. J'ai une fille qui s'appelle Tanaquil.

-Tiens, je crois que je la connais ! S'exclama Lisbeth. Elle n'est pas nouvelle dans l'International Studies Charter High School ?

Un nouveau sourire tordit les lèvres du policier qui déclara :

-Content de voir qu'elle c'est vite fait des amies ! Même si ces amies aiment se battre !

-Je n'aime pas me battre, avoua Lisbeth désignant une sortie à gauche, j'ai juste était contrainte de me défendre.

-Et bien cet élève est vraiment costaud si il t'a mis dans un état pareille alors que tu te défendais…

-Disons qu'il est un peu incontrôlable.

Le policier haussa les épaules avant de se taire et de laisser un lourd silence planer sur la voiture. Les silences n'avaient jamais gêné Lisbeth qui depuis son enfance avait côtoyé ces étranges ombres. Elles avaient commencé à faire partie de sa vie lorsqu'elle avait demandé à sa mère qui était son père, puis lorsqu'elle avait présenté à sa maitresse son premier ordinateur, ils avaient continué à survenir les rares fois où elle était aller jouer avec les autres filles. Mais jamais elle ne s'en était formaliser, ce manque de son ne lui évoquant rien d'autre que le calme qui régnait en son absence dans l'établie. Elle indiqua encore à plusieurs reprises la route à Logan avant que la voiture ne s'engouffre dans la rue aux maisons blanches, ne laissant comme repaire à la jeune fille que des chiffres gravés sur les plaques de porcelaine. Ils suivirent la longue rue un quart d'heure environ avant que Lisbeth ne demande à Logan de stopper la voiture. Celui ci s'exécuta avant que la jeune fille ne descende de voiture, un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois par terre, elle déclara :

-Merci beaucoup monsieur le policier !

-Appel moi Logan, lui demanda celui ci.

-Dans ce cas merci monsieur Logan.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Elisabeth !

La lycéenne claqua la portière avant de regarder la voiture repartir vers ce qu'elle savait être le centre de police de Miami. Lisbeth prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner et de fixer intensément la maison immaculée. Sans plus attendre elle se dirigea vers celle ci à grands pas et, écrasée par le soleil, sonna à la porte. Aussitôt, JARVIS intervint, aussi inopiné que JULIET :

-Re Bonjour. Avez vous le mot de passe cette fois ci ?

-Pas du tout espèce de boite de conserve à grande gueule ! S'exclama Lisbeth, je viens soigner ton patron, laisse moi passer !

-Mot de passe refusé.

-Ouvre moi ! Vociféra Elisabeth tambourinant sur la porte.

JARVIS allait répondre que sans code il ne pouvait rien faire, la porte fut ouverte par Pepper dont les yeux luisaient de fureur. Bien qu'elle portait encore son pyjama peu couvrant, sa fille ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que celui ci était taché de sang. La lycéenne fit la moue avant de sentir sa mère frapper avec violence sa joue qui se retrouva colorer par la gifle. Massant celle ci, Lisbeth se plaignit :

-Aïe ! Tu aurais pus attendre que je te raconte ma journée pour me frapper !

-Ça c'était pour m'avoir désobéie, fit Pepper, Et le fait que tu vas venir passer toutes tes heures libres ici à compter de demain c'est pour avoir torturer mon patron !

-Ça va Maman… Soupira elle. Je viens pour réparer mes bêtises, même pas besoin de punition !

-Ce n'est pas discutable, Elisabeth ! Trancha sèchement la rousse. Entre !

-Elle ne possède pas le code, l'arrêta JARVIS de sa voix monocorde, Elle ne peut donc pas entrer...

-La ferme JARVIS !

La femme laissa entrer sa fille avant de claquer la porte derrière elles. La maison était sans dessus dessous, le tapis de poil long brulé, le verre de la table n'avait pas été balayé, une énorme tache de sang coagulé stagnait sur le parquet. Lisbeth suivit sa mère qui prit un couloir étroit qui débouchait sur une unique porte. La lycéenne ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière celle ci. Etait-ce la carte mère de JARVIS ? La suite du couloir ? Elle se contenta de laisser sa mère passer devant elle et pousser la porte à sa place. Sans trop oser y croire, elle regarda longuement la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer, sans vouloir savoir de ce que le Folter et indirectement elle, était capable de faire. Sachant les yeux de sa mère la fusillant, Lisbeth se décida à baisser le regard vers l'homme dont le visage livide, légèrement verdâtre, luisait de sueur entre deux oreillers. Ses cheveux, rejetés sur son visage fiévreux ressemblaient à ceux d'un condamné à mort, ses lèvres pincées laissaient à peine un filet d'oxygène alimenter ses poumons et son corps entier était tendu comme le sien l'avait été. Son épaule avait été soigné et un large pansement isolait les cinq trous qu'il avait dans l'épaule du monde extérieur, des microbes autant que de la chaleur, chaleur qui n'avait pas empêchait sa mère de remonter la couverture de plume sur la poitrine de son patron. Lisbeth n'en fut pas surprise, mais l'éclat qui brillait dan les yeux de Stark lui coupa le souffle.

Les iris bleu du concepteur d'arme étaient animés d'une lueur d'espoir dans laquelle dansait des souvenirs si présent dans son esprit qu'on pouvait les discerner à l'œil nu. Il semblait qu'il s'agisse d'un moment très for pour que son esprit puisse avoir si peu de contact avec son corps dans un moment semblable à celui ci. Pepper se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

-Tony… J'ai quelqu'un à vous présentez…

Craignant entre tout de devoir regarder l'homme dans le yeux, Lisbeth prit une grande inspiration et sera les poings. Il tourna la tête avec une lenteur qu'elle attribua à la douleur avant de voir chaque trais du visage de l'homme se contracté comme si il venait d'apercevoir un alien. Se tournant ver sa mère, Lisbeth fut des plus impressionné lorsqu'il déclara :

-Vous l'avez trouvé… Comme avez vous pus la trouver…

- Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, avoua la femme avec un sourire, je l'ai trouvé et elle va vous soigner, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Se redressant avec une force que Lisbeth croyait impossible à utiliser après une rencontre avec le Folter, son regard passa de la fille à la mère et de la mère à la fille avant qu'il ne murmure :

-Vous vous ressemblez…

-Tony, vous avez de la fièvre, déclara Pepper.

-Et je sais encore ce que je dis, conclut le concepteur d'arme, Vous avez la même carnation de roux, les mêmes lèvres fines, la même forme de visage…

-Mais pas le même cerveau, glissa Lisbeth, Tout ce qu'elle sait fabriquer c'est des torchons avec de vieux rideaux !

Un étrange sourire tordit les lèvres de Stark alors que l'assistante fusillait sa fille du regard. Un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres de la lycéenne malgré elle, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, tentant de cacher son insouciance au patron de sa mère. Celle ci posa sur l'épaule de Lisbeth une main que la jeune fille reconnu comme non amicale :

-Tony, voici ma fille, Elisabeth. Elisabeth, mon patron. Mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà.

Lâchant sa fille, la femme sortit de la chambre, adressant un clin d'œil à une des deux personnes présentes avant de claquer la porte. Lisbeth, posant son sac sur le sol, sentit une boule naitre dans son ventre. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre du patron de sa mère, qui avait eu une réputation de coureur de jupon et de menteur invétéré, mais par ce qu'elle l'avait torturé quelques heures plus tôt. Sans oser parler la première, elle entendit l'homme murmurer :

-Comment tu as fais ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Pour le Monocle, ou pour cette créature… Comment tu as fais ? La technologie requise pour ce genre d'invention est théorique et ne sera physique que dans trois ans…

Haussant les épaules, Lisbeth se demanda quoi répondre. Encore quelqu'un qui s'étonnait qu'elle sache faire quelque chose de compliqué, mais cette fois ci il s'agissait d'un génie, comme elle. Trouvant extrêmement judicieux de reprendre une des phrases qu'ils avaient échangé depuis leur première rencontre, elle déclara :

-Je suis celle qui va tout changer !

-Très drôle... J'aimerai qu'on parle tout les deux…

-Si c'est pour travailler pour Stark Industrie, merci mais Hammer Multinational m'a déjà fait une offre que j'ai refusé, avoua Lisbeth.

Cette déclaration sembla surprendre le génie qui se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, apparemment trop faible pour tenir une conversation bien longtemps. Bien que quand sa mère faisait partie de la conversation celle ci devenait un parcourt du combattant. L'homme susurra :

-Qui te parle d'argent ? Je ne suis pas Justin Hammer, et je me fiche bien de ce que peux faire mon entreprise… Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de comprendre et d'assembler… Et si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un d'autre que JARVIS qui comprenne de quoi je parle de temps en temps ce serait cool…

-J'ai eu cette réflexion des milliers de fois, avoua Lisbeth rougissant.

Un franc sourire passa sur les lèvres du concepteur d'arme avant que celui ci n'abandonne complétement l'idée de faire semblant d'aller pour le mieux, n'opposant aucune résistance à ses paupières lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur ses yeux, lui laissant juste le temps de murmurer :

-Et si tu pouvais faire en sorte que j'ai un peu moins mal partout ce serait cool aussi…

-Ah ? Fit la jeune fille revenant des perspectives de constructions High-tech avec le patron de sa mère, Euh… oui ! Vous avez un assembleur moléculaire ?

-Au sous sol… Avoua l'homme… Le code est Howard 345.

-Merci.

Lisbeth, laissant son sac sur le sol, ouvrit la porte et allait se diriger vers le salon lorsqu'une pensée lui revint en tête. Se retournant, elle demanda à Antony :

-Et le Monocle ?

-Dans l'atelier… Troisième étagère à côté du prototype argenté de l'armure…

-Merci, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Sur ses mots elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Son cœur battait une étrange cadence qu'elle lui connaissait lorsqu'elle était bouleversé. Pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait pas regardé comme une surdoué immature et à demi folle, il n'avait pas posé sur elle un regard où se croisaient les phrases « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle va encore faire ? », « J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tout faire sauter » ou « Pourquoi je suis ami avec elle ? ». Certaine fois elle avait vu ces phrases dans les yeux de Kyle ou de ses anciennes amies, sa directrice de primaire l'avait regardé comme un alien, Justin Hammer comme un singe savant, sa mère parfois comme une créature hybride. Mais jamais encore on n'avait posé sur elle un regard heureux. Simplement heureux, sans intension de rire ni de se moquer d'elle.

Avec un sourire elle se dirigea vers le salon où sa mère pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, un téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille. Elle semblait plongé dans une conversation houleuse avec un magasine dont Lisbeth avait vaguement entendu parler. Pepper lui fit un vague signe de la tête signifiant qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'il allait falloir qu'elles discutent un peu. Seulement, Elisabeth souhaitait que se mère lui fasse une promesse qu'elle tiendrait :

-Maman, je voudrai que tu me promettes de me dire qui est mon père…

-Navré mais je ne peux accéder à votre requête, fit Pepper tant pour sa fille que pour la journaliste.

-D'accord, conclu Lisbeth, Dans ce cas pour l'antidote je en peux pas non plus accéder à ta requête.

-C'est exagérer, fit la mère au téléphone.

-C'est le prix à payer pour que la presse entière ne parle pas de la « mystérieuse maladie qui a saisis Tony Stark la veille de l'ouverture de la Stark expo ». Je glisserai quelques détails croustillants bien entendu…

Faisant d'incessant va et viens dans la pièce, la rousse déclara :

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse…

-C'est tout réfléchi, fit Lisbeth, Tu as sept secondes et sois je descend dans l'atelier faire l'antidote sois le monde entier parlera du génie qui a détrôné Tony Stark ! Et si ça ne te conviens pas et bien je… je... J'invite Justin Hammer à diner !

La terreur se peignit sur le visage de Pepper. Ses lèvres se décolorèrent, ses pommettes prirent une teinte proche du cadavre avant que la rousse ne murmure :

-D'accord.

Un immense sourire se peignit les lèvres de Lisbeth qui dévala les marches qui menaient à l'atelier. Elle se sentait légère comme un papillon, comme un oiseau. C'était du bonheur. Du bonheur pur, brut, volcanique. Plus fort que lorsqu'elle faisait marcher une invention, plus fort que l'amour, plus fort que le premier pas de Neil Armstrong sur la lune, mieux que la naissance des enfants, mieux encore que tout ce que tout les êtres du monde avait pus ressentir comme bonheur à travers les âges. A croire que quelqu'un était allé tailler un bloc de bonheur à la carrière des sentiments et le lui avait envoyé.

L'organigramme

Assise sur le sol de pierre, gardant un œil sur les éprouvettes vertes fluo qui fumait devant elle, Lisbeth tentait de trouver une seringue dans l'atelier, en vain. Où un génie pouvait il ranger du matériel médicale ? Si c'était un génie normal, nul part. A quoi cela lui servirait il ? Mais Lisbeth était persuadé que Stark en possédait, sinon comment ferait il pour changer son cœur ? Il lui fallait bien s'injectait un liquide anti rejet.

Tournant une nouvelle fois entre les différents pilonnes de béton, la jeune fille survola le sol des yeux avant de pousser un soupir et de sortir de sa poche son téléphone. Le posant par terre, elle s'exclama :

-JULIET, debout !

L'écran du Samsung s'alluma, diffusant une lueur bleue pâle dans l'atelier tout entier. L'atelier, comme il était couramment appelé, ressemblait davantage à une caverne d'Ali baba ou pouvait être aisément prit pour son établi avec un agrandissement d'une centaine de mètres carrés, garni d'une collection de voiture tout à fait impressionnante, de cinq armures d'Iron man, d'un matériel dont elle ne pouvait que rêver et d'un salon. Les murs, de pierres marrons, montaient jusqu'au plafond en compagnie de plusieurs pilonnes de béton gris répartie un peu partout dans la pièce pour soutenir la maison toute entière, le sol de béton pour une moitié et de carrelage noir brillant pour l'autre moitié reflétait les spots qui scintillaient au plafond comme la voute céleste. Jamais Lisbeth n'avait osé rêver d'avoir un endroit pareil pour mener à bien ses projets, et maintenant qu'elle y était elle se demandait si il existait plus bel endroit au monde. Si sa mère n'avait pas été au premier, elle aurait pus croire vivre dans un rêve.

-Je suis là Madame, déclara JULIET de sa voix robotique.

-Bien. Tu pourrais me passer la pièce au scan ?

-Bien sure Madame.

Une onde de choc bleue balaya la pièce, venant du téléphone de la lycéenne. Soudain, une lumière rouge irradia la pièce alors qu'une alarme hurlait, forçant Lisbeth à se boucher les oreilles. Le tunnel de pierre qui servait de sortie pour les voitures fut barricadé par un rideau de fer alors que la jeune fille criait, tentant de couvrir le bruit de la sirène :

-JULIET, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je détecte une technologie inconnue Madame.

-Alors détruit là !

-Je ne peux Madame, répondit l'ordinateur, Il me semble qu'elle est plus puissante que moi. Elle est toute près de vous.

-JULIET, je suis entouré de technologie extrêmement puissante, alors sois un peu plus précise !

-Elle est en train de chercher à me déconnecter du système de la maison. Madame, que dois-je faire ?

Se dirigeant vers l'ampoule rouge qui clignotait comme celle d'une guirlande de Noël, Lisbeth s'exclama :

-Essaye de la bloquer. C'est très probablement un pare feu installer par Stark…

-Dois-je tenter une identification ?

-Si tu en as le temps et l'énergie, bien entendu ! Fit la lycéenne montant sur le capot d'une voiture rouge pour tenter d'aller débrancher l'alarme.

Elle retira ses mains de ses oreilles avant de saisir un fil à peine plus grand que son petit doigt et, le tordant, mi tout ses fils conducteur hors service. L'ampoule cessa de montrer tout signe ostentatoire de vie alors que, descendant su capot, Lisbeth entendait JULIET déclarer :

-Madame… L'inconnu va me déconnecté du système et très probablement me détruire…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Sa puissance est tel que je ne peux résister plus longtemps. Il faut que vous me désactiviez.

-Tu es certaine de cela ? Demanda anxieusement Lisbeth en traversant à grands pas la pièce pour trouver d'où venaient les sons stridents qui lui perçaient les tympans.

-Oui Madame.

-Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de lancer une identification ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, Madame. La technologie inconnu c'est identifié elle même au nom de JARVIS.

Aux paroles de JULIET, le regard de Lisbeth rencontra un boitier blanc fixé au mur Nord de la pièce qui émettait cet horrible bruit. Il était trop haut pour elle, et cette fois ci il n'y avait aucun capot sur lequel monter. Se dirigeant vers la boite, Lisbeth déclara :

-Code : MARIA P.713, Projet : JULIET, Ordre : Désactiver.  
-Merci Madame, déclara l'ordinateur alors que l'écran du Samsung s'éteignait.

Alors que JULIET redevenait muette, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis plus de trois ans, la sirène se tut. Un calme infernale tomba sur la pièce alors qu'un écran géant, fait ni de verre ni de plastique apparaissait au centre de la pièce. Lisbeth se tourna vers cet objet non identifié qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et regarda plus attentivement les dizaines de codes informatiques qui y défilaient. Le plus alarmant n'était pas que quelqu'un ait crée un écran plus performant que les siens, ni que celui ci ait surgie de nul part, mais qu'elle connaissait par cœur ces codes pour les avoir créer. Ces chiffres et ces lettres, séparément, ne voulaient strictement rien dire, mais ensemble ils formaient la carte mère de JULIET. Que JARVIS était apparemment en train de pirater. Ne se précipitant pas sur l'écran pour empêcher le super ordinateur de pirater son invention, Lisbeth se demanda simplement pourquoi il n'avait pas pirater le Monocle ou le Folter mais faisait subir ce traitement à JULIET avec une telle facilité.

Se précipitant sur le Monocle qu'elle avait posé à côté de ses éprouvettes, elle eu rapidement sa réponse : elle avait crée JULIET trois ans auparavant et le Folter et le Monocle cette année, elle ne leur avait tout simplement pas donné à tous les mêmes systèmes de protection. Laissant JARVIS infliger à la pauvre carte mère de JULIET ce qui lui plairait, Lisbeth ouvrit le Monocle et, faisant apparaitre l'écran de verre, vérifia pour la première fois si le rapprochement d'Orion posait des problèmes d'ordre géologique, écologique et astrologique. A sa grande surprise, lorsque les chiffres défilèrent sur l'écran, il semblait que non.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de sa mère, douce comme à son habitude, s'exclama :

-Lisbeth, qu'est ce que tu as encore fais ?

-JULIET s'est battu avec JARVIS, avoua la lycéenne pianotant sur l'écran pour ajouter quelques modifications qui ne vous parleraient pas beaucoup sur le Monocle.

-Avec JARVIS ? Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce truc ?

-Ce truc, fit Lisbeth levant la tête et posant sur sa mère un regard noir, est le nec plus ultra de l'astronomie moderne et je vérifie si le fait Qu'Orion se soit rapproché de la Terre n'est pas en train de tuer les phoques !

La femme avança jusqu'à sa fille et demanda, menaçante, ses cheveux roux tombant devant elle :

-Et l'antidote ? On a un marché il me semble !

-C'est vrai ! Confirma Lisbeth refermant le Monocle et se levant pour trouver une seringue. Donnes moi les noms.

Pepper, surprise par tant de franchise de la part de sa fille, écarquilla les yeux. Elle la savait sure d'elle et avec un égo surdimensionné mais pas au point de lui demander cela aussi franchement. Si Pepper savait quelque chose sur le père de sa fille, c'est qu'il était imbuvable, et l'éducation qu'elle lui avait donné l'avait rendu à peu près supportable, seulement, elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir ruser :

-Pourquoi y aurait il plusieurs noms ?  
-Je t'en prie Maman, je suis un génie ! S'exclama Elisabeth fouillant dans un tiroir. Alors ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour être certaine que tu ne connaissais pas l'identité de mon père ! Ou du moins, pas précisément… Alors ? Les noms ?

Poussant un soupir, la femme avoua :

-Tu as raison.

-Je sais !

-Alors je vais te dire un nom, et du me donneras l'antidote, marchanda elle.

-Si tu veux ! S'exclama Lisbeth saisissant enfin une seringue emballée dans un sachet en plastique transparent.

S'approchant de sa fille qui ouvrait l'ustensile et plongeait l'extrémité dans un tube vert fluo, la femme murmura :

-Justin Hammer.

-J'en étais sure ! Ragea Lisbeth retirant la seringue du tube de verre à présent vide, Tu n'aurais pas pus éviter celui là, non ?

-Elisabeth, aucun commentaire s'il te plaie.

La lycéenne fit la moue avant de tendre à sa mère la seringue rendue fluo par le produit. Les mains de Pepper tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'elle la prit :

-Bon, d'accord. Je ne dirais rien. Je vais enfermer tous ces tubes dans des seringues et je vais rentrer à la maison. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ?

-Et les cours, jeune fille ?

-Maman, soupira Lisbeth, Je suis blessé et dans mon sac j'ai le Folter qui doit être couvert de sang, je ne peux pas y retourner comme ça !

Un silence tomba sur les deux femmes. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne put deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre. Dans un soupir, se rendant à l'évidence, Pepper céda :

-Bon, ça va. Rentre.

-Merci !

-Mais si je trouve l'étoile du Berger à ma fenêtre je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Lisbeth se mordit la lèvre avant de murmurer :

-D'accord…

-Je poserai ton sac dans l'entrée. Et je t'interdis de parler à Justin Hammer jusqu'à ce soir, compris ?

Poussant un soupir, Lisbeth se rassit, seringue en main, avant de déclarer :

-Compris.

-Dans ce cas peut être que je retrouverai le monde comme je l'ai laissé ce matin ! Fit semblant de se réjouir la femme en tournant des talons et en quittant l'atelier.

Lisbeth regarda sa mère monter les quelques marches qui menaient au premier étage avant de remplir quatre seringues de sérum anti-Folter. Prenant les quatre dans une main, son Samsung et le Monocle dans l'autre, la lycéenne quitta à son tour le lieu enchanteresse qu'était pour elle le sous sol de la maison d'Antony Stark et, montant les escaliers de pierres planes, le cœur lourd, elle se promis de revenir. Dans le salon, le sol brulé ne lui offrit aucune consolation face à ce trésor perdue, ni la vue de son sac dans l'entrée. Ouvrant celui ci, elle rangea son téléphone et sortit le caisson que Kyle avait ramené de l'établi et y rangea consciencieusement les seringues. Elle entendit sa mère et son patron échanger quelques mots avant qu'elle ne calle le caisson au fond de son sac, ne le jette sur son épaule et ne pousse la porte d'entrée.

La chaleur l'accabla à nouveau alors quelle cheminait vers le bus. Son esprit tourmenté avait beau lui rappeler qu'elle était peut être la fille du plus grand crétin égocentrique ayant existé, un gargouillement fit dériver ses réflexions sur un autre sujet : il était plus que l'heure de déjeuner et elle avait faim.

Le déjeuner d'Elisabeth se composa d'un sandwich au jambon et d'une cannette de Coca. Assise entre son ordinateur où elle reprogrammait la carte mère de JULIET et la télévision qui diffusait les dernières informations concernant l'actualité, son esprit vagabondait entre les cours qui se déroulaient au lycée et la tête que devait avoir le patron de sa mère. La lycéenne avait pris une douche et portait présent un short et un tee-shirt à manches courtes propres qu'elle ne mettait d'ordinaire que pour bricoler. Bien souvent, ses vêtements étaient couvert de cambouis, mais elle avait toujours associé cette odeur à son père, et cela ne la dérangeait pas que le coton de son tee-shirt porte encore cette odeur.

Avalant ce qui restait de son sandwich, Lisbeth rédigea une dernière ligne de code avant d'appuyer sur ENTER et de réactiver JULIET par la même occasion. Ces lignes de code, différentes des précédentes, empêcheraient JARVIS de pouvoir la contrôler à distance, mais la jeune fille avait aussi ajouté quelques modifications. JULIET pouvait à présent lancer des virus informatiques, contrôler le plus part des inventions de Lisbeth ou se verrouiller complétement, empêchant n'importe quel programme informatique de pénétrer dans la carte mère. La voix monocorde der l'invention la salua :

-Bonjour Madame.

-Bonjour JULIET.

-Je constate que vous m'avez apporté des modifications. Que s'est il passé ?

-JARVIS a piraté ta carte mère, avoua Lisbeth fermant son ordinateur.

Elle se leva et attrapa son sac où le Folter dormait toujours, replié dans sa carapace. Attrapant l'objet rouge, Lisbeth le posa sur le tapis où reposait la table basse et, ignorant le bulletin météo que diffusait la télé, déclara :

-JULIET, lorsque je l'aurais ouvert il faudra qu'on le paralyse.

-Et comment Madame ? Je ne vois rien qui puisse m'aider à m'acquitter de cette tâche !

- Et si tu te contentais d'attirer son attention pendant que j'utilise ce bijou ? Proposa Lisbeth agitant une pastille jaune qu'elle avait créé il y a quelques années et qui lui permettait, une fois posé, de paralyser qui elle désirait.

-Excellente idée madame.

Lisbeth, prenant une grande inspiration recula d'un pas avant de déclarer :

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : Folter, Ordre : Ouverture.

Aussitôt, l'androïde qu'était le Folter se déplia, laissant briller ses yeux rouges même en plein jour. Sans attendre, Lisbeth se rua sur lui alors que la voix de JULIET déclarait, imitant Pepper :

-Lisbeth ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce crabe ?

Partagé entre la peur qui lui tenait le ventre et l'envie de rire que lui insufflait cette imitation, Lisbeth parvint à fixer la puce sur la jambe de la créature rouge. Celle ci fut parcourut d'éclair blanc qui claquèrent et sifflèrent comme la langue d'un serpent avant que le Folter ne soit brusquement parcouru d'un spasme et que, campé sur ses jambes, tous ses circuits imprimés soient paralysés. Jaugeant la bestiole qui lui faisait face, Lisbeth lui donna un violent coup de pied pour s'assurer qu'il était bien paralysé avant de s'accroupir, de saisir une boite à outil et de se redresser, comme pour être plus grande que la créature.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille s'approcha des doigts du Folter qui brillaient dans l'ombre de la maison. Saisissant sa main droite, elle passa sa main sur les griffes couvertes de sang séché avant de pousser un soupir et de sortir de la mallette un chiffon et une lotion désinfectante. Astiquant les griffes rouges de l'invention, Lisbeth se demanda à qui appartenait ce sang. A elle ou à Stark ? Elle n'arriverait à a savoir qu'en faisant des analyses, et elle n'en mourait pas d'envie.

Astiquant les morceaux de métal comme un chirurgien ses scalpels, Lisbeth finit par refermer le Folter et de poser sa coque rouge sur la table basse. A la télévision, le présentateur parlait à présent de la décision du président d'accepter les derniers accord de l'Europe, ce qui ne l'intéressait guerre, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, ses pensées furent toutes tournées vers le même sujet : l'identité de son père. Sortant de son sac la photo prise à la Stark expo dix sept ans plus tôt, Lisbeth regarda longuement le visage sérieux de Justin Hammer. Lui ressemblait elle ? Elle ne se l'était jamais demander, mais il semblait que non. Elle n'était ni aussi bête ni aussi immature que lui. Seulement, songea elle, Peut être l'éducation que lui avait donné sa mère avait elle atténué les trais de son caractère, au quel cas elle pouvait très bien être sa fille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que lui, une envie sans fin de s'amuser, des trais fins, et, qui savait, peut être sous ses brushings les cheveux du milliardaire bouclaient ils ? Cela aurait expliqué sa chevelure de gorgone.

La lycéenne s'amusa à imaginer un instant qu'elle était bien la fille de Justin Hammer, reconnue, officiel, et même portant son nom. Elisabeth Maria Amanda Hammer. Cette idée lui arracha une grimace avant qu'elle ne tente de visualiser à quoi une soirée en publique aux bras de Hammer devait ressembler. Elle se voyait dans une robe de cocktail rose, ses cheveux attachés ornés d'une rose, à côté de Justin, en costume bleu, qui ferait des sourires niais aux paparazzis. Il parlerait ensuite sur une estrade de son dernier projet, sans comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il expliquait et finirait à la fin de la soirée à demi ivre, flirtant avec un mannequin de vingt ans.

Cette idée la révulsa, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Sinon elle ne pourrait jamais savoir qui était son père. Et c'était sa plus grande crainte. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle envisage d'être n'importe quelle fille, même celle d'un idiot comme lui. Ces réflexions forcèrent Lisbeth à ne plus idéaliser son père, ce qui était déjà pour elle un grand pas. Poussant un soupir, elle se leva, saisissant le Folter et s'en fut dans l'établi où elle le rangea dans le coffre fort dont elle avait réparé la porte la veille. Claquant celle ci, elle eu une pensée pour JARVIS et se demanda si il avait réussi à pirater toutes les données de JULIET, même ses mots de passe.

Elle retourna dans le salon et jeta un regard au présentateur qui parlait de l'agression d'Antony Stark qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée. On disait que le génie s'en sortait avec une blessure à l'épaule et de multiples contusions mais qu'il serait en état d'ouvrir la Stark expo. Lisbeth s'était toujours étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle la presse arrivait à obtenir des informations, mais jamais sa mère n'avait voulu lui expliquer pourquoi, pour raison professionnelle disait elle.

Se laissant tomber sur le tapis, Lisbeth saisit son téléphone et pianota dessus quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir et de lever les yeux vers son sac dans lequel reposait encore le Monocle. Sans attendre, elle alla le ramasser et le posa lui aussi dans le coffre fort. Elle regretta quelque peu ce qu'elle avait fait au patron de sa mère, bien que cela ait été nécessaire pour récupérer le Monocle. Elle entendit des coups êtres frappés à la porte sans y prêter attention et continua à pianoter sur son Samsung. A nouveau elle entendit frapper sans y répondre. Soudain, un fracas épouvantable résonna dans la maison et la porte, volant en éclat, atterrie à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, elle attrapa ses DRONS en forme de Z et, mettant le gant en cuire, se leva d'un bon. Une forme qui semblait humaine malgré ses couleurs rouge et jaune pénétra dans la pièce en d'étranges bruits mécaniques. Lisbeth, tous les sens en alerte, lança les deux DRON sur l'inconnu à une vitesse tellement haute que les sifflements qu'ils émettaient dans l'air rappelaient ceux du vent.

Les morceaux de fer luisant allèrent se fracasser sur l'armure rouge et or, émettant de curieux éclairs bleu clair, marque ultime de leur agonie. L'homme arracha ceux si de son plastron alors que Lisbeth, détalant comme un lapin, s'enfuyait vers l'établi. Jamais elle n'avait crains ses inventions, Justin Hammer ou sa mère, alors elle ne tremblerait pas devant un homme dans une armure rouge et dorée qui venait lui chercher noise. Cette idée stoppa sa main qui allait ouvrir le coffre pour utiliser le Folter. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde à posséder une armure rouge et or, et elle l'avait torturé quelques heures plus tôt. Se retournant, Lisbeth identifia Iron man qui, debout dans le salon, regardait la photo prise dix sept ans plutôt. Il avait ouvert son masque et bien que son teint soit légèrement cireux, le regard qu'il posait sur le cliché brillait d'une lueur d'intérêt. Se précipitant sur lui et sa précieuse image, Lisbeth s'exclama :

-C'est à moi !

-Oui, fit le génie laissant l'adolescente reprendre la photo, même si je ne vois pas trop en quoi tu peux y tenir…

Une question… Elisabeth avait toujours été habitué aux questions en tout genre, venant de tout le monde, mais jamais d'un homme comme le patron de sa mère. Il allait falloir qu'elle le cerne, et pour cela il allait falloir qu'elle se montre le plus neutre possible pour que lui ne puisse rien déduire de son attitude. Se redressant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle voulait que quelqu'un plaide sa cause –après tout qui aurait soupçonné une lycéenne rousse aux grands yeux bleus bien droite dans une tenue bleu de faire explosé des bombes en cour ?-, elle déclara :

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Il fallait que je te demande comment tu avais fais pour le Monocle, avoua Iron man la regardant serer le cliché contre sa poitrine.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! S'exclama à nouveau la lycéenne.

-En fait, je suis le plus grand concepteur d'arme au monde… Alors si !

Lisbeth sentait ses jambes se désintégrer sous son poids. Elle ne supporterait pas longtemps cet interrogatoire. Sans vouloir l'avouer, cet homme l'impressionnait. Pourquoi cela ? Etait-ce par ce qu'il était armé et pas elle ? Par ce qu'il avait le pouvoir de virer sa mère d'un seul mot ? Par ce qu'il était le premier être humain qui ne la prenait pas pour un monstre ? Ou tout simplement par ce qu'il mesurait un mètre quatre vingt, qu'il portait une moustache, se fichait apparemment d'être blessé, et avait une attitude qu'elle aurait qualifiée de masculine ? Lisbeth n'avait jamais eu d'homme dans son entourage, sinon son grand-père, homme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un vieux pruneau flétris, tout juste bon à lui dire d'arrêter de jouer avec des pistolets à eaux l'été. Elle se rappelait d'un été particulièrement chaud où sa famille, constitué de sa mère, ses grands parents, ses cousins, leurs parents et quelques vieilles cousines, étaient allés à la piscine pour que les enfants ne se déshydrate pas. Sa grande tante Pétunia, une femme de soixante ans dont les cheveux blancs étaient adroitement teints en blond clair, avait comme projet de faire apprendre à tous les enfants à nager pour le mieux et un long après midi de nage semblait se dessiner devant eux. Et c'est ce qui avait été jusqu'à ce que Lisbeth ne se jette dans le bassin, faisant la bombe, en criant « Fuck les vieux ! ». Cet acte lui avait fallu une popularité accru auprès de ses cousins bien qu'elle se soit aussi attiré les foudres des adultes, quels qu'ils soient.

L'autre homme qui aurait pus passer pour une présence masculine était son oncle, qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, au second mariage de ses grands parents. Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il vivait en Inde et qu'il avait une famille, mais jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de vérifier. Elle avait bien un grand oncle, Jeffrey, un homme aux cheveux gris qui abordait une fine moustache grise et des costumes épais. Elle et sa mère le voyait aux fêtes importantes tel que Noël, Pâques, le nouvel ans et quelques anniversaires, mais depuis que Lisbeth avait caché un Ice-Tea dans son cadeau de Noël –cela faisait cinq ans déjà- elles ne le voyaient que très rarement. Bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, Lisbeth regrettait parfois son comportement déplacé, mais pas avec son oncle Jeffrey. En effet, elle avait découvert quelques jours avant Noël une anecdote qui avait fait rire les adultes de sa famille : ayant toujours eu l'habitude de mettre la main aux fesses de Pepper aux fêtes de famille et de lui poser la question redouté par tous les célibataires « Comment vont les amours ? », une surprise attendait l'oncle Jeffrey. En effet, chaque personnes de la famille Potts avaient trouvé mari ou femme à vingt ans, ainsi à vingt huit ans sa mère était elle l'équivalent d'un extraterrestre. Ainsi, lorsque son oncle Jeffrey était arrivé au nouvel ans qui se déroulait dans la maison de ses grands parents cette année là, il s'était approché de sa mère et, avançant sa main vers ses fesses, tout en lui posant le fatidique « Comment vont les amours ? », sa mère s'était retourné. Jeffrey avait alors fait face à un ventre rond qu'elle tenait de ses sept mois de grossesse. Savoir qu'on pouvait rire de sa mère n'avait jamais amusé Lisbeth qui justement avait pris un malin plaisir à ridiculiser son oncle comme il avait ridiculisé sa mère onze ans plutôt.

La dernière figure masculine qui aurait pus lui inculquer quelques valeurs était le père de Kyle chez qui elle avait passé la moitié de son enfance. Malheureusement, celui ci passait la moitié de son temps au travail, un quart avec Tony Stark, et le seul quart qui restait il souhaitait le passer avec sa femme et son fils, sans que la meilleure amie du petit ne soit avec eux. Elle l'avait comprit et avait vécu avec sa mère, ou toute seule, ce qui ne l'avait dérangé. Et la présence de cet homme, qui ne mettait pas la main aux fesses à sa mère en lui demandant comment allait les amours, ni qui lui disait pas d'arrêter de construire des armes, qui ne vivait pas en Inde, ni qui comme Hammer voulait commercialisé ses projets, ni comme le père de Kyle qui ne voulait pas la voire. Il était même venu chez elle pour cela.

-Tu ne trouves rien à répondre ? Demanda Stark se penchant légèrement sur elle, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux descendre de son nuage. J'ai donc raison !

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! S'exclama Lisbeth sortant de ses souvenirs, Vous n'avez rien à savoir sur moi !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Par ce que sinon mon génie je n'ai rien d'intéressant ! J'ai été élevé par ma mère, mes grands parents sont des fous et… J'adore faire explosé des bombes en cour ! C'est tout !

Sentant que la jeune fille n'était pas très disposé à parler, le concepteur eu une idée qui ne pouvait germer sinon dans son esprit tordu :

-Toi ? Un génie ? Une fille complétement singlé à la rigueur, pourquoi pas, mais un génie…

Lisbeth, serrant les points, s'exclama :

-Ah oui ? Je ne suis pas un génie monsieur-je-me-ballade-en-armure-et-je-ne-fais-que-des-conneries ? Dans ce cas venez avec moi, vous allez voir !

S'éloignant à grands pas vers l'établi, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stark alors qu'il la suivait. Il ne connaissait que deux de ses inventions, plus JULIET dont il avait analysé la carte mère que JARVIS avait téléchargé et qui était d'une complexité étonnante pour que son concepteur ait seize ans, et il les trouvait toutes trois incroyable. Il savait que Lisbeth était génie, probablement supérieur au sien, mais il voulait savoir. Savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais aussi ce qu'elle était, ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle puisse fabriquer des choses aussi incroyables. Lisbeth, entrant dans l'établi, s'exclama :

-JULIET ! Debout ! Code : MARIA P.713, Projet : TOUS, Ordre : Ouverture !

Aussitôt, un vrombissement retentit depuis les tiroirs opaques ainsi que sur la table et sur les étagères. Le coffre fort s'ouvrit de lui même. Des tiroirs émergèrent des créatures de boulons et de fer, dressé sur leurs pattes, leurs bras mécaniques ou d'autres objets leur donnant une allure vaguement animal pour certain. Certains ne ressemblaient à rien de vivant, tel qu'un stylo qui s'avéra être un laser, une boule grise qui était en fait un Ice-Tea, une cafetière qui se mit siffler comme une locomotive et qui se remplie d'une entrecôte et de fritte, un morceau de verre s'éleva en apesanteur et changea de couleurs sans ordre, passant du rose au bleu puis au bleu. Au delà de ces gadgets, le Monocle, le Folter, JULIET, ainsi qu'une créature couverte de chaire bleu, une amande en fer s'ouvrit pour donner une plaque de fer légèrement recourbé orné de deux ailes mécaniques recouvertes d'une peau noirâtre, ce qui ressemblait à un haut bois en métal proposa avec une voix androïde de modifier un code ADN. La créature bleu, une fois dressé sur ses pattes arrière, s'avéra être deux fois plus grande qu'Iron man, ses cornes bleu ne donnaient pas franchement confiance en sa petite barbichette qui pendait au bout de sa gueule ornée de centaine de dent tranchante. Il déploya deux immenses ailes que Stark reconnut comme une amélioration des ailes mécaniques, et poussa un hurlement qui fit sourire Lisbeth. Chaque création émettant un bruit, une étrange symphonie emplie l'établi, mélange d'explosion, de demande formulées par des voix androïdes, des cris et des « Où est le Führer ? ». Un chandelier se dressa sur une étagère et se mit à jouer d'un violon minuscule qui résonna étrangement fort pour sa taille. Sortant du coffre fort, une mallette en fer blanc s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître trois révolvers dignes d'un film de science fiction. Ils étaient en titane semble il, couvert de sphères verte pomme dans lesquelles un étrange objet semblable à une embryon roulait sur lui même. Lisbeth en saisit un et tira sur un mur, faisant se réveiller les système biotechnologique qui dormaient, les faisant cracher un rayon vert qui sembla laser au concepteur. Le tir fit effectuer un bond au chandelier violoniste avant de percer le mur qui se referma comme si il n'avait jamais rien eu. Les murs eux même étaient des inventions de la lycéenne. Une paire de basket s'envola, un clavier de piano se mit à jouer avec le chandelier sans que personne ne lui ait rien demandé, une puce électronique vint se greffer derrière la tête d'Iron man sans qu'il le sente. Aussitôt, une odeur qu'il reconnut comme appartenant au fond marin lui emplit les narines et, écarquillant les yeux, il vit l'établi se métamorphosé en récif corallien. Des poissons holographiques passaient à quelques centimètres de lui et il pouvait presque les toucher. Le paysage changea et il se trouva entre Jupiter et Neptune, puis dans les entrailles de la planète. La chaleur était telle qu'il crut un instant que c'était réel.

Lisbeth déconnecta la puce avant de la jeter dans un tiroir, ramenant le patron de sa mère à la réalité. Sans attendre qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, elle saisit une baguette en bois et la pointa sur lui avant de murmurer :

-Abracadabra.

Aussitôt, une lueur bleue apparut au bout de la baguette magique et, le temps d'un éclair, Tony se retrouva en jean et en tee shirt dans l'établi, l'armure ayant disparue. Sur le meuble, le chandelier se mit à jouer un morceau que Lisbeth connaissait pour être un classique Disney et, accompagné du piano, il se mit à chanter. Lisbeth, un sourire en coin, tendit à nouveau sa baguette vers Stark :

-Abracadabra.

L'armure revint le saisir comme étaux, lui coupant le souffle. Comment avait elle fait cela ? Il lui fallait un minimum de trois minutes aidé de JARVIS pour retirer l'armure, alors comment avait elle fait pour la lui retirer en trois secondes et la lui remettre aussi vite ? Sans qu'il eu de réponse, Lisbeth lança la baguette dans un tiroir alors que la créature bleu, constitué de boulon et de chaire, saisissait le Folter entre ses pattes musclées pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Pas mal… Murmura le concepteur d'arme.

-Je sais. JULIET !

-Oui madame ?

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : TOUS, Ordre : Fermeture.

Aussitôt, la faune et la flore qui peuplait depuis peu l'établi se recroquevillèrent, se transformant en étranges fromes géométriques en fer. Chacun alla se rangé, mue par une étrange force et inconnu qui n'aurait ni forme ni odeur : JULIET.

Lisbeth, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, demanda :

-Alors ? Qui est le génie ici ?

-Je baisse mon chapeau. Félicitation.

-Merci.

La lycéenne s'approcha d'un panneau de verre transparent sur lequel était scotché des croquis et des mesures complexe. Arrachant les diverses feuilles, la rousse prit une punaise et s'en servit pour fixer la photo prise à la Stark expo en haut du tableau. Se dirigeant vers la table au milieu de la pièce, Elisabeth se baissa jusqu'à terre et en tira une boite à chaussures qu'elle remonta sur la table. Soufflant la fine pellicule de poussière qui l'avait recouverte, la jeune fille ouvrit la boite sans aucune hésitation et y trouva une dizaine de clichés très varié. En saisissant un qui représentait Justin Hammer, elle prit une autre punaise et fixa l'image sur le tableau de verre. Sur ce cliché, le milliardaire était plus jeune de plusieurs années et riait sur la plage devant les cheminés du Havre. Lisbeth l'avait prise avec un appareil photo jetable lors de leur voyage, mais jamais elle n'aurait crus avoir à la ressortir de la boite dans laquelle elle l'avait enfermé bien des années plus tôt.

Saisissant une nouvelle punaise elle ajouta un papier jaune sur lequel elle avait tracé les mots « Papa peut être » sous le cliché. Le voyant, Stark haussa un sourcil, ce que Lisbeth put sentir tant il semblait surprit et bouleversé :

-C'est ton père ? S'enquit il.

-Peut être, fit la lycéenne.

-Je ne savais pas que Pepper avait eu une relation avec lui !

Sans oser regarder le visage du concepteur, Elisabeth laissa ces mots s'échapper de ses lèvres, étranges oiseaux hurlant leur joie d'enfin voler :

-Elle n'en a pas eu.

-Ah tiens ? Dans ce cas pourquoi serait il ton père ?

-Par ce que je suis un enfant non désiré que ma mère a longtemps regretté d'avoir gardé, avoua la lycéenne qui en était convaincue.

Cela sembla surprendre Iron man malgré son armure. Dans sa tête, des milliers d'idées s'entrecroisaient, toutes plus étranges les une que les autres. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir sut que Pepper avait une fille, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il lui sembla se souvenir d'une pareille annonce. C'était il y a seize ans, au retour de six mois de congé que son assistante lui avait demandé pour des raisons obscurs. Il la revoyait entrer dans le salon où il était en train de se disputer avec une journaliste au téléphone. Raccrochant au nez de cette abominable garce qui était d'une chronophagie a toute épreuve il s'était tourner vers Pepper et l'avait félicité de faire cela à longueur de temps. Cela demandait une patience et une sagesse à toute épreuve, ce dont il n'était pas doté, aussi son image de marque avait elle plus qu'était entaché durant l'absence de la jeune femme. Ils avaient échangé deux ou trois banalités avant de parler brièvement du contenu de leur six mois. Il avait répondu qu'il avait terminé une armure, elle qu'elle avait eu un bébé. Cela l'avait surpris, mais beaucoup de chose le surprenait et, Pepper n'en reparlant pas, il avait harassé cette idée de sa tête. Haussant un sourcil, Lisbeth l'entendit simplement murmurer :

-Surprenant…

-Oui, je trouve aussi. J'appellerai ce tableau « L'organigramme ». Je trouve que ça sonne bien.

-A juste titre. A quoi va-t-il te servir ?

-A trouver qui est mon père, déclara la rousse comme si cela fut une évidence.

-Il est parti ? S'étonna Tony à la fois soulagé que son assistante n'est personne dans sa vie mais aussi survolté à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pus l'abandonner avec un bébé.

Elisabeth éclata de rire avant de se retourner et de planter sur Iron man un regard bleu de connaissance. Dans ses yeux semblaient être renfermé tout le savoir du monde, bien que cela soit physiquement impossible.

-Non ! Je ne sais juste pas qui sait !

-Ah ? Ta mère ne te la jamais dit ?

La jeune fille quitta l'établi d'un bon pas, déclarant :

-Elle ne le sait pas elle même. Alors je vais devoir mener ma petite enquête…

-Tu es courageuse…

-Courageuse ? Loufoque, peut être, mais le courage n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Arrivant dans le salon, elle s'assit sur le tapis et regarda l'écran où le présentateur parlait à présent d'un attentat suicide qui avait eu lieu dans le sud de la Syrie. N'y prêtant aucune attention, Lisbeth regarda Stark qui s'avançait vers elle, haussant un sourcil. Il ne semblait pas comprendre quelque chose.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Tu ne t'es jamais senti différente ?

Cette question sonna étrangement aux oreilles de Lisbeth. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait cette question, la première fois que quelqu'un ne la pensait pas foncièrement différente. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Vous ne me pensez pas différente ?

-Bien sure que non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le serais ?

-Euh… Fit elle semblant d'hésiter, Par ce que je fais des bombes et que je suis à peine plus mature qu'un enfant de dix ans ?

-Je te trouve plus mature que moi.

-Oui, mais vous vous êtes un cas.

Au même moment, le présentateur télé sembla sortir de sa torpeur et déclara, alors que des images prises sur une scène de crime s'affichaient à l'écran :

-… Un meurtrier en série sévit en ville depuis quelques jours. On dénombre au moins cinq victimes qui seraient des personnalités éminentes dans les domaines médicales et technologiques…

-Tiens, fit la lycéenne s'adressant à Iron man, On dirait que le Folter n'est pas le seul à vous en vouloir !

-… La police n'a pour l'instant aucun suspect mais les forces de l'ordre font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour attraper cet homme.

-Bande d'incapable, soupira Stark refermant son masque.

-Comme vous dites.

-Je vais te laisser, je vois ta mère qui arrive : tu vas passer un sale cards d'heure, crois moi !

Se retournant vers l'homme, la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et vint saisir le bras doré qu'elle tira. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que sa mère rentre sans voir que son patron n'était pas à l'article de la mort et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de la blâmer :

-S'il vous plait, restez, souffla elle. Sinon je vais me faire démonter !

-Je crois que tu manies plutôt bien les outils à voir ton établi.

-Je vous en supplie.

-J'accepte, à une seule condition.

Bien que Lisbeth n'ait aucune envie de marchander avec le marchand d'arme, elle poussa un lourd soupir avant de demander :

-Quoi ?

-Dés demain on essaye de faire obéir le Folter. Je crois qu'il a quelques problèmes avec l'autorité.

-Le Folter ? Oh non, il va nous tuer…

-Je t'en prie : son intelligence artificielle n'est pas assez développée pour qu'il prenne des décisions !

-Euh… Non, mais j'ai fais une bêtise… Lors de sa première activation j'ai trouvé drôle de lui faire jurer allégeance à Hitler et il croit que le Führer est encore en vie.

Même derrière son masque, elle crut voir Stark éclater de rire. Lui donnant un violent coup de coude dans le ventre en métal, elle s'exclama :

-Ne riez pas ! Comment voulez vous que je me débrouille avec lui ?

-J'en sais rien mais tout de même là ça bat les records… Et moi qui pensais être le seul à faire des trucs de fou avec mes inventions !

-Vous n'avez pas seize ans ! Déclara sèchement Lisbeth.

-On trouvera une solution… Bon, pour l'instant, fit il éclatant à nouveau de rire, je voie pas trop quoi mais…

Pouffant, il regarda Lisbeth devenir rouge de rage avant de déclarer :

-Arrêtez de rire immédiatement ou j'active le Folter qu'il vous éventre !

-Bon, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de céder mais d'accord !

Au même moment Pepper entra, décoiffée, portant toujours son pyjama. Elle fusilla sa fille du regard avec à peine plus de délicatesse qu'une mitraillette :

-Elisabeth !

-Oui ?  
-Il va falloir que tu me donnes des explications sur ce qui s'est passé chez mon patron !

-Euh…

Tournant la tête vers Antony qui la fixait, Lisbeth regarda avec un demi sourire sa mère rougir et, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds murmura un mélange de mot incompréhensible, incrédule, hésitant certainement entre étrangler sa fille et la frapper à mort contre un mur. La jeune fille aurait parié sur la strangulation avant que Pepper ne relève la tête et ne soutienne les regards de son employeur et de sa fille qui était d'un bleu horriblement identique. A la différence que ceux de Lisbeth brillaient de terreur et que ceux de Stark semblaient sur le point d'éclater de rire. Elle ne connaissait que son patron qui pouvait rire avec ses yeux. Elle réalisa qu'il pouvait en faire des choses quand on récapitulait tout ce qu'il savait faire, autant avec son corps que son esprit. Elle s'enleva des images de l'esprit avant de s'exclamer, s'adressant à lui comme à sa fille :

-Tony ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Et bien votre fille m'a blessé il me semble, fit le génie, je suis venu demander dédommagement.

Le visage de la rousse se décomposa, ce qui amusa beaucoup Elisabeth avant qu'elle ne l'entende s'exclamer :

-Mais vous m'aviez dit que…

-Je n'engagerai pas de poursuites contre elle, finit Iron man, et c'est vrai. Mais là je vous parle de dédommagement, ce qui n'est pas la même chose.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda la femme. De l'argent ?

-Je vous en prie Pepper : je suis milliardaire. Non, je pensais plutôt que si je restai dîner ce soir avec vous et bien…Cela serait un dédommagement bien suffisent !

Lisbeth ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que les yeux de sa mère manquaient de lui sortir des yeux. Comment ? Son patron qui était un génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire et qui pouvait aller dîner dans les plus grands restaurants voulait diner chez elle… Dans ses rêves les plus fou cela n'arrivait même pas.

-Euh… Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ? Demanda elle.

-Et bien, vous, Elisabeth, moi en train cuisiner, mettre la table et diner. Ça vous va ?

-Mais… Ce soir on mange les restes… murmura Lisbeth pouffant.

-Ah… murmura Pepper, J'avais oublié ce minuscule détail… Ce n'est pas grave, je vais…

-C'est parfait ! S'exclama Iron man retenant son assistante par le bras qui, comme une furie, se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Ne changez rien pour moi Pepper : je n'ai jamais mangé les restes quelques part, alors il y a un début à tout !

-Vous êtes quoi ? S'enquit Lisbeth s'accoudant à un mur tant elle riait, un extraterrestre ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Dans tout les cas c'est ce que je demande comme dédommagement : ça vous parait convenable ?

-Convenable ? Murmura Pepper, Je n'aurais pas dis convenable : j'aurai dis exagérer. Vous ne voulez pas retourner chez vous et revenir demain, ou après demain, pour que j'ai le temps de cuisiner quelques de convenable, de ranger la maison et de coller une baffe à ma fille…

-Non désolé : je reste.

La rousse poussa un lourd soupir qui en disait long sur l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle était avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, d'inspirer l'air brûlant et de poser sur sa fille un regard réprobateur. Celle ci stoppa immédiatement de rire avant que Pepper ne déclare :

-Dans ce cas : Elisabeth va dans l'établi avec monsieur Stark et aide le à retirer l'armure. Pendant ce temps je vais aller me changer et je vais commencer à préparer le dîner.

-Oui chef ! Bien chef !

Elle attrapa Iron man par la main et l'emmena dans l'établi où elle tenta de trouver la baguette magique dont elle s'était servie quelques minutes plus tôt. Haussant un sourcil, Stark déclara :

-Pour quelqu'un qui fabrique un tortureur, qui amène Orion à quelques kilomètres de la Terre et qui sème des vigiles je te trouve très obéissante envers ta mère !

-A qui le dîtes vous ! S'exclama la jeune fille sortant d'une boite la baguette, Ma mère est le pire fléau que la Terre ait connu… Ne riez pas ! Je vous jure ! Elle doit avoir des liens de parentés avec Hitler !

-Ne dis pas ça… C'est important le lien qu'on a avec ses parents et les traiter de nièce d'Hitler n'a rien de bien !

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Lisbeth réalisa qu'il avait au moins autant de tempérament qu'elle et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle déclara, un sourire en coin :

-Dixit celui qui a toujours crus que ses parents étaient de vieux fous !

-Mes parents étaient de vieux anarchistes ennuyeux et très à cheval sur les protocoles, rectifia Stark, Et je ne crois pas que ta mère t'ait envoyé en pension, si ?

-Non, par ce que sinon elle serait toute seule à la maison et ça elle ne le supporterait pas ! Mais si j'avais un père je serais déjà à l'autre bout du monde dans une école pour génie !

Elle tendit la baguette vers le génie et murmura un « Abracadabra » avant que l'armure ne se retire d'elle même et ne vienne se poser par terre, en morceaux. Fixant la rousse, Iron man avoua :

-Je ne crois pas.

-Et bien vous vous trompez ! Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère !

-Si. On travaille ensemble depuis vingt ans.

-Et moi je la supporte depuis seize ans : on est quitte.

Lisbeth posa la baguette et sortit de l'établi alors que de la cuisine s'échappait une odeur qu'elle reconnu comme une omelette. Elle manqua d'éclater de rire : elle avait hérité de son père d'après sa mère et ne savait rien cuisiner aussi un jour sa mère avait tenté de lui enseigner les rudiments de la cuisine et avait tenté de lui faire faire une omelette. Elle avait réussi… a avoir ce qui semblait être une éponge brulée au bout de six heures de travail. Lisbeth n'était pas faites pour cuisiner, à par les sandwich.

S'avançant vers la cuisine, elle y trouva Pepper dans un short en jean et un tee shirt blanc qui était en train de faire cuire quelque chose dans une poêle. Chose qui s'avéra être une omelette, comme l'avait prédit Lisbeth. S'approchant de sa mère, elle s'exclama :

-J'ai sorti la sardine de sa boite de conserve !

-Parfait ! Viens mettre la table ! Et des assiettes identiques, pas une à fleur et une à carreau !

La rousse s'approcha d'un placard qu'elle ouvrit et en sortit trois verres qu'elle disposa sur la table en plastique transparente alors qu'elle retournait vers un placard. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le placard avant de s'exclamer :

-Maman ! Il n'y a pas trois assiettes pareilles !

-Et dans le service que nous a offert ta grand-mère ?

-Quoi ? Cette horreur ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour y toucher : je l'ai jeté dans un carton au fond du débarras et qu'il y reste !

Se retournant dans un geste qui aurait pus faire peur à un Marins, Pepper fusilla sa fille du regard :

-Tu as fait QUOI ?

-J'ai ranger ton service… Dans le débarras. Autant dire que je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur !

-Elisabeth…

-Oh oh…

Refusant de s'énerver devant son patron bien qu'elle en meure d'envie, Pepper prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

-Dans ce cas tant pis, met en une qui ressemble aux deux autres. De quoi vous parliez dans l'établi ? J'ai entendu mon prénom…

-Euh… Commença Lisbeth hésitante.

-La généalogie de la famille d'Hitler, ne mentit qu'à moitié Stark venant aider la jeune fille à amener les couverts.

Le voyant, Pepper se retourna à nouveau de son omelette, les sourcils froncés :

-Allez vous asseoir Tony : vous êtes blessé et…

-… Et j'ai demandé à diner avec vous, pas à ce que vous m'invitiez. Alors autant prêter main forte.

Pour la première fois, Lisbeth remarqua qu'il avait un bras en écharpe et cela la surprit. D'ordinaire elle avait le sens du détail mais la journée avait été éprouvante, aussi mit elle cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Qui eu crus qu'un soir les deux aliens de la famille Potts : Pepper la célibataire et Elisabeth l'insoumise dineraient avec le magna de l'industrie militaire, assis autour d'une table dans la cuisine, à manger une omelette cuisinée avec ce qu'il restait dans le frigo et à parler de tout et de rien ? Personne, et surement pas Obadiah Stane qui ne crut pas Tony lorsqu'il lui raconta le lendemain. Crachant son café sur le piano à queue qui se trouvait dans le salon, le chauve toussa un bon nombre de fois avant de s'exclamer, regardant le blessé passer son bras dans une écharpe qui le maintenait contre sa poitrine :

-C'est une blague ?

-Puis-ce que je te le dis ! Tu sais que je suis un égocentrique narcissique mais pas un menteur !

-Je me suis habitué à tout de ta part ! S'exclama l'homme, Alors comme ça Pepper a une fille…

-Oui, Elisabeth ! Confirma l'homme.

Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre d'où il revint avec une veste et son téléphone. Il glissa celui ci dans sa poche avant qu'Obadiah ne murmure :

-Et… Elle l'est ?

-Quoi ? S'enquit le génie haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien tu me dis qu'elle a seize ans, qu'elle a des yeux bleus, des facilités déconcertantes avec la technologie et qu'elle est la fille de Pepper…

-Euh… Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors tout le monde sait que Pepper et toi vous êtes réveillé dans le même lit après une soirée un peu arrosée il y a dix sept ans. Alors est ce qu'elle est ta fille ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le milliardaire s'exclama, prit d'une hésitation bien que cela soit davantage un reflexe :

-Non ! Enfin je ne crois pas… Ou alors ça m'étonnerait… Mais… Non, c'est impossible !

-Bon… Si tu le dis… Elle est si doué que ça cette petite ?

-Oh oui, murmura Stark passant sa vestes sur ses épaules, je pense qu'elle est meilleur que cet allemand…

-Joshua Getz, l'aida Obadiah, Il était là à la Stark Expo qui a eu lieu il y a dix sept ans.

-Oui, et que Justin Hammer, sans hésité, et que Aron Aärkof…

-Cela m'étonne que tu te souviennes de son nom, avoua Stane. Dis moi ton génie tu vas l'emmener au Tactic's game ? Je te rappel que ton dernier coéquipier a été éliminer…

-Je sais, je sais… Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à l'emmener là bas.

-C'est un génie oui ou non ?

-Oh oui !

-Dans ce cas elle a sa place dans la confrérie et la finale de Tactic's game a lieu la semaine prochaine. Tu ne vas pas la disputer tout seul et blessé, si ?

-Oui… Non… J'en sais rien… Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

Le chauve s'approcha de son ami et passa sa veste sur son épaule blessée avant de demander, le voyant grimacer :

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Alors comme ça tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, murmura Stane.

A vrai dire il se rappelait de tout mais ne volant pas impliquer la famille Potts dans cette affaire, il avait raconté à la police qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, et étant donné qu'il se tordait de douleur et hésitait à arrêter de respirer, ils l'avaient cru. A présent qu'il avait proféré ce mensonge il devait s'y tenir :

-Non, aucun.

-Je crois que j'ai une piste pour ton ou tes agresseurs, avoua l'homme se levant, il s'agit de Logan… Je crois que tu le connais…

-Wolverine ? S'étonna le génie. Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ? J'ai cinq trous dans l'épaule, pas trois !

-Mais il a une fille, avoua Stane, elle s'appel Tanaquil et elle est… Enfin elle a deux griffes en Adamandium… Et deux plus trois égale cinq…

-Euh… Je ne crois pas ! Et comment tu es au courant pour cette fille ?

-C'est le professeur qui gère ou qui gérait l'Adamandium qui m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours…

Haussant un sourcil, Stark s'enquit :

-Gérait ?

-Le professeur est mort il y a trois jours, avoua Stane, Il a été assassiné.

-Humm… C'est pas le premier scientifique a être tué ces derniers jours… Bon, il faut qu'on y aille et oublie Logan et sa fille : je ne crois pas qu'ils aient un quelconque rapport…

Journée de lycéen

Assise entre Kyle qui se rongeait les ongles face à son livre de géographie et Tanaquil qui, les pieds sur la table, regardait ses ongles rouges vernis avec lassitude Lisbeth soupirait. Elle avait toujours détesté les cours et cela ne risquait pas de commencer maintenant. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'à côté d'elle Lisbeth s'ennuyait tout autant et qu'elle ne disait jamais non à une envie de s'amuser. Seulement il lui manquait de quoi fabriquer un jouet. Se tournant vers sa voisine, elle appela :

-Ep ! Pst !

-Quoi ? Fit la mutante tournant vers la rousse un regard signifiant à la fois « m'emmerde pas » et « ferme la ou je te transforme en paillasson ».

-Tu as un trombone ? Demanda Lisbeth.

-Est ce que j'ai une gueule à avoir un trombone ?

-Non mais tu as une gueule à t'emmerder et moi aussi alors si tu avais eu un trombone…

-Quoi ? Tu aurais un hélicoptère avec ? Pff… Pauvre fille…

Haussant un sourcil, Lisbeth qui supportait très mal voir pas du tout qu'on la prenne de haut déclara :

-Et qu'est ce que tu proposes pour passer le temps ?

-Et bien… Que tu fermes ta gueule, pour commencer ce serait déjà pas mal…

-Ne commence pas. J'essaye de faire passer le temps !

-Pour l'instant tu m'emmerdes la rouquine!

-Bon, tant pis : je vais m'amuser toute seule. Tu n'as pas de métal ?

Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille s'exclama, levant les yeux au ciel :

-Va te faire foutre !

-Dommage. Tu aurais vu la tête de monsieur Silverfaet déformée par la douleur.

Ce dernier mot sonna avec bonheur aux oreilles de Tanaquil qui avait dans la tête une véritable boussole à barbarie et lorsqu'un mot comme douleur ou sang apparaissait dans une phrase, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à la personne qui l'avait prononcé. Se tournant vers Lisbeth qui avait ramené de son sac ce qui semblait être un verre de lunette, la jeune fille demanda :

-Et si je te donne du métal, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Hum… Tu vas voir. Donne moi le métal.

Tanaquil se baissa et sortit de ses poings deux griffes en Adamandium qui firent écarquiller les yeux de Lisbeth. Revenant de sa surprise, la rousse murmura, désignant un rayon de soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre derrière elles :

-Très bien. Alors détourne ce rayon vers le prof.

-Quel endroit ? Demanda la brune en détournant le rayon.

-N'importes où mais fais attention : ça va le bruler un peu !

-Oh… Dans ce cas…

Elle attendit que l'homme se retourne avant de poser le rayon sur les fesses de son professeur. Lisbeth passa le verre de lunette devant la griffe de métal et, fixant le pantalon de l'homme, murmura :

-Cinq… Quatre… trois…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH !

-Tiens, murmura Lisbeth regardant avec un sourire le tweed de son pantalon se mettre à fumer, Il est plus douillet que je le croyais !

Tanaquil éclata de rire alors que l'enseignant se mettait à caracoler come un cabri dans la pièce, hurlant de douleur face à son pantalon en feu. La classe écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire et que Lisbeth et la brune ne démontent leur petite machine. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges rangea ses griffes et tendit la main à Lisbeth :

-Tanaquil Kill Logan-Verley, mais appel moi juste Kill, en fait mon prénom s'écrit Tanakill mais ils l'ont changé dans mon dossier !

-Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts-tout court !

-Ah ! Je le connais ce monsieur tout court ! Très sympa !

La rousse éclata de rire, on lui avait fait beaucoup de blague à propos de son père mais celle ci à défaut d'être la plus intelligente était la plus drôle. Fixant les mains de la mutante d'où ses griffes avaient disparus, elle s'enquit :

-Ton père c'est pas le policier qui s'appel Logan ?  
-Comment tu le connais ?

-Oh… Un hasard.

-Dit : ton père s'appel vraiment « tout court » ou…

-Non, fit Lisbeth avec un sourire, J'ai pas de père !

-Ah… Moi j'ai plus de mère ! Au fait je pense qu'il faut mieux ne pas avoir de père plutôt que de s'appeler « tout court ».

Elisabeth sourit avant de regarder le professeur hurler et de déclarer :

-En tout cas lui il va avoir le feu aux fesses pendant un moment !

-Ça oui !

Au même moment Kyle qui était d'une bonne volonté sans limite saisit l'extincteur et en aspergea le professeur avant de regarder les flammes s'éteindre et son professeur hurler :

-Mademoiselle TOUT COURT !

-Oh non… Soupira Lisbeth… C'est pas vrai…

-Ils t'appellent tous « tout court » ? S'esclaffa Tanakill.

-Ouaip, soupira la jeune fille, Et encore il a pas commencé…

-LA SANS PÈRE!

-… a crier. Oui monsieur ?

S'approchant a grands pas de la rousse, le professeur s'exclama :

-Vous m'avez brulé !

-Euh… Et bien directement c'est Archimède qui vous a brulé.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux alors que Tanaquil faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un aussi insolente qui pourtant ne paraissait pas l'être. Elle semblait incroyablement amusée, comme si il clown venait de surgir dans le dos de Silverfaet et s'était mis à faire des grimaces.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Et bien ce qui vous a brulé est un laser et le laser a été découvert par Archimède. Donc techniquement étant donné que personne n'a de prise sur la lumière et que cette arme est faite exclusivement en lumière et bien… C'est Archimède qui vous a brulé !

-Ne riez pas de moi mademoiselle Tout court !

-Oh mais je ne me ris pas de vous !

-A oui ? Dans ce cas quand rirez vous de moi ? Je serai curieux de le savoir !

-Oh ! Mais ça je peux le faire !

Elle se pencha sur son sac et en sortit un ordinateur qu'elle ouvrit avant de se mettre à pianoter sur le clavier et de déclarer à haute voix :

-JULIET ! Debout ! Prépare la mise à feu du DRACOfr71. Améliore la capacité des ailes de treize pour cent et… A combien est le record du tour du monde ?

-Deux jours et six heures madame.

-Parfait ! Alors retire trois pour cent de puissance de feu, ordonne lui de faire le tour de la terre et de ramenez ici un chinois, un afghane, un péruviens, un tibétain, un africain et… un australien !

-Bien madame.

Lisbeth sembla régler quelques paramètres avant de poser sur son professeur un regard bleu plein d'étoile garni de ce sourire « Attention je vais faire un truc de malade ». Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard un dragon bleu à cornes dont le sommet du crâne touchait le plafond survint, tenant dans ses immenses pattes un homme de type asiatique, une femme blonde qui semblait australienne, un péruviens, une afghane et un africain. Alors que tous écarquillaient les yeux et que les infortunés voyageurs se mettaient à gémir en plusieurs langues, Lisbeth murmura, le sourire de son père aux lèvres :

-Voilà monsieur : là je me rie de vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbeth ne riait malheureusement plus de grand monde. Assise dans le bureau du proviseure en compagnie de Tanakill, Kyle qui s'était accusé et Shadow qui avait éclaté de rire quand le dragon avait soufflé des flammes sur Silverfaet, elle poussait des soupirs, ennuyée. Le proviseur reprit son discoure :

-… Ce que vous avez fait est inacceptable.

-Inacceptable, soupira Shadow, c'était drôle : nuance.

-Drôle monsieur Blake ? Votre mère n'en dit pas autant.

-Tiens donc ? Vous avez une preuve ?

L'homme fit entrer quatre personne que chacun des accusés aurait aimé savoir ailleurs : la mère de Kyle, Pepper dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, Logan qui avait un monstrueux sourire aux lèvres et uns femme blonde platine montée sur quinze centimètres de talons qui portait une jupette trop courte roses ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge pétant. Le proviseur se leva et déclara, alors que Logan s'approchait de Bloody, Pepper de Lisbeth, la mère de son fils et la femme de Shadow. Pepper murmura, affolée :

-Monsieur le proviseur, je suis confuse, je…

-Merci mademoiselle Potts mais il me semble que c'est à moi de parler, fit l'homme.

-Kyle ! S'exclama sa mère nommé Ashley, une grande femme métisse aux cheveux qu'elle lissait, Je t'interdis de passer du temps ou d'adresser la parole à cette bâtarde, c'est compris ?

-Ma fille ? S'exclama Pepper, Une bâtarde… retirez ça tout de suite !

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tord, fit la femme en talon haut et à la bouche tordue et trop maquillée.

-C'est mieux de n'être l'enfant de personne plutôt que d'une prostituée ! S'exclama la rousse.

-Et pan dans les dents, fit Logan.

-Oh vous taisez vous ! S'exclama Ashley. Kyle, tu as intérêt à m'obéir. Quant à vous Pepper si vous n'étiez pas une trainée…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-… Peut être que votre fille aurait un père et peut être qu'elle ne serait pas aussi instable !

-Peut être que vous pourriez la fermer, proposa Logan sein de sa douceur habituelle bien qu'il veuille défendre Elisabeth qu'il savait sympathique.

-Moi ? S'offusqua la mère de Shadow en faisant la moue, Une prostituée ?

-Toi la pute, fit la mère de Kyle, T'en mêle pas !

Tanakill ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui résonna dans la pièce avec une insolence alors que Hemilson se levait, les mains en évidence pour signifier soit qu'il n'allait frapper personne soit pour que les adultes se calment. Fixant les quatre personnes qui se battaient plus ou moins, il déclara :

-Mesdames, mademoiselle, monsieur… Calmez vous je vous prie.

-Ça fait longtemps que je veux vous le dire Pepper ! S'exclama Ashley, Mais Lisbeth a une mauvaise influence sur Kyle…

-Et sur Skar, mentit la blonde désirant faire savoir qu'elle était là, Et je suis sure qu'elle a aussi une mauvaise influence sur votre fille monsieur !

Logan et sa fille échangèrent un regard surprit avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui étonna davantage les autres parents. Comment pouvait on avoir une mauvaise influence sur Tanakill ? C'était impossible, même Logan ne l'avait pas et pourtant il n'était pas « le gentil et obéissant policier ». Sa fille avait un sale caractère et elle en était fière, il le savait. Reprenant, Ashley s'exclama :

-Peut être qu'il serait bon que vous lui disiez qui est son père, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Dîtes le lui dans ce cas, la nargua Pepper.

-Et bien dans ce que j'ai pus voir d'elle elle est espiègle, curieuse, dangereuse et très intelligente alors avouez lui qu'elle est la fille de Joshua Getz !

Pepper et Lisbeth écarquillèrent les yeux alors que la mère de Shadow se demandait si elle avait déjà couché avec lui ou non. Logan éclata d'un rire sonore avant que Pepper ne s'exclame :

-L'allemand qui a des idées nazies ?

-Lui même !

-Maman ! S'exclama Lisbeth.

-Lisbeth, aucun commentaire ! Quant à vous Ashley je serai curieuse de savoir qui vous a dit que j'avais coucher avec celui la !

La rousse se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce en courant alors que Tanakill s'élançait à sa poursuite, refusant d'écouter le débat sur l'éducation sexuelle qui se tiendrait dans le bureau du proviseur. Bien qu'elle fut plus rapide qu'elle elle laissa Lisbeth la devancer et aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes où elle l'entendit éclater en sanglot. Elle poussa un soupir avant de fermer la porte des toilettes et de s'approcher de la cabine principale où la rousse pleurait. Frappant à la porte, la jeune fille aux yeux rouges s'exclama :

-Lisbeth ! Sors de là !

-Non ! Laisse moi !

-Allez ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est à cause de ta mère ?

-Non ! Mon père ! Mon père est peut être un nazi… Un nazi !

-Et alors ? Le mien a été tueur en série !

Elle entendit les pleurs se taire un instant avant que la voix tremblante de Lisbeth ne murmure :

-Sérieux ?

-Bien sure que oui ! Et je ne pleure pas ! Il faut être forte dans la vie ma vieille !

-C'est pas toi qui a une mère qui te hais et un père que tu cherches ! C'est pas toi non plus qui es singé par tout le monde depuis que tu es petite !

-Non, c'est vrai. Ma mère est morte, mon père un policier taré et on passe notre temps à faire des vas et viens entre des villes pour fuir notre passé et avec mes griffes tu crois vraiment qu'on ne me regarde pas comme un animal de foire ?

-Euh… Et bien…

-Si. Mais c'est la vie rouquine alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : dans la vie il n'y a pas de clopinant, sauf dans les histoires de mômes alors soit tu marches soit tu crèves et j'ai comme l'impression que tu veux marcher.

-Est ce que ton meilleur ami t'a déjà regarder comme si tu étais un alien ?

-Non.  
-Est ce que ta mère ou ton père t'a déjà dit que si tu n'étais pas né ça aurait arrangé les choses ?

-Non.

-Est ce que tu as déjà regretter d'être en vie ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais rien eu de tout ça par ce que je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur ami, que je n'ai pas connu ma mère ou presque et par ce que j'étais tellement fixé sur ma mutation que j'en avais oublié le monde autour de moi. Alors dis moi, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire dans ces chiottes ?

-J'hésite entre continuer de pleurer ou me foutre une balle dans la tête !

-Dans ce cas opte pour la balle dans la gueule : au moins tu sais laquelle prendre.

Cela fit rire la rousse qui écouta son amie déclarer :

-Lisbeth, je me suis retrouvé dans des lycée pourri où je connaissais personne et où j'étais obligé de passer ma journée avec des putes. Alors qu'ici tu as Kyle, tu as Skar et tu m'as moi. Alors envoi chier tout ceux qui te charrie sur ton père : c'est que des cons.

-Tu… tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ?

-Oui. J'oserai pas te le dire si c'était faux.

Elle entendit la porte être déverrouiller et la jeune fille sortit des toilettes, en larme, bien que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur affolantes. Elle semblait presque meurtrière. Prenant Lisbeth par les épaules, Tanakill la rassura :

-Et si le prof d'histoire nous met une heure de colle : je le bouffe !

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Ouais ! Allez viens la rouquine : on va affronter le monde qui est plein de bouffon et de con ! Et si pour commencer on séchait l'éducation sexuelle et on allait faire un tour en ville ?

-Oh ! Excellente idée ! Quoi que… Merde, je peux pas.

-Tu peux pas ? S'emporta Tanakill déçu de ne pouvoir avoir une amie, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

-Non, ma mère m'a punis… Elle m'a envoyé tous les soirs chez son patron…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Je l'ai torturé, avoua Lisbeth. Mais il est pas mort ! Il a juste cinq trous dans l'épaule…

La mutante stoppa sa marche et, saisissant la rouquine par les épaules demanda, la secouant :

-Le patron de ta mère, c'est pas Iron man ?

-Euh… Si.

-Waouh ! Alors ça c'est classe ! Bienvenue au club des tarés !

-Euh… Si tu le dis…

-Je l'affirme ! Bon en attendant si on retournait dans le bureau du proviseure ? Je crois que sinon ta mère va t'interdire de sortir de chez toi pendant dix ans !

-Qu'elle essaye…

Trois heures plus tard, Lisbeth s'avança devant la porte de la maison sur la falaise et savoura lorsque JARVIS lui demanda :

-Mot de passe ?

-Howard 345.

Aussitôt la porte se déverrouilla et alors qu'elle poussait la porte, la voix androïde déclarait, comme à contre cœur :

-Code correcte. Bienvenu mademoiselle Potts.

-Lisbeth.

La voix sembla ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait et, alors qu'elle entrait, il murmura, incrédule :

-Je vous demande pardon…

-Lisbeth. C'est ma mère qui s'appel « mademoiselle Potts », pas moi. Moi c'est Lisbeth.

-Fort bien made… Euh Lisbeth !

Avec un sourire la jeune fille pénétra dans le salon qui était rangé et propre, meublé d'une nouvelle table, d'un nouveau canapé et d'un nouveau tapis identiques aux anciens. Le seul détaille se souvenant du combat était la tache de sang sur le parquet qu'on avait essayé de frotter, sans succès. Au souvenir de comment cette tache était apparue, Lisbeth toucha son épaule et émit un bref « Aïe » comme si elle avait elle même reçut le coup avant d'appeler à pleine voix :

-Monsieur Stark !

-Oui ?

Elle entendit des pas et Iron man arriva de son atelier, tenant dans une main un tourne vis. Il était toujours pâle, mais avait retiré son écharpe médicale et c'est avec un sourire qu'il s'exclama :

-Bonjour Elisabeth.

-Euh… Pas d'Elisabeth, murmura la rousse, Juste Lisbeth.

-Dans ce cas oubli le « monsieur Stark » et appel moi Tony.

-Humm… Ça me va.

Tendant sa main libre vers la jeune fille, il déclara, la voyant hausser un sourcil :

-Donne moi la clef USB.  
-Quelle clef ?

-Celle où est configuré la carte mère de JULIET.

-Euh… Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour que JARVIS ne la pirate pas comme hier.

Lisbeth poussa un soupir avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de le tendre à Stark, déclarant :

-La voilà.

-Merci.

Il attrapa l'objet et l'emmena avec lui au sous sol où Lisbeth le suivit. Elle entra à nouveau dans cette étrange caverne au plafond parsemé d'étoiles dans laquelle reposait toutes les inventions les plus incroyables du monde et regarda le génie des lieux connecter son téléphone à son ordinateur et déclarer :

-JARVIS, voici JULIET. Tu ne la pirate pas, tu ne la déconnecte pas, tu fais copain-copain avec elle, comprit boite de conserve ?

-Bien monsieur.

L'écran s'alluma alors qu'Elisabeth posait les yeux sur l'Audi SR8 qui dormait dans le garage. Elle regarda Stark poser ses yeux sur elle et demander, à la fois curieux et excité :

-Alors ? Tu l'as amené ?

-Le Folter ? Et bien étant donné que vous vous êtes occupé de ma mère pendant une soirée et que ça m'a épargné la leçon de morale : oui.

Elle sortit de son sac une boite rouge frappée de la croix gammée avant de voir les yeux de Stark se mettre à briller. Saisissant un bras de l'armure, il l'enfila et le connecta à son cœur avant de mettre en route la radio qui diffusa un tube des Black Eyed Peas et de murmurer :

-Lance le : on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

-Euh… Murmura Lisbeth posant son sac par terre et le Folter au milieu de la pièce bien que l'idée de voir l'étrange créature apparaitre, Peut être qu'avant il serait bon que vous sachiez qu'il n'obéit pas à Hitler personnellement. Durant des tests, il m'est apparut que son cerveau bionique était soumis aux ordres que lui donnait un certain timbre de voix qui devait être spécifique à Hitler, mais jusque là le Folter n'a jamais obéit à personne, sauf à moi lorsque je lui ai fais croire qu'Hitler m'avait chargé d'une mission à lui transmettre.

-D'accord j'ai compris le principe. Tu n'as pas essayé de lui faire écouter un enregistrement dont la voix serait justement ce timbre de voix ?

-Si, soupira la rousse, mais quand je l'ai fais il a tout casser. Je l'ai créer trop intelligent : je savais que j'allais devoir me pencher sur ce problème mais…

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

-Code : MARIA P.713, Projet : Folter, Ordre : ouverture.

Le Folter, en un bruit de métal scient des écrous se dressa sur ses pattes de métal, les doigts cliquetants, lames luisantes, ses yeux rouges brillantes de soif de sang. Lisbeth murmura :

-Folter, écoute moi.

-Mon concepteur ? Elisabeth ? Vous ne portez pas un prénom arien.

-Je vais essayer, déclara Tony, Peut être qu'avec une voix d'homme… Folter, ne bouge…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, l'engin rouge et noir bondissant sur eux avec une vitesse digne d'un guépard et leur envoyait un coup de griffes que Lisbeth essuya en lançant une chaise sur lui. Celle ci leur revint dessus, créant bleus et égratignures avant qu'un laser n'envoie promener la créature à travers le hangar. Stark déclara, se dégageant de la chaise cassée :

-Peut être que je devrai mettre l'armure…

-Vous avez peur ? S'enquit Lisbeth.

Elle tentait de garder son calme devant le tas de boulon et de lame qu'était son invention, mais elle y peinait. Comment ne pas trembler devant cette créature venue de son esprit qui semblait pourtant originaire des enfers ? Avec une assurance qui faisait presque peur, Stark déclara :

-Peur ? Non. Il ne faut jamais avoir peur de ses créations Lisbeth.

-Ce n'est pas votre création.

-C'est vrai mais il ne faut pas en avoir peur pour autant.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu peur de l'armure ?

-Euh… Hormis la fois où en essayant de voler j'ai heurté le plafond ? Non.

Lisbeth poussa un soupir avant de regarder le Folter se redresser sur ses pattes :

-Ecoute moi : je suis ton concepteur.

-Communiste !

-Tiens, il est repartit avec ses insultes… Soupira Tony.

-Homosexuel !

-Là il devient désobligeant. Pas envers moi hein, mais… Oh ! Et puis la ferme !

Il tira au laser ce qui propulsa l'engin contre le mur avant de regarder la machine se redresser. Sur ses pattes rouge sang elle semblait invincible. Haussant un sourcil, Lisbeth déclara :

-Et si on le faisait se fermer ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Et bien je pensais que le fait de ne pas vous faire taper dessus par un nazi vous plairez…

-Au contraire rien ne me fait plus plaisir !

Au même moment le tas de boulon et de vis qu'était le Folter se jeta sur les deux qui se cachèrent sous une voiture alors que les écrous de la créature grinçaient :

-Concepteur… Elisabeth… Antony… Prénom juif… La mort…

-C'est drôle, fit le concepteur, j'ai toujours pensé que les nazis ne parlaient pas comme ça !

-Soyez sérieux deux minutes, murmura la rousse, Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il nous entende.

Stark, regardant le bleu qui colorait sa pommette et ses lèvres qui se fermaient avec une étrange particularité ne put ignorer la lueur qui luisait au fond de ses iris. Il y reconnut de la curiosité, de l'excitation mais aussi et en majeure partie de la peur. Prenant ses mains il murmura, hésitant à croire ou non à cette éventualité :

-Tu es morte de trouille ?

-Oui, avoua Lisbeth. Ce truc n'était pas sensé être aussi intelligent ni aussi fort alors je ne sais pas comment ça va finir…

-Courage fuyons. Il faut affronter ses peurs.

-Alors pour la phobie des araignées j'aurais compris mais là on parle du Tortureur !

Les deux poussèrent un soupir entendu alors que la voix de Shy'm entamait « En apesanteur ». Lisbeth pria pour que la Folter coupe cette chanson qui allait achever de la terrifier avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'imaginer dans son établi en train de bricoler le Monocle. Cette vision plus que rassurante fit ralentir son rythme cardiaque et lui permis de murmurer, faisant mentalement le point sur sa relation avec le patron de sa mère :

-On ne sera jamais d'accord sur rien.

L'homme fit « oui » de la tête alors que le Folter émettait d'étrange bruit mécanique. N'y prêtant pas grande attention et souhaitant de tout cœur remonter le morale de sa coéquipière qui contrairement à lui n'était pas aller en Afghanistan, n'avait pas tué des gens et n'avait pas trente sept ans déclara, écoutant la radio d'une oreille distraite :

-Cette chanson est a vomir.

Cette déclaration surprit la rousse qui répondit, comme étonnée par ses propres paroles :

-Je suis d'accord…

Les deux échangèrent un regard d'un bleu déroutant avant que le sourire « Attention je vais faire un truc de malade » de Lisbeth se dessinait à la fois sur ses lèvres et sur celles de Stark. Avec une synchronisation digne d'un métronome ils déclarèrent en cœur :

-La chanson…

Lisbeth n'avait jamais eu l'oreille musical sauf au piano, instrument que sa mère l'avait forcé à étudier durant dix longues années. Seulement un élément lui semblait incontournable chez son invention : elle n'obéissait qu'à une forme de voix, elle était donc extrêmement sensible aux sons qui l'entouraient et elle était à peu prés certaine que si un son était déverse dans la pièce avec suffisamment de volume les ondes le dérangerait et elle pourrait peut être lui faire comprendre qui était le patron. Peut être.

-JARVIS, déclara Iron man, Et si tu montais le volume ?

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée monsieur…

-Tant pis !

Sans un son JARVIS augmenta le volume de la radio qui se mit à hurler tout bonnement dans la pièce, faisant croire dur comme fer à Lisbeth que sa tête allait explosé. Même si son esprit hors du commun savait que ce n'était pas physiquement possible la jeune fille commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes. Alors que JARVIS montait toujours plus les décibels de la radio il se passa quelque chose de surprenant. Le Folter, comme confronté à une puissance supérieur à tout y comprit au Reich, se replia sur lui même, se recroquevilla sur le sol et se replia sans que personne ne lui ai rien ordonné. Tony, voyant à cette forme de replie qu'ils avaient gagné la bataille s'exclama :

-JARVIS arrête cette horreur !

-Bien monsieur.

L'ordinateur coupa le son avec autant de rapidité qu'il ne l'avait rendu insupportable, laissant les oreilles des deux génies sifflantes. Echangeant un regard du même bleu ils hésitèrent un instant entre se jeter sur une arme pour envoyé le Folter en enfer ou de dire n'importe quelle phrase qui soit hors sujet. Ils choisirent une toute autre option, comme toujours, et ils éclatèrent de rire comme après une farce.

-C'était dingue… Murmura Lisbeth… On a réveillé un nazi et on est même pas mort : juste

couvert de bleu !

-C'est vrai ! S'esclaffa Iron man retirant son gant, Et en parlant de bleu viens avec moi si ta mère te retrouve avec un coquart je ne suis pas certain qu'elle apprécie.

La rousse eu un sourire avant de suivre le milliardaire qui alla jusqu'au salon et sortit d'un mini bar deux poches de glace, un verre d'un liquide vert et un Sprite. Il versa celui ci dans un verre avant de poser une poche de glace sur l'œil gauche de la lycéenne qui était cerclé d'une étrange couleur verte tirant sur le bleu. Lui donnant le verre de Sprite, il saisit le liquide vert d'une main et la poche de glace qu'il posa sur son épaule blessée avant de lever son verre :

-A la tienne.

-A la votre.

Ils burent ensemble et d'une traite, ce qui les fit autant grimacer l'un que l'autre. Tony par ce que la purge qu'il devait prendre pour stabiliser son cœur était répugnante et Lisbeth par ce qu'elle avait but trop vite son tonic. Echangeant un regard, la rousse demanda :

-Vous êtes toujours autant motivé à l'idée de faire obéir le Folter ?

-Plus que jamais. D'autant plus que maintenant on sait qu'il peut prendre des décisions tout seul : la preuve par le fait qu'il se soit rétracter de lui même. Ça, ça veut dire qu'il est plus intelligent qu'on le croyait… Et plus dangereux cela dit en passant.

-Je ne suis pas sure que le dire à ma mère soit une bonne idée, murmura Lisbeth.

-Elle n'est pas forcé de le savoir, lui fit remarquer Stark vidant à demi son verre. Beurk !

-C'est mauvais ? S'enquit Lisbeth.

Le génie grimaça :

-Pire que ça. Tiens, goutte tu vas comprendre.

-Euh… C'est pas de l'alcool ?

-Non de la chlorophylle… Mais c'est aussi dégueu que l'alcool quand on en a jamais bu…

-Ah… par ce que si ma mère avait sentit que…

Elle saisit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres avant de pâlir et de grimacer. Elle rendit le verre à Stark et se dirigea vers une poubelle dans laquelle elle cracha la gorgée qu'elle avait tenté d'avaler. Hilare, Antony s'exclama :

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que j'avais dis ?

-Et vous êtes obligé de boire ça ou c'est pour le plaisir ?

-Je ne suis pas masochiste même si certain pense le contraire. Je suis obligé de boire cette horreur en petite quantité chaque jour. Avant j'en buvais bien plus.

-Et bien je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir, avoua la jeune fille grimaçant encore.

Elle revint vers Stark et finit son verre de Sprite avant de demander, curieuse :

-Vous avez une idée pour le faire obéir ?

-Et bien… J'y travail, avoua il avec un sourire.

-J'ai déjà tout essayer, lui rappela la rousse, et rien n'a marché.

-Mais tu n'as ni mon expérience ni mon point de vue alors peut être que si on se penchait tout les deux dessus ce serait bien non ?

Elisabeth haussa le sourcil qu'elle avait sous la poche de glace avant de murmurer, incertaine :

-Vous voulez qu'on continue ?

-Bien entendu. Pourquoi je penserai le contraire ?

-Et bien… Murmura la jeune fille anxieuse, Personne ne m'a jamais proposé de bricoler avec moi sur une invention potentiellement mortelle et de destruction massive alors j'en suis toute retourné.

-Et cynique en plus, fit le milliardaire avec un sourire, Méfie toi sinon je vais tomber amoureux !

La lycéenne eu un sourire avant de réfléchir quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots. Comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Cette bulle de joie qui avait été implanté dans son ventre et qui ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir ? Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait au fait de trouver quelqu'un qui ne la singe pas et la comprenne ? Elle tomba d'accord avec sa conscience sur le fait qu'il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire cela avant de demander :

-Ma mère vous a déjà parler de sa famille ?

-Et bien, fit le génie, Avec ta mère les informations vont dans les deux sens et étant donné que je n'ai plus de famille et bien non…

-Dans ce cas la famille de ma mère qui est aussi la mienne est autant à cheval sur les traditions qu'un prof de math sur les équations et si on entre pas dans le moule pré établi alors… On est très mal vu. Pour vous donner un aperçu j'ai très mal commencé : je suis née d'une mère de vingt huit ans alors que toutes les autres filles de la famille ont généralement vingt deux ans quand elles ont leur première enfant. Ensuite je suis de père inconnu, ça aussi les coincés de ma famille ont beaucoup apprécié. Pour terminer les filles là bas sont très surveillées : il faut qu'elles soient comme si, comme ça et pas autrement. La plus part sont brune avec des cheveux fins et raides alors que quand on me regarde et bien… Enfin je crois que je ne vais pas m'éterniser la dessus. Ensuite il y a le fait que toutes filles de la famille ont fait des études d'art mais comme je suis une exception je vais essayer d'en faire de physique… Ou de biologie…

-De la physique ? De la biologie ? Mais il te faut de la technologie, de la mécanique et de la nano physique : va au MIT.

-Le seul problème avec le MIT c'est qu'on ne peut y rentrer qu'avec un piston si on est pas un fils d'ambassadeur ou de milliardaire… Et vu que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre…

Elle resta songeuse quelques secondes, laissant Stark la dévisager. Elle avait de Pepper les trais sages et harmonieux mais quelques choses dérangeait dans ce tableau : ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient plus que son Sprite. Elle semblait toujours être en train de penser et ce à quoi elle pensait l'emplissait de chagrin. Normalement Antony n'aurait pas réagi comme cela : il n'aurait pas accepter que quelqu'un débarque dans son atelier et vienne travailler avec lui, ni qu'elle lui parle ainsi de tout et de rien mais cette fille avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Comme si une partie d'elle était capable d'envouter les gens qu'elle croisait. Poussant un soupir, le milliardaire murmura :

-Si il n'y a que ça je suis aller au MIT et j'ai rabattu le clapet des profs… Alors je pense que si je leur demande de prendre une élève qui est « la meilleure des meilleures » dans son domaine ils ne pourront pas me refuser cela…

Durant instant la rousse hésita. Devait elle croire ou non ce que le génie venait de déclarer ou n'était ce qu'une simple farce ? Elle inspecta le regard de l'homme à la recherche d'une particule de plaisanterie mais ne trouva rien qui puis-ce y ressembler. Réalisant à grande peine que quelqu'un lui avait promis une place dans la fac où elle rêvait d'aller depuis qu'elle était petite elle ne réfléchit pas, se jeta au cou du milliardaire et le serra contre elle. Elle sentit sa joue heurter le réacteur ARK que le géni avait dans la poitrine avant de décaler un peu sa boite crânienne, refusant de toucher cet étrange mais merveilleux appareil. Surprit le milliardaire lâcha son verre qui alla se briser par terre en un million de morceau avant qu'un sourire n'orne son visage. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait serré comme ça dans sa vie et il trouvait cela étrange. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Lisbeth et lui souffla :

-Pour le Folter, pourquoi ne pas continuer jusqu'à ce soir ?

-Par ce que ce soir tu ouvres la Stark expo.

Les deux génies se lâchèrent et trouvèrent Obadiah Stane qui portait un élégant costume gris perle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

-Alors ? On travail là dedans ?

-Oui, avoua Stark.

-Et je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? S'enquit le chauve.

-Ah ! Alors là il faut demander au vrai génie ici : Lisbeth.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et, surprit, se tourna vers la lycéenne qu'il détailla minutieusement. Il dut admettre qu'elle était belle comme sa mère et fascinante comme une étoile filante mais elle portait un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part. Où donc ? Ce relèvement des lèvres, cette pommette sur la joue droite asymétrique et ce léger mouvement du nez lui était familier. Avec un sourire forcé, il murmura, s'approchant :

-Alors voici la fameuse Lisbeth ?

-Euh… oui. Enchanté monsieur…

-Enchanté je suis Obadiah Stane. Tony m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais. Il dit que tu es incroyable.

-Peut être pas à ce point, murmura la jeune fille. Mais moi j'ai entendu parler de vous. Si vous voulez mon avis votre répertoire de morceau au piano pourrait être un peu élargie… Mais je dis ça je ne dis rien.

-Tu veux bien nous laisser deux minutes ? S'enquit le chauve, Il faut que je parle à Tony seul à seul.

-Oh… D'accord.

La rousse s'en fut un demi sourire aux lèvres. Elle se stoppa un instant au bas des marches avant que le sourire « Attention je vais faire un truc de malade » ne se flanque sur son visage, la faisant reprendre son assenions. Se tournant le génie, Obadiah murmura :

-C'est elle ?

-Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à une binoclarde boutonneuse avec des équations en guise d'expression ?

-Peut être. Tony tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

Poussant un soupir, le génie murmura comme cela lui coutait de répondre à cette question :

-Je travaille.

-Non Tony tu joues à la baby sister. Et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps, est ce que c'est clair ?

-Je ne le perds pas Obi.

-Je ne le croirai que quand je l'aurais vu avec un gant de Tactic's au poignet et un score. Il y a un match demain, emmène la.

-Demain ? Je ne lui en ai même pas parlé et elle pense à autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle n'a pas la tête à courir dans un circuit avec un gant biotechnique au poignet, une plastron et une paire de lunette infrarouge avec viseur intégré…

-Ecoute moi bien, murmura Obadiah joignant le bout de ses doigts, Tant que je n'aurais pas ce score cette fille restera une distraction. On a pas le droit de rigoler avec le Tactic's !

-Je sais Obi, je sais.

-Et si ton père avait été là…

-… il m'aurait dit qu'un élément de génie qui ne participe pas au Tactic's c'est comme un atome sans électrons. Je sais aussi.

Obadiah sembla se détendre et poussant un soupir se pencha sur la coquille fermée du Folter, le regard brillant d'une curiosité non dissimulé :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un nouveau projet ?

-Non, une invention défectueuse.

-Toi ? S'esclaffa Obadiah, Faire une invention défectueuse ? C'est possible ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie construite, c'est Elisabeth.

Regardant successivement le Folter et le milliardaire le chauve sembla surprit avant de demander :

-Et qu'est ce que ça fait ?

-Euh… C'est compliqué. On a tenté de la faire obéir mais sans succès…

-Si elle fabrique des inventions défectueuses alors elle n'est pas si géniale que ça, murmura l'homme.

-Disons que cette invention défectueuse est une arme de destruction massive…

-On en a déjà fabriquer des armes de destructions massives.

- Jamais qui obéissent à leur propre volonté et sont capable de prendre des décisions, avoua Tony se baissant pour ramasser les éclats de verre. Celle ci est d'un nouveau genre et pour tout te dire elle fait peur…

Le regard d'Obadiah changea du tout au tout, passant du curieux à l'intéressé. Une machine qui obéissait à sa propre volonté ? A sa connaissance il n'y avait que JARVIS qui y parvenait mais il n'était pas capable de prendre de décision. Alors cette chose, ce Folter était un être à pare entière… C'était bon à savoir qu'une gamine de seize ans avait fabriqué une arme qui lâchée dans la nature pouvait tous les tuer.

-Et le coup d'Orion, c'est elle aussi ?

-Aussi.

-Elle est incroyable cette fille… Vraiment…

-Je te l'avais dis.

-Par contre j'ai trouvé sa remarque sur mon répertoire musical un peu déplacé…

-Elle adore mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme moi. Et puis je crois qu'elle…

Du premier étage s'éleva une clameur claire et douce qui semblait être une adaptation du printemps de Vivaldi pour piano. Il était exécuté avec une aisance et une rapidité déconcertante et pour peu on aurait dit un enregistrement. Haussant un sourcil, Obadiah murmura :

-Je ne savais pas que JARVIS s'était mis au piano…  
-Je crois que c'est Lisbeth. Pepper m'avait dis qu'elle l'avait forcé à étudier le piano.

-Et bien je serai curieux de voir une ado jouer ce morceau par ce que même moi je n'y arrive pas !

Disant cela il emprunta l'escalier suivit de Tony et ils arrivèrent dans le salon où comme l'avait prévu le génie, l'adolescente était au piano et laissait ses mains se promener sur le clavier avec une vitesse et une agilité impressionnante. Obadiah se stoppa un instant et regarda la lycéenne jouer avec les notes comme avec les touches d'un ordinateur La jeune fille arrêta soudain son morceau et demanda sans pour autan tourner la tête :

-Vous connaissez Joshua Getz ?

-L'allemand ? S'enquit Stane, Bien sure pourquoi ?

-Par ce qu'il y a une chance pour que ce soit mon père.

-Aïe, la plaignit Stark, entre Hammer ou Getz tu es pas gâté…

Obadiah lui pinça violemment la cuisse ce qui le fit s'exclamer un bref « Aïe ! » avant de lire dans le regard de Stane ce qu'il pensait. Il avait encore un doute sur le fait qu'il ait un lien de parenté avec la jeune fille. Poussant un soupir, le génie demanda :

-Lisbeth, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Le cinq avril, pourquoi ?

-Savoir. Obadiah sait très bien compté. La Stark expo était en août et la fête en octobre. Dommage. Il faut aussi que je te donne le temps qu'il faut pour qu'un bébé se développe ou…

-Je crois m'en souvenir, fit sèchement Obadiah.

Il se tourna vers Lisbeth alors que Stark ordonnait à JARVIS de nettoyer le sous sol.

-Tu aimerais rencontrer Getz ? Demanda il.

-Eh bien étant donné qu'il est peut être mon père oui mais… Comment ? Je ne peux pas lui envoyer une lettre ne lui disant « Bonjour monsieur Getz je m'appel Elisabeth et je suis peut être votre fille est ce qu'on pourrait se rencontrer » si ? Sinon je peux lui envoyer le Folter…

Antony éclata de rire alors que Stane poussait un long soupir. Bien qu'apparemment ces deux là n'avaient aucun liens de parenté possible il avait l'étrange impression d'être avec deux Iron man sauf que l'un avait seize ans et était roux. Ils étaient pires que des clones par ce que des clones ne riaient pas aux blagues des autres clones.

-Non mais demain il y a un match de Tactic's game, avoua il, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Les doigts de l'adolescente se figèrent sur le clavier et elle demanda, tournant ses yeux bleus vers le chauve qui en frissonna :

-Le quoi ?

-Le Tactic's game. Le Tactic's est un jeu qui se pratique par équipe de deux. Seul les génies peuvent y participer car il s'agit de tout le temps calculer, prévoir, probabilisé, théorisé, mémorisé et j'en passe. Il a été prouvé que ce jeu était plus périlleux que les échecs. Pour jouer au Tactic's il faut se rendre dans un endroit bien spécifique et il n'en existe que trois au monde. Dans ce lieu il y a un terrain dont on peut moduler l'aspect à volonté. On porte un plastron pour nous protéger des coups que tire un gant biotechnique qui permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain. Le but est d'aller abattre une statue qui fait de l'auto défense dans le camp ennemi et justement il y a un match demain… Je sais que tu n'en as jamais fais mais tu pourrais essayer… Tony a perdu son partenaire la semaine dernière et la finale étant Lundi prochain il me semble impensable qu'il continu le jeu tout seul avec cinq trous dans l'épaule…

-J'accepte, trancha Lisbeth.

-Vraiment ? C'est très difficile tu sais.

-J'ai résolu le théorème de Fermat à treize ans en vingt minutes.

-Bon… Ce sera peut être un peu moins compliqué alors. Il y a Aron Aärkof et son adjoint à la mécanique, Joshua Getz et le président de la NASA, Justin Hammer et le plus éminent spécialiste des rayons ultraviolet, celui qui a inventé le cœur artificiel et moi même et enfin Tony et toi…

-Résumons, murmura Lisbeth, Un commerçant d'arme russe avec son adjoint, un nazi avec le président de la NASA, l'homme le plus débile de la terre et un spécialiste des rayons ultraviolet, un grand médecin avec vous, et le plus grand concepteur d'arme au monde avec la fille d'une secrétaire…

-Euh… C'est ça l'idée.

-Et vous pensez objectivement que j'ai une chance ?

-Peut être pas objectivement, avoua Stane, mais tu as une chance c'est sure. En plus Tony est un des meilleurs joueur de Tactic's game au monde et le fait qu'il ait perdu son partenaire devrait le disqualifier alors si tu prend sa place…

-En gros vous m'utiliseriez comme remplaçante…

-Mieux vaux quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté que personne, murmura le chauve. Alors tu acceptes ?

Les yeux d'Elisabeth se mirent à briller d'une lueur d'un bleu à faire froid dans le dos avant qu'elle ne déclare, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Rien que pour voir Justin Hammer se ridiculiser à côté de vous ou Tony je dirais oui !

-Tiens tu le connais… Tu es déjà une familière du milieu alors…

-Euh… Je n'irais pas jusque là.

Le Tactic's game

-Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? S'emporta Tanakill, tu vas aller tabasser des milliardaires et je ne suis même pas invité !

Prenant dans son casier son sac de cour et serrant les lacets de ses baskets, Lisbeth haussa un sourcil avant de murmurer :

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois un génie, si ?

-Génie mon cul ! Je suis sadique, ça revient au même !

-Je ne crois pas que le fait que tu sois sadique va t'aider à faire des conversions !

-Je t'emmerde.

Prenant son sac en cuir noir, Tanakill déclara, poussant un soupir :

-Je leur aurais bien mis une raclée à ces cons…

-Moi je vais le faire ce soir !

-Toi je te hais !

Sortant du vestiaire elles trouvèrent Shadow et Kyle qui discutaient du dernier jeu vidéo venant de sortir. C'était une bien piètre création aux yeux d'Elisabeth mais elle n'en souffla mot et s'exclama :

-Les garçons, cet après midi je vais aller chasser le milliardaire !

Kyle faillit s'étouffer alors que Skar haussait un sourcil, dépité. On pouvait aller chasser le milliardaire ? Ça devait être sympa. Rhodes le jeune, les yeux écarquillés, s'écria :

-Tu vas participer au…

-Au Tactic's, oui ! Mais pas un mot à ma mère ou elle m'interdira d'y aller !

-Lisbeth, je ne crois pas que tu te rende compte de ce que c'est que le Tactic's ! Fit son meilleur ami.

-Obadiah m'a dit la même chose.

Les yeux de la mutante, de Shadow et de Kyle s'écarquillèrent avant qu'ils ne hurlent d'une seule voix, faisant trembler les murs du vieux gymnase :

-Tu as rencontré Obadiah Stane ?

-Et oui ! Bon, il est pas si affreux qu'on le dit, il est même gentil en fait…

-Lisbeth, une fois où Stark est rentré du Tactic's, mon père m'a raconté qu'il était rentré avec une énorme brulure dans le dos !

-Ah… possible… Mais c'est pas grave !

-Pas grave ? S'enquit Kill, Et le coquard que tu as sur l'œil, c'est pas grave peut être ?

-Ce n'est rien, mentit Lisbeth. J'ai eu un léger problème avec le Folter et une chaise…

-Ah ouais ? Et Stark y était pour rien ?

-Lâche moi Kyle…

La rousse sentit en elle une boule d'énergie se désagrégé. Elle avait espérer toute la nuit que ses amis seraient heureux pour elle, auraient voulu tout savoir du concept du jeu mais ils semblaient simplement s'inquiété. Comme si ils se prenaient pour sa mère… Ou son père… Au moins, songea elle, Mon père s'en fou bien d'où je suis, avec qui je suis et ce que je fais. En fait il s'en fou tout court de moi, il ne sait même pas que j'existe.

-Vous êtes trop nul, conclut elle.

Excédée, la rousse se dirigea vers la sortie, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : se retrouver avec Tony en train de bricoler le Folter. Elle n'avait même plus envie de participer au Tactic's : elle n'aspirait plus qu'à construire, rire et même peut être boire la mixture affreuse de Stark. Au moins cela lui remettrait les idées en place. Laissant la colère la prendre elle donna un violent coup de pied dans une voiture qui se mit à sonner l'alarme ayant été déclenché, avant de pousser un soupir. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait apprendre à se réguler avant de faire demi tour et de trouver Tanakill et Kyle qui affichaient autant l'un que l'autre une mine défaitiste. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges déclara :

-On est désolé Lisbeth, on aurait pas dus réagir comme ça. Après tout on a pas l'âge de s'inquiéter pour ça !

-Mais, commença le fils du militaire, c'est vrai que ça peut être dangereux…

-Alors toi la ferme ! Hurla Tanakill. On s'était mis d'accord sur quoi dire !

-Ah… C'est là que je dis « oui t'as raison » ?

-Oui ignare ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être con !

La rousse sentit un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres avant de prendre ses amis dans ses bras et de les serrer contre elle. Elle comprenait leur geste, leurs inquiétudes et leurs angoisses qui étaient aussi les siennes mais elle désirait passé outre. Lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos, la mutante s'exclama :

-Bon ma belle, tu y vas ? Tu vas être en retard sinon ! C'est où déjà le rendez vous ?

-Le gymnase de la ville, avoua la rousse. Je vous appel si je meurs, promis !

-Tu as intérêt !

Lisbeth lâcha ses amis et s'en fut vers l'édifice délabré qu'était le lieu de rendez vous. Elle avait cherché toute la nuit durant le pourquoi de ce point de ralliement mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Qu'est ce que ce vieux gymnase avait à voir avec le Tactic's game ? Elle déambula quelques minutes dans les rues avant de trouver le fameux gymnase qui, comme dans ses souvenirs, avait de faux airs de décharge. Ses murs de tôles étaient défoncés, son toit s'effondrait sur lui même et la vieille porte grinça alors qu'elle la poussa. La rousse sentit un courant d'air frais lui chatouiller le dos avant d'appeler :

-Stane ? Tony ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Ah, entendit elle, C'est bon Hammer, allumez !

-Mais… C'est peut être un tueur en série, fit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Justin.

-A moins que Lisbeth ne soit devenu un dangereux malade mentale en une nuit il y a peu de chance, souffla Stark.  
-Hammer, reprit la voix de Stane, allumez !

La rousse regarda des néons s'allumer au plafond en grésillant, éclairant un gymnase vaste et en bien meilleur état que l'extérieur. Au sol, une étrange matière plastique grise tirant sur le vert semblait bouger sous ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux et trouva Stark, Stane, Hammer, un homme qu'elle reconnut comme Aron Aärkof et d'autres hommes dont elle ne connaissait ni le nom ni la fonction mais une chose était sure : ils étaient tous là pour le Tactic's game. Tony avait remis son bras en écharpe et à l'aide de quelques coups d'œil elle vit que chaque personne portait une combinaison noire qui luisait sous les néons. Sur les bustes de chacun brillait un large plastron noir alors que leur bras doits étaient porteur de ce qui semblait être un lourd bracelet en métal. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Et moi j'en ai pas ?

-Bonjour quand même, la salua Obadiah s'approchant.

Il lui sourit et déclara, montrant du doigt une pièce faite dans un renfoncement de mur un peu plus loin sur la droite :

-Suis Tony il va te montrer où sont tes affaires. Pendant ce temps on va préparer le terrain. Alors Lisbeth : difficile ou très difficile ?

-Choisissez pour moi, fit elle avec un sourire audacieux.

-Oh ! S'exclama Aärkof, Une femme qui se fiche de la difficulté… Ça me plait. Je te savais comme moi mais là…

Dans l'esprit de Lisbeth une lumière se mit à clignoter et, se retournant elle fusilla le russe du regard. Il était bien plus grand et plus musclé qu'elle, mais même si ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas rassurant dans la théorie ils n'étaient pas effrayant dans la pratique. L'homme, haussant l'un de ses broussailleux sourcils, demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Vous me connaissez ?

-Bien sure : je t'ai vu plusieurs fois quand tu étais bébé mais tu sais les enfants et moi ça ne colle pas… Jusqu'à ce que j'ai Yasmine, bien sure. Ma Yasmine c'est ma princesse ! Ma Tsarine ! Elle est tellement belle… Elle ressemble un peu à sa mère, Victoria, mais tu comprend que je ne pouvais pas à la fois me marier et t'élevé… Ça aurait été trop difficile…

-Attendez, murmura la rousse, Vous êtes mon père ?

-Et bien c'est ce que ta mère m'a dit… Alors bonjour ma fille !

Le sol sembla s'écrouler sous les pieds de la lycéenne et elle sentit ses jambes se courber sous son poing. Alors qu'elle allait frapper le sol elle fut retenue de justesse par un bras qui la remonta doucement, serrant sa cage thoracique contre son cœur lumineux.

-Attention, déclara Stark, Ne tombe pas avant de commencer ! A là là ! C'est l'émotion de la première fois ! Allez chipie debout : on ne part pas vaincu à la bataille on en reviens !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire alors que Lisbeth se débâtait à travers un nuage de buée sale d'espoirs vains. Alors comme ça sa mère avait toujours sus qui était son père et elle ne lui en avait jamais rien dis… Un russe… Son père était un concepteur d'arme russe qui avait une femme et une petite fille. Et elle était là, comme toujours, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était un don chez elle. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce elle se fit la réflexion que si elle n'était pas née cela aurait arrangé tout le monde.

Elle sentit Stark l'asseoir sur un banc ou quelque chose de semblable avant qu'elle ne voie son visage se pencher sur elle, anxieux. Il dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas avant de songer que peut être qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Mais qu'avait elle fait de mal ? A par asticoter ses profs et sa mère elle n'avait jamais tuer ou voler, alors… Peut être était elle simplement puni pour être née. Cela dit elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Elle sentit la main de Stark se poser sur son épaule et, comme percé par une lance de réalité la bulle dans laquelle elle se trouvait se brisa, laissant les paroles de l'homme parvenir à ses oreilles :

-… Ta mère est peut être une descendante d'Hitler mais elle n'est pas cruelle et si elle avait vraiment sus que c'était Aärkof tu ne crois pas qu'elle te l'aurais dis ? En plus ce n'est pas pour dire mais vous n'avez pas grand chose en commun… Lisbeth, cet homme n'est probablement pas ton père et ta mère n'a probablement jamais eu d'aventure avec lui comme avec Guets alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : le soir de la Stark Expo d'il y a dix sept ans ta mère a but un peu… Beaucoup même, et nos rôles ont très brièvement étaient interverti. J'essayais de garder un œil sur elle mais il y a deux heures où je l'ai perdu de vue et quand je l'ai retrouvé je l'ai ramené chez vous. C'est tout. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pus faire pendant ces deux heures et l'alcool l'a probablement effacé de sa mémoire mais si je suis sure de quelque chose c'est que ta mère n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Alors elle ne peut pas savoir qui est ton père et ne pas te le dire alors que tu lui as demandé.

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux bleus la brulé. Elle secoua avec énergie la tête, s'interdisant de pleurer devant le patron de sa mère. Après tout elle était une jeune fille géniale qui fabriquait des machines incroyables et qui avait une amie mutante… Et qui parallèlement avait une mère qui pensait dure comme fer qu'elle lui avait gâchée la vie, des profs qui la haïssaient, une famille pareillement, un meilleur ami à qui elle faisait peur et qui avait toujours été rejeté de partout. Elle ragea en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue.

-Oh non, entendit elle. Lisbeth…

Elle sut que Stark l'avait prise dans ses bras avec un naturel qu'il n'avait lui même pas compris. Pourquoi prenait il cette adolescente dans ses bras ? Généralement il n'avait serré ainsi que les femmes avec qui il avait une aventure mais là ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était plus… saint. Elle sentit les bras du milliardaire la lâcher et regarder avec une certaine douceur ses joues baignées de larme avant de les essuyé d'un revers de main. Il savait pou l'avoir vécu à la mort de ses parents que pleurer était douloureux et pleurer devant quelqu'un encore plus, mais il ne fallait pas rester inactif à se morfondre dans son malheur. Il se dirigea vers un cintre sur lequel reposait une combinaison noire ainsi qu'un plastron et un gant en métal. Avec un sourire il les donna à la lycéenne et demanda :

-Dis moi quelque chose.

-Va te faire foutre, murmura elle plus pour sa mère que pour Stark.

Se rendant compte de son erreur elle eut une brusque envie de s'écrier qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et de se morfondre en excuse mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, le génie s'exclamant, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Géniale ! Maintenant qu'on se tutoie et qu'on peut s'insulter on va vraiment pouvoir s'amuser ! Entre nous le « monsieur Stark vous… » c'était d'un glauque.

-Ah… Murmura elle incrédule… Si tu le dis…

-Alors tu veux faire équipe avec lequel de tes papas ? Ironisa Iron man la regardant s'enfermer dans une cabine faites de béton et d'un rideau.

-Très drôle !

-Le russe, l'allemand ou le con ?

Il entendit la rousse éclater de rire derrière le rideau, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. En plus de déborder de vie, ce rire était aussi celui de Pepper et bien que parfois il oubliait que Lisbeth était sa fille il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait les points qu'elle avait en commun avec sa mère.

-Je choisis Iron man, décréta elle.

-Excellent choix. Même si en l'occurrence il faudrait que tu ais trois bras pour qu'on gagne !

-Je sais que tu te sers merveilleusement bien des chaises !

Il éclata de rire avant de regarder la lycéenne sortir de la cabine en tenu, ses yeux bleus brillants d'intransigeance. Il sut qu'elle n'allait pas leur faire de cadeaux. Attachant ses cheveux roux, Lisbeth grogna contre une boucle rebelle qui lui tombait sur le nez avant que Stark ne déclare :

-Ne te plains pas : a mon époque la mode chez les garçons était aux cheveux longs…

-J'aurais bien aimé te voir ! S'exclama la rousse en posant ses vêtements sur un cintre près d'autres sur lesquels reposaient les vêtements des combattants. Tu devais avoir de faux airs d'indien avec un égaux gros comme le Groenland !

- En fait j'avais une tignasse bouclée, c'était pas triste le matin pour les coiffer !

-Maman m'a raconté qu'elle avait une permanente frisée, c'était horrible.

Elle regarda Stark écarquiller les yeux, imaginant Pepper les cheveux frisés comme un mouton avant de se plier en deux de rire, les poumons parcourut de spasmes incontrôlables. Il aurait payé chère pour voir si il y avait des photos ! Lisbeth lui donna un coup dans le dos avant de s'exclamer, le voyant se redresser :

-Allez le génie : on a un match à gagner !

-Ah oui… Pardon… Ta mère avec des frisettes… Enfin, écourta il, Je te le dis d'avance : on va perdre mais l'important c'est de s'amuser ce soir. Le reste on s'en fou.

-Euh… Pourquoi on perdrait ? S'enquit la rousse.

Elle était fière d'avoir comprit les règles du jeu et ne voyait pas pourquoi ils allaient échouer. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable. Stark déclara, l'emmenant sur le terrain :

-Par ce que c'est ton premier match et que je suis blessé. On ne peut pas gagner dans ces cas là !

-Tu crois que celui qui fait équipe avec Hammer a plus de chance ?

Echangeant un regard ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment, imaginant Justin Hammer en train de jouer au Tactic's. Lisbeth le voyait déjà en train de courir après les balles, de hurler dès qu'un tirait, de pleurer et de gémir qu'il avait peur. Antony revoyait le dernier match qu'il avait jouer avec Hammer et savait d'expérience que cela ressemblait davantage à un sketch qu'autre chose.

-Non, conclut il, Ils vont être éliminé. Donc les équipes finalistes seront surement celles d'Obadiah et Aärkof : ton papa nazi va se faire démonter par ton papa russe.

-C'est pas faux, fit Lisbeth en riant, Mais je suis curieuse de voir comment va se débrouiller Iron man !

-Bof… Tu vas voir.

Le duo échangea un regard avant de s'approcher de la troupe de génie qui discutaient entre eux de ce qui semblait être un problème de camouflage avant que Tony ne se racle la gorge :

-On est là !

-Parfait ! S'exclama Aron, j'ai hâte de voir ma fille à l'œuvre !

-On se calme, l'arrêta Stark, Vous êtes le seul à être certain d'être son père Aron alors pour l'instant on va dire que vous l'appelez Elisabeth. Ça la déstabilisera moins !

-Comme si ça me faisait plaisir qu'elle soit ma fille, soupira le russe, Si j'avais eu le choix Tony soit sure qu'elle aurait pas existé c'tte môme.

-Et bien ça aurait été une grande perte, déclara Iron man regardant le visage de Lisbeth passer du chaos le plus total à un semblant d'esprit vengeur. Si vous la connaissiez mieux peut être que vous auriez pus vous en rendre compte tout seul.

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un présentoir en verre et pianota dessus avant de regarder une boite apparaître du centre de l'objet et s'ouvrir, contenant dix lunettes à viseurs intégrés. Stane présenta Lisbeth à hun homme grand et mince qui était l'adjoint d'Aärkof, un autre petit et rond qui était le coéquipier de Justin Hammer, el patron de la NASA, Un qui semblait légèrement fou et qui parlait sans cesse de rayon ultraviolet ainsi qu'un homme à la mâchoire carrée avec de faux airs de bucheron qui se disait inventeur du cœur artificiel et enfin un homme grand et blond qui portait une moustache droite comme celle d'Hitler. Lisbeth reconnut immédiatement Joshua Gets et elle pria corps et âme pour que rien ne soit passé entre sa mère et lui.

-On a décidé de commencer par le train, avoua Obadiah. Je t'explique les grandes lignes : cinq équipes au début, deux à l'arrivé et un train piégé en marche. Tout est permis sauf le corps à corps et on ne peut éliminer un participant qu'en lui tirant dessus avec le gant. En appuyant là tu peux voir le train en vision infrarouge, une vue d'ensemble des wagons. Et c'est tout.

-D'accord j'ai compris le principe : survivre. Ou plutôt ne pas se faire éliminer.

-C'est ça. Tu te crois prête ?

-Plus encore ! Qui gère le simulateur ? Demanda la rousse.

Avec un sourire, Stane déclara, désignant d'un grand geste le présentoir sur lequel Tony était encore ne train de pianoter :

-Personne. La machine a la capacité de se gérer elle même.

-Je vois. Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

-On y va mademoiselle Potts, décréta Guets.

-Elisabeth.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux avant de poser sur elle un regard confus, hormis Tony, Obadiah et Hammer qui avaient déjà eu affaire avec elle. Poussant un soupir, Lisbeth expliqua :

-Il y a deux « mademoiselle Potts ». Ma mère, la célèbre Pepper Potts et moi, la moins connu Lisbeth. Enfin Elisabeth. Alors je ne veux pas qu'on m'appel comme ma mère.

-Très bien, fit l'allemand. Alors allons y. Monsieur Chtark, où sont les viseurs ?

En aucun cas Tony n'avait changé de nom mais l'accent allemand de Guets l'empêchait de prononcer correctement les « s » suivi d'une consonne. Iron man le fusilla du regard avant de poser un viseur sur son œil droit et d'en amener un à Lisbeth avant de déclarer :

-Allez vous en chercher un tout seul.

Voyant les yeux de l'allemand briller de fureur il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait de faux airs de Folter avant de songer que si c'était cet abrutis qui avait fait un enfant à Pepper et était parti ou pas il prendrait une raclée. Et Aärkof qui était persuadé d'être le père de la lycéenne n'en méritait pas moins. Une fois que tous furent muni d'un viseur, le groupe se plaça à différent point dans l'immense gymnase avant que Stane ne s'exclame :

-C'est partit !

Un nombre impressionnant de couleur se mirent à tourner autour de Lisbeth avant qu'une force centrifuge ne la plaque au sol. Elle tenta de résister à celle ci et entrevit très vite ce qui semblait être l'intérieur d'un wagon restaurant. De chaque côté de sa combinaison des tables et des chaises étaient fixés au sol et semblaient regarder défilé le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle entendait même le bruit qu'émettaient les roues lorsqu'elles frappaient les rails et vit un peu trop tard les autres joueurs.

Un flash bleu lui frôla l'oreille avant qu'elle ne se jette à terre et n'écoute sa respiration se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point : elle était dans un simulateur qui avait transformé le gymnase en train et si la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient le wagon restaurant alors le reste du bâtiment était les autres wagons et elle pouvait s'y cacher. Elle jeta un regard derrière la chaise qui la protégeait et trouva Stane et l'inventeur du cœur artificiel qui attendaient tranquillement qu'elle sorte de sa cachette. Balayant la pièce, elle ragea : où était Stark ?

Dans son oreille, la micro-oreillette qui était connecté au viseur se mit à grésiller et une voix déclara :

-Lisbeth, où es tu ?  
-Tony ? Mais je me posais la même question à ton sujet !

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je suis dans le wagon restaurant avec Stane et le médecin.

-Appel le Doc, son prénom c'est Douglas je crois… Moi je suis dans le wagon juste derrière alors écoute bien : tu vas tirer à l'aveugle, on s'en fiche. Je vais arriver et essayer de toucher Obadiah mais…

-J'ai plus simple, murmura la rousse.

Si ses calculs étaient bons, ce qui était toujours le cas, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps mais cela suffirait. Elle attrapa un morceau de verre que le laser de Stane avait fait éclaté avant de le laisser attraper un rayon de soleil et de le diriger sur la table derrière elle. S'éraflant un doigt, elle fit couler un peu de sang sur le verre avant de diriger le néon rouge sur la poitrine de Doc. Celui ci écarquilla les yeux avant de hurler :

-C'est Stark ! A couvert !

Elle entendit Stane et le visé se jeter à terre et, se levant, elle courut jusqu'à la porte qu'elle poussa et s'engouffra dans un wagon vide avant d'être attrapé par le cou. Hurlant de surprise elle réalisa quelques instants plus tard qu'il s'agissait de son coéquipier et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle déclara :

-Tony ! Mais pourquoi tu as quitté le wagon restaurant ?

-Par ce qu'y rester est synonyme de mort. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, j'avais oublié que tu ne jouais pour la première fois. Et bravo pour le coup du laser !

-Ah… merci.

-Bon, si j'ai bien calculer la statue la plus proche est aussi celle de l'équipe la plus piètre…

-Hammer !

-Bien vu. Elle est à trois wagons du notre je pense.

-Moyenne statistique ?

-Très bien vu mademoiselle Potts.

Il savoura la rage qui se mit à bouillir dans les yeux de Lisbeth avant que, voyant que cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, elle ne demande :

-On y va ?

-D'accord. Je passe devant, tu me suis.

Disant cela il se glissa entre les deux rangées de sièges, légèrement abaissé et marcha d'un pas prudent. La rousse s'élança à sa suite, regardant de droite et de gauche, calculant la probabilité qu'ils avaient d'être attaqué. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la jointure entre les deux premiers wagons, ils entendirent nettement la voix de Guets s'exclamer :

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas où est Chtark ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à calculer leur trajectoire, désolé Guets !

-Aïe, murmura Lisbeth, on est coincé.

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais quelle est la probabilité qu'il y ait une bombe dans les toilettes ?

-Quatre vingt dix sept pour cent, soupira la rousse. En même temps c'est un endroit idéal pour se cacher…

-Bon, dans ce cas tant pis, fit le milliardaire se tournant vers la porte des toilettes.

Lisbeth arrêta son bras, une lueur de génie brillant dans les yeux. Avec un sourire, elle souffla :

-Il y a plus de femme ou d'homme qui joue à ce jeu ?

-Euh… Des hommes. Les femmes préfèrent s'habiller généralement !

-Dans ce cas ouvre la porte de chez les hommes et laisse moi faire !

Disant cela elle se glissa chez les femmes et regarda son coéquipier rester un instant interdit. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes avant d'être tiré en arrière par Lisbeth qui les enferma chez les femmes. Au dehors les voix de Guets et du président de la NASA résonnèrent :

-C'était quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Allons voir.

Retenant sa respiration, la jeune fille entendit leurs concurrents se rapprocher et pointer leurs bracelets sur les toilettes des hommes. Une bouffée d'adrénaline la saisit et, se tournant vers le verrou elle regarda Stark le démonter avec une minutie à toute épreuve. Celui ci en main, un sourire sur les lèvres il demanda :

-Prête ?

-Oui mais à quoi ?

-Tu vas voir.

Ouvrant la porte, le milliardaire regarda le président de la NASA pénétrer à la suite du nazi dans les toilettes, déclarant qu'il n'était pas sure qu'Aärkof soit là. Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux dans la cabine Iron man se jeta sur la porte qu'il claqua et ferma de l'extérieure. Lisbeth le regarda ensuite se diriger vers un panneau de contrôle qu'il détacha du mur grâce à un coup de laser et arracha quelques fils. Il revint vers les toilettes, connecta ces fils à la poignée qu'il rattacha à la lampe des toilettes des femmes qu'il avait préalablement mouillée.

-Alors ça, fit Lisbeth surprise, Ça c'est malin ! Des décharges électriques par contact…

-Ça les tiendra occupé un moment. Et si il n'y a pas de bombe dans ces toilettes, ce dont je doute, une autre équipe les éliminera.

-Chtark ! Ouvrez nous ! Hurla Guets de l'intérieur.

-Euh… Navré, fit Tony ironique, Je crains d'avoir perdu la clef !

Lisbeth éclata de rire alors que Guets se mettait à jurer en allemand et le président de la NASA a hurler qu'il y avait une bombe dans la cabine. Le duo repartit pour détruire la statue de l'équipe Hammer et arriva au wagon numéro trois sans incident. Poussant la porte, Stark fut prit en joue par un sniper tenu par une étrange femme de fer et il eu juste le temps de tirer Elisabeth par la manche et de les faire se jeter derrière une rangée de siège. Une rafale de balle venant d'une mitraillette résonna dans le wagon, trouant les sièges avant que Lisbeth ne hurle :

-Comment on va faire ?

-Euh… Bonne question ! Je t'explique : chaque équipe choisis les armes que va posséder sa statue et il y a des moments où elle doit rechargé. Alors on attend.

-Et on ne sait pas quelles sont les armes de cette statue je présume, fit la rousse.

-Tu présumes bien ! Dés qu'elle recharge je me lève et je la descends. Toi tu regardes.

Disant cela les balles se turent et le géni se leva d'un bond, bracelet en position mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait trouver. La statue, immense tour de fer aux armes de pointes l'avait en joue, un sniper à la main.

-Aïe, murmura il regardant le laser se promener sur sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il regardait le doigt de la femme se serrer sur la gâchette un éclair blanc déchira le wagon, frappant de plein fouet la statue qui stoppa son manège. Fixant Stark elle s'écroula sur le sol, inanimé, laissant le wagon remplit des bruits des mouvements du train. L'homme se tourna vers la droite et trouva Lisbeth debout, son bracelet en mode « laser », qui venait de tirer sur cette chose sans plus de mal que si elle avait été une cible en carton :

-Chapeau ! S'exclama il.

-« Je la descends et toi tu regardes » ? S'enquit la rousse.

-Tu viens de tuer ton premier élément au Tactic's ! Et étant donné que c'était une statue ça va te rapporter un certain nombre de point…

-Si tu le dis… Au fait où est la notre ? Et comment on sait si on a été éliminé ?

-Notre Statue, comme toute les autres, se déplacent et on ne peut pas savoir où elle est à moins de faire des calculs très longs. Quant à être éliminer, on revient devant la machine quand c'est le cas.  
-Donc Hammer et le scientifique sont hors jeu, déduisit la rousse.

-C'est ça. Tu piges pas très vite pour un génie.

Avec un sourire la lycéenne lui tira dessus et le regarda esquiver avant de montrer le wagon suivant du doigt :

-On y va ?

-Bien sure. Les équipes restantes sont donc celles d'Aärkof, celle de Stane et la notre… Prépare toi à mourir.

-Au fait, fit la rousse s'aventurant dans le wagon suivant, Comment c'était la Stark expo ?

-A inaugurer ? Pff… Horrible. Je déteste arriver à l'heure quelque part et serrer les mains des baltringues friqués qui sont cons et coincés ça m'exaspère !

-Bienvenu au club, lui souhaita elle. Tu as enfin rencontré une esquisse des membres de ma famille !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stark avant que, suivant sa coéquipière il ne s'engouffre dans le wagon. Il n'y avait entre les sièges vermoulus pas âme qui vivaient, mais son expérience lui avait apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Ou tout du moins pas à ce jeu.

Il comprit très vite que cette pensée n'était pas sans raison en entendant derrière lui un corps tomber à terre. Se retournant il se jeta sur le côté à temps pour ne pas recevoir un coup de laser en plein sur son plastron et se trouva bientôt face à Aärkof qui, un sourire aux lèvres déclara, armant son bracelet :

-Bye Bye !

Au même moment un laser blanc percuta le russe qui disparut, certainement ramené près de la machine, laissant le génie sur le sol, incapable de comprendre d'où venait ce tire. Lisbeth ? Il se redressa et trouva Stane qui, un sourire aux lèvres, échangeait avec l'inventeur du cœur artificiel un regard entendu. Le chauve s'exclama :

-Et bien Doc on les a eu !

-Comme tu dis. Au fait, je crois qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'équipe en lice…

-En effet, fit Lisbeth émergeant d'entre deux sièges, je crois qu'on est les deux seules équipes restantes !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Fit Stark surprit se levant d'un bond, On a gagné ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Stane avant que, posant les yeux sur Lisbeth il ne déclare :

-Et bien il semblerait que la petite nouvelle ne soit pas si mauvaise qu'on l'attendait. Nous ne sommes plus que deux équipes, vous savez ce que ça veut dire…

-Qu'on est en finale, traduisit Doc.

-Et bien ça promet, soupira la rousse. Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Euh… Déclara Stark se dirigeant vers le groupe, Tu as fait explosé ton papa allemand et Obi a fait faire « pouf » à ton papa russe !

-C'est pas une explication !

-Je crois que si, soupira Obadiah.

Il leva la tête et hurla, apparemment pour un dieu étrange qui ne serait pas JULIET :

-C'est fini !

Comme si ses paroles avaient été les formules magiques d'une abracadabrante sorcière le train autour d'eux disparu, accompagné de tout ce qui pouvait suggérer qu'un jour il eu exister ailleurs que dans leur tête. Ils étaient à présent dans un couloir glauque où la chaleur était à peine supportable et la lumière en option. Aucun son n'était perceptible sinon celui de leur respiration. Obadiah, comme si il était habitué à ce genre de situation emprunta le couloir vers la gauche et, le suivant, ils arrivèrent très vite dans la salle du présentoir où Hammer, Guets, Aärkof, le compagnon de l'imbécile, l'adjoint du russe et le président de la NASA attendaient de pied ferme, le visage communément tordus en une grimace de dégout. Lorsque les gagnants arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Aärkof fut le premier à leur faire une remarque :

-Ma fille ! Tu as osé vaincre ton père !

-Oui, répondit Lisbeth, et j'ose !

-Mais… Comment… Yasmine n'aurait jamais…

-Je m'en fou de Yasmine, trancha elle, Et je ne m'appel pas « fille », je m'appel Elisabeth.

-Très bon état d'esprit, la complimenta son coéquipier.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu as détruit ma statue ? S'enquit Hammer qui n'avait pas l'air plus intelligent que d'ordinaire, Après tout je suis comme…

-… Un imbécile qui me gâche la vie. Merci d'enfin vous en rendre compte Justin.

-Chtark ! Expliquez moi pourquoi vous m'avez enfermé dans les cabinets !

Le duo éducateur de Folter éclata de rire avant que Stane ne déclare, un sourire aux lèvres :

-La grande gagnante de ce match est donc Elisabeth Potts.

-Tout court, ajouta la rousse. Et avant que vous puissiez me regarder comme si j'étais un Alien mes profs m'appel « mademoiselle Tout-court ». Par ce que je n'ai qu'un nom.

La prenant par l'épaule, Tony déclara, un sourire aux lèves :

-Eux n'ont qu'un neurone ! Bon messieurs je propose de jouer la finale Lundi, ça nous laissera le temps de récupérer et de nous occupez de nos différentes affaires. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Obi et moi avons la Stark expo à gérer mais je pense que vous avez tous des soucis. Au moins. Enfin c'est sure. Donc, Lundi, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

-Ça me va, déclara Aron.

-Moi aussi, avoua Guets.

-Je ne peux pas dire non, soupira Hammer.

Les autres participants répondirent de la même manière avant que tous ne repartent dans les vestiaires pour y laisser leurs viseurs, leurs combinaisons, leurs bracelets et tout autre stigmate du jeu et reprendre une forme de citadins à peu près normaux. Lisbeth et Iron man sortirent les derniers du gymnase et ne purent s'en prendre qu'à eux même quant à l'heure. La rousse, regardant l'horloge digitale de son téléphone, poussa un lourd soupir :

-Ma mère va me tuer.

-Mais non.

-Oh tu ne la connais pas !

-Je la connaissais alors que tu n'étais même pas un amas de cellule.

Lisbeth dut avouer qu'il avait raison mais elle n'en dit rien et se contenta de regarder le soleil descendre derrière les nuages avec des couleurs qu'elle avait toujours vu sans regarder. Ce soir, les tons de ce coucher de soleil avaient quelque chose de plus magique que d'ordinaire. Elle pensa un instant à ce que son grand-père lui avait dit à propos des couchers de soleil : que ceux qui les contemplaient avaient toutes les chances d'être heureux dans la vie. C'était une belle hypothèse qu'il avait échafaudait avant qu'elle ne se mette à construire des armes de destruction massives. Après, cette phrase n'avait plus value grand chose.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il est tard, convint le géni. Je t'invite à diner ?

-Hein ? Fit Lisbeth sortant de sa rêverie subjuguée.

-Quoi ? Au moins si ta mère te tues tu auras quelque chose dans l'estomac.

-Maman m'a toujours dis de ne pas suivre les inconnus, déclara la rousse, qu'il pouvait être dangereux…

-Dixit celle qui m'a attaqué avec un nazi !

La lycéenne sourit, amusée, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il était certain que sa mère n'allait pas être contente étant donné que les vingt heure étaient passées, alors un peu de temps en plus ou en moins ?...

-D'accord, céda elle.

-Cool ! Viens je t'emmène c'est à deux pas.

-Est ce que j'ai des raisons d'avoir peur ? Demanda la jeune fille s'élançant dans la rue à sa suite.  
-Euh… Je ne crois pas.

Ils descendirent une rues ou deux sous les premières ombres de la nuit avant que le génie se stoppe devant ce qui semblai être un restaurant des plus minable dont la façade d'un vieux rose tirant sur le beige était éclairée par des néons violet, rose et bleu. Au dessus de la porte, on pouvait lire sur une enseigne « Chez Malon ». Sans attendre l'homme entra, Lisbeth sur ses talons et ils se retrouvèrent dans un lieux anormalement commun : c'était un restaurant à la peinture beige dont les plaintes étaient peintes en rose, un bar près duquel quelques vieux tabourets se dressaient comme des autruches, trois tables ne fer attendaient devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue et une étrange musique qui devait être un mélange de pop et de disco. S'asseillant à une table, Lisbeth en face de lui, Stark déclara :

-Je vais jouer au médium : Tu es en train de te demander « mais qu'est ce qu'on fou là » ?

-Euh… C'est à peu près ça.

-Cet endroit est le lieu où l'on sert les meilleurs hamburgers au monde. Et je suis connaisseur.

-Ah… Et tu voulais m'emmener ici… Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que… Murmura il.

Il allait continuer sa phrase lorsqu'il se tut, coupé dans son élan. Il détestait parler de lui et de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais les yeux bleus de Lisbeth lui inspiraient une confiance certaine. Mais cette confiance n'allait pas jusqu'à lui confier tout et n'importe quoi.

-… C'est un endroit que j'aime bien par ce que… Quand j'étais prisonnier et bien… Je rêvais d'un cheese burger de chez Malon… entre autre…

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été très sociale, la lycéenne sentit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'aventure sur ce terrain. Le patron de sa mère n'avait pas l'air heureux de penser à cette période de sa vie. En même temps, songea elle, qui avait il d'heureux à être enfermer dans une grotte ? Mais si elle ignorait la réponse à cette question elle savait que si pour lui ça avait été difficile, cela n'avait pas été plus simple pour elle : consoler sa mère et lui remonter le morale quelques jours après son anniversaire n'avait rien eu d'une partie de plaisir.

-Entre s'évader et mettre une raclée aux méchants, caricatura elle.

-C'est à peu près ça, déclara l'homme avec un sourire.

-Je vis avec une parente d'Hitler, lui rappela elle.

Une femme d'au moins cinquante ans qui portait une robe bleu et un tablier rose vint les trouver, un carnet de commande à la main et demanda, son embonpoint faisant vibrer son double menton :

-Bonsoir. Qu'est ce que je peut vous servir ?

-Un bac… Commencèrent Stark et Lisbeth d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu sur leur synchronisation chronique avant que Tony ne commande :

-Deux bacon-cheese-burger.

-Désolé mais on en a plus ! S'exclama la serveuse, Par contre je peux vous apporter deux cheeseburger et une assiette de bacon.

-Ça me va, avoua Lisbeth. Avec une limonade et… une bière je suppose ?

-Hum… Je vais te donner un mauvais exemple, enfin on vient de faire exploser un magna de l'armement allemand alors bon…

-Vous viendrez les chercher au bar, déclara la serveuse rangeant son carnet dans la poche de son tablier.

Malgré sa masse considérable elle disparut avec une rapidité étonnante avant que l'étrange duo d'un concepteur d'arme et de la fille de sa secrétaire ne reprenne leur conversation. Ne se souvenant pas de quoi ils parlaient à l'arrivé de la serveuse, Tony demanda :

-Parle moi de ta famille.

-Ma famille ? Tu veux dire de ma mère et du poisson rouge qui est mort au bout de deux jours quand j'avais six ans ?

-Non. Même si ça peut potentiellement être drôle… Je te parle de ta famille en générale.

-Si tu veux que je me mette à parler de tout les crétins arrogants et hautains qui constitue mes cousins et mes oncles, tu ne vas pas être déçu…

-Je n'attend que ça, fit le génie avec un sourire.

La lycéenne se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et laissa son regard dérivé dans le restaurant, s'arrêtant sur des détails une ampoule clignotant, une table bancale, une tache sur une chaise et tant d'autre chose. Elle finit par murmurer :

-J'ai deux grands parents : une grand mère acariâtre et un grand père grincheux. Ma grand mère est très à cheval sur la bonne tenu et le respect des traditions alors… Disons qu'avec moi…

-Tu es comme un chien dans un jeu de quille.

-C'est ça. Mon grand-père ne parle pas ou presque jamais et ressemble plus à un meuble qu'à autre chose. J'ai un oncle qui vit en Inde, je ne le vois jamais. Ma grand-mère avait plusieurs sœurs qui sont toutes plus coincées les une que les autres. Elles ont le même amour que ma grand mère pour les traditions et sont très partisante du « les filles à la maison pour élever les enfants, faire le ménage et cuisiner ». Je ne sais cuisiner que des sandwichs alors…

-T'inquiète je ne suis pas bien meilleur.

-Chacune a eu des enfants et un mari. La plus part des maris ne parlent pas beaucoup plus que mon grand père, leurs femmes doivent les avoir tuer psychologiquement. Ce sont de vrais vampires. Les enfants sont nombreux et sans intérêt à par qu'ils étaient tous mariés et avaient un enfant à vingt trois ans à par ma mère… Ensuite la seule personne qui présente un intérêt à peine remarquable est mon oncle Jeffrey qui d'ailleurs n'est pas mon oncle… C'est un des beaux frères de ma grand mère qui est plus jeune qu'elle mais qui est aussi obsédé par tout ce qui se rapproche à la femme… Sauf l'esprit, bien entendu.

-C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que je correspondais bien à cette description… Il y a quelques années…

-Tu sais à peu près tout. Ah si ! Il y a Kyle qui pourrait faire partit de ma famille si… Si il n'était pas le fils d'un sergent de l'armée de l'air !

-Attend deux minutes… Kyle, ce ne serait pas Kyle Rhodes ?

Lisbeth haussa un sourcil, surprise. Comment savait il cela ? Elle avait tout fait pour que le père de son ami soit le moins au courant possible alors si un de ses amis le savait… Elle demanda, légèrement secouée :

-Tu le connais ?

-Et bien… J'ai dus le voir une fois ou deux quand il était petit et je le vois régulièrement quand je vais sur la base militaire où travaille James. Je lui envoie un cadeau d'anniversaire tout les ans depuis je suis revenu d'Afghanistan et il me répond par une carte qui doit autant l'embêter que moi mais bon… Ça fait plaisir à James.

-Et moi j'ai jamais eu le droit à rien, fit la rousse avec un sourire ironique.

-Et : je ne savais pas que tu existais ! Sinon tu aurais aussi dus m'écrire une lettre débile, la même tous les ans, et j'aurais dus la jeter à la poubelle. Et entre nous je préfère qu'on bricole le Folter et qu'on joue au Tactic's plutôt que de se vouvoyer et de se dire un « bonjour » quand on se voit.

-Qu'est ce que ça doit être chiant, soupira la rousse. Même si ma famille est coincée j'arrive à les faire sortir de leurs gons et ça devient drôle.

-Je suis entouré de gens chiants comme la pluie.

Lisbeth allait relevé mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion, étant coupé par la serveuse qui, au bar, cria :

-Eh ! Le monsieur qui a un bras en écharpe ! Venez chercher vos boissons !

Le milliardaire se leva avant de se diriger vers le comptoir et de regarder la femme poser sur le comptoir une bouteille de limonade et une de bière. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et souffla :

-Eh, vous seriez pas Tony Stark des fois ?

-Euh… C'est pas impossible.

-Eh bah tu vois Roger! Cria la femme pour un homme qui s'afférait en cuisine, Qu'est ce que je te disais !

-Ok Marta… Ok…

Poussant vers lui les deux bouteilles, la serveuse déclara, un sourire rayonnant de bonheur et de bonté d'âme sur ses lèvres rebondies :

-Vous en faites pas va ! On dira rien… Ça fait un moment qu'on vous voit ici. Moi je suis la femme du patron : Marta. Et mon mari est dans la cuisine, Roger qu'y s'appel.

-Enchanté. Moi c'est Antony.

-Ça tout le monde le sait ! Par contre que vous avez une fille, je crois pas qu'il y est grand monde au courant.

Le milliardaire crut un instant que le réacteur ARK qu'il avait dans la poitrine allait s'arrêter de battre et il ses yeux faillirent en sortir de ses orbites. Cette femme pensait que Lisbeth était sa fille ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça ? C'était une obsession ! Se raclant la gorge, il se contenta de murmurer :

-Ce n'est pas ma fille.

-Mentez pas, va ! Elle vous ressemble !

-Marta, je vous assure que Lisbeth n'est pas ma fille. Pour vous dire c'est soit celle d'Aron Aärkof, soit celle de Joshua Guets ou celle de Justin Hammer…

-Oh… Fit la femme, Ça a pas l'air de vous réjouir.

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Et pourquoi ? Si c'était pas votre fille vous vous en foutriez.

-Par ce que l'un d'eux a abandonner sa mère et elle par la même occasion.

-Ça vous ressemble pas d'être un chevalier servant, déclara Marta. Vous leur en voulez viscéralement.

-Mais pourquoi je leur en voudrais viscéralement alors que Lisbeth n'est pas ma fille ? S'emporta il.

-Oh là… Doucement ! Faut pas vous énervez ! Si vous le dites après tout… En tout cas elle est mignonne… Si c'est pas votre fille c'est dommage. Son père doit être content lui.

-Je suis assez d'accord.

Disant cela il attrapa les deux bouteilles et revint à table où il posa celle de limonade devant la lycéenne. Avec un sourire, elle le remercia avant de demander :

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce qu'i savoir sur ta famille ?

-Ma famille ? C'est très simple. Mon grand père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, ma grand mère d'un infarctus et mes parents d'un accident de la route. Voilà, je t'ai tout dit.

-Tu n'as ni frère ni sœur ?

-Personne. Je n'ai même jamais eu de poisson rouge contrairement à toi.

Un silence survola la table qui sembla soudain prise dans la glace avant que les lèvres de Lisbeth ne tremblent. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle avait un rêve un peu fou, un espoir irréalisable et elle retrouvait tant de point chez Stark qu'ils avaient en commun qu'elle voulait s'assurer d'une chose. Seulement ce rêve n'avait jamais franchit ses lèvres et elle se sentit mal lorsqu'elle demanda :

-Est ce que tu avais un rêve ?

-Un rêve ? C'est à dire ?

-Et bien, murmura elle rougissant en baissant les yeux vers sa bouteille, Tu sais, quand on est petit on rêve toujours qu'un soir nos parents rentrent avec le jouet dont on a envie… Tu as rêvé de chose comme ça ?

Elle regarda l'homme se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et se mettre à pianoter sur sa bouteille. Un sourire un peu idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne laisse ses yeux déambuler dans la pièce, cherchant un objet sur lequel se poser.

-Bien sure, murmura il, J'avais même un rêve qui ne s'est jamais réalisé…

-C'était quoi ? Demanda la rousse.

-C'était bête, avoua Iron man qui avait fait se perdre son regard dans la pièce, Mon père travaillait beaucoup et je le voyais rarement. Le matin il partait travailler avant que je me lève et rentrait le soir quand j'allais me coucher. Et je ne devais pas me plaindre. Je rêvais qu'un jour il arrive à une réunion très importante et qu'il n'y aille pas. Qu'il prenne trois billets d'avion et qu'on parte : ma mère, lui et moi sans boulot ni mauvaise humeur. Rien qu'eux et moi.

-Où est ce que vous alliez ? Demanda Lisbeth.

-Je m'en fichais, ce qui m'importait c'était qu'il renonce à son travail. Mais il ne l'a jamais fais…

Il y avait une étrange nostalgie dans ses paroles et, réalisant que cette question méritait qu'on la pose, l'homme demanda :

-Et toi ?

-Moi… Moi j'ai toujours rêvé que quand j'aurais retrouvé mon père on parte avec lui et ma mère en France pour apprendre à se connaître.

-En France ? Mais pourquoi en France ? Il n'y a rien à faire en France.

-Justement. Quel pays serait plus idéal pour apprendre à se connaître qu'un où il n'y a rien à faire?

-Tu marques un point. Mais je vais te dire Lisbeth : ton rêve a toutes les chances de se réaliser.

-Si je retrouve mon père.

-Tu vas le retrouver. On ne part pas en guerre vaincue, on en revient.

Surprise par cette citation tout à fait juste, Lisbeth haussa un sourcil :

-Sophocle ?

-Non, Stark.

-J'aurais du m'en douter…

-Chaud devant ! S'exclama Marta amenant à deux mains deux assiettes contenant chacune un cheeseburger et des frittes.

Elle posa les plats sur la table avant de repartir et d'amener une assiette de bacon qu'elle disposât entre les deux génies. Elle adressa un sourire à Stark qu'il comprit comme un « Je n'en démord pas : elle vous ressemble » bien que Lisbeth le comprit autrement. Dés qu'elle fut repartit en cuisine, la rousse s'exclama :

-Tu as tapé dans l'œil de la serveuse !

-Marta ? Ah non c'est toi, avoua l'homme.

-Elle est pédophile ?

-Ça va pas ? Quoi que… Je dis ça j'en sais rien.

-Chiche de lui demander ?

Le sourire « attention je vais faire un truc de malade » s'affichant sur leurs lèvres, le milliardaire déclara, amusé :

-Ne me provoque pas je suis capable de tout.

-Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard d'un bleu similaire avant que, d'un sursaut, ils s'exclamaient, tentant de couvrir la voix de l'autre :

-Marta, vous êtes pédophile ?

8. D'où le Folter devint obéissant

-Lisbeth ! Debout !

Recroquevillé dans sa couverture, son oreiller sous la tête, la jeune fille se retourna, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : que sa mère se taise. Regardant son réveil qui indiquait sept heure elle poussa un soupir, il était trop tôt pour se lever. La veille, n'avait elle pas battu à plate couture des génies au Tactic's ? Pepper, bien qu'elle soit au courant de cet exploit grimpa dans la chambre de sa fille où elle s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

-Lisbeth, souffla elle, debout.

-Hum… Laisse moi dormir encore un peu maman…

-Tu dormiras ce soir. Allez, debout paresseuse.

La lycéenne n'eut pas le courage de répondre quoi que ce soit et il fallut que sa mère la chatouille pour qu'elle se redresse, les boucles en bataille, ses yeux bleus brillants de fatigue. Elle posa ceux si sur la fine silhouette de sa mère avant de pousser un soupir, exténué. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pepper eu un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de serrer son corps chauffé par les draps contre sa poitrine :

-Oh c'est dure de se lever le matin…

-Voui.

-Courage. Tu vas passer une super journée !

-Pff… Entre Stacy, Moona, Minda et les profs, quelle journée excitante en perspective !

-Mais tu as aussi Kyle et cette fille, comment s'appelle elle déjà…

-Tanakill.

-Voilà Tanakill. Tu vas aller les retrouver ! Ça va être super !

-Je préférerai passer ma journée avec ton patron à bricoler le Folter…

-On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. D'ailleurs ce soir j'ai invité la famille Rhodes pour que je ne reste pas en froid avec Ashley. Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Tanakill et son père ?

-A diner ? Genre diner assit, à parler de tout et de rien ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai fais un truc pareille tu es parti en hurlant de table, lui rappela Pepper.

-Hum… C'est pas faux. Et Logan n'est pas du genre à rester assit à table, je pense.

-Dans ce cas je ne ferai pas de diner. Mais en attendant debout.

Ronchonnant, Lisbeth s'arracha à ses draps et se leva pour se trainer dans la cuisine où elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Une odeur de café chaud stagnait dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle attrapa une tartine ce fut avec une nonchalance certaine qu'elle l'avala. Pepper entra dans la cuisine, une paire de chaussure à talon cassée à la main :

-Lisbeth, fit elle, Tu n'aurais pas vu ma paire d'escarpin noire ?

-Celle que tu as cassé la semaine dernière ?

-Oh non, soupira la mère, Ne me dis pas que j'en ai plus…

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre des converses.

-Lisbeth ! Je pars travailler !

-Et alors ? Crois moi ce n'est pas ton patron que ça gênera !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi je te rappel !

-A oui ? Dans ce cas de quoi il avait le plus envie quand il était prisonnier ?

La femme haussa un sourcil, surprise par cette question. En fait c'était surtout que sa fille connaisse la réponse qui la dérangeait.

-Par ce que tu le sais ? S'enquit elle.

-Pas toi ? Je crois que je connais mieux ton patron que toi !

-Mais…

-Alors écoute moi bien : il en a pas grand chose à foutre en ce moment de ce que tu met. En fait il se fiche pas mal de tout sauf de la Stark expo, de la finale de Tactic's et du Folter…

-Et de toi. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'intéresse autant à quelqu'un… Et toi passer autant de temps avec un inconnu sans le tuer ou l'insulter.

-Je l'ai torturer, murmura Elisabeth se levant,

-Ça ne compte pas. Quant à lui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive…

-On s'entend bien, résuma la jeune fille posant sur la joue de sa mère un baiser qui exprimait à la fois son affection et un « bonne journée », On se retrouve chez ton patron tout à l'heure ?

Pepper fit « oui » de la tête avant de regarder sa fille partir vers la salle de bain et s'y enfermer pour se laver. Elle poussa un soupir devant ses chaussures cassées avant de se diriger vers le placard qui les contenait et de sortir une paire de ballerine, tant pis pour le style. Prenant son sac à main elle sortit de la maison et, montant dans sa voiture s'en fut vers son travaille. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se gara devant la maison avant de descendre, de donner le mot de passe à JARVIS et d'entrer.

Bien que la chaleur soit écrasante, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas si chaud que cela dans cette maison. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle appela :

-Tony, vous êtes là ?

-Pepper ? Vous êtes en avance. J'ai justement rendez vous avec Obadiah à la Stark expo, vous m'accompagnez ?

Disant cela l'homme sortit de sa chambre, portant un jean et un tee shirt, un sourire aux lèvres. La voyant, ce sourire sembla s'élargir avant qu'il ne déclare :

-JARVIS, veille sur la maison, on revient !

-Bien monsieur. Dois-je continuer la cohabitation avec JULIET ?

-Ne répondez pas monsieur Stark, déclara celle ci.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère ! Ne vous entretuez pas tout les deux.

-A vos ordres, firent ils d'une même voix.

Le milliardaire sourit avant de regarder son assistante qui lui sembla soudain plus petite que d'ordinaire. Se rapprochant d'elle, il réalisa même qu'il la dominait d'une tête :

-Vous avez rétrécit pendant la nuit ? S'enquit il.

-Euh… Murmura Pepper gênée, Non, Elisabeth a fait exploser mon placard à chaussure.

Elle regretta presque immédiatement ce mensonge mais son patron souriant, elle se convint que ce n'était pas une idée si bête que cela. Descendant dans l'atelier où un chaos digne de la guerre froide régnait-le Folter n'y était pas étranger-, ils montèrent à bord d'une audiR8 et sortirent de la maison, le moteur ronronnant. Remarquant qu'il ne portait pas son bras en écharpe comme le médecin le lui avait pourtant ordonné, Pepper demanda :

-Où est votre écharpe ?

-Sur le siège passager.

-Vous êtes sensé la porter en permanence.

-Et c'est chiant comme pas possible. Enfin, ne me faites pas la morale, j'avais une question à vous poser…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Son patron voulait lui demander quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi ? Que savait elle qu'il ignorait ? Pas grand chose, peut être cuisiner, suivre les règlements, être calme avec les journalistes mais c'était tout. Faisant tourner la voiture à gauche, Tony se racla la gorge et murmura :

-C'est un peu délicat…

-Comme si vous faisiez dans la dentelle.

-Bon, si vous le prenez comme cela… Aron Aärkof, Justin Hammer et Joshua Guets, vous vous souvenez d'avoir eu des aventures avec eux ?

Pepper manqua de hurler ou d'éclater de rire mais se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux à s'en faire mal et de fixer son patron comme si il avait été un alien avant de finalement hurler :

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ? Vous m'aviez dit…

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il était question de ça ! S'exclama Pepper.

-Désolé. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre…

-… Vous allez me harceler pendant des jours.

-Hum… C'est pas faux.

La femme poussa un soupir. Elle savait que si elle ne lui répondait pas, son patron la tannerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, déclara elle.

-Bon… Très bien.

-Attendez une seconde… Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-C'est par rapport à votre fille. Je commence à bien la connaître et elle souffre de ne pas avoir de père.

-Vous croyez que c'est de ma faute ? Je suis désolé j'ai essayer de faire au mieux en faisant croire à Aärkof que c'était sa fille, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était marié !

-C'est vrai… Mais est ce que vous savez si c'est vraiment son père ?

-Ecoutez je pense que de ce côté là j'en sais autant que vous.

-Non vous en savez plus que moi… Et vous en saurez toujours plus que moi sur elle et sa naissance…

Sentant que cette conversation allait tourner à l'interview si elle ne parlait pas, la femme poussa un soupir et déclara, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Vous voulez tout savoir ? Vous saurez tout ! J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte au moins de novembre, je vous ai demandé un congé au moins de décembre par ce que ça faisait cinq mois que j'étais enceinte et je suis parti chez mes parents près du Canda pour finir ma grossesse. Enfin j'ai donné naissance au plus petit bébé du monde, vous êtes content ?

-Le plus petit bébé du monde ? Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?

-Par ce que les médecins ont longtemps hésité à la déclarer prématuré. Ils ont fini par décidé qu'elle était juste minuscule.

Haussant un sourcil, Stark qui connaissait trop bien son assistante déclara :

-Cette conversation vous met en rogne…

-Mais pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à ma fille ? D'ordinaire vous ne vous souciez que de vous même !

Faisant emprunter au véhicule une route un peu plus escarpé, le milliardaire avoua :

-Par ce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être un génie ado, et je sais que c'est compliqué de se construire avec deux parents alors avec un seul…

-Vous vous faites du souci pour ma fille ?  
-Ça vous étonne ?

-Oui.

-Ça ne devrait pas. Je ne suis pas aussi égocentrique que ça si ?

La rousse posa sur lui un regard lourd de sous entendu avant de baisser les yeux vers ses genoux et elle ne les lâcha pas du voyage. Lorsque la voiture se stoppa devant la porte qui était celle qui menait à la Stark expo, la rousse releva enfin les yeux :

-Qu'est ce que vous allez voir avec Obadiah ? Demanda elle.

-Il a reçu un collie de la part d'un des scientifiques qui a été assassiné… Je crois que c'est celui qui a fait cette expérience avec ce mutant… Wolverine ?

-C'est possible. Vous savez ce qu'il contient ?

-Pas la moindre idée.

Disant cela il sortit de la voiture, prit son écharpe sur le siège arrière, le passa sur son épaule et déclara, haussant un sourcil en voyant son assistante le fixé :

-Je ne dirais rien à personne. Promis.

-Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?

-Et bien si vous avez peur que le dise un jour, si je le fais vous pourrez dire à la presse que je n'ai été amoureux que d'une femme dans ma vie, que je l'ai réalisé en Afghanistan et que quand quelqu'un lui fait du mal je ne veux que le tuer.

La rousse haussa un sourcil, surprise. Se fichait il d'elle ? Si oui elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui ficher une balle entre les yeux, ou un genoux entre les jambes. C'était à voir. Collant son bras contre sa poitrine, le génie ajouta, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment haut et mastoc qu'était le cœur de la Stark expo :

-Je crois que ça leur fera couler de l'encre et je ne vous explique pas comment ma réputation de coureur de jupon sans cœur en serait tachée !

Sur ces mots il partit vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Pepper seule avec ses pensées. Elle rageait, non pas par ce que son patron tenait un de ses secrets mais par ce qu'il l'avait jeté dans un cul de sac. En effet par ces simples phrases il avait mis le doigt sur plusieurs points important : que depuis son retour d'Afghanistan sa réputation de coureur de jupon n'existaient plus et qu'il fallait qu'il redonne une image de lui aux médias, quelle qu'elle soit, mais aussi sur le fait qu'elle connaissait cet homme par cœur. Depuis plus de seize ans elle le côtoyait presque tous les jours et pourtant elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette femme. Qui était elle ? Où l'avait il rencontré ? Pourquoi ne l'avait elle jamais rencontré ? Elle n'avait même pas remarquer le changement qui s'était opéré chez lui à ce sujet. En même temps, songea elle, beaucoup de chose avaient changé chez lui et elle n'avait pas à être blâmé pour une inattention.

Sortant de ses pensées elle gravit les marches qui la séparaient de la porte et pénétra dans un immense hall en marbre noir au milieux duquel Obadiah se tenait debout auprès d'une étrange machine qui ressemblait à une machine à lavé ronde qu'on aurait équipé de centaine de tube de verre. Deux écrans de chaque côtés et deux fioles semblaient devoir accueillir un liquide, un clavier était fixé entre les deux et un générateur tournait comme un étrange fantôme au cœur de la machine. Accroupit devant cette curiosité, Tony observait ce qui semblait être un cube de verre ou de diamant vide.

-Pepper ! S'exclama Stane l'apercevant. Venez ! Venez !

-Euh… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la rousse.

-Nous nous le sommes demandé longtemps, avoua le chauve, et il semblerait que ce soit un polarisateur d'intelligence.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-A condition que ce cube puis-ce renfermer de l'intelligence liquide, fit Tony, Ce dont je doute.

Pepper ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que les deux génies se disaient et elle eu brièvement l'impression d'être avec sa fille avant de demander :

-C'est quoi le principe ?

-Ces deux fioles, expliqua Obadiah désignant les éprouvettes, semblent devoir accueillir le sang de deux entités différentes. Ensuite ces ordinateurs dressent son code ADN, puis le QI que les cellules du cerveau contiennent avant que les deux entités ne se placent de part et d'autre du générateur qui va récupérer leurs cellules et en entrèrent la matière grise et la mélanger pour finir par l'injecter dans ce cube…

-C'est possible ? S'étonna la femme.

Elle était habituée à bien des choses avec sa fille mais cela dépassait les limites. De l'intelligence liquide ? Issue de personnes vivantes ? Cela relevait plus de la science fiction que de la réalité, mais elle connaissait bien des inventions qui relevait plus de la science fiction que de la réalité. Pour commencer l'armure, puis le Folter, le Monocle, le réacteur ARK miniature et bien d'autre chose.

-Et bien théoriquement oui par ce que l'intelligence peut être une substance mais jusque là ça n'avait jamais été concrétiser, murmura Iron man. Celui qui a fait ça est un génie !

-C'est James O'donnell, le précurseur de l'étude des mutants… C'était un génie, conclut Stane.

Se relevant, Stark avoua :

-Si tu veux mon avis cette machine peut marcher mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que cet homme l'ait fabriqué… Après tout il voulait protéger les mutants et avec cette machine on peut leur enlevé leur mutation.

-Quelqu'un lui a peut être demander de la fabriquer, théorisa Pepper.

-Une machine qui tu des génies pour prendre leur intelligence ? A quoi ça servirait ?

Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans le vague, cherchant dans sa tête comme dans un meuble les informations dont il avait besoin. Il finit par déclarer, hésitant :

-Les chercheurs de l'équipe de Guets ont fabriqué un droïde qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un assassin du moyen âge, il en a l'allure, l'agilité et la force mais ils n'ont pas réussi à le doter d'intelligence… Et avec une pièce adapté ce droïde pourrait très bien utiliser de l'intelligence liquide.

-Vous vous imaginez ? Demanda Stane, Un assassin intelligent qui ne souffre pas… Combien on peut tuer d'hommes sans être soupçonner avec ça ?

-De trop, trancha Tony, Obi range cette machine au fin fond d'un entrepôt avec un mot « NE PAS OUVRIR » en rouge, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde…

-Mais, murmura Stane, Il faut tout de même bien savoir qui a commander ce truc ?

-Si vous voulez, fit Pepper, Je peux demander à un policier de ma connaissance de le découvrir.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la rousse qui se sentit rougir, haïssant qu'on la fixe. Ce fut Obadiah qui exprima leurs doutes communs :

-Je ne crois pas que ce policier veuille bien avaler l'existence des mutants, ce qui est un morceau colossal déjà, ensuite qu'un mort m'à envoyer par collie une machine mangeuse de matière grise et qu'enfin une équipe de chercheurs allemand à créer un robot aux faux airs d'assassins du moyen âge !

-Et bien étant donné que cette personne est Logan, dit Wolverine, qu'il a une fille de l'âge de la mienne et qu'il est en ce moment en train de travailler sur le dossier des meurtres des scientifiques, je ne crois pas que cela lui posera trop de problème…

Pendant que Pepper, Obadiah et Tony discouraient sur cette étrange et insolite machine, à l'International Studies Charter High School, une toute autre scène se déroulait. Assis à leurs places respectives Tanakill, Lisbeth, Kyle et Skar écoutaient d'une oreille distraite leur professeur de mathématique jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne déclare :

-Aujourd'hui, étant donné que Nu et Chang qui étaient les deux délégués ont regagné la Chine et que vous me semblez endormi nous allons élire les nouveau délégués.

A ces mots la classe sortit de sa torpeur et se trouva soudain dans une forme olympique, sachant à quoi s'attendre. Seul Tanakill soupira :

-Des élections de délégués ? Et vous êtes content ? Non mais vous êtes mazo ?

-On voit que tu n'as jamais participer à une élection ici, déclara Shadow.

-Toi je t'emmerde.

-Moi aussi.

-Dis Lisbeth, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'excitant à une élection de délégué ? On aurait écouté des chansons un peu tordu de Keen'V, je dis pas, mais là…

-Oh tu vas voir, lui répondit Kyle.

-Bien, reprit le professeur de math s'approchant du premier rang comme un ours d'un pot de miel, qui veut se présenter ?

Se levèrent les mains de Stacy, Moona, Minda, d'un rugbyman qui lorgnait continuellement sur Tanakill, d'un imbécile qui se croyait premier de la classe nommé Steven et de Kyle. Une fois le nom de toute cette troupe écrite au tableau, le professeur déclara :

-A présent veuillez désigner vos suppléent…

-Moona ! S'exclama Minda.

-Mais elle se présente, pauvre courge, souffla Tanakill.

-Ah ? Fit Minda interloquée, alors je me désiste et je deviens suppléante de Moona !

-Je choisis Ashley, fit Stacy montrant une fille dans la salle qui était au moins aussi dévergonder qu'elle.

-Et moi Tanaquil, déclara le rugbyman.

L'idiot désigna un garçon dans le fond de la classe et Kyle Lisbeth. A cette nouvelle, le professeur s'exclama :

-Pas vous Tout-court ! Quand on a pas de nom on ne participe pas à la politique !

-Platon n'aurait pas dit ça, lui rappela Lisbeth.

-Je suis professeur de mathématiques, pas de philosophie. Choisissez vous un autre suppléent Rhodes.

-Mais… A par Lisbeth, je ne sais pas qui…

-C'est bon, fit Skar, Je vais être ton suppléent !

-Et bien ça promet, murmura Lisbeth.

-A présent les délégués et leurs suppléents vont prendre la parole…

Le duo qui commença fut celui du rugbyman qui, posant sa main sur les fesses de Tanaquil, monta sur l'estrade devant le tableau et le jeune homme déclara :

-Alors si on est élu, je promet de faire plus de sortie, de pouvoir faire une élection des cas du bahut et de faire plus de match de rugby…

-… Et moi de démembrer, éviscérer, saigner, dépecer, émasculer pour enfin buter tout ceux qui voteront pour moi, déclara Tanakill.

On entendit Lisbeth éclater de rire alors que le professeur fusillait le duo du regard. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir avant que Kyle ne débite l'habituel « J'essayerai de vous représentez le mieux possible au conseil de classe… », puis Stacy cria un grand « Votez pour moi ! », l'idiot fit un long discours sur la salle d'astrologie qui n'était pas à la pointe de l'écologie-trouvez plus écologique que regarder les astres-, Moona et Minda firent un long discours sur le besoin impératif d'avoir un salon de coiffure au seins de l'école avant que le vote n'ait lieux.

Comme prévu il y eu très peu de vote pour Tanakill et le rugbyman, deux pour Moona et Minda, cinq pour l'idiot et ce furent les duo Kyle-Shadow et Stacy-Ashley qui remportèrent l'élection. Alors que la pétasse savourait sa victoire en envoyant des baisers et en voulant signer des autographes, le professeur appela :

-Mademoiselle Buck-Hilton…

-Oui monsieur ? S'enquit la blonde.

-J'ai ici une nouvelle qu'il est bon de donner et étant donner que vous êtes le nouveau délégué…

Avec un sourire gras de glosse, la jeune fille avoua, prenant la feuille des mains du professeur de mathématiques :

-Je serai très honoré de la lire…

-A par ce qu'elle sait ? S'étonna Tanakill.

-Alors… Murmura elle parcourant le document des yeux… Mais… mais c'est merveilleux !

Relevant son visage angélique elle adressa un regard qui fit fondre sur place tous les garçons à par Skar qui se maudissait de s'être présenté comme suppléent. Il avait toujours eu horreur d'avoir des choses à faire. Se tournant vers ses camarades, une moue qui signifiait « baise moi si tu peux » aux lèvres, la lycéenne déclara :

-Dans deux semaines, le mardi exactement aura lieu la journée des pères…

-Oh ouais ! S'exclama la classe en cœur.

-Fuck, jura Lisbeth.

-Comme c'est bête pour toi Tout-court, la plaignit faussement la blonde. Tu seras encore toute seule cette année… Comme l'année dernière si je me rappel bien… Attend deux minutes, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours été seule pendant cette journée… Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Tu n'as pas de père ! Dommage.

Tanakill ne savait plus d'où donner de la tête. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette journée des pères ? Et pourquoi Lisbeth était elle seule ce jour là ? Est ce que son père avait le moindre rôle à jouer là dedans ? Si oui il allait falloir qu'elle se débrouille pour lui faire ravaler son côté « j'emmerde le monde », au moins devant les professeurs. Sur son élan, Stacy continua :

-Et tu sais quoi ? Je pourrai peut être demandé à un ami de venir te tenir compagnie… C'est un ministre très important que mon père a rencontrer à la dernière réunion de la région. Tu te rappel que mon père est président de Floride j'espère…

-Tu me l'as suffisamment rappeler… Grogna Lisbeth.

-Alors c'est oui pour le ministre ? Il est gros et embêtant comme c'est pas permis mais ça vaudra toujours mieux que rien…

-Merci, la coupa la rousse, mais si il n'y a que ça je peux inviter quelqu'un moi aussi !

-Ah oui ? Et qui ? A par ta mère, tu ne connais personne il me semble…

-Depuis peu je suis très proche d'Obadiah Stane, de Joshua Guets, de Justin Hammer et d'Aron Aärkof.

-Oh… C'est mignon de s'inventer une vie…

Kyle se leva de sa place et fixa sur la jeune fille un regard si noir que sa peau sembla claire à côté. Il bouillait de rage. Lisbeth savait que son meilleur ami était un des pires peureux mais une qualité le guidait avec sagesse : son courage. Ainsi déclara il, tremblant comme une feuille :

-Va te faire foutre Hilton.

Le professeur de math écarquilla les yeux alors que Stacy, la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson, déclarait :

-Oh… Il m'a insulté.

-Et j'en suis fière, décréta Kyle.

-Hein ? S'enquit Shadow sortant de sa méditation sur ses bêtises, Quoi ? De quoi ?

Voyant que la classe fixait soit Stacy, soit Lisbeth, soit Kyle, le jeune homme s'exclama avec un naturel désarmant, se tournant vers la blonde :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait cette pute ? Elle t'énerve Tanakill ?

-Je lui péterai bien la gueule, avoua la jeune fille.

-Pareille ! Bon, on se partage la baston ?

La baston ne fut pas partagé comme convenu et Tanakill et Shadow se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du proviseur où la mutante dut utiliser toutes ses forces pour se retenir d'étriper l'homme à grand coup de griffe en Adamandium. Sortant du bureau, les nerfs à vif, elle hurla lorsqu'elle arriva devant Kyle et Lisbeth :

-Je les hais ! Allez tous vous faire foutre bande d'abrutis !

-J'aurai pas dis mieux, grommela Shadow.

-Ce sont qu'une bande de con !

-Je me tu à le leur dire depuis que je suis dans cette école, la rassura Lisbeth.

-Je confirme, fit Kyle.

Les yeux encore plus rouges que d'ordinaire, Tanakill se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée. Tous ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient avec une régularité terrifiante, laissant soit présager qu'elle allait soit sortir les griffes et éventrer tout le monde ou bien qu'elle allait faire exploser l'école. Bien que Lisbeth eut préférée la seconde option, elle préféra que son amie n'ait pas d'ennuis plus prononcés et, posant une main sur son épaule, déclara :

-Calme toi Kill. Tiens ce soir ma mère vous invite, Karl, ses parents, ton père et toi à diner !

-A diner ?! S'écria la lycéenne, Diner genre assiettes, couverts, chaises, serviettes et conversations ?

-Bah euh… C'est ça l'idée ! Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que la dernière fois que mon père a été à un diner la maison a exploser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je l'ai suffisamment fait ! Vous allez venir, hein ?

-Si tu le demande… Fit la jeune fille aux yeux rouges, Après tout une soirée chez toi ça peut être marrant !

-Généralement ça l'est, confirma Kyle.

Si l'amusement était sensé être au menu du soir, dans le sous sol de la maison de Stark quelques heures après cette élection incongrue, il n'était pas vraiment présent. Lisbeth, ayant configurer JULIET pour qu'elle stoppe le Folter en cas de dérapage, de torture ou quoi que ce soit d'autre déclara, se tournant vers Tony qui avait retirer son écharpe et ne portait aucun morceau de l'armure, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment la jeune fille :

-C'est bon !

-J'ai configurer JARVIS, déclara à son tour Stark, Il est sensé passer en boucle des voix arrangées et des bandes audio sur lesquels sont enregistrés Hitler. Chaque séquence durent cinq secondes c'est le temps qu'il faut au Folter pour analyser un son. Avec ça on trouvera bien à quelle fréquence il obéit !

-Et si c'est à aucune ? Hypothèsa la rousse se plaçant à côté de son ami.

-Et bien…

Le génie sembla hésiter un instant, imaginant sans doute toute sorte de scénario tordu avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbeth et de conclure, regardant la forme pliée sur le sol un peu plus loin :

-… Heureux de t'avoir connu ! Mais ne partons pas vaincu !

-Non, on risquerait de se faire tuer par un nazi.

-Bon, lance le qu'on voit un peu notre temps de survie sans arme, le génie !

Lisbeth, un sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers le Folter fermé et déclara à haute voix, ayant presque des regrets à activer la bête :

-Code : MARIA P. 713, Projet : FOLTER, Ordre Ouverture.

Aussitôt la carapace se déplia, donnant naissance au nazi qui, Stark s'en fit la réflexion, avait un peu le même regard que Guets quand il était énervé. Il pensa un instant que si l'assassin androïde qu'il avait créer ne lui plaisait pas, il pouvait toujours venir chercher le Folter, ils s'entendraient à merveille. Une bande son ininterrompue se mit en route, déversant un flot de parole en allemand durant cinq secondes, puis une autre en autrichien avant de repasser à l'allemand, et cela continua sans réel fin.

Le Folter, à l'autre bout de la pièce, semblait pourtant très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Campé sur ses pattes de fer, agile comme un singe, il sauta en avant, effectuant un bond de plusieurs mètres avant de venir se planter à quelques centimètres d'une des armure. Stark s'exclama :

-Eh ! N'y touche pas !

-Il t'obéira pas, chantonna Lisbeth.

-Je sais mais ça ne coute rien d'essayer !

A ces mots le Folter se détourna de l'armure et, ses yeux rouges s'allumant d'une folie meurtrière, il se jeta sur les deux génies qui durent se cacher sous un bureau et derrière une table. Lisbeth, sous le bureau, demanda, fixant la créature :

-Euh… On fait quoi maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien. C'était pas une bonne idée de descendre sans arme…

-T'en as pas une là haut ? S'enquit la rousse regardant le Folter frotter l'un contre l'autre ses doigts d'acier tranchant.

-Si, il doit il y avoir un ou deux projets qui trainent, pourquoi ?

-Au cas où il nous tuerait tout les deux, je voulais savoir si ma mère avait une chance de survie !

Lisbeth tordit légèrement sa tête pour voir le visage de Stark palissant. Il murmura, fixant la porte de ses deux yeux ahuris :

-Oh non…

Se retournant Lisbeth trouva sa mère poussant la porte portant ses fameuses converses qui lui avait été si dure d'enfiler le matin même. Elle eu deux réactions simultanément : être heureuse de la voir et affolée à l'idée qu'elle soit blessé ou pire encore. Déjà qu'avec Stark elle ne s'en sortait pas alors si en plus il fallait qu'ils veillent sur sa mère… Contre toutes attentes Pepper ne sembla pas impressionner par la machine et, voyant qu'elle était sur le point d'user de ses lames sur sa fille, elle s'écria :

-Espèce de tas de boulon, éloigne toi de ma fille tout de suite !

Lisbeth allait lui crier que ça ne servait à rien lorsque l'incroyable se produisit. Les yeux du Folter semblèrent soudain s'éteindre de l'intérieur et, se tournant vers Pepper, il s'avança vers elle. Stark allait hurler à son assistante de partir en courant lorsque, le coupant dans son élan, le Folter se baissa jusqu'à terre et déclara :

-Que désirez vous de moi Führer ?

-Führer ? S'enquit a rousse fusillant sa fille du regard, Elisabeth, qu'est ce que c'est que cette farce ? Pourquoi cette machine m'appel comme Hitler ?

-Alors ça c'est incroyable… Murmura la lycéenne.

-Qu'il m'appel comme Hitler ?

Sortant de derrière sa table, Stark fixa un instant la scène avant de murmurer :

-Pepper, demandez lui de faire quelque chose…

-Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !

-Pepper, s'il vous plait…

-Bon… Dans ce cas debout !

Le Folter se redressa, dominant la rousse d'au moins trois tête avant de poser sur elle ses yeux rouges et de l'écouter continuer, comme un paroissien écouterait un homme d'église :

-Maintenant… Va jusqu'au mur du fond…

Le robot obéit comme un chien dressé, se dirigeant vers le fond et toucha le mur de béton avec une délicatesse surprenante. Tony et Lisbeth, les yeux écarquillés, fixaient tour à tour Pepper et le Folter, n'osant y croire. La lycéenne finit par murmurer, éberluée :

-Maman… Il t'obéit…

-Ça te surprend ? Demanda la femme.

-Pas qu'un peu ! S'exclama Stark sortant de sa cachette et fixant son assistante avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

Ses yeux brillaient, comme emplis d'étoiles filantes et une étrange lueur y luisait. On aurait dit qu'il allait se jeter à son cou et l'embrasser comme un adolescent. Lisbeth sourit à son tour avant de déclarer :

-Maman, tu es un génie !

-Euh… Aux dernières nouvelles c'étaient toi le génie de la maison, fit la rousse.

-Je n'aurais jamais pus faire obéir le Folter. Comment…

-On a trouvé notre timbre de voix ! S'exclama Stark.

-Si j'étais toi Tony je ne crierai pas victoire trop vite, fit Lisbeth septique.

-Antony… Murmura le Folter… Prénom juif… Le Reich doit survivre…

Il s'éloigna du mur mais Pepper, imaginant ou plutôt concluant que la machine n'avait pas de bonnes intentions s'exclama :

-Est ce que je t'ai demandé de bouger, toi ?

-Pardon mon Führer… Fit la créature se collant à nouveau au mur. Pardon…

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est à moi qu'il obéit ? Demanda Pepper.

La jeune fille eut envie de lui répondre que c'était par ce qu'elle avait des liens de parenté avec Hitler mais elle se contenta de murmurer :

-C'est très compliqué maman… Mais sache que tu es probablement la seule personne au monde que le Folter écoute…

-Ça change de toi… Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire avec lui?

Le Folter… Le femme tenta de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. C'était un robot d'une intelligence incroyable, d'une force sans égale et d'une barbarie sans fin. A cette idée la femme sentit son pouls accélérer et sa respiration se saccada avant qu'elle ne fixe la machine rouge qui luttait contre ses pulsions nazies. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds avant qu'elle ne sente deux mains la prendre par les épaules et quelqu'un murmurer :

-Respirez Pepper, respirez… Ne tombez pas dans les pommes, on a besoin de vous…Pepper…

-Tony, lâchez moi… Je vais bien…

-Je ne demande qu'à vous croire. Prenez une grande inspiration et ordonnez au Folter de se replier sans que votre fille se jette sur lui…

La rousse fit « oui » de la tête avant de poser ses yeux sur le Folter et de s'exclamer, rassemblant ses forces :

-Folter, ferme toi.

-Bien mon Führer.

Là dessus la créature se replia sur elle même, redevenant un triangle rouge en droit dimensions frappé de la croix gammée. Lisbeth et Stark échangèrent un regard avant de hurler un grand « OUAIS ! » et de se mettre à scander en cœur comme deux boyscout :

-On a réussi !

-Vous êtes content à ce point ? S'enquit Pepper reprenant ses esprits.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'était important pour nous ! Fit Stark.

Lisbeth fixa tour à tour le génie et sa mère, dans ses yeux une lueur de désespoir venait d'apparaître, comme si un petit démon lui avait soudain souffler qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur elle. Elle murmura, la voix tremblante :

-Mais… Maintenant que c'est fini enfin je veux dire…Tony, on ne se reverra plus…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du génie qui déclara sur un ton plus que rassurant :

-Et bien cette décision ne tient qu'à toi… Moi je serai très heureux de continuer à regarder tes inventions, ou de te montrer les miennes… J'avais même prévu de te montrer les plans de l'armure et qu'on remette Orion en orbite mais…

Il perdit soudain son sourire et la même lueur de tristesse naquit dans ses yeux. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de la lycéenne ils échangèrent un regard bleu de connaissance avant qu'il ne conclu :

-Mais il n'y a que toi qui puis-ce décider…

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et hésita un instant avant de passer ses bras autour du buste de Stark et laisser sa tête tomber sur le réacteur, se souciant alors peu de celui ci. Jamais on ne lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable dans sa vie, même en rêve, et si on lui avait laissé le choix de travailler avec quelqu'un jamais elle n'avait sentit dans la voix de celui ci une envie qu'elle continue. Seulement cette fois.

Pepper hésita un instant entre hurler par ce que sa fille était dans les bras d'un coureur de jupon ou bien ne pas en croire ses yeux et hurler tout de même. Elle se contenta de regarder cette étrange étreinte et de se faire la réflexion que même si sa fille n'était pas orpheline et son patron pas malheureux ils avaient un point prédominant : ils étaient incompris. Elle imagina un instant ce que le mélange des deux esprits géniaux donneraient et ne pus que rire. Entre la folie de sa fille et celle de son patron, tout ce qui viendraient d'eux promettait d'être incroyable.

Le soir même, Tanakill regarda son père pousser un soupir en garant son Humer devant la maison des Potts. Il portait un jean, des converses et la jeune fille l'avait même persuader de ne pas mettre son tee shirt illustrée d'une tête coupé mais un noir comme la nuit. Il grommela :

-Je déteste les diners.

-Allez, l'encouragea sa fille, Ça va être drôle !

-La dernière fois qu'on a été invité à diner quelque part j'ai fais exploser la maison et tu as faillis manger le garçon qui y vivait.

-Et a juste titre : c'était un pervers ! Mais je jure solennellement de ne bouffer ni Kyle ni Lisbeth…

-C'est bien ! Par contre je ne jurerai pas de pas faire sauter la baraque…

-Papa ! Met y un peu du tiens !

-Mais j'y met du miens ! Bon, on y va ?

Sur ces mots la jeune fille sortit de la voiture et alla sonner à la porte, suivit par Logan qui, trainant des pieds, jurait contre les diner entre ami et contre les amis tout court. Ils entendirent des rires et la porte fut ouverte par Pepper qui, portant une jupe et un chemisier, pied nu, tenait un bol de chips dans une main et une pizza dans l'autre. Logan, que cette dernière vision avait ressuscité, s'exclama, de soudaine bonne humeur :

-Bonsoir Pepper !

-Logan ! Tanakill ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! Entrez, entrez ! On était sur le point de commencer ! Lisbeth, Kyle, ils sont arrivés !

Elle laissa les deux entrer et ils trouvèrent James et Ashley Rhodes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un canapé, un verre de bière à la main, alors que Lisbeth et Kyle, assis en tailleur sur le sol, discutaient de tout et de rien. Apercevant le duo, un sourire éclaira le visage de la rousse :

-Bonsoir Logan ! Bonsoir Tanakill !

-Salut Lisbeth ! Fit le mutant, Comment ça va les jeunes ?

-A merveille, grommela Kyle. Je hais les cours.

-Moi aussi, confirmèrent en cœur Lisbeth et Tanakill.

-Et j'aimerai souligner le fait que ma fille n'a pas fait de bêtise depuis le coup du laser ! S'exclama Pepper posant la pizza et les chips sur la table basse.

Sur celle ci s'étalait un nombre incroyable de bol contenant des biscuits apéritifs, des tomates, des sauces, des cacahuètes, des noix de cajou et nombre d'autres met en plus de la pizza. Alors que Logan se mettait à saliver, Ashley, se souvenant de l'épisode qui s'était déroulé dans le bureau du principal, avala difficilement sa salive. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais la honte qui lui étreignait les entrailles ne l'encourageait pas à parler :

-A propos de ce jour là, finit elle par murmurer, Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai dis…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lisbeth en servant à son meilleur ami et la lycéenne aux yeux rouges un verre de coca, Vous m'avez traiter de bâtarde… Mais c'est ce que je suis !

-Elisabeth… Murmura Pepper.

-C'est vrai maman. Mais c'est comme ça… Peut être qu'un jour je porterai un deuxième nom ! Qu'on ne m'appellera plus Tout-court !

-Ce serait cool, conclut Kyle.

-Tony m'a dit que tu avais dressé un tableau de tes pères potentiels, déclara James, C'est vrai ?

-Et bien… Murmura Lisbeth mal à l'aise, Personne n'était sensé le savoir mais oui !

-Il y a beaucoup de monde sur ce tableau ? Demanda Ashley.

-Et bien dans l'intérêt de ma mère et moi je ne répondrai pas…

Tanakill éclata de rire avant de saisir son amie par la main et de lui demander :

-Tu peux me montrer l'établi ?

-L'établi ? Si ça t'amuse… On revient !

Sur ces paroles le trio disparut, s'engouffrant dans la pièce. Pepper poussa un lourd soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur un canapé et de servir un verre de bière à Logan. Elle murmura, prenant une tomate dans un bol :

-Je ne savais pas qu'avoir un ados à la maison pouvait être aussi fatiguant…

-Oh ! Par rapport à moi à son âge Tanakill est…

Logan sembla hésiter un instant. Il était partit pour dire que sa fille était plus douce et moins violente que lui lors de son adolescence mais plus il y songeait et plus il réalisait que sa fille était bien pire. Poussant un soupir, il conclut :

-… Cinquante fois pire.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemblais quand j'avais seize ans, avoua James en sirotant son verre, mais Kyle est vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Je suis très fière de lui !

-Je suis extrêmement fière de Tanakill, assura Logan, Elle fera une merveilleuse tueuse en série !

Ashley recracha sa gorgée de bière, hoquetant comme une mouette ayant avalé de travers un hareng. Son visage devint rouge avant qu'elle ne fixe Logan les yeux écarquillés, n'osant croire ce qu'elle avait entendu :

-Excusez moi… Murmura elle confuse.

-Euh… Pardon ! Une merveilleuse policière ! Voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire !

Pepper, abrutie tant par la semaine d'enfer que sa fille lui avait fait passer que par l'interrogatoire de son patron le matin même n'avait pas prêté une oreille très attentive à Wolverine. Ainsi poursuivit elle :

-Je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de dire que je suis fière d'Elisabeth… sauf quand elle fait bruler ses profs. Je sais que je suis dure avec elle et parfois je le regrette mais on est proche sinon… Il y a des jours où je me demande comment elle peut savoir autant de chose, comment elle arrive à les mettre en pratique et surtout comment elle réussit à faire marcher ses machines. Elle est incroyable…

-C'est un génie, lui rappela James. Et je pense que tu lui as donné une excellente éducation Pepper… Ou du moins une éducation adaptée. La plus part des génies que je connais ne sont pas… Adapté à la vraie vie disons. Mais Lisbeth l'est, grâce à toi.

-Tu sais, poursuivit Ashley, On a bien élevé Kyle aux films documentaires, aux avions et à la nourriture traditionnelle.

-Ah ? S'enquit Logan surprit sortant de la transe catatonique dans laquelle la vue des aliments l'avait plongé, Moi j'ai élevé Tanakill à la pizza, aux films de guerres et aux séries gores…

Ashley manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer alors que Pepper se contentait de hausser un sourcil. Elle savait que si sa fille s'était fait une amie alors celle ci devait être un peu loufoque voir complétement dérangé mais elle côtoyait Antony Stark, Obadiah Stane et sa propre fille des jours entier alors la folie ne lui faisait pas peur.

-Moi j'ai fais ce que j'ai pus, avoua elle. Et franchement je suis contente. Enfin… Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous préparait une surprise pour ce soir, alors j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça va donner mais…

-Tu ne devrais pas, fit le militaire, Lisbeth est vraiment excellente et pour qu'elle ait gagné au Tactic's…

Le visage de la rousse se décomposa avant que James ne réalise son erreur. Collant sa paume à sa bouche, il jura :

-Oh la boulette…

Dans l'établi il n'était pas question de boulette mais d'ailes que Tanakill avait trouvé dans une des boites en plastiques et rêvait d'essayer. Elle les étendait dans tous les sens, les repliait, les étendait à nouveau pour finir par fixer la fine membrane noir de ses yeux rouges.

-Je t'en supplie Lisbeth, fit elle, Laisse moi les essayer !

-Attend une seconde, est ce que tu sais que je n'ai jamais testé ces ailes et que même si théoriquement elles fonctionnent tu pourrais très bien t'écraser par terre.

-Mais je m'en fou : je cicatrise toute seule !

-Tanakill, c'est trop dangereux !

-Dixit celle qui joue au Tactic's !

-Oh ne commence pas !

-S'il te plait Lisbeth… Je t'en supplie…

La rousse allait lui répondre d'aller se faire voir lorsque l'écran de son ordinateur s'alluma et que la voix de JULIET appela :

-Madame, un appel webcam pour vous.

-A cette heure ci ?

Elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur et le déverrouilla avant de voir apparaître le visage de Stark qui, un sourire aux lèvres, la salua :

-Coucou Lisbeth !

-Tony ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien je t'appel ! Je te dérange ?

-Euh… Oui… Euh… Non… Enfin on fait une soirée avec James, Ashley, Logan, Kyle et Tanakill.

Une étrange lueur naquit dans les yeux du génie, lueur que Lisbeth crut interpréter comme de la déception ou du regret. Bien vite cette lueur s'éteignit et un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux se dessina sur les lèvres de Stark :

-Et vous vous amusez bien ?

-Bah, ce n'est que le début de la soirée ! Ce qui devient drôle c'est quand Maman est trop fatigué et qu'elle a un peu but. Là soit elle tombe dans un état catatonique soit elle se met à raconter tout et n'importe quoi.

-Et bah… Dis donc tu fais un truc samedi ?

-Samedi ? Hum… Maman va a une soirée où tu devrais aller dimanche soir mais sinon samedi je ne fais rien, pourquoi ?

-Par ce que j'ai une monstrueuse envie de faire la Stark Expo en temps que visiteur. Incognito.

-Mais on te reconnaitra au bout de dix minutes !

-On s'en fou, ça fait partie du jeu ! Etant donné qu'Obi et Marta la serveuse semblent persuadé que tu es ma fille nous serons le parfait couple père-fille allant à la Stark Expo pour une raison x ou y.

-Hum… Murmura la lycéenne, C'est tentant mais maman ne voudra jamais que j'y aille.

-Passe la moi.

La rousse saisit L'ordinateur a deux mains et l'emmena dans le salon où James, Logan et Ashley tentaient de calmer Pepper qui voulait se jeter sur sa fille pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait participé au Tactic's sans lui en parler. Voyant sa fille arriver, la rousse se leva et fusilla sa fille du regard :

-Elisabeth !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

-Tu as joué au Tactic's sans ma permission, mais tu es complétement folle ou quoi ?

-Euh… Murmura la rousse, Attend deux secondes Maman, j'ai un avocat !

Disant cela elle posa l'ordinateur sur la table et désigna Stark du doigt qui, son faux sourire aux lèvres, changea soudain d'expression, passant de la comédie à la surprise :

-Pepper ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête là ?

-C'est lui ton avocat ? S'enquit la rousse.

-Avocat ? Pourquoi je suis un avocat d'un seul coup ? Demanda Tony.

-Tony, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille a jouer au Tactic's game sans m'en parler ?

-Euh… C'était une question d'honneur. Elle n'y est pour rien. Pepper je vous en prie, laissez la venir avec moi samedi !

-Samedi ? Comment ça Samedi ?

-Je veux que Samedi votre fille et moi passions la journée à la Stark Expo en temps que visiteurs !

-Vous êtes malade ? Vous allez vous faire repérer !

-Ça fait parti du jeu, avoua Stark.

-J'accepterai si vous m'expliquez pourquoi ma fille a participer à un des jeux les plus dangereux au monde !

-Je vous l'ai dit : question d'honneur. Il nous manquait un joueur et…

-Il vous manquez un joueur ? Et vous avez pris ma fille ? Mais est-ce que vous êtes complétement dingue ou c'est moi qui devient folle ?

-Pepper, calmez vous. Elisabeth va bien.

-Bien ? A par qu'elle a des bleus et les plaies partout, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas morte !

-Pepper, calmez vous. Je vous dit qu'il n'y a aucun danger à ce qu'elle joue, la preuve on a même gagner un match !

James sembla surprit et Kyle encore davantage mais la rousse ne sembla pas de cet avis du tout et se contenta de s'exclamer, hors d'elle :

-Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

-Pepper, s'il vous plait je vous ai dit que tout allait bien. Acceptez pour Samedi…

-Tony, c'est non. Je trouve déjà que vous passez trop de temps avec ma fille !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez peur que je lui fasse ?

La rousse ne sut que répondre et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de faire « non » de la tête :

-Je ne vous répondrez pas : c'est ma fille et je décide de ce qu'elle a le droit de faire ou non.

-Allez, souffla James, Soit sympa. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il lui fasse ? Au pire si il essaye de lui faire du mal elle sait se défendre.

-Un gars du lycée qu'elle a battu à la boxe te le dira, murmura Kyle.

-Bon, bon, très bien, céda elle, J'ai l'impression d'être avec deux Lisbeth.

-Oh merci Pepper, merci ! Murmura le génie, Je vous aime !

Voyant tout les yeux braqués sur lui le milliardaire, haussant un sourcil, réalisa soudain que son expression n'était pas la mieux choisis. Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

-Vous êtes adorable d'avoir accepté.

-Euh… De rien.

-Pepper ! James ! Papa ! Lisbeth ! Ashley ! Kyle !

Se retournant, la bande trouva Tanakill, une aile dans la main, qui désignait l'établi du doigt, tremblante :

-Lisbeth, reprit elle, Il y a une carapace verte qui vient de s'allumer, je fais quoi ?

-Le Monocle ? S'emporta la rousse. Ne bouge pas !

Elle s'en fut, légère comme une libellule, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec le Monocle dont la carapace irradiait d'une lumière bleu turquoise. Avec un sourire elle posa l'engin entre les bols de nourriture et demanda :

-Est ce que quelqu'un ici a déjà vue la création d'une nébuleuse ?

-Euh… Pas moi, fit Pepper refermant l'ordinateur, mettant fin à sa conversation avec son patron.

-Moi non plus, avoua Logan.

-C'est normal, lui assura Kyle, Personne ne la jamais vu.

-Et bien ce soir, déclara Lisbeth ouvrant le Monocle et pianotant sur le verre hyper sensible, vous allez être les premiers à le voir !

Elle pressa un bouton holographique, faisant à la fois s'éteindre les lumières de la salle et apparaître une multitude de point holographiques bleus turquoise. Avec un sourire, elle zooma sur une étoile qui leur sembla plus grosses que les autres et qui, une fois agrandie, s'avéra être une masse de feu et de gaz bleu, violet et blanc. Les invités regardèrent avec étonnement cette masse aussi gosse qu'une planète se mettre à être couverte de bulles effervescentes d'un violet tirant sur le bleu alors que Lisbeth déclarait, un sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est parti…

Aussitôt ces mots prononcé l'étoile implosa, faisant se propulser d'énormes morceaux de roches bleus à travers la pièce. Certaines allèrent se fracasser contre les murs, se transformant en un souffle de cube bleu semblable à des paillettes, d'autres allèrent se perdre dans un espace lointain et les autres restèrent en apesanteur entre les volutes de lumières bleu, violettes et blanche. Dans ce ciel digne de l'apocalypse où les couleurs semblaient s'entrecroiser pour tenter de rivaliser avec la beauté d'un coucher de soleil, les visages de Pepper, Logan, Ashley, James, Kyle, Tanakill et Lisbeth regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés le spectacle.

-Alors ça… Murmura la femme rousse.

-Lisbeth c'est… Commença James… C'est incroyable.

-Merci. En fait les scientifiques ne verront cette explosion que dans trois jours, c'est le temps que la lumière mettra à être perçut par les télescopes.

Tanakill souriait elle aussi, et assit par terre, un verre de coca à la main, aucun des trois adolescents ne semblaient être dans un salon mais plutôt au milieu d'un rêve étrange où le ciel s'était soudain emplie de millions de couleur.

Expérience et contre expérience

Le lendemain, Lisbeth se réveilla de bonne heure, chose suffisamment rare pour le souligner, ce qui lui permit de se pencher un peu sur la paire d'aile que Bloody affectionnait tant. Descendant dans l'établi elle s'assit par terre, activa JULIET et se mit à travailler sur un point qu'elle n'avait encore jamais tenté de construire : la fusion humain-machine. Toute la soirée de la veille la jeune fille aux yeux rouge est avait couru la maison en compagnie de cet étrange objet fait à la fois de fer et de fibre. Penché sur son invention, elle ne vit ni n'entendit les pas de sa mère dans le salon. Pepper, portant un pyjama qui se constituait d'un short et d'un top blanc entra sans frapper dans l'établi et trouva sa fille au milieu d'un tas de boulon, de deux immenses ailes de démon et de son téléphone au dessus duquel elle manipulait des hologrammes bleu turquoises.

Un sourire aux lèvres face à la concentration que sa fille mettait à sa besogne, la rousse l'appela :

-Lisbeth.

-Tiens, fit celle ci se retournant un instant et posant sur sa mère un regard bleu de surprise, Maman… Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

-Super, avoua Pepper entrant et venant s'asseoir à côté de la lycéenne, Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je réinitialise les ailes de démons que Tanakill aime tant. Je vais les lui donner si elles marchent…

-Comment ça « si elles marchent » ? Je croyais que tu testais toutes tes expériences.

-Et bien c'est le cas depuis trois ans mais pas avant et cette expérience est vraiment vieille. Je ne l'ai jamais testé.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

-Tu te promènes avec des talons de dix centimètres à longueur de journée, lui rappela Elisabeth avec un sourire, Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas dangereux !

Pepper allait répliquer lorsque son regard tomba sur le sac de cour de sa fille. De celui ci son carnet de correspondance dépassait et surtout une feuille bleu plié en deux qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour la voir tous les ans depuis que sa fille était entré à l'école. Poussant un lourd soupir son regard ripa sur l'Organigramme avant qu'elle ne demande :

-C'est pour quand ?

-Quoi ? Que tu te trouves un homme? Le plus tôt sera le mieux si tu veux mon avis.

-Non, la journée des pères.

-Ah… Quelle importance ? J'ai pas de père, j'aurais pas à le prévenir.

-Elisabeth, je sais que tu détestes le jour où tous les pères doivent venir parler de leur famille et de leur travaille, alors peut être que je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu sois malade ce jour là.

-C'est gentil Maman mais a ne me fait plus rien maintenant. Encore quand j'étais petite oui, mais là plus du tout. Avant j'imaginais mon père comme un prince charmant portant une arme de haute technologie sur un cheval blanc qui viendrait te délivre d'un donjon mais maintenant que mon père se trouve être un russe qui ne veux pas de moi, un idiot attardé et un nazi, je ne l'idéalise plus.

Songeant à la joie qui l'avait saisit quand elle avait sut qu'elle allait jouer pendant une journée la fille d'Iron man, elle se reprit :

-… Enfin presque plus.

-Dis moi quand a lieu cette journée.

-Dans deux semaines. Enfin cette année ce sera drôle : j'ai hâte de voir Logan en train de parler de son travail de policier.

-J'avoue que je t'envie, fit la rousse passant son bras sur les épaules de sa fille, Je ne sais pas que ce qu'il va pouvoir vous raconter mais…

-Oh j'en sais rien non plus ! Mais à voir la tête qu'Ashley a faite toute la soirée j'ai de bonne raison de penser que ça va être drôle !

Avec un sourire, Pepper posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et déclara, se levant :

-Aller le génie, viens déjeuner on a du travail toutes les deux aujourd'hui !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, murmura la lycéenne.

Sa mère quitta la pièce, ne remarquant pas que l'étrange sourire annonciateur de chose incroyable qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de sa fille. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Quelques heures plus tard Kyle pénétra dans l'International Studies Charter High School les mains dans les poches, sifflotant, et ne put que lâcher un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il franchit les immenses portes de bois. Il était à l'heure. Pénétrant dans l'immense hall il se rendit soudain compte que son soulagement n'était pas fondé car il arrivait toujours à l'heure mais aussi qu'un fléau tout autre que le retard l'attendait : deux heures d'éducation sexuel. Kyle détestait particulièrement cette matière où sa meilleure amie semblait excellé si toute fois le fait de s'ennuyer en cour pouvait être reconnu comme une discipline. Lisbeth ne détestait pas ce cour, elle le trouvait juste barbant et sans intérêt. Plus d'une fois elle avait lui avait assuré qu'elle préférerait passer deux heures en cour d'histoire qu'en cour d'éducation sexuel. « Au moins, disait elle, Je peux faire cuire Silverfaet mais madame Hernandez est encore plus difficile à piquer au vif qu'un poulet déplumé ».

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle indiquée sur son emploie du temps et allait se faire une raison sur sa condition d'élève condamné à aller en cour lorsqu'une main le tira par la manche et le happa dans une pièce vide. Kyle eu un instant envie de hurler mais, réalisant qu'il avait passer le plus clair de son temps cette semaine à couvrir les bêtises de Lisbeth et que le pire danger qui le menaçait était Pepper, il se tut et ne fut nullement surprit lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec les deux yeux bleus de sa meilleure amie.

-Lisbeth ! S'exclama il se dégageant de sa poigne, Mais tu es folle ?

-Oui, confirma celle ci.

Elle portait un pantacourt et un tee shirt bleu en accord avec ses yeux. Sur une table non loin son sac de cour était ouvert, laissant une partie des ailes de démons immergé des pans de tissus. Assise sur une table avec Shadow, Tanakill semblait s'ennuyer fermement elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir et un top rouge déchiré qui laissait voir ses tatouages divers. A côté d'elle Shadow, dans son jean et son tee shirt noir semblait encore maugréer d'avoir été élue délégué.

-Kyle, déclara la rousse, Ecoute étant donné que nous avons deux heures d'éducation sexuel…

-Le cour le plus chiant qui existe, traduisit Tanakill.

-… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'amuser, avoua Lisbeth. J'ai améliorer et amener les ailes de démons et j'aimerai que Tanakill les essaye…

-Et tu me demandes de rester avec vous ? Mais Lisbeth on ne va pas rester dans le lycée et sécher, si ?

-Et bien a moins que tu ais envie de regarder Moona, Minda et Stacy en train de baver devant la prof, si !

Septique, le lycéen regarda la rousse le fixer de ses deux grands bleus qui brillaient de joie. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui faire autant plaisir ? Avait elle une nouvelle idée d'invention ? Sa mère avait elle ôté sa punition ? Avait elle un rendez vous pour rencontrer Nick Fury ? Ou peut être avait elle retrouvé son père… Ce devait être cela. Avec un sourire, il demanda :

-Qui est ton père ?

-Mon père ? Fit la rousse interloquée, Mais j'en sais rien ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Et bien tu es heureuse comme si tu l'avais retrouvé…

-A non, le rassura elle, Je vais simplement aller me balader à la Stark Expo avec Tony demain et… Je sais qu'Hammer y sera et j'ai une monstrueuse envie de le voir se faire ridiculiser !

-Lisbeth, on parle d'un de tes pères potentiels.  
-M'en fiche. J'ai lus quelque part que « Un père s'impose, un papa se fait aimer ».

-Tu l'as vu écrite sur une carte que j'ai offerte à mon père pour la fête des pères quand j'aivais cinq ans et qui est aimanté au frigo !

-Hum… C'est pas faux. Enfin toujours est il qu'on a du travail. Alors tu restes ou tu vas voir les pétasses pousser des cris plutôt douteux devant un schéma d'accouchement ?

Le choix fut rapidement fait et Kyle posa son sac sur le sol, ce qui fit se dessiner sur le visage de la lycéenne un radieux sourire. Se dirigeant vers son sac, elle s'exclama :

-Yes ! Bon, JULIET, debout !

-Je suis là madame, déclara la voix de l'androïde.

-Moi aussi Lisbeth, fit une seconde.

La rousse, Kyle, Tanakill et Shadow échangèrent un regard surpris sur la nature de ce second génie du SAMSUNG de la lycéenne. Haussant un sourcil, Lisbeth chercha d'abord si JULIET n'avait pas pus se multiplier, ce à quoi elle conclut vite que non avant de se rabattre sur une autre théorie selon laquelle elle aurait créer par inadvertance une seconde JULIET. Mais si elle l'avait fait alors pourquoi cette seconde JULIET l'appelait elle Lisbeth ? Elle avait pourtant programmer pour qu'elle l'appel « madame ». C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'un autre génie avait créer un être semblable à JULIET et que cet être l'appelait Lisbeth. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, elle appela finalement :

-JARVIS ?

-Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? Demanda il.  
-C'est Tony qui t'as introduit ici ?

-J'ai pris la liberté de le faire entrer, avoua JULIET. Sa compagnie m'est agréable.

-Je rêve ! S'exclama Kyle, JULIET a un petit copain ?

-Je ne dirais pas cela, fit la voix féminine, Mais…

-JULIET, lâcha Tanakill, Tu es démasquée.

-Sans vouloir prendre la défense de JULIET, fit JARVIS, Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher…

-Je milite pour la cause de JARVIS, avoua Skar.

Lisbeth, un grand sourire aux lèvres alla déplier les deux ailes sur des tables et les fixa l'une avec l'autre grâce à un harnais en cuir noir qui lui avait demandé une demie heure de travail le matin même.

-JULIET, JARVIS, les deux si vous voulez, conclut elle, Venez me donner un coup de main !

-Bien madame.

-Bien Lisbeth.  
-Calculez moi l'énergie suffisante pour supporter…

Se tournant vers Tanakill elle demanda sans aucune gêne :

-Tu pèses combien ?

-Tu te fou de moi ? S'enquit la lycéenne aux yeux rouges.

-Si tu ne veux pas t'écraser sur le sol c'est le seul moyen.

Se rendant à l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait pas se dérober à révéler cette information, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

-Quarante kilos.

-Menteuse, lâcha la rousse qui avait une perception des proportion à la hauteur de son intelligence.

-Bon, peut être cinquante cinq !

-Je préfère ! JULIET ? Tu as entendu ?

-Tout a fait Lisbeth.  
-Je ne te parlais pas JARVIS. Il faudrait que tu vérifie qu'il n'y pas d'altération dans l'exo squelette.

-J'ai adapté les ailes au poids, déclara JULIET.

-Merci, fit Lisbeth.

-Invention prête à l'emploie, confirma JARVIS, Aucun avion n'est en vue dans le ciel, vous devriez les essayer…  
-Merci.

Avec un sourire la lycéenne saisit les deux ailes et, s'approchant de Tanakill, son sourire « Attention je vais faire un truc de malade » aux lèvres, elle déclara :

-Et voilà !

-Euh… Murmura la mutante soudain peu rassuré à l'idée d'être lancé au dessus de Miami sans autre forme de protection que deux ailes en métal qui n'avaient jamais été testé, Comment dire…

Sans attendre davantage de réponse de la part de son amie la rousse la saisit par le poignet et déclara, s'adressant à Shadow et Kyle :

-On monte à l'observatoire, essayez de faire en sorte qu'on ne se fasse pas chopper une fois qu'elle aura atterrie.

-Attend une seconde, par ce que je suis sensé atterrir dans l'histoire ? S'enquit Tanakill.

Sans avoir de réponse elle fut tiré en arrière et le duo disparu dans les couloirs du lycée. Kyle, assit sur une table à côté de Shadow, haussa un sourcil :

-Et bah, soupira il, Entre le génie de Lisbeth et la folie de Tanakill on va être servie !

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de Tanakill, avoua Skar s'allongeant de tout son long sur plusieurs tables, mais moi je l'adore !

Haussant un sourcil, n'osant croire ce à quoi son ami faisait allusion, Kyle demanda, autant surprit que si Lisbeth lui avait dit qu'elle arrêtait de bricoler :

-Attend une seconde, tu peux répéter…

-Je la trouve génial, clarifia Shadow. Elle est belle, sauvage, sadique et j'adore comment elle passe son temps à emmerder le monde…

Plantant son regard dans celui du lycéen, ses yeux verts brillants d'animosité et de bonheur, il conclut :

-Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.

-Oh là là ! L'arrêta Kyle, T'es malade ? Depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai entendu parler que de mort et de désolation et là tu me dis que tu es amoureux ? Mais il va pleuvoir des poulets c'est pas possible !

-Avant, fit Shadow, je passais mon temps à regarder Moona, Minda ou Stacy et me dire que si c'était pour être avec quelqu'un comme elles autant rester célibataire mais Tanaquil… Tanaquil c'est vraiment pas la même chose ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est différente des autres…

-Lisbeth l'est et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

-… Elle me semble incroyable. On rit au mêmes trucs, on aime les mêmes trucs et on aime se battre… Tu connais beaucoup de fille qui font des trucs pareilles ?

-Aucune.

-C'est ce que je disais mec. Je suis amoureux.

A peine eut il prononcé ces mots que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en coup de vent sur le proviseur qui, les yeux écarquillés, s'écria :

-Monsieur Rhodes ? Monsieur Blake ? Mais que faites vous ici ? Ce ne serait pas les sacs de mesdemoiselles Potts et Logan ? Où sont elles ?

Pendant ce temps, en équilibre sur le bord de l'observatoire qui s'élevait à plus de quinze mètres au dessus de la ville, Tanakill avalait difficilement sa salive. Devant elle le vide semblait très profond.

-Euh… Tu es sure que c'est pas dangereux ?

-Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'essayer !

-Oui mais là j'ai aucune envie d'essayer.

-Allez ! Tu veux voler oui ou non ?

-Oui.

-Bon alors saute !

La mutante prit une grande inspiration, sentant tout ses muscles se tendres comme des cordes de violon. Elle sortit ses griffes de ses poings, chose qui l'avait toujours rassurée. Enfant, lorsque sa mère était encore de ce monde, elle passait son temps à poignarder des arbres sous le regard de celle ci. Avec un sourire, sa mère riait et finissait par venir avec elle pour la prendre par les épaules et que, leurs regards rouges se croisant, elles ne se mettent à poignarder les arbres avec davantage de maitrise et de calme. Sa mère… Comme elle lui manquait. Son côté sadique, sa douceur, sa beauté, mais aussi sa violence et sa force. Elle regarda dans le vide et, sentant les ailes dans son dos s'étirer elle prit sa décision et se jeta dans le vide. Elle sentit l'air autour d'elle l'englober comme de l'eau, ses cheveux être fouetté par le vent et son cerveau envoya à son corps entier un seul et même mot qui prit corps avec elle « Vole ». Ses ailes étirés dans le dos ne bougèrent pas, ce qui ne la rassura guerre. « Vole. Vole. Vole ! »

Lisbeth, penchée au dessus du vide, regardait avec horreur Tanakill fondre vers le sol. Que devait elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie tomber comme une pierre sur le sol et s'y écraser. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le posa sur le sol et appela JULIET et JARVIS. Avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pus répondre la porte de l'observatoire fut poussé par le proviseur qui, tirant Kyle par un poignet et Shadow par l'autre.

-Tout-court ! Hurla il, Que faites vous ?

-Oh non, soupira Lisbeth.

Elle allait expliquer à l'homme qu'elle avait envoyer sa meilleure amie dans le vide avec une paire d'aile expérimentale lorsqu'un courant d'aile bouillant l'enveloppa. Faisant volte face elle Lisbeth trouva Tanakill dans le ciel, effectuant looping sur looping en hurlant :

-Je vole ! Mais je vole ! Je voooooooooole !

-Elle vole, murmura le principal hébété.

-Elle vole, confirma Lisbeth.

-Mais comment ça elle vole ? S'emporta l'homme, Tout-court vous n'avez tout de même pas…

Il n'eut pas de réponse, simplement un grand cri de Bloody qui s'éleva vers le ciel avec puissance. Elle était heureuse, chose qui était assez rare pour le souligner. Ainsi dans le ciel elle se sentait libre, légère et puissante. Comme une mutante.

Une heure plus tard, Pepper poussait la porte du bureau du principal Hemilson, ses talons résonnant dans les couloirs comme une menace imminente. Elle entra dans cette pièce qu'elle connaissait si bien et trouva à l'intérieur Shadow, Kyle, Lisbeth et Bloody qui avait une paire d'aile fichée dans le dos. A côté d'eux, Logan et Ashley échangeaient des regards insistant.

-Bonjour, fit la rousse venant se poster à côté de sa fille.

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Potts ! Nous vous attendions ! S'exclama le principal qui faisait les cents pas entre son bureau et la fenêtre.

Il se mit à rougir avant de s'exulter :

-Madame Rhodes, Monsieur Logan, Mademoiselle Potts, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfants ! Ils ont eu raison de ma patience !

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Pepper à sa fille.

-J'ai fais voler Tanaquil.

-Au lycée ?

-Oui. Si tu veux hurler vas y.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'assistante exposa ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis que sa fille était enfant elle avait toujours était fière d'elle, de ce qu'elle faisait, de son génie et de ce qu'elle était tout simplement. Et le fait qu'on la hue non seulement par ce qu'elle n'avait pas de père mais aussi par ce qu'elle était intelligente n'était plus quelque chose qu'elle pouvait supporter.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Hemilson, déclara elle, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous reprochez à ma fille.

-Elisabeth a séché un cour, a lancé une de ses amies du haut d'un toit et vous me demandez ce que je lui reproche ?

-Monsieur si je ne me trompe cet établissement encourage les élèves à l'excellence et si les ailes que Bloody a dans le dos lui ont réellement permis de voler alors je pense que ma fille a fait de l'excellent travaille.

Personne ne crut réellement ce que Pepper venait de dire, surtout Elisabeth. Fixant sa mère, incrédule, la rousse demanda, ses yeux bleus interrogateur :

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Plus que jamais. On y va Lisbeth.

Disant cela elle saisit la jeune fille par la main, échangea avec elle un regard où se mêlait surprise, complicité et anxiété avant que l'assistante d'Iron man ne conclut :

-Ma fille est un génie qui a construit des inventions tellement poussées que si vous vous interrogiez un peu sur elles vous découvririez que tout ce qu'elle a fait est poussé vers l'excellence. A la place de ça vous avez décidé de protéger les pétasses comme Stacy, Moona et Minda qui s'envoient en l'air dans les toilettes avec le premier venu ! Sans parler bien entendu de ceux qui se droguent et ceux qui passent leur temps à avoir de mauvaises notes. Alors même si ma fille a une dent contre l'autorité, je vous ferais remarquer qu'elle a été élevé avec un seul parent et que si elle est un peu instable, cela est plus compréhensible que pour les autres. Alors j'emmène ma fille avec moi et vous allez me faire le plaisir de lui envoyer une lettre d'excuse si vous voulez qu'elle revienne en cour dans ce lycée. Et je sais que le fait qu'elle ait une moyenne de vingt dans toute les matières scientifiques ne fait pas de tord à votre institution. Par contre si elle s'en va, je ne vous explique pas le mauvais coup de pub que vous allez avoir. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Disant cela elle ouvrit la porte, fit sortir Elisabeth et lança un regard noir à Hemilson qui, bouche bée, n'osait dire un mot. Lorsqu'elle eut claqué la porte, Logan, habitué à ce genre de situation, déclara :

-Et pan dans les dents.

-Je t'en prie Logan, le reprit Ashley. Tachons d'être un peu plus correcte que Pepper par ce que contrairement à elle, nos enfants n'ont pas la moindre excuse !

-En fait si, intervint Tanaquil, Le principal sait que j'ai une forte tendance a tuer les profs quand ils m'emmerdent.

-Et moi que je protège Lisbeth depuis que j'ai trois ans, fit Kyle.

-Et moi j'ai un père en prison et une mère en garde à vu pour racolage.

Logan haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le jeune homme et le détailla. Il ne fut pas surprit de savoir qu'il avait un père en prison mais le fait que sa mère ait été arrêté le troubla davantage. Cela voulait dire que Shadow était à présent seul chez lui et bien que Wolverine ait toujours méprisé la loi il ne pouvait pas laisser un mineur seul face au destin qui pouvait être dangereux. Quoi que, songea il, sa fille en colère était bien plus dangereuse que le destin.

-J'ai beau détesté mon boulot de flic et l'enquête qui n'avance pas je ne peux pas laisser un gamin livré à lui même, récita il. Tu passeras prendre tes affaires et tu viendras vivre chez nous jusqu'à ce que ta mère sorte de taule… De prison, pardon.

Pendant ce temps Lisbeth était assise à côté de sa mère à l'avant de la voiture et regardait à travers la fenêtre, incrédule. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à croire ce que sa mère avait fait. Détournant finalement les yeux de la route comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle trouva bien Pepper au volant, les doigts légèrement crispés, dont le visage état tordu par ses sourcils froncés. Se raclant la gorge, la jeune fille demanda :

-Ça va ?

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me croit dingue ? S'exclama la rousse, J'expose mes opinions et on veut m'envoyer à l'asile !

-Maman, tu as claqué la porte au nez du proviseure.

-Et c'est une des meilleures choses que j'ai faites dans ma vie !

Disant cela elle tourna à droite et alla se garer devant la maison de son patron. Poussant un long soupir elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et posa le regarda sur sa fille qui la fixait avec des yeux toujours plus interrogateur :

-Ecoute moi, fit elle, Il y a environ un demi million de chose que je dois faire aujourd'hui alors soit tu rentre à la maison soit tu restes ici avec Tony, je vais devoir aller au siège de l'entreprise pour régler un tas de problème…

-En gros tu me demandes si je choisis de m'ennuyer toute seule à la maison ou de passer mon temps à faire des bêtises avec ton patron ici ? Franchement, qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais te répondre ?

-Je suis certaine que tu vas choisir la seconde option. Et d'un côté tant mieux par ce que si tu fais sauter quelque chose ce ne sera pas chez nous…

Disant cela elle descendit de la voiture, suivit par Lisbeth. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la maison où Pepper donna le mot de passe avant qu'elles entrent. Avec un sourire, Lisbeth appela :

-Tony ?  
-Lisbeth ? S'enquit une voix au sous sol. Tu es là ? Mais pourquoi tu sèches les cours, ta mère va te tuer !

Quelques secondes plus tard le génie arriva dans le salon et regarda avec surprise les deux rousses main dans la main. Haussant un sourcil, il se demanda brièvement si il rêvait avant de murmurer :

-Pepper, vous acceptez que votre fille sèche les cours ?

-C'est moi qui l'est sorti du lycée, avoua même la femme. J'en ai plus que ras le bol que les professeurs et le proviseure en ait après elle.

-Ah… Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un côté aussi protecteur… Enfin ce n'est pas grave, je travaillais au sous sol, tu viens Lisbeth ? Pepper, je crois que vous avez du travail alors je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

Sur ces mots la lycéenne suivit Iron man dans l'atelier, laissant sa mère à ses affaires. Une fois au sous sol, la rousse poussa un soupir et regarda l'homme poser sur elle un regard interrogateur :

-Qu'est ce qui arrive a ta mère ? Demanda il.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Elle est pire qu'une mente religieuse d'habitude mais là…

-Elle s'est peut être juste levé du mauvais pied…

Haussant les épaules, Lisbeth jeta un coup d'œil sur le manque totale d'invention en élaboration dans l'atelier. Grimaçant, elle demanda :

-Tu ne travailles sur rien ?

-Non, en fait je réfléchissais.

-Ah ? A quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ce matin on a retrouvé une invention qui extirperait l'intelligence des cerveaux et le transforme en liquide. Cette forme d'intelligence pourrait servir à une invention de Joshua Guets, mais plus ça va plus je me dit que quelque chose ne colle pas.

-Quoi ? Que Guets ait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de fabriquer une machine ?

-Non, le scientifique qui a fait cela est mort et je ne vois pas Guets tuer quelqu'un pour une machine.

Posant son sac par terre, la jeune fille demanda, haussant un sourcil :

-Et d'après toi qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ?

-Tu veux dire à par Obi ? Personne.

-Obadiah ? Pourquoi Obadiah irait tuer quelqu'un pour prendre une machine qui doit fonctionner avec une autre qui n'est même pas en sa procession ?

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est a cela que je réfléchissais.

-Si tu veux mon avis tu perd ton temps.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Stark. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il aimait passer du temps avec cette fille. Tout lui plaisait chez elle, son côté folle, son autre côté génie et toutes les blagues débiles qu'il aurait pus faire. Cette énumération le conduisit à penser à autre chose :

-J'ai eu une autre idée, avoua il finalement. Etant donné que nous avons réussi à faire obéir le Folter, on peut dire que 'est une réussite ?

-Euh… Je pense.  
-Dans ce cas pourquoi on ne l'emmènerait pas à la Stark Expo ? Pas pour l'activer et le faire tuer tout le monde, mais pour faire une présentation un de ces jours… Je dois faire un discours lundi soir justement !

Ne trouvant pas l'idée mauvaise, Lisbeth haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que le Folter était une invention incroyable capable de grande chose et que dans son établi il ne faisait pas grand chose sinon prendre la poussière.

-Pourquoi pas ? Fit elle, Ce serait drôle !

-Ce serait même plus que drôle si tu veux mon avis ! Bon, va le chercher je l'ai laissé sur mon bureau, je conduis. Choisis : on prend quelle voiture ?

L'après midi se déroula avec une étrange et amusante douceur. Tony et Lisbeth, après avoir déposer le Folter dans un coin de la Stark Expo partirent s'entrainer au Tactic's dans le vieux gymnase. Le génie ne sentait plus sa blessure qui avait totalement cicatrisé grâce en partie à son cœur de palladium et se révélait encore meilleur que la lycéenne l'avait imaginé. Ils se firent plusieurs fois la réflexion qu'ils formaient une sacré équipe et lorsque Lisbeth rentra chez elle le soir même elle s'endormit sans demander son reste.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les paupières de la jeune fille se soulevèrent, deux choses la frappèrent. La première qu'elle était courbaturée et la seconde qu'elle avait dormie toute habillée. Que lui était il arrivé ? Elle se rappela assez vite qu'elle était rentré du gymnase en discutant par téléphone avec Tanakill qui lui avait raconté qu'elle passait la nuit avec Shadow, qu'il dormait sur un matelas dans sa chambre et que pour l'instant à par se battre ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose.

Se levant, elle s'étira dans tous les sens avant de se trainer jusqu'à son armoire et d'en sortir un jean et un top qu'elle enfila avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Notant qu'il faisait toujours aussi chaud, Lisbeth jeta un œil à l'horloge qui indiquait dix heure avant de trouver sur la table un mot de sa mère disant seulement : « Je suis parti à la Stark Expo de bonne heure, Tony passera te chercher à dix heure et demi, on se retrouvera peut être là bas. Si tu t'avise d'aller au lycée pour une raison quel qu'elle soit je jure que tu passeras le pire moment de ta vie.  
Bisous, je t'aime. »

La rousse sourit avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur, d'en sortir une brique de jus d'orange et de s'en servir un verre qu'elle avala en cherchant du regard son téléphone qu'elle trouva coincé entre deux coussins de son lit. Elle avait un message de Tanakill lui disant qu'elle allait surement tuer Shadow avant la fin de la soirée et elle allait la rappeler lorsque un klaxon retentit au dehors. Descendant de sa chambre elle enfila ses converses avant de sortir et de trouver une audiR8 sur la route au volant de laquelle Stark lui faisait de grands signes.

S'approchant de lui, la rousse s'exclama :

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Lisbeth ! Alors ? Toujours prête à jouer ma fille pendant une journée ?

-Si tu es toujours d'accord pour jouer mon père, pas de souci !

-Dans ce cas en voiture chipie ! On a une exposition à aller faire !

La lycéenne monta en voiture et regarda avec un sourire le tee shirt noir et le jean de son compagnon. Il n'avait plus rien d'un milliardaire excentrique et abordait une dégaine relativement normale. Alors que la voiture repartait, le génie demanda, haussant un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien je… En fait tu ressembles presque à quelqu'un de normal !

-C'est réussi comme déguisement, hein ? S'enquit il. A par mon cœur de palladium, on me croirait presque humain !

-Presque, convint elle. Si tu avais été complétement normal ça n'aurait pas été drôle !

Avec un sourire Iron man conduisit jusqu'au parking de la Stark Expo où ils durent attendre une heure avant qu'une place se libère. Plus d'une fois Stark jura contre ce parking trop petit, ce qui a chaque fois déclenchait l'hilarité de la lycéenne. Une fois la voiture garée et les deux génies sortis de l'habitacle, la rousse déclara, désignant un guichet où une queue d'au moins une heure d'attente se dessinait :

-Quoi ? On va encore devoir attendre ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

-C'est la vie des gens qui ne sont ni people ni milliardaire ! Allez le génie, si on reste là on va se faire doubler !

Ils se glissèrent derrière un groupe de personne âgé qui devaient parler plus ou moins fort pour être entendu de leur voisin dont la réponse la plus récurrente était « quoi ? » ou « Tu disais ? ». Lisbeth se retint autant de les étrangler que Tony et ils crurent à l'existence de dieu lorsque ce groupe de sexagénaire passa le guichet. Lorsque leur tour fut passé ils s'enfoncèrent dans une exposition incroyable pour quiconque mais qui, pour leurs cerveaux incroyables, n'avait que de vague airs impressionnants. Ainsi, coincés dans la foule entre le nombre trop important de personne et les stands ils parvinrent à s'approcher d'une machine ressemblant vaguement à un grille pain qui envoyait dans l'air une substance sucré qui collait et tachait les murs, furent prit d'assaut par des hélicoptères radio commandés, se postèrent devant une momie qui devait danser la macarenna jusqu'à ce que sa tête robotique tombe, émettant des étincelles qui firent hurler son propriétaire, puis ils firent un détour par un stand où une femme petite et grosse promettait un jardin magnifique grâce à des graines biotechnique qui, d'après elle, donnait des plantes pouvant émettre de la lumière. Elle avait à l'appui un genre de bégonia dont les feuilles brillaient mais malheureusement pour elle celles ci cessèrent très vite de briller lorsqu'un garçon lança sa bouteille d'eau dessus, créant un cour circuit dans la fleur qui était branchée à une prise électrique.

Ils passèrent au stand de l'armée où le père de Kyle, a son grand malheur, avait été affecté pour sensibilisé le maximum de gens au devoir patriotique, puis firent un détour par celui qui exposait des robots humanoïdes plus vrai que nature. Ils rencontrèrent un robot perroquet dont la carte mère permettait de parler onze langues différentes, un mut équipé d'un appareil qui lui permettait de plus ou moins parler et nombre d'invention de ce genre.

A midi leurs pieds leur faisait mal, leurs oreilles bourdonnaient, tous leurs muscles les tiraient comme si ils avaient été des cordes de violon et leurs estomacs criaient famine. Ils déjeunèrent d'un hot dog New Yorkais chacun, d'un demi donut's au chocolat et ils durent partager la dernière bouteille d'eau qui restait au bar de l'Expo. Bien que leur plus grande envie était de reprendre la voiture pour rentrer, se poser dans un canapé et ne plus bouger, le duo savait que quelque chose les attendait encore : la présentation des drones de Hammer Industrie par Justin Hammer lui même. Et Lisbeth n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde.

Seulement, alors que les deux attendaient devant le stand de leur adversaire de Tactic's que celui ci veuille bien apparaître, l'indétournable se produisit. Alors que, riant devant un homme qui venait de faire exploser un bécher d'azote liquide pour occuper l'assemblé impressionnante de visiteurs qui étaient pressé autour de l'estrade, Lisbeth et Tony avaient le dos tourné, ils entendirent:

-Excusez moi monsieur, vous êtes Iron man?

Se retournant d'un même bond, la rousse et Iron man échangèrent un regard avant que celui ci ne fixe un homme qui avait une tête de plus que lui, portait une chemise à carreau et un garçons de trois ans sur ses épaules. A côté de lui une femme de trente ans bonde qui devait être la sienne tenait par la main deux autres garçons :

-Moi ? Demanda Tony faussement surprit.

-Oui, vous. J'ai vu votre photo dans le journal, vous êtes Antony Stark !

-Désolé, mentit il, Il y a erreur sur la personne.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes sure ? Insista l'homme.

-Ecoutez, si j'étais Iron man, je crois que je le saurais !

L'inconnu ne sembla pas convaincue de cette déclaration et Stark en déduisit qu'il avait devant lui une longue conversation à faire. Alors que Justin Hammer arrivait sur scène en beuglant contre le micro qui apparemment était en panne, Lisbeth déclara :

-Papa, je crois qu'il n'est pas persuadé !

-Tenez par exemple, reprit le génie : est ce que Tony Stark a une fille ? Je ne crois pas !

Quelqu'un d'intelligent conseilla à Hammer de presser le bouton « on » et, après que le micro ait grésillé, celui ci put saluer la foule qui l'attendait. La survolant des yeux, il ne put manquer le singulier duo d'une lycéenne rousse comme un renard et d'un homme brun dont il connaissait les trais :

-Tony ? S'exclama il, Lisbeth ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Et merde, jura la rousse.

-Ne soyez pas timide ! Venez sur scène avec moi ! Mesdames et Messieurs, merci d'applaudirent monsieur Antony Stark et mademoiselle Elisabeth Potts !

-Il pouvait pas se taire celui là ? S'enquit Iron man.

Il décocha un regard à l'inconnu qui le regardait, incrédule, avant de se retourner et que, restant dans le public, il ne s'exclame :

-C'est très gentil Hammer mais si je suis dans le public il y a une raison !

-Ah ? Laquelle ? Vous espionnez mes inventions ?

-Justin, soupira Lisbeth, Vos inventions n'ont jamais fonctionner, pourquoi voudriez vous qu'on les copies ?

-Euh… Ne l'écoutez pas ! S'exclama l'homme sur scène. Bon, aujourd'hui je vais vous présentez la nouveauté d'Hammer Multinational. Je l'ai nommé le drone A2B car cette créature est la première du genre à pouvoir apprendre par lui même et a se développer. C'est une innovation comme vous pourrez le voir et il fait la fierté de notre entreprise. Bref, je vous présente le A2B !

Disant cela il recula de quelque pas et laissa entrer sur la scène une étrange machine grise aux trop longues jambes de fer. Chancelant sur celles ci, un silence emplie un instant la foule avant que la créature ne s'écroule tout bonnement en avant, atterrissant le nez par terre. Hilare, se tenant l'un a l'autre pour ne pas tomber, Tony et Lisbeth s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Et bien moi ce robot je le surnomme « Complétement pété » !

-Ça rime, fit une voix.

-Ah… Murmura Hammer qui apparemment n'avait pas prévu cela, fixant incrédule la carcasse de A2B qui continuait de marcher sans avancer. Ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps, rien de bien grave !

Au même moment A2B fut parcourut d'étincelle et d'éclair avant qu'un « pouf » ne se fasse entendre et que de la fumée ne sorte de sa cage thoracique. S'en était trop pour le duo qui quitta le stand, hilare, tentant plus ou moins de reprendre leur souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard ils parvinrent à cesser de rire et a se redresser. Bien qu'ils durent faire de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Stark finit par déclarer :

-Bon, arrêtons de rire, Hammer n'est pas si ridicule que cela…

-Euh… Tu es sure ?

-Lisbeth, ne soyons pas trop critique. Soyons objectif.

Elle vit Stark reprendre son fou rire là où il l'avait laissé, montrant par cela que le fait que Lisbeth le dise ridicule avait tout d'objectif. La jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, s'exclamant :

-Tu as raison, soyons clément avec Justin ! Il est bête, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

-Ah ! Voilà de l'objectivité ! Je ne sais pas toi mais je suis fourbu…

-Moi aussi. Seulement avant de partir, on peut aller voir l'espace marin ? Il parait qu'il est incroyable.

-Il l'est… Crois moi, du peu que j'en ai vu il l'est !

Avec un sourire Elisabeth se dirigea vers un coin de l'Expo qui était entouré d'énormes bacs d'eau turquoise. Dans ceux ci, même de loin, on voyait des lumières danser dans l'onde. S'approchant, le duo passa entre deux de ces bacs et se trouva au milieux d'une étrange colonie de méduse qui dansait dans de l'air humide. Alors qu'un poisson clown se glissait dans les cheveux de la lycéenne, celle ci murmura, incrédule :

-Mais comment…

-Vous avez pénétré dans le tout premier lieu sur terre où l'eau a pus être transformer en air, avoua une femme grande et mince qui arborait une peau mate et des cheveux frisés en s'approchant d'eux. J'ai développer cette technologie sur l'île de Pâque il y a quelques années mais on m'a toujours refusé l'entrer dans une exposition de ce genre. Antony Stark a été le premier a accepter et j'aimerai beaucoup le remercier pour ça !

-C'est incroyable, murmura Lisbeth incrédule fixant une raie Manta qui nageait à quelques mètres d'elle, Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire quelque chose de semblable ! C'est du génie à l'état pure !

-Tu es un génie, fit Stark lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Mais tu arrêtes avec mes cheveux Papa ? S'énerva la rousse. Félicitation, c'est vraiment révolutionnaire !

-C'était pas toi qui allait tout changer ? Ironisa Iron man.

-Pff, soupira la lycéenne levant les yeux au ciel.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la scientifique qui déclara, riant à demi :

-J'ai l'impression d'être avec mon père à ton âge !

-Dites mademoiselle, fit Tony, Avez vous un emploie fixe en ce moment ?

-A vrai dire, avoua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, J'espérais que la Stark Expo me permettrait de trouver un patron mais à par des obsédé des conditions de vie animal je n'ai rien trouvé du tout !

-Dans ce cas tant mieux : Accepteriez vous de travailler chez Stark Industrie dans le milieux de l'énergie verte auto-générée ? Une partie de nos chercheurs sont en ce moment en train de sillonner les mers pour trouver des sources d'énergie et étudier leurs impacts sur l'écologie, la biologie et la santé.

La jeune femme resta un instant incrédule, fixant cet homme qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Où l'avait elle déjà vu ? Dans un journal ? Dans un magasine ? Lorsqu'elle se souvint que c'était à la télévision il y avait de cela trois ans alors que le génie avait déclarer qu'il était Iron man, elle pâlit soudain et Lisbeth eut peur qu'elle s'évanouisse. A la place de cela elle se contenta de murmurer, sur un ton saccadé qui aurait pus être celui d'un asthmatique :

-Vous… Vous… Vous êtes Antony Stark ?

-Et bien oui mais généralement les gens avec qui je travail m'appel Tony, sauf mon assistante qui quand le cœur lui en dit m'appel « monsieur Stark ». Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

Retrouvant soudain un semblant d'assurance, la jeune femme se redressa, prit une grande inspiration et murmura, plongeant ses yeux vert dans ceux de du génie :

-Je m'appel Tiki Abarcoda.

-Enchanté Tiki.

Iron man lui sera la main avant de poser un regard sur Lisbeth que la jeune femme regardait à présent avec suspicion :

-Je vous présente Elisabeth Potts, la fille de mon assistante ! Et non ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça vous non plus, je ne suis pas son père !

-On a jouer le jeu le temps d'une journée, avoua la rousse lui serrant la main à son tour. Et je trouve qu'on s'en est bien sorti !

-Je trouve aussi, fit le milliardaire sortant de sa poche une carte de visite qu'il donna à Tiki.

Avec un sourire, posant une main sur l'épaule de Lisbeth, le génie déclara sur un ton qui avait à la fois du chaleureux et une certaine ferveur qui était presque rassurante :

-Appelez moi d'accord ? Ne vous en faites pas, je me souviendrez de vous ! Les génies qui s'intéressent aux poissons ne courent pas les rues !

-Et bien merci, murmura la jeune femme.

La saluant, le duo quitta l'Expo et, baillant, fourbus, fuyant la nuit tombante, ils quittèrent le parking qui cette fois ne les fit pas attendre. Lisbeth sur le siège passager regardait successivement Tony et la route. Soudain oppressé par le silence, la jeune fille déclara :

-J'ai trouvé ça génial !

-Moi aussi ! Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi fatigué ! Je ne croyais pas que piétiner dans une foire toute une journée pouvait épuiser un homme !

-Moi non plus… Et être ta fille était une partie de plaisir !

-C'est vrai que ça a ajouter de la bonne humeur à la journée ma puce.

-Je ne suis plus ta fille là…

-Je m'en fou chipie.

-Arrêtes avec ces surnoms débiles, maugréa Lisbeth.

-Si tu veux mon ange.

-Tony !

Lorsque Pepper rentra le soir même dans sa maison, elle s'étonna de trouver la voiture de son patron devant la porte. Entrant, elle retira ses chaussures trop hautes qui lui faisaient mal avant de vérifier que personne n'était à l'intérieur de la maison, craignant la présence d'un voleur ou prie. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte d'entrée et allumer la lumière, grommelant :

-Je déteste ces chaussures ! Je les hais ! Lisbeth, je crois que tu as raison, je vais passer le reste de ma vie en converses au moins je n'aurais plus mal aux pieds…

Mais elle ne trouva pas sa fille assise sur le canapé en train de regarder une série sur internet comme elle le faisait généralement le soir, dans le noir complet pour mieux voir l'écran. Elle la trouva dans le canapé, la tête appuyée contre celle de son patron, endormis, leurs poitrines se soulevant en une cadence parfaite. Haussant un sourcil la rousse hésita un instant entre hurler ou prendre une photo comme outil pour faire chanter Iron man un jour mais elle finit par se raviser et se contenta de sourire. S'approchant du duo elle passa ses mains sur les épaules de son patron et appela :

-Tony… Réveillez vous…

Comme à son habitude quand son assistante le réveillait, bien que cela soit assez rare, le génie ouvrit les yeux et trouva son visage face à celui de Pepper. Quelques centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Regardant de droite et de gauche, le génie murmura légèrement déboussolé:

-Pepper ? Où sommes nous ?

-Chez moi, déclara la rousse.

-Ah oui c'est vrai… l'Expo, Lisbeth… On était tout les deux mort de fatigue… Je vous jure qu'on a essayer de résister ! Mais on s'est endormi quand même…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Se levant le milliardaire bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de fixer ses yeux cernés sur Lisbeth qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et continuait de rêver, plongée dans un profond sommeil. La prenant dans ses bras, l'homme murmura :

-Je la ramène dans sa chambre… C'est où exactement ?

-Attendez, fit Pepper avec un petit rire, se demandant pourquoi son patron jouait soudain au chevalier servant je vous montre.

Pepper passa devant son patron, lui fit grimper les marches et désigna le lit de sa fille en un rapide « c'est là. ». Tony déposa Lisbeth sur celui ci avant de jeter un regard sur le sol jonché d'invention et de sourire. Haussant un sourcil, la femme demanda, fixant l'homme dont le regard où se noyait encore les bribes du sommeil errer de ci de là dans la pièce :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien je… J'ai l'impression d'être dans ma chambre d'adolescent… Sauf qu'il y avait des poster d'AC/DC au mur et que les draps étaient bleu.

-Il y avait bien des posters de ABBA dans la mienne… Chacun son truc…

Ils redescendirent dans le salon où Tony récupéra sa veste avec un sourire. Son regarda était vitreux mais joyeux, comme si il se trouvait encore dans un rêve heureux où il se passait elle ne savait quoi. Se rendant soudain compte que son patron semblait complétement épuisé, la rousse déclara :

-Tony, vous n'êtes pas en état de prendre la route !

-Hein ?

-C'est ce que je disais. Restez si vous voulez, vous pouvez très bien dormir dans le canapé !

-Pepper je vous en prie, fit il avec un sourire en enfilant sa veste, Je suis déjà rentrer dans des états bien pire et vous en savez quelque chose… Vous vous souvenez de la fête de Kennett ?

-Oh, vous voulez sans doute parler de la fois où vous êtes rentré à six heures du matin en hurlant et a moitié nu… Oui, je m'en souviens très bien.

Elle avait sourie en disant cela. Kennett, un ancien rappeur passant son temps à draguer et perdre son argent aux jeux avait organisé une soirée qui avait très mal fini pour tout le monde. Pepper avait de vagues idées de ce qui avait pus se passer durant cette soirée mais jamais elle n'avait chercher à le vérifier.

-C'est vrai, avoua Tony rougissant.

-Ou il y a la fois où j'ai dus vous tirer d'un piscine par ce que vous et le club des milliardaires vouliez mettre un poney dedans…

-C'était un cheval.

-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous aviez voulu faire ça…

-Et bien… Moi non plus à vrai dire, mais c'est comme ça !

-Ou il y a eu la fois où…

-Eh ! L'arrêta il, Tout le monde sait que vous avez un dossier chargé sur moi qui doit faire trois placards mais peut être que vous pourriez aussi citer les moments où je suis rentré en héros dans votre énumération !

-Oh, reprit la rousse, Vous voulez surement parler de la fois où vous êtes rentré du Congo avec une hémorragie interne et que vous avez était malade toute la nuit… Je m'en souviens, une de mes robes est partie à la poubelle à cause de vous, in détachable à cause du sang que vous avez laissé dessus !

-Il y a aussi eu la fois où j'ai sauvé New York d'une attaque de droïde !

-Vous étiez mourant et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Ça ne compte pas !

-Vous êtes dure en affaire, conclut il avec un sourire.

Durant un bref instant Pepper eut envie de le prendre par le cou et de le serrer contre elle mais elle se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration et laisser tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, regardant le réacteur ARK briller. Tony, ne comprenant pas que la famille Potts le tienne autant en affection, passa ses mains dans le dos de la rousse et murmura, ses yeux brillants toujours autant de cette lueur de joie et de fatigue :

-Je vais y aller Pepper… Merci pour tout.

-De rien, fit elle se décollant de lui frissonnant sous son étreinte. Attention à la route, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver au chômage et Lisbeth serait inconsolable !

Stark sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison, laissant son assistante se trainer jusqu'à sa chambre, de se laisser tomber sur son lit, se déshabiller et s'endormir, souriante elle aussi.

La seule qui ne souriait pas était Tanakill. Allongée sur son lit dans le noir complet elle hésitait entre se jeter sur Shadow et le manger ou bien lui balancer un oreiller à la tête. Au sol, sur un matelas installé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, le garçon parlait sans interruption depuis bientôt trois bonnes heures. Poussant un hurlement de rage la mutante se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors mais ne pus poignarder sa proie, celle ci sortant un couteau de chasse de sa poche faisant ripper les griffes dessus. Il se leva d'un bond et s'exclama, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Ah ! Je t'ai eu !

-Comment ça tu m'as eu ? Ça veut dire que dés le début ton but c'était de mourir ?

-Non, juste de t'emmerder !

-Et bien c'est réussi ! Sauf que quand on m'emmerde je mange les gens !

Shadow fit ripper son coup de griffe avec sa lame avant de se jeter sur elle et de la plaquer au sol, la laissant lâcher un long cris rageur. Elle semblait sur le point d'imploser. Retournant le jeune homme, Tanakill le cloua par terre, sortit les griffes et s'apprêta à le poignarder avant qu'elle ne se souvienne que le jeune homme, contrairement à son père ou elle, ne cicatrisait pas tout seul. Poussant un soupir elle attrapa un oreiller et l'appuya sur la tête de Shadow, bien décidé à le faire taire, même pour l'éternité si c'était possible. Enfin c'était sans compté sur le couteau du jeune homme qui, émettant un grand arc de cercle, vint égratigner le bas de son ventre. Tanakill ne le sentit pas étant donné qu'elle cicatrisa immédiatement mais ce qui la laissa beaucoup plus perplexe c'est quand elle découvrit que Shadow avait coupé sa ceinture et que son jean allait tomber par terre dés qu'elle se relèverait. Décidant finalement que mourir étouffé était un sort bien trop doux pour ce garçon qui passait toutes les heures de sa journée à chercher à l'énerver, la mutante retira l'oreiller, laissant un Shadow à bout de souffle se redresser.

-Et bah… Murmura il… J'ai crus que j'allais y rester…

Tanakill, que le son de sa voix exaspérait, lui donna une énorme baffe qui fit rougir sa joue. Voyant qu'il allait protester, elle déclara :

-Si tu l'ouvres t'es mort !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de saisir le poignet de la mutante. Il la retourna sans aucun effort, la plaqua au sol en bloquant ses bras derrière son dos et, de sa main libre, posa son couteau sous sa gorge. Comme Tanakill allait riposter de son traditionnel « Mais euh ! », Shadow déclara, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres :

-Si tu l'ouvres, t'es morte !

-C'est pas du jeu !

-Tu es une mutante imbécile !

-Et toi un expert en art martiaux !

-Disons que mon père m'a apprit deux ou trois trucs…

-Dés que je me serais dégagé…

-Oui poupée ?

Les yeux de Tanakill s'enflammèrent à cette déclaration:

-Poupée ? Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !

Le dimanche fut une journée de repos total que Tanakill, Lisbeth, Kyle et Shadow passèrent le long de la plage a flâner. Une lettre étant arriver du principale du lycée, Lisbeth y retournerait dés le lendemain et elle avait eu quelques instants l'idée de cacher celle ci à sa mère avant de se raviser. Le soir venu, Kyle avait dus remonter le morale de son père qui avait passé le week-end à l'Expo en lui assurant qu'intervenir auprès des jeunes était un privilège. James avait répliqué un « Fuck », mais son fils n'en avait pas tenu compte. Lisbeth, assise au bas des escaliers de sa chambre, aidait sa mère à choisir une robe de cocktail ce qui n'était pas une tache facile. La lycéenne demandait souvent à sa mère qu'elle était la fonction première d'une robe de ce genre « -J'en sais rien, répondais Pepper, Habiller ? –Non Maman, qu'un homme te la retire à la fin de la soirée ! –Elisabeth ! -Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut être ? ». Pepper avait finit par déclarer que si c'était si compliquer elle irait en bure de moine, au moins le problème de la robe ne se posait pas. Lisbeth lui conseilla l'armure d'Iron man mais cela n'amusa pas sa mère. Tanakill quant à elle dus faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas tuer Shadow, ce qui fut difficile. Ils passèrent la nuit à se balancer de l'eau à la figure, puis des chaussures pour enfin finir par se battre griffes contre couteaux. Ils finirent par s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, couvert de bleus et de plaies.

Le lundi matin, c'est en grommelant que Lisbeth se leva. Elle s'étira, jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil avant de se lever, de s'habiller et de descendre dans la cuisine où sa mère attendait, pâle, cernée, baillant aux corneilles, une tasse de café à la main. Haussant un sourcil, Lisbeth demanda :

-Ça va Maman ?

-Génial ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu as une tête de déterrée…

-Vraiment ? Ça a surement un rapport avec Obadiah qui m'a suivit toute la soirée en me demandant si j'acceptais que tu participes à la finale de Tactic's. J'ai fini par dire oui, même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord.

-La finale est ce soir. Promis je t'appel si je meurs !

-Je ne viendrai pas te sauver, désolé, murmura la rousse. Je t'attendrai à la Stark Expo, vous y passerez surement après !

La lycéenne fit oui de la tête avant de prendre un muffin sur la table, de croquer dedans et de jeter son sac sur son épaule. Souriante, elle déclara passant une main dans le dos de sa mère :

-Bonne chance Maman ! On se retrouve ce soir alors ?

-Oui. Allez bonne journée ma puce, a quelle heure a lieu le match ?

-Euh… Dix-sept heures je crois !

-Bonne chance !

Lisbeth quitta la maison, s'aventura dans la rue où le soleil cognait et, un sourire aux lèvres, inspira à pleins poumons. Elle était heureuse. Mais, dans son insouciance d'adolescente géniale, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Alors que, une demie heure plus tard elle arrivait en cour, elle trouva Kyle entre Tanakill et Shadow, les séparant pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. Haussant un sourcil, la rousse demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux ?

-JE VAIS LE TUER ! Hurla la mutante.

-Oui, comme sur les cinquante six messages que tu m'as laissé, fit la rousse, mais encore ?

- Je le hais !

-Dites, fit Kyle, Vous allez au discoure à la Stark Expo ce soir ?

-Pour qui tu nous prend ? Demanda Shadow.

-Tanakill, reprit la rousse, Explique toi !

-C'est un fils de pu…

-Mademoiselle Logan-Verley !

La bande tourna la tête et trouvèrent le principal qui les fusillait du regard. Ses yeux injectés de sang semblaient sur le point d'imploser. Se dirigeant vers le groupe, il s'exclama :

-Tout-court !

-Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, c'était pas moi ! S'exclama la rousse.

-Même le fait qu'internet soit soudainement tombé en panne dans tout le lycée ?

-Même !

-Ce serait une première ! Je ne vous crois pas !

-Dans ce cas ne me croyez pas, mais c'est vrai !

-Allez en cour immédiatement ! Hurla l'homme. Mademoiselle Paris Stacy Buck-Hilton veut vous parler !

Lisbeth grimaça avant de lancer un regard à Tanakill et Kyle. Celui ci laissa la mutante rejoindre la rousse avant que le fils du militaire ne pousse un soupir. Posant son regard sur Shadow, il conclut :

-Bon, tout les deux on va parler de drague !

Pendant ce temps les deux filles escaladaient les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'historie géographie. Une fois entrée elles se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle mais n'eurent pas le temps de s'asseoir, arrêtées par la voix de Stacy qui s'exclama :

-Eh ! Tout-court ?

-Quoi encore ? Demanda la lycéenne se retournant.

Elle posa sur la pétasse un regard lourd de sens avant que celle ci ne continue :

-C'est à propos de la journée des pères…

-Tu vas me chercher longtemps avec ça ? Demanda Lisbeth.

-Ecoute, je ne fais que mon travail de délégué et la classe et moi même avons peur que tu mettes le bazar pendant cette journée.

-Pas si mon père est là, murmura Tanakill avec un sourire, C'est lui qui foutra le bordel.

-Comme il est impossible que tu sèches un cours, continua la blonde, On pensait que tu pourrais rédiger un contre-rendu sur les comptes de la cantine depuis six mois… Ça te pose un problème ?

-Si ça me pose un problème ? S'enquit la rousse. Oui, plus d'un ! Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir !

-C'est mieux plutôt que tu embêtes tout le monde, reprit Stacy.

-Va te faire cuire un œuf, écourta Lisbeth.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'enquit la blonde sachant qu'elle pouvait très bien aller parler de cette insulte au principal.

-Si tu lui fait quoi que ce soit blondasse je te pette la gueule, déclara Tanakill la fusillant du regard.

-On se calme, l'arrêta Lisbeth sachant pertinemment que son week-end était pour beaucoup, Si il y a une seule personne qui a le droit de péter la gueule à quelqu'un ici c'est moi !

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Après avoir affronter le cour de monsieur Silverfaet, celui de la tyrannique prof de science, celle de français et enfin celui d'astronomie, elle put pleinement savourer sa journée. A dix neuf heure, soit deux heures après le début du match, gant en cuir au poignet, oreillette dans l'oreille et plastron sur la poitrine, Lisbeth était collée contre un porte bagage et surveillait la zone d'embarquement. Le lieu choisis pour jouer la finale avait été un aéroport et, coincée entre le mur et les bagages, Lisbeth faisait tout son possible pour ne pas paniquer. Tony lui avait dit deux mots sur les tours d'Obadiah : il pouvait bondir comme un serpent, était vif comme un renard et dangereux comme un lion. Qui aurait crus que cet homme était en fait un stratège de génie ? Surement pas elle, mais la tension qui faisait s'étirer ses muscles lui rappelait à présent qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer quelqu'un, elle en était l'exemple même. Prenant une grande inspiration elle se décala de quelques centimètres et arriva à apercevoir un morceau de ce qu'elle crut être le plastron de Doc.

-Tony, murmura elle dans l'oreillette.

-Je l'ai vu aussi chipie : c'est un piège.

-J'osais pas demandé. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont derrière nous ?

-Tout a fait. Tu prend la droite et moi la gauche ?

-Es-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Avec un sourire la rousse se jeta sur le sol, roula sur quelques mètres et, se plaquant contre un comptoir vérifia encore une fois qu'aucun adversaire ne la regardait avant de jeter un regard à Sark qui lui indiquait de ne pas faire de bruit. Avec un sourire la jeune fille arma son gant et lui fit signe de la tête avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, à savoir dans l'embuscade que lui tendait Doc et Obadiah. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sure à cent pour cent qu'ils se trouvaient là il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ce soit le cas. Comme elle le pensait elle se retrouva face à deux bracelets qui se figèrent à quelques centimètres de son nez, lui lançant le soin de soupirer :

-Et zut !

-Bien reçu !

A ces mots Stark se leva d'un bond, envoyant une boule d'énergie à Obadiah qui se jeta sur le côté alors que Lisbeth esquivait une boule de Doc. Elle parvint à toucher Obadiah dans le dos alors que Stark se jeter sur Doc et l'envoyait au tapis, l'éliminent. Se relevant, un sourire aux lèvres, le génie posa sur la lycéenne un sourire bienveillant avant de conclure :

-Je crois qu'on a gagné.

-Tu crois ? Ironisa la rousse repoussant une mèche de son visage, je crois qu'on les a explosé !

-Tu as pas tord ! Fit le génie lui tapant dans la main, On les a explosé !

Avec un petit rire Elisabeth regarda les murs de l'aéroport s'effacer et c'est avec bonheur qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall su gymnase où Hammer, Hector Darius son chauffeur, Aärkof, Stane, Doc et les autres les fixaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut Hammer qui applaudit le premier, heureux comme un enfant que l'équipe sur laquelle il avait parié ait gagné. Aärkof suivit, soupirant que « Ma petite fille a grandit ! » ce à quoi Guets riposta un « Fermez la c'est ma fille ». Tony eut envie de leur donner à chacun un coup de poing sur la tête en disant que Lisbeth n'était la propriété de personne et sa mère non plus. Mais il se contena de prendre le poing de la rousse et de le brandir au dessus de leurs têtes, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille était au moins aussi rouges que ses cheveux et cela fit d'autant plus sourire le milliardaire. Elle avait un côté envoutant qui était dus à son adolescence bien que son esprit soit trois fois plus puissant que la norme des adolescents.

Baissant leurs poings les deux échangèrent un regard avant de tourner la tête vers Aärkof et Guets qui semblaient sur le point de s'étriper. Haussant un sourcil, Stark s'enquit :

-Euh… L'Allemagne nazie affronte à nouveau l'URRS ? Si c'est le cas vous avez cent ans de retard les mecs !

-Elisabeth est ma fille ! S'écria Guets.

-C'est la mienne ! Se défendit le russe.

-C'est moi qui l'est en partie élevé, déclara Hammer pour signifier qu'il était là.

-Vous avez dit que vous auriez préféré que cette enfant ne vienne pas au monde, déclara Guets, Vous préférez Yasmine !

-Je ne connaissais alors pas ma fille !

-C'est la mienne !

-C'est pas pour prendre la défense de l'allemand, fit Doc, mais il a raison. Allez Aärkof : avouez que vous voulez être son père que par ce qu'elle a gagné !

-Ce… C'est faux, murmura le russe.

-Vu comment vous bégayer ça ne peux être que vrai, déclara Stane. Quant à vous Guets c'est la même chose ! Si c'était une pétasse narcissique et sérieuse vous ne voudriez même pas la voir !

-Mais… Murmurèrent en cœur les deux.

-Il a raison.

Les génies tournèrent la tête vers Lisbeth dont ces morts venaient de quitter les lèvres. Ou plutôt non ils s'en étaient envolé comme des papillons hors d'une cage. Détachant ses cheveux roux, la jeune fille planta son regard bleus qui se voulait menaçant sur ses interlocuteurs et observa leurs visages. Elle y lisait de la surprise, de l'appréhension et de la colère, sauf sur ceux d'Obadiah et du Doc. Que pouvaient ils bien manigancé tout les deux ? Une nouvelle invention ? Un nouveau tournoi ? Ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante, elle décida d'exposer ses paroles :

-Je les comprends, vraiment. Qui voudrait d'une fille a demi folle avec un QI trois fois supérieur au leur, qui passe son temps à fabriquer des choses incroyable et à les battre au Tactic's ? Personne, d'autant plus si elle n'a même pas grandi avec eux. Alors je n'en veux à personne, pas même à ma mère. Je comprend que personne n'ait envie d'être mon père et que celui qui s'y collera est châtié jusque la fin des temps, mais c'est pas une raison pour vous affronter sous mon nez à qui le criera le plus fort !

Disant cela elle s'e, fut dans le vestiaire où elle retira plastron, son gant, son oreillette et enfin sa combinaison pour enfiler son jean, ses converses et son top vert pomme qui faisait briller ses yeux. Elle avait une monstrueuse envie d'aller tuer tout ceux qui se moquait d'elle mais elle se retint, se disant que si elle le faisait Tanakill ne la pardonnerait jamais de ne pas l'avoir attendu pour cela. Sortant de la cabine elle tomba sur Stark qui la saisit par les épaules et poussa un profond soupir. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, elle pouvait presque le réciter, mais elle se contenta de le laisser déclarer :

-Lisbeth, j'espère que tu sais que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce que tu viens de dire !

-Ils n'avaient pas l'air contre, grommela elle.

-Ils sont bêtes, ils n'y peuvent rien.

-Lâche moi Tony, tu n'es pas mon père que je sache.

Soudain le bleus des yeux de Stark se durcit jusqu'à prendre une consistance qui aurait pus faire peur mais qui se contenta d'impressionner la rousse. Le ton sur lequel il prononça ses mots avait quelque chose d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours et Lisbeth le crut à peine lorsqu'il déclara :

-Alors toi ça va mal aller. Tu sais quoi ? Tu es la plus égoïste des personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré !

Cette insulte surprit Lisbeth. Jamais elle n'avait entendu dire cela d'elle et elle n'avait jamais cru que ce serait Iron man qui le lui dirait. Un bref instant elle eut l'impression d'être dans son salon et de le regarder pour la première fois, elle le trouva à nouveau impressionnant, imposant et elle se rappela de quelque chose : Stark avait été le premier à chercher sa compagnie, ce que personne n'avait jamais fais avant. Cette insulte lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à ce souvenir. Lorsque lui revinrent toutes les images du Folter, du Monocle, de l'Expo et du reste la lycéenne eut une violente envi de pleurer mais elle se contint. Elle avait déjà pleurer une fois devant le patron de sa mère et cela ne devait pas recommencer.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit elle, Il faut dire que j'ai pas été aidé ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié j'ai été élevée avec une mère sans jamais aucune aide extérieur !

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? S'exclama Antony plus qu'il ne le demanda, Par ce que dés qu'on te propose notre aide, tu nous envoie balader !

-Pardon ? Fit Lisbeth incrédule.  
-Dés que quelqu'un essaye de t'aider Elisabeth je suis certain que c'est toujours la même chose : tu lui répond qu'il n'est pas ton père ! Mais et alors ? Si cette personne est prête à t'aider sans rien demander en échange, qu'est ce que ça importe que vous ayez trois brins d'ADN en commun ? Rien du tout ! Si cette personne veut t'aider alors elle peut faire beaucoup mieux que quelqu'un qui a des liens de parentés avec toi qui ne veut pas ! Mais ça, ça n'arrive pas à rentrer dans ta petite tête, hein ? Il faut que tu sois plus forte que tout le monde, bien sure ! Alors je vais t'apprendre quelque chose miss tête de pioche : on est pas plus fort que tout le monde. Personne ne l'est.

-Moi je le suis, trancha la rousse au bord des larmes. J'ai appris à l'être !

-C'est ceux qui n'ont jamais rien vécu qui peuvent le dire, continua Stark, Si un jour il arrive quelque chose à ta mère ou un de tes amis tu verras que d'un seul coup plus rien n'a de sens !

-Ah oui ? Hurla la jeune fille hors d'elle, Et bien tu sais quoi ? Si il t'arrive quelque chose ce n'est pas moi qui viendrais pleurer sur ta tombe !

Disant cela elle fit volte face et partit la tête haute, n'écoutant pas les cris de protestations que poussait Stark. Laissant de lourdes larmes couler sur ses joues elle sortit et s'adossa un mur avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains et d'y pleurer à chaux de larme. Les mots de Stark résonnait en elle avec une justesse abominable et elle regrettait déjà ses dernières paroles. Poussant un soupir lourd de sanglot elle allait revenir sur ses pas et s'excuser lorsqu'elle senti une masse s'abattre sur sa nuque. Elle fut saisit d'un frisson avant de voir des étoiles couvrir son champ visuel et qu'elle ne s'effondre, assommée.

10. Comment la Stark Expo devint un champ de ruine

Lorsque Tony quitta le gymnase où il ne restait plus personne il se sentait horriblement coupable. Comment avait il pus être aussi méchant avec Lisbeth ? Il avait parlé à une adolescente en manque de père et non à un concurrent pour Stark Industrie. Un concurrent ne lui manquerait pas contrairement à Lisbeth. Ainsi, les mains dans les poches, portant son jean et un tee-shirt blanc il s'apprêtait à aller présenter ses excuses à la lycéenne lorsque, sortant, il découvrit avec surprise que le quatre-quatre au vitres teintées dans lequel Obadiah était venu n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Pourtant son collègue un des premiers à partir, et cela l'étonna. Où était donc Obi ?

Tournant la tête de droite et de gauche, il trouva sa voiture sans la moindre trace d'une Elisabeth. Sentant son cœur accéléré il saisit son téléphone et l'appela. Les trois résonnements lugubre de la sonnerie pesèrent lourd sur sa conscience jusqu'à ce que le téléphone soit décroché. Inquiet, le génie s'exclama :

-Elisabeth, où es tu ?

-Je crois que tu as failli à ton devoir de nounou Tony, fit une voix au bout du fil qui n'était pas celle de Lisbeth.

Hésitant un instant, le génie n'osa répondre. Il connaissait cette voix mais refusait de la reconnaître et de songer à ce qu'elle avait pus faire à Elisabeth. Prenant une grande inspiration, Iron man murmura, passant une main sur son front comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas :

-Obi ?

-C'est bien, je te félicite.

Fou de rage à l'idée qu'il ait pus laisser la jeune fille deux minutes seule avec une bande de génie milliardaire dont un qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir fait assassiner plusieurs personnes, il donna u coup de poing dans le mur du gymnase. Il ne sentit pas la douleur, son esprit trop occupé à échafauder hypothèse sur hypothèse sur ce qui avait pus arriver à sa protégée. Incrédule, il se mordit les lèvres, regarda longuement le ciel avec insistance avant de déclarer :

-Si tu lui as fait du mal tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

-Qui a dit que je lui avais fait quelque chose ? S'enquit Obadiah curieux.

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile Obi. Dis moi où elle est.

-Elle est avec moi.

Disant cela la portière du quatre-quatre s'ouvrit et Stane en descendit, le SAMSUNG de Lisbeth à l'oreille. Raccrochant il regarda Tony faire de même avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture, laissant apparaître Lisbeth qui dormait, allongée sur le siège. Prenant une grande inspiration en s'assurant d'un coup d'œil qu'elle allait bien, Iron man demanda :

-Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Monte, ordonna l'homme.

-Jamais, trancha Tony.  
-Dans ce cas je crains que notre chère Elisabeth n'ait quelques problèmes avec des flammes…

Disant cela il sortit de sa poche un briquet en argent qu'il alluma avant de placer à quelques centimètres des la joue de la jeune fille. Le génie inspecta ses yeux qui brillaient d'une fureur et d'un calme à peine supportable avant de se décider et de monter à l'arrière, laissant Stane refermer son briquet et claquer la portière qu'il verrouilla de l'intérieur une fois au volant. Sur le siège passager, Doc demanda, portant un costume des plus neuf ainsi que sa traditionnel paire de lunette :

-On fait comme prévu ?

-Comme prévu.

-Elle est a l'Expo ?

-Toujours.

Alors que la voiture s'ébranlait sur une route qui menait à la Stark Expo, Tony resta songeur. Qu'est ce qu'Obadiah avait derrière la tête ? Et pourquoi avait il besoin de lui et Lisbeth ? Il posa les yeux sur la lycéenne qui ne bougeait pas à côté de lui et se dit avec regret que si ils étaient dans une situation pareille c'était de sa faute. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, la nuit tomba doucement et, une fois que celle ci se fut établie à son aise entre les frontières, ils purent voir les lumières de la Stark Expo briller au loin. Voyant que Lisbeth sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur, Iron man demanda :

-Je crois savoir ce que tu nous veux mais je n'en suis pas certain.

-Tu as toujours été très intelligent Tony, déclara le chauve le regardant dans son rétroviseur centrale, Alors je crois que tu peux deviner…

-Tu veux nos deux matières grises pour les faire fusionner et avoir de l'intelligence liquide grâce à la machine, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi…

-Pourquoi ? Fit l'homme avec un demi sourire qui aurait pus être un rictus diabolique. Tony est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que cette invention représente ? Un assassin qui ne pourrait ni se faire torturer ni se faire prendre par ce qu'il est trop intelligent… Ça rapporterait des fortunes… Tu croyais que j'allais laisser à Guets le temps d'élaborer l'intelligence artificielle ? Non, je l'ai devancé et une fois les chercheurs qui ont travaillé sur cette machine morts il ne me restait plus qu'à voler un exemplaire de l'assassin et de trouver les deux cerveaux les plus intelligents du monde. Le tournoi de Tactic's n'était qu'un prétexte, une sorte de test pour savoir qui serait choisis, et le sort a fait que ce soit toi et Elisabeth.

-Obi, c'est une enfant !

-Une enfant qui t'as torturé et a fabriqué des armes de destruction massive. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai deviné que c'était elle l'auteur de ton agression.

-Tu es une pourriture.

-Celui qui l'a abandonné avant qu'elle naisse aussi, conclut Stane haussant les épaules, Elle aura été entouré de pourriture cette petite… Tant pis pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, au troisième étage du bâtiment en verre qui dominait la Stark Expo Pepper cherchait des yeux à la fois son patron et sa fille sans trouver l'un ou l'autre. Que pouvaient ils bien faire ? Saisissant son téléphone elle appela Lisbeth sans qu'on lui réponde avant de poser sa tête contre une vitre et de regarder lugubrement le paysage. Enroulé dans une étole de nuit, l'Expo toute entière ressemblait à un feu d'artifice au milieux duquel se serait trouvé un e foule de gens en délire attendant avec impatience l'arrivé d'Antony Stark pour qu'il leur parle avec des mots a peu près simples de nanotechnologie et de robotique. De penser à cela la ramena à sa fille, comme toujours.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de décoller son visage de la vitre, y laissant une marque, et vint s'asseoir dans le siège en cuir du bureau dans lequel elle se trouvait. La pièce était meublé d'un bureau en bois sombre, de deux sièges en face de celui ou celle qui devait y être assit et un ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau attendait patiemment que quelqu'un l'utilise. Revenant à sa fille, la rousse s'interrogea, chose qui présent était habituel chez elle. D'où tenait elle son génie ? De son père, c'était sure, mais bien qu'elle connaissait un peu Aärkof, Guets et Hammer elle n'avait pas la moindre idée duquel des trois était le père de sa fille. A vrai dire quelque chose la dérangeait chez ces hommes il n'avait pas ce sourire du « attention je vais faire un truc de malade » qui s'affichait sur le visage de sa fille. Qui avait ce sourire a par elle ? Personne, ou du moins personne qu'elle ne connaissait et elle émit un instant l'hypothèse qu'elle avait pus être violée avant de la ranger dans un coin de sa tête. Même si c'était vrai elle ne s'en souviendrait jamais.

Poussant un soupir elle vit la voiture d'Obadiah se garer le long du bâtiment et, voyant un homme brun et une adolescente rousse en sortir elle conclut que la voiture de Stark était tombée en panne et que lui manquant une pièce pour la réparer Obadiah avait accepter de les amener à l'Expo. Il était temps, songea Pepper en regardant sa montre qui affichait dix neuf quarante cinq, le discoure allait commencer dans cinq minutes. Mais son patron passait son temps à être en retard aussi ne s'étonna elle pas davantage. Passant une main dans ses cheveux elle hésita à descendre pour rejoindre sa fille avant de se raviser et de se relever, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Pendant ce temps au dehors, Kyle, Shadow et Tanakill, dans la foule, attendaient avec une patience épuisée Iron man. Et Lisbeth, aussi, qui leur avaient promis de les rejoindre dès qu'elle rentrerait du Tactic's. Haussant un sourcil, Tanakill se tourna vers Kyle qui portait un jean et un tee shirt bleu et avoua, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres :

-T'es pas si moche quand tu n'as pas ton uniforme !

-Et moi ? S'enquit Shadow, je suis moche peut être ?

-Je te l'ai hurler tout le week-end, lui rappela la mutante.

-Et, gardez ça pour la lune de miel, les arrêta Kyle, Personne ne voit Lisbeth ?

-Non, firent les deux en cœur, se fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir alors qu'au fond de la scène, le rideaux par lequel devait apparaître Antony Stark bougeait légèrement. Une femme hurla qu'il arrivait et la foule partie dans des hurlements et des applaudissements incroyables, ce qui détendait la tension qu'il existait entre Tanakill et Shadow.

Mais derrière le rideau ce n'était pas Tony qui s'apprêtait à monter sur scène, ni qui avait les entrailles qui se retournaient et encore moins qui se rongeait un ongle. Lisbeth, un micro en main, jeta un regard à Stane qui tenait fermement Iron man les mains dans le dos avant de déclarer :

-Vas y.

-Et si je refuse.

-Dans ce cas tu ne nous laissera pas le choix.

A ces mots Doc sortit de la poche de sa veste un révolver qu'il pointa sur la lycéenne, faisant courir un frisson le long de son échine. Passant une main dans ses cheveux elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner, d'entrouvrir le rideaux ce qui déchaina la foule avant de s'aventurer sur scène. Lorsque les projecteurs se braquèrent sur elle, elle sentit son mal de crâne empirer et remarqua à peine que la foule s'était tue. Elle se força à lâcher ses pieds des yeux et leva la tête pour fixer ces inconnus qui la dévisageait, ignorant tout d'elle jusqu'à son existence.

Comme lorsqu'un de ses inventions avait un problème elle récapitula la situation dans laquelle elle était et la conclusion ne la réjouit pas. Elle avait été assommé au gymnase, puis Stane avait contraint Stark a monté en voiture, les avaient amené à la Stark Expo et l'avait obligé à monter sur scène de peur qu'Iron man trouve une façon de leur échappé. Et a présent elle était debout sur scène à la place d'un des pus grand concepteur d'arme au monde, avait un mal de crâne fendre des murs de béton, elle allait se faire tuer par une machine transformant la matière grise et sans qu'elle puis-ce faire quoi que ce soit. Que pouvait elle faire ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire. Elle pensa un instant à faire appel à cette femme qui avait transformé l'air en eau, mais ne voyant pas en quoi elle pouvait l'aider elle se rétracta sur une autre idée. Sur quoi devait elle se concentrer ? Sur la présence d'une arme accessible. Qu'elle arme pouvait lui être accessible ? Une qui se dirigeait avec la voix.

Réalisant qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle dise quelque chose à la foule qui la fixait, elle murmura dans le micro :

-Bonsoir…

Le son était tellement fort que du troisième étage Pepper l'entendit et bien qu'elle eut une envie dévorante d'aller tuer sa fille d'être sur la scène à la place de son patron elle se retint, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle manigançait. Tanakill, Kyle et Shadow laissèrent échappé un cris de surprise avant que la rousse ne poursuive :

-… Vous devez surement vous demander qui je suis… Moi même je ne sais pas qui vous êtes…

Qu'elle était l'arme la plus puissante qu'elle connaissait qui se dirigeait avec la voix ? La réponse était évidente à ses yeux, mais elle savait que si elle faisait cela il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle y reste avec la moitié des visiteurs de l'Expo. Mais c'était peut être le seul moyen…

-Je m'appel Elisabeth. Elisabeth Tout-court. Pas parce que mon père s'appel quelque chose Tout-court, mais par ce que je n'en ai pas. Je pensais que c'était une fatalité, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'ouvre les yeux.

Oui, c'était sans aucun doute le seul et unique moyen de faire quelque chose. Elle ne doutait pas que Doc et Obadiah aient avec eux une vingtaine d'hommes lourdement armés, et pour que son plan ait la moindre chance de réussite, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Haussant les épaules, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que Tanakill, Shadow et Kyle étaient bien dans le public, elle poursuivit :

-Maintenant j'ai des amis… Des amis pas toujours de parents très bien, ni qui soit sans peur et d'autre qui sont si différents qu'ils se pensaient incapable de dire bonjour à quelqu'un. Mais je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux, quoi qu'il arrive. Comme si j'étais kidnappée par exemple, en danger de mort ou simplement menacé d'une heure de colle par la prof de math.

La foule fut secouée d'un grand rire alors que Tanakill, Kyle et Shadow échangeaient un regard consterné. Ils sentaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, qu'un danger imminent les menaçait mais ils ne comprenaient pas quoi. Lisbeth s'avança un peu et s'assit sur la scène, dévisageant le premier rang. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les familles qui se trouvaient là, mais elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas il y avait d'autant plus de chance que le chaos règne sur la planète.

-On m'a envoyé ici sans me dire ce que je devais vous raconter, poursuivit elle, Je pourrais disserter sur la robotique ou la physique pendant des heures, mais vous n'êtes surement pas là pour ça…

Elle se leva, recula vers les rideaux et déclara enfin :

-Maintenant je vais parler à ma mère, par ce que je sais qu'elle m'entend. Je vais avoir un problème, un très grave problème avec un nazi, et elle seule pourra empêcher le massacre. Je lui dis que c'est vitale, que je suis désolée et que je lui dirai tout si j'en ai l'occasion.

Reculant encore, elle rapprocha le micro de ses lèvres et susurra :

-Code : MARIA P.713, Projet : Folter, Ordre : ouverture.

Depuis les coulisses, Obadiah qui avait entendu cette fulgurante déclaration envoya Doc sur scène chercher la lycéenne. Celle ci se débâtit avant qu'il ne la traine dans les coulisses. Alors qu'ils allaient passer le rideau, une créature de cauchemar frappée de la croix gammées nazi creva l'estrade et posa sur la foule un regard rouge d'horreur. Campé sur ses pattes métallique il fit remuer ses doigts affutés qui brillèrent à l'éclat des spots et de la lune avant de tourner la tête vers les rideaux derrière lesquels Lisbeth venait de disparaître. Tournant la tête vers la foule il la passa au crible, analysant tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Trois avaient des armes, deux étaient enceintes et un avait même une jambe artificielle. Il ne connaissait pas les prénoms de tout ces gens mais quelque chose lui disait que si ils les massacraient il ne serait pas punis. Il trouva enfin un couple homosexuel, ce qui le plongea dans une colère à peine imaginable et il allait se jeter sur eux lorsqu'on entendit un vacarme de tout les diables et qu'un ordinateur portable ne traverse une vitre du troisième étage et ne vienne se briser sur le sol.

Pepper sortit la tête de l'immeuble et hurla avec sa douceur habituelle :

-Folter !

-Mon Führer… Murmura la créature se tournant vers elle, Je vois ici des impurs et des infidèles au Reich, dois-je les éliminer ?

-Mais est-ce que tu es complétement taré ? S'emporta la rousse.

-Cela est il réponse positive ?

-En aucun cas ! Retrouve m a fille ou je te démonte pièce par pièce !

A peines ces paroles eurent elles étaient prononcées que la machine passa visuellement l'Expo à l'analyse. Dés qu'il vit les corps de Doc, Stane, Tony et Lisbeth dans l'ascenseur grâce à son détecteur thermique il murmura un rageur :

-Antony…

Prenant un élan considérable il se propulsa vers les rideaux qu'il arracha sur son passage alors que Pepper, inquiète de savoir si par le prénom « Antony » le Folter entendait qu'ils les avaient trouvé ou bien qu'il allait le tuer, elle se jeta sur la porte du bureau mais n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir. La porte fut tirée par Obadiah Stane qui, une main dans une poche, avait les lèvres étirée par un sourire. Posant sur la rousse un regard gris où se mêlait une envie meurtrière et de la douceur, il déclara :

-Ma chère Pepper, comme je suis heureux de vous voir. Vous savez que votre fille va m'être d'un grand secoure…

Dans le dos de l'homme arrivèrent soudain Lisbeth et Tony qui semblaient échanger de regards craintifs. Qu'allait il advenir, devaient ils se demander. Posant les yeux sur Obadiah, la rousse, mue par un pouvoir impérieux qui était celui d'une mère hurla :

-Si vous faites du mal à ma fille Obadiah, je vous jure que je vous tuerai.

Un nouveau sourire éclaira les lèvres de l'homme et, sortant de sa poche une bombe qu'elle reconnut comme incendiaire, il murmura, la fixant de son visage tordu par ce sourire malsain et ses yeux persan qui ne la quittait pas :

-Je ne crois pas que vous en aurez le temps, Pepper.

A ces mots il lança la bombe dans la pièce et ferma la porte alors que la jeune femme poussait un cri en regardant la bombe exploser en un million de gerbes orangées qui vinrent frapper la pièce de toutes parts, faisant bruler les meubles. Pendant ce temps Elisabeth, trainée par Doc comme un sac de pomme de terre pénétra dans un bureau qui semblait vide. Se débâtant elle sentit que l'homme lui passait quelque chose de froid autour du poignet et qu'un petit « clac » se faisait entendre. Se redressant une fois le scientifique partit elle jeta un coup d'œil aux menottes qui l'attachaient à un radiateur avant de se tourner vers Stane qui s'approchait d'un baquet dissimulé sous un immense draps blanc :

-Espèce d'escroc ! S'exclama elle le regardant faire glisser le draps pour dévoiler la fameuse machine mélangeuse de matière grise, Vous êtes encore plus pourrie que je le pensais !

-Et toi encore plus arrogante !

-Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus mauvais que je connaisse, décréta Stark.

-Voyez comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama Stane avec un sourire de contentement alors que le Doc s'approchait de la machine, Les deux gagnants du Tactic's game se liguant contre le méchant… On se croirait dans un conte de fée !

Au même moment la machine s'alluma, diffusant un halos blanc pâle dans la pièce. Stane se dirigea vers cet énorme ventre glouton qui bourdonnait et tira deux seringues qu'il regarda un court instant avant de revenir vers ses captifs. S'accroupissant à côté d'Elisabeth il sortit son révolver de sa poche et le lui colla sur la tempe, accentuant son mal de tête, avant qu'elle ne sente la morsure de la piqure dans la chaire de son bras. Se penchant sur elle jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure sa joue, Obadiah déclara, le ton teinté d'ironie:

-Je suis désolé… J'aurais préféré te garder en vie… Une si jolie fille. C'est du gâchis.

Il se releva, la seringue de verre pleine d'un sang écarlate, mais la jeune fille ne sentait ni la douleur que lui infligeait sa piqure ni celle de sa tête qui s'était tu un instant. Elle n'entendait que la haine et la rage qui hurlaient en elle comme une corne de brume. Elle avait envie d'étrangler Obadiah Stane comme Kyle l'aurait fait avec ses mains, de lui faire exploser la cervelle comme Tony l'aurait fait avec l'armure, de le poignarder comme Tanakill avec ses griffes, l'émasculer comme l'aurais fait sa mère avec ses talons hauts et enfin le tuer purement et simplement, comme l'aurais fais Shadow.

S'approchant de Stark il saisit la nouvelle seringue et posa le révolver sur sa tempe, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Plantant l'aiguille dans le bras du génie, il sentit trop tard la jambe de Tony le faire trébucher et s'étaler par terre, laissant tout le loisir à Elisabeth d'éclater de rire. Donnant un coup de pied dans le nez de Stane qui explosa en sang, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, le génie conclut :

-Ça c'est pour avoir assommer Elisabeth.

Se relevant comme un diable sortant de sa boite, l'homme, les yeux rougies à la fois de fureur et de sang donna un violent coup de poings dans le visage d'Iron man, faisant s'ouvrir sa lèvre.

-Maintenant, fit l'homme passant une main sous son nez pour retirer un peu de sang, Tu vas te tenir tranquille ou je te jure que la prochaine fois c'est sur le visage de Lisbeth que je cognerai.

Plantant à nouveau l'aiguille dans le bras de Stark il tira sur le piston en plastique avant de reculer, le nez ouvert, son sourire étant devenu un horrible rictus. Donnant les seringues au Doc il revint vers ses captifs et murmura, pensif :

-J'aime beaucoup cette métaphore du conte de fée… Tony serait le chevalier, moi le dragon, Lisbeth l'ange gardien de la belle princesse enfermée dans sa tour et cette princesse serait Pepper… Sauf que dans ce beau conte de fée Pepper est morte et Lisbeth et Tony vont mourir tous les deux, manger par le dragon… J'ai toujours aimé les fins tragiques.

Dés qu'il eu prononcé les mots « Pepper est morte », les deux captifs tirèrent sur leurs chaines en de grands cris, n'osant croire ou simplement imaginer que Pepper soit morte. Elle était la mère d'une et la seule amie de l'autre, et ils ne pouvaient se permettent de la perdre l'un comme l'autre.

Pendant ce temps dans la foule, Tanakill, Kyle et Shadow scrutaient la scène, attendant que Lisbeth ou le Folter revienne sur scène. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement rien n'advenait.

-Ce n'est pas normal, décréta Tanakill, Que se passe il ?

Au même moment une explosion retentit au troisième étage alors qu'une gerbe de flamme s'échappait de la fenêtre brisée. Des cris déchirèrent l'Expo avant que cinq vigiles ne montent sur la scène, tentant de calmer la foule. Tanakill haussa un sourcil alors que Kyle déclarait tout bas :

-Pourquoi les vigiles ne vont pas voir sur les lieux de l'explosion ?

La mutante qui avait été habitué par son père à trouver le mal où qu'il soit sortit ses griffes de ses poings et déclara sur un ton à la fois solennelle et maléfique qui aurait pus faire frémir une gargouille :

-Par ce que ce ne sont pas de vrais vigiles.

En un grand cri elle se précipita sur la scène, l'escalada et se jeta sur un vigile qui, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait fut soudain transpercé par deux griffes en Adamandium. Shadow la suivit, couteaux en main et Kyle lâcha un hurlement avant de lever les yeux vers le troisième étage d'où les flammes s'échappaient toujours, dévorantes. Il se mit à hurler à la foule de partir, de s'enfuir, de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous et même de voler si ils le pouvaient pour échapper au Folter ou à Tanakill en colère, il n'était pas certain duquel était le plus dangereux. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à son tour dans la bagarre, sans pouvoir faire grand chose car il ne savait pas se battre mais donnant plusieurs coups de poings bien placés. Avec un sourire, il réalisa que Lisbeth avait raison sur un point à son sujet : il était peureux mais courageux et bon en boxe.

Au troisième étage, Pepper était sur le sol et cognait de toutes ses forces contre la porte fermée à clef qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. La chaleur se faisant infernale elle se leva, recula et, jetant des regards autour d'elle ne vit que le chaos. Les murs noircissaient, les meubles craquaient, les feuilles se consumaient et elle ne voyait qu'elle dans cette pièce qui ne brulait pas. Jetant un regard à travers la fenêtre elle remarqua soudain une barre de fer qui menait à la fenêtre d'un bureau allumé. Elle eut alors un choix décisif à faire : mourir brulée ou aller se fracasser sur le sol.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Debout, de dos, dans son costume gris comme ses yeux Obadiah Stane semblait sur le point d'imploser. Derrière lui elle vit deux personnes l'un en face de l'autre, un homme dans la poitrine duquel brillait un générateur et une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus. Sa fille. Préférant mourir fracassé mais tentant de retrouver l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde plutôt que brulée vive pour rien, elle saisit le fauteuil en cuir et le lança de toutes ses forces contre la vitre qui explosa d'autant plus. Au sol, seul Kyle s'étonna de voir une chaise matelassée apprendre à voler, Tanakill et Shadow étant bien trop occupé à se battre contre les vigiles.

Dans le bureau où la machine bourdonnait, Obadiah avait pressé ses doigts contre son nez pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement, en vain. L'hémoglobine ruisselait sur son visage comme l'eau d'un torrent. Assit en face de la machine, les deux seringues à moitié vide à côté de lui, Doc dressait le profil ADN des deux génies et l'entrait dans la base de la machine pour qu'elle accepte certain paramètres. Il ne semblait pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et seul Stark et Lisbeth se jetaient quelques regards fuyant. La jeune fille finit par demander :

-Tony, on va mourir ?

-J'en sais rien, avoua le milliardaire, mais si ils touchent à un seul de tes cheveux je les tus.

-Je ne crois pas que tu en auras l'occasion, déclara le chauve pressant toujours son nez sanguinolent.

-Espèce de pourriture, tu ne vas quand même pas tuer une adolescente pour de l'argent ?

-Si. Tu sais que je déteste le citer mais Justin Hammer a raison sur un point Tony : Business is Business.

Lisbeth se demanda un instant si elle allait ou non hurler en entendant cette phrase mais elle se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration et de baisser les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de regarder l'énorme monstre qui ronflait non loin d'eux, le bruit de son moteur en était horripilent. Son moteur était une forme assez rare qui émettait un bruit caractéristique et elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Lançant un regard à Stark elle comprit que la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux voulait signifier que lui l'avait vu depuis longtemps et avait certainement déjà un plan. Ce moteur en effet avait la particularité de pouvoir être transformer en bombe en quelques secondes mais pour cela il fallait y avoir accès, et cet accès ils ne l'avaient pas.

Soudain la machine se mit à emmètre une étrange lumière rouge et le Doc écarquilla les yeux comme si une dizaine d'extra-terrestre venaient d'arriver sur son écran. Voyant que quelque chose ne tournait soudain plus très rond dans son plan diabolique, Obadiah se tourna vers son associé, s'exclamant :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Un problème, avoua l'homme pianotant sur son clavier.

-Un problème ? S'emporta Stane, La machine a planté ? C'est pas grave !

Disant cela il se jeta sur Lisbeth, ouvrit ses menottes et planta le canon de son révolver sur sa tempe douloureuse avant de la relever et de se jeter les clefs à Tony, déclarant :

-Tu vas aller la réparer. Si tu fais un geste suspect je la flingue, compris ?

-Compris, fit le génie se détachant.

Il se leva, jeta un regard à Lisbeth qui semblait sur le point d'exploser en insultes avant de se diriger vers la machine infernale qui luisait en rouge pétant. Alors qu'Iron man échafaudait hypothèse sur hypothèse pour délivrer sa compagne et se sauver, Doc pianota quelques instants, pâlit brusquement jusqu'à ressembler à un macchabé et murmura :

-Elle n'a pas planté.

-Quoi encore ? S'emporta Obadiah qui avait à présent du mal à respirer à cause du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche.

-La machine n'a pas planté, fit Doc reprenant ses esprits, mais ça ne marche pas…

-Comment ça, ça ne marche pas ? Il manque une pièce ?

Ne sachant où donner de la tête l'homme se leva et posa sur Obadiah un regard à la fois désolé et confus. Comment allait il pouvoir lui annoncer cela ? Il avait sus qu'il risquait gros dés le début de cette affaire mais là il n'y avait même plus d'argent à la clef, juste deux meurtres et rien d'autre, pas même de l'intelligence liquide. Tentant de regrouper en lui le maximum de courage, le scientifique avoua finalement, aussi rassuré que Lisbeth devant Pepper un jour de colère:

-La machine marche. C'est avec les sujets que ça ne marche pas.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Stane qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien.

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, l'homme remit ses lunettes sur son nez après les avoir essuyée et déclara, tentant de trembler le moins possible sous le regard gris de rage de Stane:

-Cette machine fonctionne a la seul condition que l'ADN des deux sujets soient totalement distinctes sinon elle ne peut pas faire fusionner les matière grises et…

-Et alors quoi ?

-Et alors ces deux là ont de l'ADN en commun.

Haussant un sourcil, incrédule, n'osant comprendre, le chauve baissa les yeux vers Elisabeth puis Antony avant de revenir sur Elisabeth puis sur Antony. Fixant ses yeux gris sur le génie, il demanda, incapable de voir l'évidence, disant la première sornette qui lui passa par l'esprit :

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur…

-Ah ? Fit Stark, Moi non plus…

-Mais alors, murmura Doc, ça veut dire qu'Antony a Stark a…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix mécanique et presque terrifiante qui murmura plus pour lui même que pour Lisbeth qui pâlit soudain en entendant son timbre :

-Antony… Prénom juif… Un Reich, un Führer !

Tanakill se jeta sur un autre vigile qu'elle plaqua au sol avant de le transpercer avec ses griffes. Haletante, couvert de sang, brulante sous les spots elle fit quelques pas en arrières et sentit son dos heurter quelque chose de chaud. Se retournant en un hurlement elle entendit son ennemi faire de même mais ne se trouva ni face à un monstre, ni face à un vigile mais nez à nez avec Shadow qui tenait son couteau rougie à la main.

Sans qu'elle sut vraiment comment elle rangea ses griffes et se jeta à son cou sans attendre, sans demander son reste, et posa sur ses lèvres un long baiser passionné. Surprit le jeune homme se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une ruse pour le tuer par derrière mais découvrit par l'intensité de leur étreinte que cela n'avait rien d'un piège. Avec un sourire il rendit son baiser à la mutante et passa une main dans ses cheveux en laissant tomber son couteau de chasse. Il n'en avait plus besoin à présent.

Kyle, qui avait mis non sans mal deux vigiles au tapis haussa un sourcil devant ce couple de tueur qui semblait ne pas vouloir se lâcher. Son père aurait surement dit que « on aurait dit deux otaries avec un grain de raisin ». Jamais Kyle n'avait compris les blagues de son père, il se contentait de lui demander comment il faisait pour en trouver d'aussi débiles et à chaque fois il avait le droit à une histoire différente sur une bataille, un campement ou une soirée avec Tony. Pensant soudain au milliardaire il se jeta dans les coulisses, abandonnant Tanakill, Shadow et leur baiser et grimpa les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, cherchant sa meilleure amie grâce à laquelle un jour il l'espérait il pourrait pouvoir raconter autant de blagues débiles à ses enfants.

Devant la fenêtre défoncée, Pepper prit une grande inspiration et hésita une dernière fois. Quel était le moins douloureux ? Mourir brulé ou bien éclaté ? Elle se décida pour le éclaté et, retirant ses chaussures qu'elle jeta dans le brasier elle se tourna vers la barre de fer qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle posa son pied dessus elle sentit qu'elle était ronde, parfaitement lisse et rendu glissante par l'eau qui avait arrosée le bureau après l'explosion de la bombe incendiaire. Elle allait mourir brulée dans ce bureau, à quelques mères de sa fille qu'elle chérissait, tout ça par ce que cette satanée barre de fer l'empêchait d'avancer d'avantage. Elle sentit deux larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle allait mourir et laisser son bébé tout seul, sans père ni mère, avec des grands parents acariâtres et une famille qui la haïssait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit. A la seconde où pour la première fois elle avait vu Elisabeth elle avait su qu'elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un plus fort qu'elle et elle se refusait l'abandonner. Elle sentit les flammes lécher le bas de sa jupe et bizarrement, elle entendit une voix murmurer des propos confus avant que les mots « On a besoin de vous… Pepper… ». Où avait elle entendu cela ? C'était quelques jours plutôt, se souvint elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, alors qu'elle venait de faire obéir le Folter, c'était Tony qui le lui avait dit. Ce « Pepper ne tombez pas dans les pommes, on a besoin de vous… Pepper… » résonnait à présent dan son esprit avec une insistance effrayante. Une tempête de phrase et de souvenir se déversa soudain dans son esprit. Elle entendait la voix de sa mère quand elle était enfant lui dire qu'elle aurait un grand avenir, celle de son premier petit ami au lycée avec qui elle s'était ennuyé à mourir par ce qu'il parlait exclusivement de statistique, puis la première fois qu'elle avait vu son patron lors de son entretien d'embauche « Vous n'êtes pas aussi belle que les autres, avait il dit à la fin du tête à tête, mais vous me plaisez Potts. Vous avez quelque chose de… pas commun. », puis la tête de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, la blague de l'oncle Jeffrey, la première image de Lisbeth, une quelques années plus tard près de chez ses parents. Son cerveau sembla se focaliser sur ce souvenir.

Lisbeth ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et portait une robe blanche et rose qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux qui n'étaient pas encore bouclés à l'époque. En équilibre sur une digue de béton, elle marchait droit devant elle en chantonnant une chanson de Disney tiré tout droit de « Frère des ours ». Elle avait toujours aimé ce dessin animé. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle fait cela, elle lui avait répondu que tout le monde pouvait marcher sur un fil si on se concentrait sur autre chose. Comme sur une chanson de Disney par exemple. Elle sourit à cette image.

Une dizaine d'image la frappèrent encore avant que celle du soir où elle avait trouvé son patron et sa fille dormant l'un à côté de l'autre ne lui vienne. Ils semblaient heureux ainsi, endormi, souriant bêtement, mais c'est ce qui la décida à tenter le tout pour le tout : si elle voulait revoir le sourire de sa fille il allait falloir qu'elle passe cette barre de fer, quoi qu'il en coute.

A peine le Folter eut il défoncé un mur qu'un silence digne d'un enterrement s'installa dans la pièce. Obadiah semblait surprit, Doc éberlué et Lisbeth terrifié. Stark se jeta sans attendre sur le scientifique et lui décocha un crochet droit dans la mâchoire, sure par ailleurs que le Folter en avait après lui. Lisbeth en profita pour donner un coup de genoux entre les jambes de Stane, le laissant s'écrouler sur le sol, plié en deux. La créature poussa ce qui semblait être un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur le duo que formaient ses deux dresseurs et Lisbeth sut que c'était terminé. Mais encore une fois elle se trouvait, le Folter étant bien plus imprévisible qu'il n'y paraissait. Celui ci se stoppa brusquement devant Stark, le jaugeant de haut. Le génie envoya un coup de pied à Doc avant qu'il ne remarque la proximité du nazi, ce qui ne lui plut pas franchement. Regardant s'écrouler le scientifique il se retourna et fixa le Folter droit dans les yeux et déclara :

-Même pas peur !

Lisbeth éclata de rire avant de jeter un regard à Obadiah. S'assurant qu'il ne bougerait pas elle se dirigea vers l'homme et la machine qui se fixaient comme si leurs regards étaient au cœur d'un duel sans merci avant de pencher sur l'autre machine, bien moins humaine mais non moins dangereuse. Le Folter, qui apparemment n'appréciait pas qu'on brave son regard, saisit Stark par le col et le lança en l'air, l'envoyant heurter un mur en un cri de surprise. Pianotant sur le clavier pour faire disparaître les différentes icones qui illuminaient le petit écran et éteindre cette satanée machine, la rousse entendit trop tard la voix robotique du Folter déclarer :

-Présence d'Antony et Elisabeth… Prénom juif… Présence d'une machine non conforme aux normes du Führer… Destruction.

Lisbeth se retourna, incrédule, et trouva Doc à ses pieds, inconscient mais ce qui la terrifia fut un des doigts du Folter qui filait vers la machine à côté de laquelle elle se tenait. Reconnaissant ce doigt comme la bombe dont elle l'avait doté elle se précipita vers le fond de la pièce à toute jambe, ne remarquant même pas l'absence d'Obadiah Stane. Elle sentit quelqu'un la plaquer au sol alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et un souffle brulant l'enveloppa alors qu'une horrible odeur de chair brulée emplissait la pièce. Si pièce il y avait encore. Elle entendit les murs voler en éclats, les fenêtres se désagréger, le sol bruler, les portes se consumer et bientôt, il ne resta rien.

Ouvrant les yeux, inquiète à ce qu'elle trouverait, la lycéenne commença par voir le sol devenu gris, puis les murs qui n'étaient plus que des éclats de plâtre sale et de béton pour finir par trouver le mur de verre inexistant qui laissait entrer la nuit noire. Elle poussa un long soupir, soulagée, alors que le système anti incendie se mettait en marche, déversant des litres d'eaux sur les ruines du troisième étage. Elle sentit la personne qui l'avait protéger rouler sur le côté et elle put se redresser, lançant des regards inquiets et alerte à l'étage sans y trouver âme qui vive. Où était Stane ? Et Doc ? Et la machine ? Et le Folter ? Se tournant de droite et de gauche elle finit par tomber sur son sauveur. Elle sourit, se jeta au cou de Tony et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Avec un sourire le génie fit de même. Ainsi dans les bras de cette jeune fille il se sentait à sa place, enfin. Quelque part entre la réalité et l'imaginaire, certes, mais à sa place. Lisbeth se décolla de sa poitrine et déclara, sentant l'eau ruisseler sur son visage :

-Je crois qu'il pleut.

Cela fit rire Iron man qui savait pertinemment que c'était de l'humour, un peu raté certes, mais la situation lui fournissait une excuse. Il sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner et une douleur violente le saisit dans le dos, le paralysant. Voyant son visage pâlir pour devenir aussi transparent qu'un cadavre, la rousse demanda, inquiète que le Folter ait pus lui envoyer une dose de « liquide de la torture » :

-Ça va ?

-Pas… pas trop…

Il s'allongea sur le côté, sur le sol brulé labouré par l'eau, et regarda la lycéenne s'approcher de son dos et y jeter un coup d'œil. Son visage se décolora, ses yeux se mirent à briller de terreur et bien qu'il ne sut rien il devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lisbeth tentait de reprendre sa respiration correctement et surtout d'ignorer les larmes qui menaçaient de perler à ses yeux. C'était impossible, impossible, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme cela. Elle refusait que ça se finisse comme ça.

Elle s'allongea en face du génie et ils échangèrent un regarde qui valait tous les mots du monde. Il voulait à la fois dire « Ça va aller, je vais mourir, je refuse que ça se termine comme cela, tu n'as pas le choix et on ne part pas en guerre vaincu on en revient », sauf que ce fut Lisbeth qui le pensa. Il fallait qu'il survive, il le fallait. C'était essentiel, il n'avait pas le choix. Si il mourait elle allait à nouveau se retrouver toute seule avec sa mère, Kyle, Tanakill, Shadow et tout ses ennemis. Elle ne voulait jamais se retrouver toute seule, plus maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle racontait, il n'en était même plus question. Elle laissa ses larmes se joindre à l'eau qui coulait du plafond et murmura, la voix rendue aigue par l'émotion :

-Je ne veux pas.

-Ça va aller, promis le génie qui progressivement perdait ses couleurs, tu vas retrouver Tanakill et Kyle… Tu pourras peut être même aller vivre chez les Rhodes…

-Mais je ne veux pas ! Hoqueta elle, Je ne veux pas !

-On ne peut pas toujours faire tout ce qu'on veut. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton père aussi, tu y a pensé à ça ?

Ces paroles sonnèrent étrangement aux oreilles de Lisbeth. Retrouver son père ? A quoi bon si il était Guets, Hammer ou Aärkof ? Elle préférait continuer à s'appeler Tout-court plutôt que d'être reconnue comme leur fille ! Tentant de retenir ses larmes elle avoua, regardant avec horreur le sang mêlé à l'eau qui coulait du dos d'Iron man :

-Je ne veux même plus savoir. Je m'en fiche maintenant.

-Alors tu as fais tout ça pour rien ?

-De toute manière ils ne veulent pas de moi ! Et je ne veux pas d'eux !

-Il y a tant à voir,

Tant à savoir,

Le temps d'une vie.

Là bas quelque part,

T'attends l'espoir,

Si tu veux bien y croire.

En équilibre sur la barre de fer, Pepper fredonnait la fameuse chanson que Lisbeth chantait à plein poumon quand elle était petite. Lorsque l'explosion avait eu lieu elle venait de commencer son périple et avait continué d'avancer, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'apocalypse qui se jouait derrière elle.

Antony sentait ses yeux se fermer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, pas maintenant. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, faire taire la douleur qui lui hurlait aux oreilles et le froid mordant qui pénétrait ses muscles avant de saisir la main de Lisbeth dont le visage labouré de larme faisait briller ses yeux bleus comme des étoiles. Il murmura, à peine plus fort que si cela avait été un secret d'état tenu confidentiel sous peine de mort :

-Lisbeth, écoute moi bien…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme. Il fallait qu'il lui dise avant de mourir. Il le fallait. Il sentait son sang couler le long de son dos sur le sol ou sur sa poitrine, mais il fallait résister. Passant une main dans les cheveux trempés de la lycéenne il réalisa douloureusement que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'il el faisait et il avoua sentant ses paupières se fermer:

-Je voulais te dire que… Ton père est l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Sentant que cette phrase était de mauvais augure, la rousse saisit le visage glacial de Stark et plongea son regard dans ses yeux alors que ses paupières tombaient lentement :

-Regarde moi… Implora elle en larme, Tony, regarde moi…

Elle n'eut pas de réponse ni de mouvement. Inerte sur le sol, les yeux fermés, un des seuls êtres qu'elle refusait de perdre venait de mourir. Se roulant en boule elle se colla à la poitrine de Stark et laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne le révérait plus jamais, qu'elle n'entendrait plus sa voix et que c'était de sa faute. De sa faute… Si elle ne s'était pas énervée et elle n'était pas sortie seule rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si elle s'était expliqué avec lui dés le début jamais rien ne serait arrivé. Si… Elle sourit entre ses sanglots. Si sa mère en avait ça aurait été son père. Son père… Ce mot produisit l'effet d'une étincelle dans un bidon d'essence. Son père, qu'il soit Justin Hammer, Joshua Guets ou Aaron Aärkof méritaient de mourir pour ne pas avoir empêcher leur dispute. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être intelligent, entouré et riches, ils ne méritaient même pas d'être son père.

Etrangement elle repensa à la phrase que Kyle avait écrit sur sa carte de fête des pères quand il était enfant « Un père s'impose, un papa se fait aimé». Elle savait à présent que son père biologique s'imposerait et son « papa » n'existerait jamais.

Pepper, arrivée au bout de la barre de fer, entra par la fenêtre brisée et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle avait réussit, ce qui était un premier miracle, mais le second était qu'elle était en vie. Euphorique elle jeta un regard à la pièce mais ne découvrit que l'horreur et la mort. Près de la machine saccagée se tenait un squelette calciné, celui de Doc, puis un dos déchiré et en sang, de l'eau partout et un paysage apocalyptique. Où était Elisabeth ? Où était sa fille ? Bientôt elle croula sous l'eau mais le fait de ne pas trouver sa fille le lui fit oublier. Si Stane ou un autre l'avait tué elle aurait été capable de mettre l'armure de son patron ou de prendre le Folter et d'aller torturer son meurtrier.

-Elisabeth, hurla elle désespérée à l'idée que sa fille soit le squelette près de la machine en pièces, Elisabeth !

-Ma… maman ?

Sortant des bras de Stark la lycéenne se redressa, couverte de sang et d'eau et regarda incrédule la femme qui se tenait devant elle. C'était sa mère, mais Stane avait pourtant dit qu'elle était morte. Comment pouvait elle être à la fois morte et vivante ? La jeune fille se reprit : sa mère était en vie, un miracle surement mais elle l'était. Se levant elle courut à toutes jambes et se jeta dans ses bras avant de la serrer si fort que Pepper crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer. Mais elle la serra avec autant de force et finit par l'entendre murmurer :

-Maman… Tu n'es pas morte ?

-Je savais que tu voulais ma mort, mais non, désolé de te décevoir.

-Me décevoir ? Je t'aime maman…

Surprise par un pareil élan de gentillesse, la rousse haussa un sourcil avant de demander, septique :

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es malade ?

-Maman je… Enfin…. C'est… Il faut appeler une ambulance… Tout de suite…

Elisabeth n'arrivait plus à suivre correctement le cour de ses pensées, il s'y entrecroisait des images de Stark et elle, des équations étranges, des inventions qu'elle n'avait pas encore faite, d'autres qu'elle avait réalisé dans son enfance, des images du lycée et d'explosion. Puis soudain elle ne vit plus rien qu'un noir profond et constant qui l'engloba comme un manteau glacial.

ès la bataille

Lorsque Lisbeth se réveilla, elle était allongée dans des draps mauves dont l'odeur lui était familière. Ouvrant les yeux elle se trouva dans sa chambre où le soleil passait à travers les vitres éclairant son visage. Tous les sens aux aguets, elle regarda de droite et de gauche, certaine de voir surgir le Folter, Tanakill sur les nerfs ou le prof d'histoire. Heureusement pour elle la seule chose qu'elle trouva fut sa mère, une tasse de café à la main, qui portait un short et un top blanc en guise de pyjama. Avec un sourire la femme posa sa tasse de café, se leva de son siège et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. Celle ci remarqua qu'elle portait des pansements pour cacher ses brûlures et que contrairement à elle, elle ne portait aucune blessure :

-Ça va ? S'enquit Pepper.

-Super… J'ai encore mal au crâne… Et toi ça va ?

-Je survivrai.

Lisbeth serra sa mère contre elle et inspira son odeur si réconfortante. Depuis son enfance elle s'était sentit en sécurité dans cette étreinte, mais ce matin là elle se demanda ce que sécurité voulait dire. Après tout, quiconque se promenant avec Iron man aurait pus croire être en sécurité, mais ça n'avait pas été son cas. Iron man ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Se détachant de sa mère elle posa sur elle un regard d'un bleu inquiet :

-Maman, fit elle, Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Calme toi Elisabeth, fit la rousse. Tout va bien maintenant.

-Maman, le Folter, je me souviens que le Folter a tout fait exploser… Où est il ?

-Il est dans le salon, replié, il n'a fait de mal à personne. Kyle a réussi à le distraire jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de se rétracter. Je te le répète, tout va bien.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille émettait trop de question pour qu'elle puis-ce toutes les poser en même temps. Devait elle commencer par les détails comme « comment suis-je sorti de l'immeuble ? » ou bien des choses capitales comme « Est-ce qu'il y a eu des morts ? ». Elle décida de commencer par les questions capitales et demanda :

-Il y a eu des morts ?

-Quelques un, oui.

-Qui ? Combien ?

-Quelques vigiles, deux ou trois civils et Jochen Douglas, l'inventeur du cœur artificiel, murmura Pepper serrant à nouveau sa fille contre elle.

-Et Obadiah ?

-Non. On a aucune nouvelle d'Obadiah, on ne sait pas si il est mort ou si il est partit, on ne sait rien.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé une fois que je suis tombé dans les pommes ?

-Les secours et la police sont arrivés, narra Pepper, Logan a interroger les vigiles survivants et les secours sont venu te chercher. Comme tu n'avais rien de grave je t'ai ramené à la maison avec James qui est venu chercher Kyle et on est rentré il y a sept heure.

Enfin la rousse posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres sans qu'elle ose s'assurer de sa véracité ou de non. Prenant une inspiration elle murmura, n'osant regarder sa mère dans les yeux de peur d'y lire la réponse:

-Et Tony ? Maman, comment va Tony ?

Il y eu un silence avant que la lycéenne ne sente l'étreinte de sa mère se resserrer sur son dos. Elle crut un instant que la réponse demandait une préparation psychologique, mais elle crut hurler de joie lorsque Pepper déclara :

-Il va bien. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il va bien. Par contre tu ne pourras pas aller le voir avant jeudi, question d'éthique médicale. Il a besoin de repos.

La jeune fille eut une brusque envie de sauter au plafond en hurlant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête tant, en l'occurrence « Tête de nœud, allez tous vous faire cuire un œuf au Pérou ». Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle joie intense, une pareille émotion frénétique ni un semblable sentiment de bonheur. Laissant un sourire si grand qu'il lui en fit mal étirer ses lèvres, elle murmura, laissant sa mère passer une main dans ses cheveux :

-C'est cool.

-Au fait j'ai invité Kyle, Shadow, Tanakill, Logan, Ashley et James a venir passer la soirée ici. La matinée est déjà bien entamée et je me disais que si on déjeunait en mangeant de la glace au chocolat et à la vanille en buvant du Sweppes et en regardant « Captain America » ça nous éviterait à la fois d'avoir trop chaud et de nous ennuyer, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Lisbeth éclata de rire, non pas par ce que cette demande ressemblait davantage à celle d'une adolescente que d'une mère mais par ce que Pepper avait toujours adorer « Captain America », ce que sa fille avait toujours trouvé bizarre étant donné qu'elle vivait à mis temps avec Iron man. C'était peut être pour le rendre jaloux… En tout cas elle n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse satisfaisante à sa question.

-Ce serait génial, finit elle par avouer.

Pour la famille Potts la journée fut de tout repos. Elles la passèrent à manger de la glace, à boire du Sweppes et à faire semblant de fantasmer sur les abdos du Captain. Jamais l'une ou l'autre ne l'avait réellement fait, mais depuis le jour où Lisbeth avait demandé à sa mère ce qu'elle trouvait au Captain et qu'elle avait répondu la première chose qui lui passait par la tête : qu'il avait des abdos, le fait de s'exclamer de grands « Regarde ! Regarde ! » quand il était torse nu et de rire par la suite était un curieux rituel que personne n'avait jamais vu en dehors d'elle. Vers cinq heure elles mirent des tongs et se rendirent au super marché le plus proche où elles achetèrent de quoi faire diner leurs hôtes puis revinrent pour tout préparer, affrontant l'écrasante chaleur.

Les Rhodes et les Logan arrivèrent vers dix neuf heure et la soirée fut centré sur le couple que formait Tanakill et Shadow. Sur celui ci, chacun avait ses opinions : Ashley et Pepper trouvaient cela mignon, Kyle assurait que ça allait finir en quadruple meurtre, James ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose, Logan demandait de vives voix et parfois même en criant si laisser dans la même chambre une jeune fille et son petit copain était très sage, ce à quoi Lisbeth rétorquait que non, même laisser deux adultes dans la même chambre n'était pas sure, elle en était la preuve vivante. Le bilan de la soirée fut plutôt positif étant donné les éclats de rire nombreux et les blagues débiles qui furent racontées, et lorsque les invités repartirent, les deux rousses se sentaient apaisées. Tout irait bien.

Du moins c'est que Pepper crut dure comme fer jusqu'à deux heure du matin. Se réveillant, en sueur à cause de la chaleur écrasante qui régnait dans sa chambre, elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira à plein poumons l'air nocturne encore brulant. Elle sortit de sa chambre, guidée par une soif à peine imaginable mais trouva sa maison allumée. En effet, de l'établi de sa fille s'échappait à la fois une lumière vive mais aussi un morceau de musique pop. Haussant un sourcil la femme traversa le salon à grands pas et poussa la porte, trouvant Lisbeth assise en tailleur par terre, bricolant une plaque de fer sur laquelle elle avait fixé des capteurs ronds.

-Elisabeth, appela la rousse.

Se retournant la jeune fille posa sur sa mère un regard sans la moindre once de surprise avant de hausser les épaules et de demander, incrédule :

-Quoi ?  
-Lisbeth, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Et bien je bricole !

-A deux heure du matin ? Et tu ne dors pas ? Non mais est-ce que tu te fiche de moi ?

-Mais maman, murmura la rousse, J'ai déjà dormi. Je me suis réveillé avec plein d'idée c'est tout !

-A deux heure du matin ? Mais est ce que tu sais que plus ça va et plus tu me rappel mon patron ? Tu veux vraiment tout faire pour lui ressembler ?

Avec un sourire en coin, la rousse déclara, le ton teinté d'ironie :

-Avant tu aurais dis que je ressemblais à mon père… Il est horrible à ce point pour que tu préfères me compare à Antony Stark ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Pepper terrassé par le regard bleu de sa fille auquel elle avait toujours tout pardonné, Mais je sais que tant que tu ne sais pas qui est ton père tu préférera toujours Tony a un inconnu !

Avec un sourire Lisbeth se repencha sur son invention, laissant sa mère pousser un soupir et aller se recoucher, abandonnant l'idée du verre d'eau. Et c'était peut être mieux, songea elle.

Le lendemain Tanakill se réveilla dans la même chambre que Shadow et ragea à l'idée d'aller au lycée. Elle haïssait le lycée, surtout quand sa meilleure amie n'y était pas. Envoyant un polochon dans la tête de Shadow en guise de réveil, elle eut le droit à un gémissement de protestation qu'elle fit taire avec un nouveau polochon avant de se lever et de descendre dans la cuisine où Logan avait fait du café. Elle le salua, se servit un bol et regard son père jouer avec ses doigts, choses qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux. Haussant un sourcil, la mutante demanda, entendant Shadow dévaler les escaliers :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ecoute Tanakill, fit l'homme, Tu es grande à présent alors peut être qu'il est temps qu'on parle de chose de grands.

-Holà, murmura la jeune fille haussant son second sourcil, je ne te suis pas.

-Et bien tu sais, des choses de grands. Des choses un peu intime qu'il faut savoir quand on devient grand. C'est pas que je ne veux pas parler de la pratique mais…

Voyant soudain où son père voulait en venir la jeune fille l'arrêta d'un geste, ce qui eut l'effet de toutes les bombes du monde. Posant sa tasse de café sur la table elle déclara, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Papa écoute : ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi mais si, alors ne t'en fait pas, je sais tout ce que tu vas me dire.

-Ah ? Fit Logan surprit.

-Et oui. Allez bonne journée ! Et au fait le café est aussi dégueu qu'au poste !

Le mercredi fut une journée horriblement banale pour tous, tant pour Pepper et Lisbeth qui la passèrent à chercher quelqu'un avec qui caser la femme que pour Wolverine qui ne se sortait plus de la paperasse liée à l'affaire que pour Shadow, Tanakill et Kyle retournées au lycée que pour James à l'Expo. Pepper avait décidé de garder Lisbeth avec elle, quelque chose clochait chez sa fille, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi. Elle semblait alerte en permanence, les nerfs à vif sans interruption et tendu comme une corde de violon. Cette nuit là à nouveau la jeune fille ne dormit pas, ne tombant dans les bras de Morphée que pour voir le regard de Stark quand il avait fermé les yeux. Et elle ne voulait plus jamais voir cette scène de son existence. Jamais.

Le duo passa une bonne partie de la journée du jeudi à rédiger un rapport sur ce qui était arrivé à Lisbeth pour aider un peu Logan à sortir la tête de son amoncellement de papier sinon il tuerait le premier qui se présenterait à lui. Elles tentèrent de garder leur sérieux plus de deux minutes, ce qui fut une tâche très difficile étant donné qu'Elisabeth n'avait pas dormi depuis quarante huit heure et que dés que sa mère lui posait une question elle répondait une équation trop compliqué pour pouvoir être notée ou bien quelque chose de totalement farfelu. Leur corvée s'acheva à dix huit heure lorsque Pepper décréta que si elles voulaient avoir une chance d'attraper le bus de dix sept heure trente pour l'hôpital il fallait partir tout de suite. Lisbeth ne se fit pas prier, sauta dans un jean et un top avant de mettre ses converses et de regarder sa mère en faire autant. Elles eurent leurs bus qui circulaient dans la ville à la vitesse d'un escargot avant de les laisser devant un imposant bâtiment en pierre blanche décorée d'une unique et immense inscription « Hospital ».

Les deux échangèrent un regard avant se décider à entrer. Lisbeth avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux pour plusieurs raisons : la première était que cela sentait mauvais, la seconde était que, étant un génie elle avait toujours vu d'un très mauvais œil qu'on soigne les gens avec des technologie aussi rudimentaire. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait eu à s'y rendre qu'une seule fois lorsque Kyle s'était ouvert la tête un jour où ils étaient en primaire. Autour d'elle, la lycéenne sentait chaque produit, chaque instrument et chaque machine et elle savait tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir ou non fabriquer avec. Pendant que sa mère s'adressait à une infirmière pour lui demander où trouver Iron man, la lycéenne se demanda si, si elle n'avait pas été un génie, elle aurait désiré être médecin. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle conclut que non, elle n'était pas assez sociale pour cela.

-Merci beaucoup, fit finalement Pepper. Elisabeth, tu viens ?

-Je te pari combien qu'elle t'as pas donné le bon numéro ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Rien, on n'est pas ici pour parier.

La lycéenne poussa un soupir avant de suivre sa mère qui s'aventura dans un couloir qui sentait tout autant les produits. Elle tourna à gauche, à droite, les odeurs changèrent, puis s'arrêta devant une porte close. Avec un sourire, Pepper se tourna vers sa fille et déclara :

-Tu vois ? On n'est pas perdu.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ouvre la porte.

La femme haussa un sourcil avant de donner trois coups sur la porte puis de l'ouvrir. Elle trouva allongée dans le lit une femme et ses trois petits enfants qui se pressaient autour de sa jambe dans le plâtre. Haussant un sourcil, celle ci demanda, surprise :

-Vous êtes ?

-Euh… Personne, déclara la rousse, Désolé, je me suis trompé !

Elle referma la porte à la hâte, laissant sa fille éclater de rire. La fusillant tout bonnement du regard, la secrétaire s'exclama, plus surprise qu'en colère :

-Mais comment tu as sus que…

-Maman, je suis un génie, lui rappela la jeune fille. Alors c'est très simple : les médecins qui l'ont opéré ne sont pas les même que ceux qui l'ont emmené dans sa chambre, conclusion : certain connaissait le problème, les autres non. Les premiers oui, mais les seconds en voyant le générateur l'ont envoyé au service cardiologie.

-Tu sais qu'il y a des moments où je suis contente d'être ta mère ? S'enquit Pepper.

-Je sais maman. Allez suis moi, je t'emmène !

Le duo déambula un moment dans le bâtiment avant que Lisbeth ne se stoppe devant une porte blanche qui n'avait rien à voir avec la première. Reculant d'un pas, elle déclara :

-Ouvre ! On verra si j'ai raison ou tord ! Si j'ai tord je te jure de me rendre à tout mes cours d'éducation sexuelle jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-D'accord.

Persuadé que sa fille ne pouvait pas avoir raison aussi souvent la rousse ouvrit la porte en coup de vent, s'attendant à trouver une femme enceinte ou pire encore mais elle trouva son patron adossé à deux oreillers, légèrement pâle, qui haussa un sourcil en la voyant entrer. Pepper, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate regarda sa fille éclater de rire. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de rire ?

-Pepper, murmura le génie, Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Euh… On voulait venir vous voir avec Elisabeth…

-Elisabeth ? La coupa il son regard s'allumant d'une lueur d'intérêt bien plus prononcé qu'à la normal, Comment va elle ?

Sortant de derrière le dos de sa mère, Lisbeth posa sur Stark un regard à la fois analytique et soucieux. Elle avait toujours sus allier la puissance de son esprit et l'humain qui était en elle, ainsi sut elle en un regard que la chambre avait été nettoyé le matin même à l'odeur prononcé de chlore, que le blessé avait mal à son visage légèrement tordu mais qu'il ne le dirait pas par ce qu'elle le connaissait, qu'il ferait surement semblant d'être en pleine forme mais s'écroulerait dés qu'elles seraient parties. Elle vit un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de l'homme qui déclara simplement :

-Viens là.

La jeune fille passa le pas de la porte, hésitante, ne sachant comment réagir face à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui avait faillis le payer de la sienne. Elle s'approcha du lit où les draps blancs ne donnaient pas meilleure mine à Stark et s'assit à côté de lui. Le temps d'un instant le temps fut suspendu, chacun hésitant entre serer l'autre dans ses bras ou bien engager le dialogue, ce qui aurait été plus protocolaire. Mais l'un comme l'autre ayant toujours haïs les protocoles le milliardaire saisit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui alors qu'elle faisait de même. Il était plus froid que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, mais le simple de fait de sentir le réacteur ARK prodigua à la lycéenne une joie à peine descriptible. Dés qu'elle sentit qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que Tony était vraiment vivant ailleurs que dans ses pensées, une assommante envie de dormir la saisit. Tentant de ne pas s'endormir elle se décolla d'Iron man qui la regarda avec des yeux plein de chaleur et de fierté. De quoi était il fier exactement ?

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda il.

-Oui, avoua elle baillant de fatigue, grâce à toi.

-La première qui se morfond en remerciement, déclara il menaçant à la fois la mère et la fille, Je l'oblige à écouter « En apesanteur » pendant huit jours et je la coince dans une pièce avec Logan.

Avec un sourire la jeune fille prit la main du génie alors que Pepper s'asseillait sur une chaise à côté d'eux et que, chacun ayant un sourire aux lèvres, ils ne se fixent bêtement, ayant trop de chose à se dire pour savoir par où commencer. La mère posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, la désignant indirectement pour commencer le dialogue. Comme à son habitude Lisbeth ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps à ce qu'elle allait dire :

-Stane s'est échappé.

-Je sais, avoua le génie, J'ai eu envie de sortir de l'hôpital, d'enfiler l'armure et d'aller lui mettre une dérouillé quand je l'ai sus !

-Tu dois faire vivre l'enfer aux infirmières, ironisa Lisbeth.

-J'en suis sure, confirma Pepper. Au fait, quand devez vous sortir Tony ?

-Normalement Lundi à la première heure. L'entreprise organise une réunion pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Et bien bonne chance, l'encouragea Lisbeth, Par ce que sortir de l'hôpital et après aller crier sur un conseil d'administration pour leur expliquer des choses simple ce n'est pas de tout repos !

Le génie sourit avant d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Lisbeth, que la fatigue écrasait, s'allongea à côté d'Iron man et écouta ce que sa mère et son patron avait à se dire et elle fut surprise de la nature de leur propos. Il y avait du professionnel mais aussi beaucoup de personnel, et alors que ses paupières se fermaient et qu'elle plongeait dans un profond rêve elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leurs timbres de voix. Ils étaient différent de lorsqu'ils étaient séparés.

Haussant un sourcil, Pepper se pencha sur Lisbeth pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait avant de pousser un soupir et de murmurer, se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil :

-Ça y est ! Enfin ! J'ai crus qu'elle ne dormirait jamais !

-Que s'est il passé ? Demanda Stark, Je croyais que c'était une vraie marmotte…

-S'en était une. Mais elle ne dormait plus. Vous le croyez si je vous dis que c'est la première fois depuis lundi qu'elle ferme l'œil ?

Le génie ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Passant sa main sur le visage de la lycéenne, il demanda :

-Est ce qu'elle s'en veut ?

-Je pense que c'est en grande partie pourquoi elle ne dormait pas, avoua la rousse. Elle se sent horriblement coupable de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. Imaginez, elle m'a demandé de vos nouvelles avant de s'intéressé au fait que sa meilleure amie était en couple.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable, avoua il sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux. Je l'ai fais pour la protéger, pas pour qu'elle s'en veuille.

-Au fait, merci.

Levant les yeux vers son assistante Stark haussa un sourcil avant de demander, septique :

-Vous avez oublier mes menaces ?

-Je vis toute seule avec un génie depuis seize ans, lui rappela la rousse, alors même pas peur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Pepper ne pousse un soupir. Elle avait une question à poser, une question qu'elle gardait en tête comme le bruit d'un moustique et elle savait que tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas posé elle ne pourrait la sortir de sa tête :

-Tony, murmura elle prenant son courage a deux mains, il faut que je vous demande quelque chose…

-Tout ce que vous voulez.

-C'est un peu personnel comme question.

-Je crois que je vous ai posé pire, avoua le milliardaire.

-Dans ce cas… Le jour où je vous ai tout raconté sur la naissance de ma fille vous m'avez dit que vous étiez amoureux … C'est vrai ?

Elle vit le visage de son patron passer de la surprise la plus totale à l'amusement puis à quelque chose qui devait signifier « ne soit pas méchant avec elle ». Avec un sourire il déclara sans aucune gêne :

-C'est vrai. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, pour savoir. Je connais cette femme ?

-Pfff… Vous êtes jalouse ?

-Pas du tout, se défendit la rousse. Pourquoi est-ce que je serai jalouse ?

-Je vous le demande.

-Et bien non je ne le suis pas ! Je suis simplement curieuse, c'est tout…

-Dans ce cas oui, vous la connaissez. Vous la connaissez très bien.

Aussitôt la liste de suspecte de Pepper se raccourcit singulièrement, passant de toutes les femmes de la planète à une poignée d'entre elles. Avec un sourire forcé elle déclara qu'elles allaient y aller et secoua doucement sa fille qui émit un bref « Quoi ? » avant qu'elle ne lui expose la situation, que Lisbeth ne serre une dernière fois le génie dans ses bras avant qu'elles ne quittent l'hôpital, dans deux états d'esprit différents Lisbeth était complètement assommée, nageant entre rêve et réalité et Pepper d'une humeur massacrante qui fit croire à sa fille que quelque chose allait de travers.

Le lendemain Lisbeth se leva vers neuf heure, ce qui lui plus assez. Elle avait récupérer le sommeil qu'elle avait en retard et à neuf heure la chaleur n'était pas assez écrasante pour qu'elle en souffre. Passant dans la cuisine elle prit un muffin dans un placard avant de chercher sa mère dans sa chambre où elle n'était pas. Haussant un sourcil la jeune fille fit le tour de la maison avant de la trouver dans le canapé du salon devant un amoncellement d'enveloppes blanches frappées du logo d'un hôpital. Haussant un sourcil, elle s'approcha de sa mère, l'embrassa, puis s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda :

-Ça va ?

-Ça va, assura la rousse, Et toi ? Bien dormi ?

-Ça aurait pus être pire, lui assura sa fille saisissant une enveloppe.

Le papier était fin et lisse et sur celui ci s'étiraient les mots « Mesdemoiselles Pepper et Elisabeth Potts ». Haussant un sourcil, elle se tourna vers sa mère et demanda :

-Maman, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Saisissant à son tour une enveloppe, Pepper avoua :

-Ce sont exclusivement des tests de paternité.

Lisbeth crut s'étouffer. Papillonnant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle fixa sur sa mère un regard bleu de connaissance et demanda, anxieuse :

-Et qui a été testé ?

-Tous les hommes que j'ai côtoyé neuf mois avant ta naissance ! Et pas que ceux avec qui j'ai une aventure ! Il y a même l'oncle Jeffrey, c'est pour te dire.

-Maman, murmura la lycéenne, Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Par ce que moi aussi j'aimerai savoir qui est ton père. Et j'aimerai bien qu'on t'appel autrement que « Tout-court ». Et j'aimerai aussi savoir si tu es une mini Hammer ou une mini Aärkof.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse. Sa mère avait fait cela uniquement pour elle, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle eu pus demander à l'hôpital de faire ces tests alors qu'elle était dans les pommes il y avait quelques jours de ça, et elle avait dus user de son influence pour se procurer de l'ADN auprès des médecins. Lisbeth se jeta au cou de sa mère et elles s'étreignirent avant que Pepper ne la lâche et ne regarde ses yeux bleus briller, comme plein d'étoile. Avec un sourire, elle proposa :

-On ouvre ?

Alors qu'un sourire sans précédent éclairait le visage d'Elisabeth elle saisit une enveloppe au hasard qu'elle ouvrit, parcourut des yeux puis éclata de rire en s'exclamant :

-Je ne suis pas la fille d'Hector Darius !

-Euh… Ça j'en étais à peu près sure, avoua la mère ouvrant à son tour une enveloppe, Tiens ! Tu n'es pas la fille de Happy non plus !

Ouvrant à nouveau une enveloppe, la lycéenne déclara :

-Tu n'as pas devant toi une mini Rhodes !

-Tiens, là aussi j'avais des doutes, ironisa Pepper, Tu ne t'appel pas Aärkof !

-A bon ? Alors ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Et devine quoi : j'ai des liens de parenté avec mon grand père !

-C'est étonnant ! D'après cette lettre tu n'es pas la fille d'Obadiah Stane !

-Oh tant mieux !

Pendant ce temps, à l'International Studies Charter High School Tanakill étaient assise dans la cour avec Kyle et Shadow qui parlaient de faire une virée un soir dans une boite de nuit, si toute fois ils arrivaient à entrer. S'ennuyant ferme depuis le matin la mutante saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lisbeth, ayant besoin d'entendre une voix amie de toute urgence. La rousse décrocha à la troisième sonnerie et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que Tanakill ne hurle :

-Je te hais d'être chez toi alors que moi je me fais cher au lycée !

-Mais moi aussi je t'adore. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il m'arrive que je suis toute seule au lycée avec Kyle, Shadow et les profs ! Si je bouffe Stacy ce sera de ta faute ! Alors viens me rejoindre tout de suite !

-Désolé Tanakill, j'ouvre des tests de paternités là !

-T'en es encore avec ton père ? Non mais Lisbeth, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de l'idéaliser ! Ton père n'est pas un super héros !

Il y eu un silence au bout du fil, laissant la mutante repasser sa phrase dansa sa tête pour vérifier qu'elle n'y avait placé aucune menace de mort avant que Lisbeth ne reprenne :

-Ben en fait euh… Si !

Tanakill n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que son amie ne raccroche et ne balance son téléphone sur la table. Haussant un sourcil, Pepper demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Euh oui… Mais ça ne va pas te plaire, avoua la lycéenne n'osant lâcher des yeux le résultat de peur qu'il s'envole.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es une mini Guets c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas c'est toi qu'il faut plaindre, pas moi !

-Non c'est pire que ça…

-Pire que Guets ? Hammer ?

-Pire encore.

Cherchant dans sa mémoire quel homme pouvait être pire que Justin Hammer, la rousse finit par s'avouer vaincu et finit par conclure :

-Je ne vois pas.

-Si si.

-Attend alors, laisse moi lister les hommes que je considère pire qu'Hammer : Stane, mais on sait que non, Guets mais tu me dis que non, ton proviseur mais je ne lui ai pas fait passer le test, ton oncle Jeffrey mais on a vu que non… Je ne vois vraiment pas. Stark put être, ironisa elle.

-Bingo maman.

Pepper devint soudain si pâle que même ses cheveux semblèrent blanchirent. Se tournant vers sa fille, elle demanda, voulant s'assurer par tous les moyens qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé :

-Je te demande pardon ?

-D'après ce test et celui que Doc nous a fait passer avant l'explosion, je suis la fille d'Antony Stark…

La femme se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et se demanda comment diable cela pouvait être possible. C'est alors qu'elle comprit bien des choses : premièrement que les médecins à la naissance de sa fille aurait dus la déclarer prématurée, qu'elle avait vécu pendant seize ans avec un génie qui transmettait de génération en génération et que d'une manière ou d'une autre sa vie serait toujours liée à celle de son patron. Et ce dernier point ne la réjouissait pas.

-Je te pardonne d'être aussi dingue, finit elle pas murmurer, c'est dans les gènes.

-Je t'avais dis que ça ne te plairais pas.

-C'est drôle, moi j'ai l'impression que tu es super contente par contre !

La lycéenne ne répondit pas mais son silence en disait long.

12. D'où la vie de chacun bascula

-Hein ?

C'est le seul mot qui parvint à quitter les lèvres de Kyle et Tanakill lorsque, rentrant du lycée par un chemin détourné ils trouvèrent dans un kiosque à journaux une photo de Lisbeth sur la scène de la Stark Expo en première page ainsi qu'une de Tanakill et Shadow en plein baiser et de Kyle en train de se battre contre un vigile. Saisissant un exemplaire, la mutante jura :

-What the Fuck ? Kyle, qu'est ce qu'on fou là ?

-Si j'avais une réponse je te l'aurais déjà donner !

Arrachant le magasine des mains de Tanakill le jeune homme l'ouvrit à la page correspondant et lut :

-« A surgit d'Egypte la nouvelle égérie de la marque de légume surgelé « autonuts », tout juste arrivé de Bangkok… »

-Euh… Tu es sure que c'est le bon article ?

-Non. Ah ! C'est là ! Ecoute ça « A la Stark Expo ce lundi soir, une jeune fille a fait son apparition aux yeux du monde. D'après nos sources il s'agirait d'Elisabeth Potts, la fille de la célèbre Pepper Potts, de père inconnu, génie manifeste, meilleure amie de « Stacy Paris Buck-Hilton »…. »

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Attend c'est pas fini ! « …La jeune fille nous confie que sa meilleure amie est le nouveaux porte parole de Stark industrie et que son autre meilleure amie, Tanakill Logan…. »

-Attend deux secondes, hurla la mutante, Dis moi que tu inventes !

-Si j'inventais tu m'étriperais ! Lui rappela Kyle.

-C'est pas faux… Continu.

-«… Qui est semble il la fille d'un policier sans histoire avec une attirance certaine pour le rose et les licornes. Stacy nous confie qu'elle veut devenir sage femme par ce qu'elle aime les enfants. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Tanakill sut qu'elle allait tuer Stacy. Mais avant cela elle voulait avoir un dossier suffisamment accablant sur elle pour se justifier de son meurtre auprès de son père par autre chose que « j'avais envie » :

-Continu.

-Euh… Ah ! « Le jeune homme l'embrassant, toujours d'après les dires de Stacy, est le premier de la classe qui passe son temps à répondre correctement aux professeurs et à aller à l'église, quant au jeune homme noir il s'agirait d'un certain Kyle Rhodes, racaille de sa classe, n'ayant pas plus de QI qu'un asticot. »

Baissant le journal de façon à montrer ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et déclara :

-Je vais l'étriper.

-On se calme, l'arrêta la mutante inquiète à l'idée qu'on lui vole son meurtre. Je suis la seule à pouvoir tuer les gens ici ! Tiens, il y a un Astérix !

-Astérisque.

-C'est pareil !

Et cet astérisque disait simplement « Les hypothèses se multiplies sur la cause pour laquelle ces jeunes gens ont à moitié détruit le Stark Expo. Si vous pensez que c'est par ce que Tanakill défendait les droits des licornes faites le 1. Si vous pensez que Lisbeth voulait se venger d'Iron man par ce qu'il est son père, faites le 2. Si vous pensez que Kyle voulait juste taper le premier de la classe, faites le 3. ». Les résultats assuraient que c'était Lisbeth la coupable dans soixante quinze pour cent des cas, puis vingt pour cent pour Kyle et Shadow et enfin cinq pour cent pour Tanakill. Cela sembla la rassurer :

-On a plus qu'à aller dire à Lisbeth qu'elle est aux yeux de la population une fille rebelle !

-Excellente idée.

Le duo se mit à courir pour échapper au vendeur qui leur hurlait de payer leur presse avant de se jeter dans un bus qui les conduisit jusqu'à la maison des Potts. Descendant ils entrèrent sans frapper et trouvèrent Barack Obama en pyjama en train de pianoter sur un ordinateur. Haussant un sourcil, ils se rendirent compte qu'une partie du visage était celui du président mais que l'autre était celui d'un masque doré laissant une fente où brillait un œil bleu :

-Tiens ! S'exclama Barack retirant son masque, laissant apparaitre Lisbeth, mes meilleurs amis ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Ironique, Kyle s'exclama s'étonnant à peine de sa métamorphose :

-Tu nous avez caché que t'étais la fille d'Iron man !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, mais cela ne sembla vraiment amuser la rousse. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Hein ? S'exclamèrent ils à nouveau en cœur, haussant un sourcil tant ils étaient surpris.

-Vous venez de me dire que vous le saviez, leur rappela Elisabeth.

-Attend rembobine, lui demanda Tanakill la fixant comme si elle avait à nouveau son masque. Qu'est ce qu'on sait ?

-Ben, que Tony est mon père ! Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que ma mère qui était au courant !

Echangeant un regard surprit, Kyle et Tanakill lâchèrent en cœur un hurlement d'horreur qui vint hanter la maison comme un vieux fantôme, tirant Pepper de sa chambre où elle méditait sur le sens profond de la vie et surtout comment annoncer à son patron qu'il avait une fille. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Kyle ? Tanakill ? Bonsoir, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-On hurlait, avoua la mutante. Non mais Lisbeth ça va bien de nous faire des peurs pareilles ?

-Mais… Se défendit la rousse, J'ai rien dis !

-Tu nous a dit que ton père était Iron man, c'est pas assez troublant peut être ? S'égosilla Kyle. Non mais attend mais comment c'est possible ?

Le week-end fut plutôt ennuyeux, et la seule chose digne d'intérêt se passa le lundi matin. Dans l'ascenseur qui le montait au cinquième étage de la tour qui surplombait la Stark Expo, Antony ne savait plus d'où donner de la tête. Trop de chose lui était arrivé en une semaine pour qu'il puis-ce y mettre un ordre quelconque. Il avait été blessé, son dos lui faisait encore mal, pour protéger une adolescente à laquelle il tenait, qui était la fille de Pepper et qui, depuis peu, était aussi la sienne seulement un million et demi de problème se posaient et il n'avait aucune idée de par lequel commencer : changer son nom ? Car il était hors de question qu'elle continu de s'appeler « Tout-court » et être la huée de ses camarades, allait aussi se poser le problème de la garde partagée, si elle le désirait, et le versement d'une pension alimentaire, et le fait qu'il allait devoir se rendre à la fameuse journée que James affectionnait tant où il était sensé parler de son travail, et bien qu'il avait hâte de voir ce que Logan avait à dire il craignait ce qu'il allait pouvoir raconter, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle allait devoir être présenté à toute l'entreprise, à la presse et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était amoureux de sa mère depuis un moment. Là dessus il força son esprit à se calmer et à reprendre un cour relativement normal pour lui mais qui vous semblerez trop rapide : lorsqu'il se mettait à penser à Pepper non pas comme son assistante mais comme à une femme, une vraie, avec son sourire ravageur et ses yeux discrets qui pouvaient lancer des éclairs, c'était le signe que rien n'allait plus dans sa tête.

Donnant un coup sur le bouton « stop » il sentit la cabine se stopper entre deux étages. Il ne voulait pas aller cette réunion, il ne voulait pas expliquer au conseil d'administration qu'il s'était fait manipuler pour garder en vie une fille qui était la sienne, il ne voulait à vrai dire même pas sortir de cet ascenseur. Durant un instant il se fit la réflexion que c'était puérile avant de chasser cette pensée de sa tête : il n'avait jamais été raisonnable. Poussant un soupir il se força à s'asseoir à même le sol et à se regarder des pieds à la tête. Il portait un costume blanc et gris qu'il avait enfilé dans sa chambre le matin même, mettant ses affaires tachées de sang dans le coffre de sa voiture. Que faisait il ici ? Il se rendait un conseil d'administration. Pourquoi ? Pour leur raconter qu'il avait failli mourir avec Lisbeth et qu'il y avait eu des dégâts matériels. Il se reprit : avec sa fille. Lisbeth, sa fille. Il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été à la fois aussi surprit et aussi heureux, mais il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue. Il était Papa, avec seize ans de retard, mais mieux valait tard que jamais. Pourquoi n'avait il pas envie d'aller raconter son histoire au conseil, ce qui lui vaudrait certainement un coup de pub incroyable ? Par ce qu'il n'avait pas vu Elisabeth depuis que Pepper lui avait annoncé qu'il était son père et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était d'aller la retrouver, et se retrouver seul avec elle et sa mère pendant un moment. Pour ne rien faire que pour mieux les connaître, car elles constituaient sa nouvelle famille. Quelque part où il n'y aurait ni humeur, ni travaille, ni fatigue ni média.

Etrangement ses pensées lui firent penser au diner qu'il avait offert à sa fille après leur premier match de Tactic's. Il était à peu près certain que ces mots avaient été prononcés, et il se rendit vite compte que cela avait eu lieux lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de leurs rêves. Et comme une évidence, son rêve d'enfance s'imposa lui. Il revoyait tout dans ses pensées, son père rentrant un soir avec trois billets d'avions pour n'importe où, et il se rendit compte que contrairement à son père il pouvait réalisé ce rêve. Et en achetant trois places pour la France, dans ce coin du monde qu'il avait toujours adoré mais où il n'y avait jamais rien à faire il pouvait aussi réaliser le rêve de sa fille. Et il aurait tout donné pour cela.

Il se releva, appuya sur le rez-de-chaussée et sentit l'appareil redescendre alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il était apaisé. Une fois que la cabine fut ouverte il en sortit, alla jusqu'à sa voiture où il prit ses vêtements sales, revint dans la tour et se changea dans une pièce avant de prendre le volant et de se diriger vers l'aéroport. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Une heure plus tard Lisbeth était assise dans l'établi et terminait son masque. Elle était assez fière de ce morceau de métal doré qui pouvait faire prendre à son utilisateur l'apparence de n'importe qui. Elle demanda l'heure à JULIET avant de faire la moue, de poser son invention sur la table et de saisir son sac de cour. Après une semaine de convalescence, « Tout-court » allait enfin pouvoir reprendre les cours. Enfin était une façon de parler car jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'y retourner. Elle voulait surtout revoir Tony et prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle se reprit : son père. Tony, son père. Cette connexion mettrait un moment à se faire dans son cerveau, plus longtemps que la relation de la structure lacunaire de l'Univers et des neutrons, des protons et des électrons dans l'infiniment petit. Pourquoi le monde était si simple et les relations humaines si complexes ? Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment : par ce que dans un rapport humain il y a deux variables celles du sujet A et celles du sujet B.

Lisbeth poussa un soupir avant de se lever, de quitter l'établi et de pénétrer dans le salon où elle avait passé sa semaine à régler le Janus. Le Janus était son masque doré qui, comme le dieu grec pouvait prendre divers apparences. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore décroché l'organigramme qui de toute manières n'avaient aucun sens étant donné que son père n'était même pas dessus, tant pis elle le ferait le soir même. Elle allait se faire une raison et partir au lycée lorsque la porte fut ouverte sans frapper et qu'Iron man n'entre. Haussant un sourcil, elle entendit sa mère crier un grand « Lisbeth, qui est-ce ? » ce à quoi elle se contenta de répondre « Papa. ». La lycéenne sut que sa mère avait quitté sa chambre et fixait Stark les yeux écarquillés :

-Tony ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Dans cette tenu ? Et la réunion ?

-Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, décréta il. Si je suis sortie de l'hôpital ce n'était certainement pas pour voir cette bande de baltringue !

Lisbeth posa son sac par terre et vint le serrer dans ses bras, ce qu'elle ne fit pas avec moins de naturel qu'avant. A vrai dire elle n'avait pas l'impression que quelque chose ait changée entre eux. Elle sentit le génie passer une main dans ses cheveux et sut que sa mère avait écarquillé les yeux comme une grenouille hors de l'eau. Pour elle aussi la connexion allait être longue, mais surement moins que pour la relation de la structure lacunaire de l'Univers et l'infiniment petit. Elle se détacha du milliardaire et le regarda sortir une pochette de sa poche. La lui tendant, il déclara, un sourire sur son teint pâle :

-Tiens. Je me suis rappelé de quelque chose que tu m'avais dis un jour, et plus ça va meilleur je trouve l'idée.

Lorsque la rousse ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva les trois billets d'avion elle en put retenir un hurlement qui déchira la maison entière. Elle regarda successivement sa mère qui ne semblait pas comprendre grand-chose et son père qui souriait comme le plus heureux des hommes. Se tournant vers la mère, il s'expliqua :

-Pepper, si vous acceptez, j'aimerai qu'on parte tout les trois.

-Tout les trois ?

-Vous, Lisbeth et moi. Tous seul, sans travail ni contact avec l'extérieur.

-Vous voulez me tuer ? S'enquit elle.

-Je vous en prie, ça ne durera qu'une semaine. C'est le rêve de v…

Il se reprit à temps :

-… de notre fille.

-Je vois que vous avez autant de mal que moi à vous y faire.

-C'est probable.

-Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, céda elle cherchant quelqu'un qui était aussi hébétée qu'elle, Où allons nous ?

-En France.

-En France ? S'étonna elle, Mais il n'y a rien à faire en France !

Avec un sourire commun, Stark et Lisbeth s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Justement !

Cela allait faire une semaine. Une semaine.

Assise dans le fond de la classe, soupirant, jouant avec ses griffes, Tanakill hésitait entre se jeter sur le professeur et l'étrangler ou bien lui passer les griffes à travers le ventre. Finalement, le professeur d'éducation sexuel déclara :

-A présent nous allons parler de l'amour porter aux enfants. Mademoiselle Logan, j'ai crus lire il y a quelque temps dans un magasine que malgré les apparences vous portiez un intérêt particulier aux enfants, aussi puis-je vous demander de ce que…

-GRAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sur ce rugissement Tanakill prit son sac, traversa la pièce et la quitta, arrachant la porte de ses gons. Alors que tous haussaient un sourcil, la mutante sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela pour cent vingtième fois Lisbeth depuis Lundi, à savoir cinq jours plus tôt. Mais contrairement aux cent vingt appels précédents, la rousse décrocha :

-Toi ! Hurla Tanakill, Je vais te tuer !

-Et tu retrouvera toute seule à affronter Stacy, mais après chacun son plan d'attaque.

-Alors tu vas me dire où tu es et surtout pourquoi tu n'es pas en cour ! Tu es au courant que la police vous cherche avec ta mère ?  
-Oui, je sais.

-Et que Stark a disparut, tu le sais aussi ?

-Oui. Il est avec moi.

Un silence plana dans le lycée avant que la mutante, réalisant que sa meilleure et seule amie était très certainement avec Iron man et sa mère pendant qu'elle s'embêtait en cour hurla :

-Je te hais !

-Je sais. Et je suis en France si tu veux tout savoir. Ici il fait gris et il pleut tout le temps ! Je suis au bord de la manche, il fait froid, j'ai même mon manteau et Papa essaye de parler français c'est à mourir de rire !

-Et pendant que toi tu prend une semaine de vacance il y en a qui s'emmerde en cour ! Passe moi ta mère que je lui explique ça !

Cette demande était ironique, mais Lisbeth ne dut pas la comprendre comme telle. Elle avait de réel problème de socialisation cette fille. Tanakill poussa un soupir avant qu'à la place de rire, Lisbeth ne déclare:

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais mon père l'a bousculer d'une dune et ils… Attend, je ne rêve pas quand même !

Il y eu un silence. Que pouvait il se passer ? Tanakill fit toute une liste de situation possible, parfois tordu, avant que la rousse de murmure, incrédule même au téléphone :

-Ah non… Je ne rêvais pas…

-Quoi ? S'enquit la mutante, Ils ont été mangé par un requin ?

-Euh… Non. Mon père est en couple.

-Sans déc ! Fit Tanakill s'attendant à quelque chose avec plus d'hémoglobines, Avec qui ?

-Ben… Ça va être explosif... Murmura Lisbeth, avec ma mère.

Tanakill n'était par certaine que le fait que la famille biologique de sa meilleure amie soit réuni soit une idée brillante, mais elle entendit un bruit venant de l'autre bout du couloir. Levant les yeux, elle entendit Lisbeth hurler un grand « Eh ! Je vous vois tout les deux ! » qui ne lui était pas adressé avant qu'elle ne surgisse : sexy, trop maquillée, dans un uniforme trop court et avec des talons trop haut . En voyant Stacy se déhancher dans ce couloir, jouant avec ses faux ongles trop longs, séchant le cour d'éducation sexuelle, elle raccrocha, sure que la passer à tabac en revanche serait une bonne idée. Cela la détendrait et elle ne lui avait toujours pas fait payer le coup du « Qui est semble-t-il la fille d'un policier sans histoire avec une attirance certaine pour le rose et les licornes. Stacy nous confie qu'elle veut devenir sage femme par ce qu'elle aime les enfants. ».

Le Lundi matin suivant fut un parcours du combattant pour tous les lycéens. Il fallait persuader les pères de ne pas mettre un truc ridicule, ce qui était déjà beaucoup, de bien se tenir, ce qui était encore bien plus périlleux, de ne pas parler de leur collection de bière ou de CD de Mickael Jackson, et d'ordinaire Lisbeth échappait à cette corvée, aussi ce matin là embrassa elle ses parents avant de bien spécifier à son père de ne pas venir et de partir au lycée. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était qu'elle tenait de lui et que si elle pouvait entrer chez les gens par effraction avec un nazi il pouvait se rendre à cette journée ridicule uniquement pour l'embêter. Tanakill hurla pendant trois heures pour que Logan ne mette pas un tee shirt noir représentant une tête coupée et un loup garou mangeant les entrailles d'un enfant, mais rien y fit et le mutant partit au lycée avec elle en maugréant contre la terre entière. Shadow fit ce qu'il put pour convaincre son père de s'inventer un métier plutôt que tueur à gage, mais il ne parvint à rien et Kyle dut faire pression sur James pour qu'il se détende un peu et que, contrairement à l'an passé, il ne parle pas uniquement en récitant le règlement militaire en citant les articles et les alinéas.

Chacun arriva dans la classe de monsieur Silverfaet à huit heure et demi et, une fois chacun assit avec son père à côté de lui, la journée commença. Comme toujours l'infortuné professeur fit l'appel en regardant avec un regard nouveau chaque adulte. Il regarda Logan de travers, posa sur James un regard fière, crut hurler en voyant le père de Shadow qui se nommait Jake et qui avait de longs cheveux noirs, et enfin sourit en voyant la chaise vide derrière Elisabeth. Elle allait être son bouc émissaire durant cette journée, comme il était le sien tous les autres jours de l'année.

-Et bien Tout-court, fit il, Je vois que vous n'avez personne avec vous !

Haussant les épaules, la rousse déclara :

-Peut être bien.

-Alors, comme mademoiselle Tout-court n'a pas osé sortir son père de son placard, nous allons commencer les présentations. Mademoiselle Stacy Paris Buck-Hilton, pouvez vous demander à votre père de venir se présenter sur l'estrade ?

Tournant la tête vers la pétasse la classe la trouva avec deux yeux au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue, le visage bleue d'ecchymoses et les cheveux à demi arraché. Voyant le sourire qu'affichait Tanakill Lisbeth ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, lui valant un regard noir de la pare de l'homme rond et dégarnie qui était le père de la blonde. Se levant, il monta sur l'estrade et déclara :

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Président de Floride, Monsieur Hilton.

-Bonjour monsieur le président, grommela la classe.

-Mon métier consiste à diriger un groupe de personne, les ministres, et à m'assurer de la sécurité des citoyens. Je dois aussi m'occuper des lois, des conférences, de la paix, de la politique, de l'entende avec les autres états, me référer à la maison blanche, tout ceci pour que vous et vos famille soient en sécurité.

Une voix hurla que vu ce qu'il s'était passé à la Stark Expo il faisait mal son boulot, ce qui rire Logan et Jake à gorge déployée. Alors que les foudres meurtrières des yeux de la classe se fixaient sur eux, les deux cessèrent de rire et tentèrent même de se faire oublier, chose suffisamment rare pour le souligner. L'homme continua un bon moment sur sa lancé avant que quelqu'un, sortant de la sieste dans laquelle il avait plongé tout les élèves ne pose une question. Sensé ou pas, personne n'en avait rien à faire et monsieur Hilton retourna derrière Stacy, mettant fin à ce qu'il semblait considérer comme une conférence de presse. Ce fut au tour de Logan qui, réveillé par Tanakill émit un bref « Hein ? » avant de se souvenir qu'il fallait qu'il parle à une bande de môme coincé et chiant comme la pluie de son boulot de flic. Se levant il renonça à parler de la police et préféra déclarer, une fois sur l'estrade :

-Mauvais jour bande de con. Je suis Logan, dit Wolverine, et je suis tueur en série.

La pièce entière émit un « Ah ! » d'horreur alors que Lisbeth et Shadow éclataient de rire et que Tanakill se demandait pourquoi elle avait un père aussi singlé. Montrant son tee-shirt, le mutant qui s'ennuyait manifestement continua :

-J'aime dépecer les hommes, violer les femmes et manger les enfants. J'ai un charnier pas très loin où il y a des cadavres qui pourrissent et quand je m'emmerde je vais me taper une petite bière au dessus d'un corps en décomposition. La pourriture il y a rien de mieux pour se détendre.

Il y eu à nouveau des hurlements et des éclats de rire alors que Tanakill réalisait que son père inventait complétement, il devait juste s'ennuyer à mourir. Continuant sur sa lancé catastrophique qui tordait de rire Lisbeth et Shadow, il reprit :

-J'aime faire frire les orteils, fourrer les oreilles avec de la viande de bœuf, gober les yeux crus et manger la langue quand la victime est vivante. C'est plus gouteux. Après je crois que ce n'est pas a peine de vous faire un dessin : je les éventre, je leur fait manger leurs tripes et une fois qu'elles se sont étouffé je les met dans mon charnier. Le moment que je préfère c'est quand je vais les voir au bout de huit jours : elles sont vertes et elles chlingues, c'est trop mortel ! On dirait un mélange d'œuf pourris, de viande avariées et de verre de terre façon hachis Parmentier : ça en jette.

Même Kyle éclata de rire, déclenchant les foudres de son père, alors que Shadow se disait que son père ne pouvait pas faire pire que cela. A côté, sa prestation passerait presque inaperçu. Lisbeth ne regrettait pas d'avoir demander à JULIET de tout filmer et elle était à peu près certaine que JARVIS s'amusait lui aussi. Le mutant reprit :

-J'aime pas les mômes. Au début je ne voulais même pas ma fille, je voulais un ours pour qu'on aille chasser l'humain ensemble, mais finalement ma femme m'a fait un bébé… Bon, chacun ses gouts, je critique pas ceux qui veulent des gosses, c'est juste tous des cons. Bon, alors si vous voulez vous faire faire frire les orteils, farcir les oreilles, violée ou dépecé, éventré puis étouffé, vous savez où me trouver !

Il retourna à sa place sous les yeux écarquillés de tous et les éclats de rire de Lisbeth, Kyle, Shadow, Tanakill et Jake. Même James semblait amusé. Silverfaet les fusilla du regard avant d'appeler sur l'estrade le père de Shadow, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment celui ci. Une fois l'homme d'un mètre quatre vingt debout, dans son ensemble noir comme la nuit, ses yeux vert brillant, il déclara :

-Bonjour. Moi je suis Jake, mais vous ne saurez pas mon nom de famille. Tout au long de l'année vous avez du croire que j'étais en prison : c'est faux, c'est mon fils qui invente ça quand je pars en mission. Je suis tueur à gage. Les gens bedonnants et dégarnis comme monsieur Hilton me payent pour tuer d'autres gens !

-Hey ! S'exclama celui ci.

-Je fais principalement du tire au sniper mais j'aime bien aussi faire des boucheries de temps à autre. Chut ! Faut pas le dire ! Quand je m'ennuis je passe mon temps à entrainer mon fils ou à tuer des gens, ça dépend. Voilà, quelqu'un à des questions ?

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la classe alors que l'homme allait rejoindre sa place où Logan lui serra affectueusement la main :

-Enchanté ! S'exclama il les yeux brillants.

-Moi de même monsieur le tueur en série !

Silverfaet, qui demandait mentalement à tous les saints existant pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui revint brusquement sur terre et, un sourire aux lèvres, se souvint qu'aujourd'hui il avait le droit de passer ses nerfs sur Tout-court, et qu'il n'allait pas s'en priver. Se tournant vers elle, il demanda :

-Et alors vous Tout-court ? Qu'avez vous penser de ces présentations ? Avez vous envie d'avoir un père ?

-Oh… Bof. C'était marrant mais tout de même pas au point de vous faire le plaisir de répondre positivement !

-Tout-court, votre comportement est intolérable.

-Pour une fois que j'ai rien fais, soupira la jeune fille.

Elle vit tout les regards se poser sur elle et le temps d'un instant elle eu l'impression d'être après la finale de Tactic's, vainqueur. Ce moment avait été un des plus beau de sa vie, avant que tout ne bascule. D'ailleurs elle n'avait aucune trace de Stane bien qu'elle ait branché JULIET et JARVIS pour qu'ils le retrouvent. Sentant que son professeur n'allait pas se gêner pour lui hurler tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle, elle se prépara à faire ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis sa naissance et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle accueillit le hurlement de Silverfaet :

-Tout-court !

-Et il n'y a plus de Tout-court ! Fit elle à la surprise de tous. Il n'y plus qu'une Elisabeth S…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, une boule de fer rouge et or traversant la fenêtre, la brisant en million de morceaux. Se dépliant, Lisbeth regarda avec horreur son père saluer la classe :

-Bonjour !

-Papa ? S'écria elle quittant sa place, Mais je t'avais dis de ne pas venir !

-Et c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je vienne !

Son masque se rétractant, la classe au complet pus écarquiller les yeux en voyant à quoi ressemblait le père d'Elisabeth, on entendit même James crier. Un sourire aux lèvres, Tony s'excusa :

-Désolé, je suis en retard ! Moi je suis le père d'Elisabeth ! Longtemps perdu, très récemment retrouvé…

-… Stark, avoua finalement la rousse. Ça vous étonne moins que je sois complétement folle monsieur ?

La lycéenne n'eut aucune réponse, son professeur de géographie s'écroulant sur le sol, inconscient, le choc ayant été trop fort. Dans son rêve, Tout-court était la fille d'Iron man et celui ci passait par la fenêtre pour venir les saluer peu après les interventions de deux pères qui ne devaient pas être très saint d'esprits.

-Et mince, soupira Stark, J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort !

-Tony, fit James du fond de la classe, Tu es le seul être humain capable de faire peur à un professeur je crois !

-Bah et moi ? S'emporta Tanakill.

-Toi tu es une mutante : ça ne compte pas !

Sur ces paroles, Shadow et Kyle allèrent chercher l'infirmière pour emmener ce pauvre monsieur Silverfaet se reposer. En attendant qu'il se réveille, Logan proposa de raconter ses aventures en temps que mutant, ce qui ne réjouis personne au début mais tout le monde à la fin.

La vie reprit un court pouvant être qualifié de « à peu près normal ». Tanakill et Logan retournèrent dans leur appartement où ils s'entrainèrent à empaler des polochons, Shadow et son père sortirent leur femme et mère de prison, Kyle, Ashley et James reprirent leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé et seul celle de Lisbeth changea du tout au tout. D'abord elle s'était trouvé un compagnon de jeu, son père, avait trouvé un substitue à Captain America pour sa mère, son père, et c'était même trouver un père : le sien. Elle déménagea, ce qui ne plus pas vraiment à Pepper au commencement mais elle finit par se faire une raison. Le plus épique fut qu'elle vint la rejoindre trois jours plus tard pour ne plus jamais retourné chez elle. Bien qu'elle crut plus d'une fois devoir mourir d'une crise cardiaque, Pepper découvrit que vivre avec deux génies avaient de bons côtés : d'abord elle n'avait plus jamais à répondre des « quoi ? » à sa fille lorsque celle ci lui demandait un fer à soudé, n'avait plus à vociférer lorsque quelque chose tombait en panne et bien que les farces et les expériences explosives se comptaient par centaine, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Le jour où Lisbeth rit le plus fut celui où on dut présenter son père à la famille Potts. Son grand-père, pruneaux rabougris entre tous, sembla soudain se réveiller dans la vieille maison pleine à craquer de monde et, se levant- exploit manifeste qu'il n'avait pas dus se produire depuis plusieurs centaines d'années selon Lisbeth- il hurla, brandissant sa canne :

-Il a violé ma fille !

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit Iron man.

-Avec son consentement mais ça ne change rien !

Fort heureusement le grand-père n'était pas suffisamment fort pour courir, sinon il paraissait évident que Tony se serait pris des coups de canne. Ils allèrent saluer l'oncle Jeffrey qui ne put pas servir à Pepper son traditionnel « Alors ? Comment vont les amours ? » et le soir, une fois rentrée dans la maison blanche que Lisbeth avait un jour à moitié détruite, Antony dut avouer que cela avait été la pire journée que sa vie mais qu'il avait bien rie.

Le Folter fut montré à la Stark Expo, ce qui ravie au plus haut point Tanakill, et les journalistes manquèrent d'encre pour écrire tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur la fille d'Iron man. Etait-ce un canular ? Un énorme scoop ? Les esprits étaient partagés, mais Tanakill devint très populaire chez les américains qui adoraient son look déjanté une fois qu'elle eut démentie les propos sur les licornes. Et les enfants. Et le rose.

Tout se passa à peu près sans incident jusqu'au jour où Lisbeth demanda à ses amis de la retrouver à six heure du matin sur l'aire de lancement des fusées. Personne ne comprit vraiment pourquoi, et Tanakill pensa un instant qu'elle était complétement folle lorsque qu'elle le lui demanda. Le jour n'était pas levé lorsqu'ils partirent. Venant de passer sa première nuit ensemble, Tanakill et Shadow arrivèrent un peu en retard et trouvèrent Kyle et Lisbeth assis par terre, riant. Passant par le trou que la rousse avait fait avec ses DRON qui n'avait toujours pas été réparé, Tanakill s'exclama :

-Salut la compagnie !

-Salut vous deux, les saluèrent les deux amis d'enfance.

-Dis donc, ça va bien de nous faire venir ici à des heures pareil ? S'enquit Shadow.

La mutante jeta un coup d'œil au duo. Lisbeth portait un jean et un tee shirt vert pomme et Kyle son uniforme. Comme d'ordinaire. Au milieux d'eux, un cloporte vert kaki relié à un triangle de métal laissait apparaître un morceau de verre ultrasensible sur lequel la rousse pianotait. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Le Monocle ?

-Oui, confirma Lisbeth.

-Mais pourquoi tu as amené le Monocle ici ? S'enquit Tanakill.

-Retourne toi.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, se trouvant devant le ciel étoilé, et dus se rendre à l'évidence suivante : certaine fois elle avait le QI d'un asticot. Rarement, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas été très brillante en ne déduisant pas que son amie voulait remettre Orion en orbite. Poussant un soupir, elle se pencha vers son sac d'où elle sortit ses ailes de démons, les fixa dans son dos et demanda, posant sur la rousse un regard interrogateur :

-On va les voir de plus près ?

-Désolé, s'excusa Lisbeth, je n'ai pas pris l'armure de mon père, il avait rendez vous avec le président des Etats Unis.

-Je déteste ton père, lui souffla Tanakill. Tant pis pour toi, moi j'y vais !

Disant cela elle s'élança dans le ciel tel un corbeau a qui on aurait greffé des ailes de chauves souris. Lisbeth programma le Monocle et, comme bien des semaines plus tôt, la terre trembla, Kyle hurla, il y eu de l'Azote partout mais quand cela fut terminé, Orion n'était plus qu'une simple constellation dans la grandeur infini du ciel. Levant les yeux, Lisbeth sourit. Elle avait réussi. Le chemin qu'elle avait parcourut depuis qu'elle avait rapproché Orion de la Terre lui semblait immense, mais jamais elle n'aurait pus décrire ce qui se passait en elle lorsqu'elle y pensait. Elle sentait de la joie, du bonheur, de la tristesse aussi et elle se demanda si un jour elle revivrait une aventure semblable. Elisabeth Tout-court, celle qui faisait tout exploser, crier sa mère et mettait les profs hors d'eux était à présent Elisabeth Stark, qui faisait tout exploser, crier sa mère et mettait les profs hors d'eux. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup changer, mais c'était suffisent pour elle.

Lorsque les quatre arrivèrent au lycée, ils trouvèrent Stacy pendu aux lèvres du rugbyman qui avait tenté de draguer Tanakill. Se séparant soudain de lui la blonde se jeta sur Lisbeth qui la vit arriver comme un danger pire que potentiel. Elle hésita à sortir le Monocle pour lui en ficher un coup sur la tête. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus aucune marque de son agression par Tanakill, la pétasse avait divers bleu dus à des portes qu'elle s'étaient prises en pleine tête – la question du si Lisbeth y était pour quelque chose ne se pose pas je crois-. Mais les seins siliconés de Stacy avaient quelque chose à lui dire –c'était Shadow qui avait eu l'idée de comparer la blonde à ses faux seins car ils avaient approximativement autant de QI que son cerveau-.

-Lisbeth ! S'exclama elle.

-Euh… Si je répond non, il se passe quoi ?

-Tu pourrais me présenter ton père, s'il te plait ? Implora elle, J'aimerai pouvoir aller sur les tapis rouges, avoir de longues robes de cocktail et mener la grande vie !

-Va te faire foutre, répondit la rousse. C'est mon père, pas le tiens !

-Tu m'as insulté… murmura la blondasse qui avait un nouvel argument pour la trainer dans le bureau du principal.

-Non, déclara Tanakill poussant Lisbeth pour se retrouver face à la pétasse qu'elle dépassait de deux têtes malgré ses talons, Espèce de fille de pute de pétasse de connasse de putain de bordel de merde enculé de sa mère la poule. Garage à bide, grosse truie violette, résidus de fausse couche, avorton, victime rescapée de Jack l'Eventreur –paix à son âme-, crapaud de pissiotière, morue mal cuite, chaudâsse, chiarde, mal baisée, mauvaise dans les deux sens, coureuse de caleçon, suceuse de boules, croqueuse de bite, vieille huitre, gros thon, lécheuse de cul et allumeuse de couilles.

Lisbeth et Kyle échangèrent un regard alors que Shadow éclatait de rire et que Stacy devenait soudain pâle qu'un vampire. Les deux amis d'enfance s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Je savais pas qu'il existait autant d'insulte…

-Ouf ! S'exclama la mutante, ça fait du bien ! Voilà, je t'ai insulté, connasse !

-Tu l'as déjà dit, lui rappela Shadow.

-Toi quand je cause tu te tais !

Lisbeth poussa un soupir alors que Kyle s'exclamait :

-Eh ! La machine à insulte, le fils du tueur à gage, on se calme !

-Je vais voir le proviseur, tout de suite ! Fit la blonde, Tu vas le regretter Tanaquil !

-Je propose que Tanakill ne dise rien et que Stacy non plus, fit Lisbeth. Comme ça peut être qu'on pourra essayer de ne pas finir dans le bureau du principal !

-Par ce que maintenant tu nous donne des leçons de morale ? Demanda Tanakill ironique, La fille d'Iron man, qui a passé son temps à faire des bêtises, soudain se range du côté de la force ? Et tu veux me faire gober ça ?

-Je ne veux rien te faire gober du tout, avoua la rousse, Je veux simplement qu'on arrête d'aller chez le proviseur tout le temps ! Ça agace les parents et ça nous colle à la peau. Je ne suis pas pour qu'on arrête la guerre car je sais que tu ne nous a pas tout dit, et je meure d'envie de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Seulement, si Hemilson pouvait ne pas être au courant ce serait aussi bien…

Stacy attendit un instant, son cerveau de poisson rouge tentant surement de composer une phrase n'incluant pas les mots « Tout-court » et « proviseur ». Dix secondes plus tard, la pétasse déclara :

-D'accord.

-Parfait, conclut Kyle, Comme ça je vais pouvoir faire des bêtises moi aussi !

-Toi ? S'étonna la blonde, Le coincé ?

-Et ça pose un souci ? Fit Tanakill toujours sur les nerfs qui ne supporteraient pas qu'on s'en prenne à l'un de ses amis.

Stacy haussa un sourcil avant de faire volte face et de retourner avec son rugbyman qu'elle saisit par le bras et le tira vers la salle de classe. Avec un sourire en coin, Shadow déclara :

-Je crois qu'on va bien se marrer.

-Tu l'as dit, fit Tanakill s'approchant de lui et l'embrassant.

Lisbeth et Kyle échangèrent un regard signifiant « Ah, là, là ! » avant de partir à leur tour vers la salle de classe. Ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur de celle ci le professeur de mathématique qui les attendait tapant du pied.

La journée fut d'un ennuis mortel, et tous prièrent pour qu'elle se termine vite. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, la classe sortit en hurlant presque de joie avant de sortir. Lisbeth et Kyle, suivis par Shadow et Tanakill, se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus. Comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux contre le monde, sans parents ni autres amis qu'eux, ils commencèrent à parler des futures inventions de la rousse :

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, convint le jeune homme, mais j'ai toujours voulu que tu fabriques un ballais volant !

-Un ballais volant ? Comme ceux des sorciers ?

-Oui ! Ce ne serait pas génial ? On volerait pour venir au lycée !

-C'est vrai que ce serait drôle, avoua la rousse. Sinon, tu n'as pas une autre idée ?

-Comme d'habitude ! Des centaines ! Qu'est ce que tu penserais d'un réacteur qui marche avec l'énergie de la pluie et qui éloigne les éclairs ? Certain ont peur de l'orage !

-C'est pas faux… Et qu'est ce que tu penserais d'une bague qui fournit un laser brulant et, quand on tourne le cadran, un gelé ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors que le bus arrivait. Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

-C'est vraiment toi le génie de la bande, déclara il.

-Je sais.

Le groupe monta dans le bus qui sentait la sueur et où les lycéens se bousculaient avant que les portes ne se ferment en un bruit grincent. S'adossant à la fenêtre, Kyle demanda, regardant Tanakill et Shadow qui s'embrassaient :

-Tu crois qu'ils vont se lâcher un jour ces deux là ?

-Oh là… Je suis un génie, pas une psy ! Tu sais très bien que je suis aussi doué dans les rapports humains qu'un escargot en biochimie !

-Et tu ne peux même pas me donner ton avis ?

-Si… Je pense que oui, mais je ne m'y connais pas ! Et toi ?

-Moi je crois aussi. Ils sont mignons, non ?

-C'est sure, soupira Lisbeth.

Voyant le regard de son meilleur ami se perdre dans le vague, la lycéenne lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Elle savait que Kyle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite amie, de faire partie d'un couple au lycée et ainsi d'avoir auprès de lui quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui l'aimait, et qui soit autre que sa meilleure amie. Lisbeth ne lui en avait jamais voulu de désirer placer quelqu'un dans leur amitié, car elle savait celle ci à toute épreuve. Quoi qu'il arrive ils seraient toujours tout les deux, même contre tous, même si le monde devait leur tomber sur la tête. Comme leurs pères l'avaient fait.

-Allez, l'encouragea elle, Tu t'en trouveras une un jour !

-Tu crois ? Murmura le jeune homme pensif.

-Ton père à bien trouver ta mère…

-Et le tien ta mère… Avec seize ans de retard, mais ça ne change rien.

La tête toujours dans les nuages, le lycéen sembla plonger au plus profond de son subconscient. A quoi pouvait il penser ? A l'aventure qui leur était arrivé ? A sa futur petite amie ? Ou à sa futur vie, tout simplement ? Mais il n'était question de rien de cela :

-Dis Lisbeth, tu crois que tu seras comme ton père ?

-Euh… C'est à dire ?

-Et bien une femme à homme jusqu'au jour où tu seras kidnappé, blessé et que tu te retrouveras avec un cœur en métal ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua la rousse. On verra ça quand tu entreras dans la NASA !

-Ouais ! Et je serais le meilleur des meilleurs, chef ! Tu verras, même au MIT tu ne seras pas aussi bonne que moi !

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu exagères un peu ?

-Je n'exagère rien : ce sera vrai !

-Kyle : je suis un génie, lui rappela la rousse avec un sourire amusé.

-Je sais mais ça ne change rien je serais le meilleur. Par ce qu'il faudra bien que je sois meilleur que toi un jour !

-Peut être que quand tu seras dans la NASA tu seras le meilleur de tous, mais tu ne seras jamais meilleur que moi.

-On verra ça, fit le lycéen donnant un coup de coude affectif à son amie.

La rousse rit. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se figuraient était que si ils avaient demandé à leurs pères, ceux ci leur auraient raconté qu'un Rhodes et un Stark avait déjà proféré les mêmes paroles. Ils leur auraient dit qu'un même jour de soleil, ils avaient prit un bus semblable, après une journée de cour, et ils s'étaient dits les mêmes choses « On sera les meilleurs des meilleurs, chef ! Je serais meilleur que toi quand je serai dans l'Air Force ! Tu peux toujours rêver Rhodey ! ». Et ils avaient réussi, comme ils se l'étaient promis. A présent ils avaient chacun un enfant qui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, comme eux l'avaient été.

-Tu crois qu'on y arrivera ? Demanda soudain Kyle.

-On a intérêt ! C'est que j'ai hâte de t'envoyer dans l'espace !

-Dans une navette portant le logo de Stark Industrie ?

-Pourquoi pas. Je suis certaine que ce serait bien pour tout le monde.

-Tu as toujours raison de toute manière !

-Si il y a un truc que je sais, c'est ça !

Avec un sourire en coin le jeune homme passa son bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie et poussa un soupir. Mais celui ci ne semblait pas être de lassitude ou de désespoir, on l'aurait plutôt qualifié de rêveur. Levant les yeux au ciel, Lisbeth demanda :

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien.

-Kyle, je le sais quand tu mens.

-Bon… C'est juste que maintenant que tu as… Comment dire ça ? Disons que maintenant que tu es un génie, un vrai enfin non pas que tu n'en étais pas un avant, mais reconnu, avec un nom de famille qui parle à tout le monde il va falloir que tu te méfie.

-Me méfier ? Me méfier de quoi ? S'enquit la rousse.

-Et bien étant donné que tu n'as pas de frère je pense que c'est toi qui hériteras de l'entreprise à la mort de ton père alors…

-Holà ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! S'exclama Lisbeth avec un sourire amusé.

Lorsqu'elle avait envie de rire, tout en elle semblait rire : ses lèvres, ses yeux, sa peau et chacun de ses muscles. Son corps entier n'était qu'un objet qui interprétait ses états d'âme :

-Mon pauvre Kyle ! Je viens de retrouver mon père alors je vais attendre un peu avant de me demander ce que je ferai à sa mort !

-Oui… Peut être ! Mais le fait que tu vas hériter de l'entreprise ou pas ne change pas grand chose : tu es une Stark. Et il y a plus d'une personne qui est prête à te faire du mal juste à cause de cela ! Sans oublier la jalousie des gens, ceux qui feront des fixations sur toi et ceux qui militeront contre ce que tu feras… Qu'est ce que tu feras contre ça ?

-Euh… Hésita Lisbeth ironique, Je leur enverrai le Folter !

-Lisbeth, soupira la lycéen, Je parlais sérieusement !

-Mais je n'ai pas de réponse à te fournir ! Peut être que je devrai fabriquer un garde du corps qui m'obéit…

Un garde du corps ? Pourquoi faire ? A peine ces paroles prononcées qu'elle les regretta. Elle détestait qu'on la suive à la trace alors si un garde du corps métallique s'amusait à cela elle serait capable de lui arracher sa carte mère à coups de petites cuillers et de l'envoyer à la décharge. Les paroles de Kyle sonnaient juste, seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour réagir. Qu'avait fait son grand-père ? Pas grand chose, et certain disait qu'on l'avait assassiné dans un accident de la route. Et son père ? Lui s'était fabriqué une armure. Ce mot la fit sourire.

Kyle vit les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'allumer de cette lueur du « attention je vais faire un truc de malade » qu'elle tenait de son père et sut qu'elle avait eu une idée qui allait changer le monde. Avec un sourire, appréhendant toute fois un peu, il demanda :

-A quoi tu penses ?  
-Que je vais fabriquer quelque chose, oui, mais pas un garde du corps.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je qualifierais ça comme une seconde peau. Je suis la fille d'Iron man après tout, et si il y a un truc que je dois faire c'est avoir une armure ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Et je suis très contente de mon idée.

-Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

-« L'Iron girl ».

-Elle sera en fer ?

-En partie… Enfin tu verras !

Ses yeux étaient é l'image de la création de la nébuleuse qui avait eu lieu dans le salon des Potts quelques semaines plus tôt : emplie d'un million de milliard d'étoile filantes qui semblaient hurler de rire pour ne laisser dans leurs sillons qu'un souvenir étincelant de leur passage.

-Je t'accompagnerai dans l'espace comme ça, ajouta elle.

-Ah non ! Ça j'y vais tout seul !

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de venir avec toi j'irais !

-Surement pas ! Tu n'avais qu'à décider de travailler à la NASA !

La rousse sourit alors que Shadow et Tanakill, se lâchant enfin, s'approchait du duo un sourire aux lèvres:

-Alors tout les deux, vous pensez à quoi ? Demanda la mutante.

-Si tu lisais dans mes pensées ne serait-ce qu'une seconde je t'assure que tu aurais mal au crâne pendant des années, avoua Lisbeth.

-Et si tu lisais dans les miennes tu t'ennuierais à mourir, fit Kyle.

-Ça m'étonnerai, déclara Shadow, Je suis certain que les histoires de guerre de ton père doivent être passionnantes !

-Bof… Pas quand tu les entends pendant seize ans !

-Celle qui va avoir des histoires à raconter c'est Lisbeth ! S'exclama la mutante.

-Et la classe entière a eu un aperçu de ce qu'à été la vie de ton père, se remémora la rousse.

Chacun sourit au souvenir de Logan en train de déclarer haut et fort qu'il était un tueur en série. Comment pourraient ils oublier cette journée ? Ils ne pourraient pas, le simple fait que leur professeur d'histoire géographie ait perdu connaissance constituant un élément trop capital pour pouvoir être oublié. Du reste il y avait assez peu de chance pour que leurs cerveaux errassent l'image de Logan en train de parler de cadavre en décomposition ou de James et Tony en train de raconter un combat en Afghanistan, ou même de Jake serrant affectueusement la main de Wolverine.

En pensant à ces souvenirs, leurs yeux brillaient. Ce qu'ils avaient entendu ce jour là valait tout l'or du monde, et quelque chose leur disait que leur destin ne serait pas si différent de ce qu'ils imaginaient. Ils se voyaient adultes, sure d'eux, heureux, agent de la NASA, tueuse à gage, professeur d'art martiaux et inventeur. Tous leurs espoirs étaient tournés vers l'avenir, et celui ci leur ne les décevrait pas.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison entre terre et mer, Pepper était assise sur un canapé et, tournant sans y prêter d'intérêt les pages d'un magasine tentait de regrouper tout les événements qui avaient eut lieux depuis que sa fille avait rapproché Orion da la Terre. Il y avait eut le premier entrevu avec le Folter, puis ses souvenirs se mélangeaient pour devenir une salade de pensées étrange pour qui ne connaissait pas sa famille. Elle réalisa que bien des choses avaient changé dans leur vie mais en même temps elles étaient toujours les mêmes. Elisabeth avait un père, des amis et elle avait même réussit à lui trouver un homme, mais elle restait Lisbeth, sa fille, celle qui faisait tout exploser en cour, fabriquait des machines incroyables et des objets hors du commun.

-Pepper ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Levant les yeux de son journal qu'elle ne lisait pas, la rousse trouva Tony un tourne vis à la main qui avait posé ses yeux bleus sur elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le devinant ou s'en doutant, le génie déclara :

-Je répète : est-ce que vous sauriez où est l'atomiseur de particules ?

-Euh… Non, désolé.

Sa voix avait tremblée, chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était tirée de ses réflexions. Haussant un sourcil Iron man posa son tourne vis sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

-Ça va ? S'enquit il.

-Oui, assura elle, Ne vous en faites pas.

-Dites moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Puis-ce que je vous dis que tout va bien.

-Pepper, je vous connais alors dites moi ce qui ne va pas.

Poussant un soupir devant l'imminence d'un interrogatoire si elle ne répondait pas à l question, la rousse se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Elle fixa longuement le plafond, comme si cela allait lui donner du courage avant de se redresser et d'avouer :

-C'est juste que… Quand je repense au début de cette histoire je me dis que ça fait du changement…

-Ah… Je vois.

Antony s'allongea sur le canapé, laissant reposer sa tête sur les jambes de la femme, avant de rester songeur un moment et de résumer :

-Vous vous dites que vous viviez seule avec votre fille et qu'à présent nous vivons seul avec notre fille, que vous étiez une jolie femme célibataire et qu'à présent vous êtes une merveilleuse femme fiancée…

-N'exagérez rien.

-Pardon. Je reprend : vous deviez gérer seul les crises de nerf d'une Stark et vous vous rendez compte que c'est plus facile maintenant. Entre nous je vous félicite : vous êtes la première à réussir à élever un génie sans être génie vous même et sans avoir de sérieux problèmes mentaux !

Avec un sourire la femme passa ses mains dans le dos de l'homme. Celui ci n'avait plus de pansement, mais la peau qui lui avait été arrachée et qui repoussait était encore chaude et enflée. Se souvenant d'où il tenait cette blessure, la rousse posa une question qui n'avait encore jamais osé franchir ses lèvres :

-Tony, quand l'explosion a eu lieu, vous ne saviez pas qu'Elisabeth était votre fille… Alors pourquoi l'avoir protéger ?

-C'est d'être Iron man et de devoir protéger tout le monde, ironisa il, A la longue on oublie si on a l'amure ou pas.

-Et sérieusement ?

-Votre question n'a pas de sens. Si je n'avais pas fais cela je ne me le serais jamais pardonné et à l'heure qu'il est Lisbeth ne serait pas où elle est.

-Et vous n'auriez pas passé une semaine à l'hôpital.

-Pepper : j'ai passé deux mois dans une grotte Afghane. Croyez moi, j'ai connu pire.

La rousse sourit avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son patron et de se dire que si elle avait sus plus tôt ce que l'avenir lui réservait elle aurait fait d'autre choix. Mais, songea elle, si elle n'avait pas travaillé pour Stark elle n'aurait jamais eu sa fille et sa fille était une des choses les plus parfaite à ses yeux. Elle avait plus d'une fois crut le contraire, ou tenter de s'en persuader, mais le regard que pose une mère sur son enfant n'a rien de comparable. Se redressant, elle conclut :

-Si j'avais su je vous aurais présenté ma fille plus tôt !

-Notre.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez dit « ma », c'est « notre » fille.

-Vous êtes jaloux ?

-J'avais une fille et vous me l'avez annoncé seize après sa naissance ! J'ai des raisons, non ?

-Croyez moi, ça n'a pas été de tout repos.

-J'ai ma petite idée, avoua il.

-Et entre vous qui passez votre temps à sillonner le ciel et elle qui fait exploser des bombes au lycée je vais vite ne plus savoir d'où donner de la tête… Murmura elle.

-Pour l'instant vous vous en sortez très bien, la rassura il.

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas trois génies à la maison !

Pendant ce temps, descendant du bus, Lisbeth saluait Kyle, Tanakill et Shadow et leur souhaitait une bonne soirée. Une fois que le car jaune se fut ébranlé elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers la maison blanche qui brillait sous le soleil. Son sac, alourdie par le Monocle, lui sciait l'épaule. Elle se remit à penser à « L'Iron girl » et se demanda brièvement combien de temps elle mettrait à la construire. Longtemps, très longtemps. Plus longtemps que le Monocle, ou le Folter, ou JULIET ou n'importe qu'elle autre invention. En attendant elle allait devoir se faire une raison.

Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir pour arriver. Elle se souciait peu de la chaleur en cette après midi. Tout de même, fabriquer une invention pareille tout cela pour assurer sa propre sécurité par ce que dans un avenir qu'elle espérait très lointain elle allait hérité d'une entreprise… Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire qu'elle n'en hérite pas, et donc qu'elle n'ait pas autant se focaliser sur sa défense ? Pas grand chose. Démanteler l'entreprise, mais c'était hors de question, faire en sorte que son père soit immortel, là aussi ça aller pauser quelques problèmes, ou peut être ne plus être seul à porter le nom « Stark ». Avec un sourire elle poussa la porte, JARVIS ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à lui faire dore le code et s'exclama :

-Maman, Papa, je peux avoir un petit frère ?

On entendit le duo éclater de rire dans toute la rue. Haussant un sourcil, la rousse, incrédule, demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Euh… Rien, conclut Pepper. On était justement en train de parler de ton éducation.

-Et alors ? S'enquit elle.

-Et bien… Disons que c'est compliqué, avoua Tony.

Fermant la porte, Lisbeth laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et vint s'asseoir à côté de ses parents. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, elle déclara :

-Ce serait marrant, non ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes Raba joie ! Soupira elle.

-On est objectif, corrigea son père. Ta mère a raison : étant donné que toi tu fais tout sauter en cour, imagine ce que ça donnera si tu as un petit frère !

-Tu passes bien ton temps dans ton armure.

-C'est différent.

-C'est exactement pareille ! Au fait, qu'est ce que te voulais le président ?

-Oh… Me demander comment s'en tirait l'entreprise face à la crise. Je lui ai répondu que ce qu'il y avait de bien à Stark Industrie c'est que personne ne se doutait que c'est la crise.

-Il a encore dut te regarder de travers, ironisa Lisbeth.

-Euh… C'est pas faux.

Des coups sec et brutaux furent frappés à la porte. Haussant un sourcil, Tony et Lisbeth se redressèrent avant que Pepper ne demande :

-Quelqu'un attend de la visite ?

-Euh… Pas moi, fit la rousse.

-Pas que je sache non plus.

Se levant Iron man alla jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme grand et carré dont la stature semblait celle d'un titan à l'épreuve des âges et des intempéries. Il portait une tenue en cuir noir, un bandeau sur un œil et Lisbeth devina plus qu'elle ne vit l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture. Sur un ton protocolaire et froid, l'homme tendit la main à Tony :

-Monsieur Stark, le salua il.

-Monsieur Fury, grommela Iron man avec un faux sourire lui serrant la main.

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

-Non, mentit il.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais dire à un agent du SHIELD qu'il nous dérangeait, même quand c'était le cas. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, Stark écouta l'homme avouer le motif de sa visite :

-J'ai besoin de vous.

-Oh là… Attaque d'extra terrestre à New York ou c'est Hulk qui vous pose un problème ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, seulement il y a depuis peu de temps de graves problèmes avec les moteurs de l'Héliporteur et vous êtes surement le seul à pouvoir les réparer.

-Hum… J'arrive.

Disant cela il ferma la porte, se retourna, posa sur Lisbeth un regard bleu plein d'étoile signifiant « Attention je vais faire un truc de malade ». Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Descend avec moi je vais te prêter une armure : on a du pain sur la planche !

-Euh… On ?

-Ben quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais aller répare les moteurs du SHEILD tout seul ? Dépêche toi, Fury est de mauvais poil quand on arrive en retard mais étant donné que toi et moi on va arrivé très en retard, autant que tu saches un peu te servir d'une armure avant !

Oriane Daveau, achevé le 28 octobre 2012 à

19h33

189

189 


End file.
